A lot of Love A lot of Blood
by BlackDove13
Summary: Secrets come to life as Bonnie discovers the truth about moonstone and her witch's blood. Grams lost her life helping the Salvatore's and she knows her fate will be the same unless she increases her powers. But can she pay the cost?
1. Chapter 1

Title : A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature R

Pairing: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Bonnie?

Summary : Secrets come to life as Bonnie discovers the truth about the moonstone, and realizes vamps arent' the only creatures who crave blood. Grams lost her life helping the Salvatore's and she knows she'll fall victim to the same fate unless she increases her powers. But will she be able to pay the cost?

A place for my head : Linkin Park

Depression : Black Flag

A/N: This was a story request I received from "Once a Hunter Always". Thank you for your wonderful concept, I only hope I can do it justice.

A PLACE FOR MY HEAD

"We need to talk." Damon said appearing beside her car suddenly after school.

"No we don't," she said moving to step around him.

"Bonnie this is serious." Stefan said appearing beside him.

"Isn't it always?" She retorted sick of having her time interrupted by vampire drama.

These days her life played out like a supernatural soap opera and she wanted off the ride.

"This is important." Damon said pinning her with intense ice blue chips.

It was a shame someone so evil could possess such amazing eyes. Especially since they were the window to your soul and she somehow doubted his held a lot of beauty.

"Fine," She hissed annoyed.

All she wanted was a chance to get her life back to some semblance of normal. Since Grams died it'd been one thing after another until she felt like she was slowly drowning under the weight of it all.

"We can't talk about it here," Damon said suddenly looking weary as he glanced across the parking lot.

"Then where?"

"Meet us by the Lockwood place where they're prepping for the ball."

"When?"

"Now," he said as they disappeared with the speed of their kind that was beginning to grate on her nerves.

"_I wish I could teleport and leave them standing there with their jaws flapping_," She thought smirking as she pictured it in her head.

She wasn't in the mood for this shit. She had her good days and her bad days. On a good day she could halfway pretend to be the same Bonnie she once was. On a bad day, she was barely keeping it together. Today was a bad day; hell they'd all been bad days since Caroline had been turned. She was starting to feel like everything she touched turned into shit.

Some people would say better a vampire than dead completely, but she wasn't so sure she agreed. Always having to battle that baser side of yourself for control and slowly losing your humanity as time passes. It wasn't something she would have willingly done to another person. The kicker to her self loathing and doubt was that she was going it alone. Once again her bestie had been swept away into a world of problems of her own expecting Bonnie who was always her rock to deal with things on her own. It was a scenario she felt was stuck on a loop.

Knowing the boys would never let her rest until she heard them out she eased into her blue Prius and headed over to meet them.

"You got me here now what do you want?" She asked impatiently.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Mason Lockwood?" Stefan asked making her frown.

"Other than the fact that he's way too good looking to be in this town, no," She said shaking her head.

"What does Damon have issues now that his position as hot new guy in town is in jeopardy?"

"As nice as it is to hear you think I'm hot little witch, this isn't about me," he said with a smirk that made her want to set a part of him on fire.

"That's a first," She said dryly.

"If you touched him would you be able to pick something up?" Stefan asked ignoring the banter going on between the two.

"If there's something to pick up it's possible, but I can't _make _my visions happen, it doesn't' work that way."

"Well, he's right over there, "Damon said glancing over her shoulder.

"Wait… you both seriously want me to go over there and try to read him?" She asked arching a delicately shaped eyebrow.

"Please," Stefan implored making her sigh. There was something about the vampire she always had a hard time saying no to.

"Give me a minute, I don't want it too seem to obvious," She said shaking her head as she began to casually wonder around speaking to people she knew as she made her way to Mason.

Following a few paces behind him she played the dumb cheerleader card when he turned to her and frowned.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Isn't this the way to the bathroom?" She asked twirling a strand of her hair as she smiled at the poor confused cheerleader.

"No actually it's just down the hall," he said moving to point her in the right direction. Stepping closer she allowed their hands to "Accidentally" brush.

Jumping back she felt electricity rush through her body as images filled her brain.

_Mason and Elena were in a four poster bed kissing passionately. _

"_Where's the moonstone?" She asked_

"_Somewhere safe." He answered breathily. _

"_Uh, I wanna see it, don't you trust me?" She pouted. _

Coming out of the vision she glanced down at Mason who was clutching his head and screaming out in pain.

"I- I'll go get help," She said taking off to meet up with the boys.

"What happened?" Stefan asked taking in the spooked look on the witches face.

"When I touched him I- I saw something."

"What do you mean like a vision?" He asked.

"I saw Elena, he was kissing her."

"You didn't see Elena, You saw Katherine," he said sending a chill down her spine as she remembered the cold look in the vamps eyes.

She had meant what she said when she'd warned her. If she didn't stay out of her affairs she wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Thinking of how useless her powers had been against the vamp she didn't see how pissing her off would be a good idea.

"I don't know what that means, but I don't see how it involves me."

"How can you say that?" Stefan asked starring at the

"This is your past Stefan, you and Damon; you fix the mess you made," She said crossing her arms as she shook her head. She was done.

"Mason Lockwood is a werewolf, Katherine's evil, help us," Damon said appearing in front of her hoping to succeed where his brother had failed.

"I can't," She whispered honestly before turning on her heel and walking away.

Unable to concentrate on the homework she'd gone over three times all ready she pushed aside her Math text book disgusted with herself. Grams would be ashamed of her, running away from a fight because she thought she couldn't win. Grams had died performing a spell she knew might kill her because she was trying to take care of one of her own. But what could _**she**_ do in this case?

"First you have to know your enemy," She whispered moving to stand and pick up the grimore she kept on her desk. Leafing through the books she paused at the section on werewolves.

Reading she found they could change with more than just the full moon, or fatal wound would bring about the change and contrary to popular belief silver didn't harm them. Pausing when she spotted the section about moonstone she felt the blood leave her face as she read on.

**Moonstone : **

**The source of the strength of the werewolf, it renders chemicals such as silver harmless to the beast. It will also allow a wolf to change at will. They are extremely rare ****because in the early ages, vampires sought to destroy each one they came across. However the leader of each **_**pack **_**keeps one moonstone to give them strength. **

"Shit," Bonnie mumbled rubbing her palms on her jeans nervously she ran over a few different ideas before coming back to one. She had to tell Damon about this.

Closing the book she stood from her bed and grabbed a leather jacket before bounding down the stairs, out the door and in the car headed to the boarding house. Parking she hurried to the front door shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she knocked. She just wanted to speak her piece and get the hell out of here.

"Come to offer a vein?" Damon leered as he gave her a quick once over.

"Do you _want_ me to set you on fire?" she asked giving him a warning taste of her power as warmth began to creep over his body.

"Point taken, "He said tilting his head to the side. " Why _are_ you here?"

"I remembered something about my vision earlier, Katherine asked Mason about Moonstone, and when I looked it up, it said it's the source of the wolves' strength and it allows them to change at will and remain impervious to silver, and any other compound that would cause them harm. I just thought you should know," She said turning to head back to her car.

"Wait! You're just going to walk away after dropping that?"

"Look I gave you a heads up what more do you want?"

"For you to work your little parlor tricks, hocus pocus, boil and bubble and all that Halliwell."

"If they're parlor tricks why are you always darkening my door step to ask me for help?" She seethed, her green gems blazing with contempt.

"So you're telling me you're just going to let a werewolf in league with Katherine roam around _your _town? Or did the not spilling a drop of blood rule only apply to me and Stefan?"

"Contrary to what seems to be popular belief I'm not here to do your bidding every time you get a wild hair up your ass," She said coldly making him arch his eyebrows.

"And what if people get hurt?" He shot back.

"First off, let's not pretend you care about anyone else unless it's your precious Elena, or Katherine; wait are we still undecided about that last one?" She asked not even pausing to see the damage her comment had done as it him like a fist to the gut.

"And secondly," she said holding up another finger. "You and Stefan better make sure that doesn't happen because that would be innocent blood spilled, because of your presence in _my _town right?"

"You're going to regret this witch," he growled watching as she gave him her back and walked off into the darkness.

Hurrying to the Prius she was torn by her concern for the town and anger at the vampire brother's who seemed to bring nothing but hardship. Thinking of how much she'd lost because of the Salvatore's she felt her face flush as her powers swirled inside of her threatening to boil over. A part of her though she should have let them burn to death in that building, but Elena would never have forgiven her. And she'd lost too much all ready. Her Father had long been absent leaving only Grams and her friends to fill the void of loneliness her Mother's death had left behind.

Getting into the car she struggled to still her trembling hands enough to put the keys into ignition. For the first time since she'd gained control of her powers she was terrified. Katherine was planning more than making the Salvatore boys suffer if she needed the help of a werewolf; and that meant she had to get involved. Except, she knew all too well how powerful the psycho Vamp was; the spell that would normally would bring a vamp to their knees had rolled off her like water off a ducks back. She wasn't prepared for the battle that was coming, and if she didn't want to be shark bait she needed to increase her powers.

"I've got you now Lockwood," Damon growled heading to track down his newest target.

"Best thing about living in a small town, you never have to look too hard to find someone," Damon said cheerfully taking a seat beside Mason on at the bar.

"Didn't I make myself clear to you and your brother earlier?" He asked.

"In light of some new discoveries I thought I'd give you a chance to take that truce," he said shrugging as he paused to wave the bartender over and ordered a scotch on the rocks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever hear of moonstone?" he asked smirking when Mason tensed growling slightly.

"Careful, don't want to lose that temper in front of all these people, yellow eyes are kind of a like a flashing neon sign to the council" He said shaking his finger in his place before downing his drink and ordering another round.

"What do you know about moonstone?"

"Enough," he said loving having the upper hand.

"I'll give you some time to rethink that truce," he said placing his empty glass on the counter before standing to walk away.

"Oh, and tell Katherine I said hello," He said pausing to look over his shoulder and grin before actually leaving.

Hoping this spell would be enough Bonnie gathered the ingredients from her Grams spell place in the basement. She had to perform this at the stroke of midnight and it was all ready forty after ten. She'd need to head to the woods where she'd sensed the abundance of residual psychic energy. She had a feeling there was a ley lin hidden in the woods, and with all the blood spilled in the civil war it had been super charged. It would explain why all the supernatural's' had been drawn here and continued to stay throughout the years.

Arriving at the spot marked by decaying trees that had fallen to the power of the ley lines she could feel intersecting below her feet in the ground she quickly drew a circle. Holding her hands over the black opal she planned to use a new talisman she began to chant.

"Opal black of burning fire, Add the power that's required, To make my magick hit its mark, be light of day or night so dark," She whispered gasping as the power from the ley lines shot up from the ground rushing past her with an energy so powerful it felt like a hurricane force wind.

If she hadn't been protected by the circle's power she would have been whipped around like a rag doll. Awed she touched the amulet shakily as the spell settled. It had a brilliant magical aura that was almost visible to the naked eye as the black stone gleamed in the moonlight. Reverently holding the amulet in her hands she was filled with a sense of euphoria as the power washed over her. This would change everything.

Glossary:  
_**Ley Line-**_ are alleged alignments of a number of places of geographical interest that are thought by certain adherents to dowsing and New Age beliefs to have spiritual power.

_**Black Opal- **_The black opal is widely known as the "Witches Stone" and is prized for its magick  
enhancing properties.

A/n: Please tell me what you think.


	2. Love Will Tear Us Apart

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 2

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature R

Pairing: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Bonnie?

Soundtrack:

Headstrong: Trapt

Love Will Tear us apart: Philistine

Howlin For you: The Black Keys

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and alerted. Response from you guys is my lifeblood.

LOVE WILL TEAR US APART

"Come in Elena," Bonnie said not bothering to look up from the homework she was working on.

"How did you know who it was?"

"No one does the unsure weight shift quite like you, and I'm a witch," She said smirking as she closed the book and looked up to meet her best friends gaze. It'd been much to long since

they'd been together with on one else around.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around more, things have just been out of control lately." She said lamely as Bonnie pursed her lips.

"It doesn't help that I didn't drink the vampires are great koolaid," She said never one to beat around the bush.

"Bonnie-"

"I'm only speaking the truth, and with Caroline turned to the dark side, that leaves me odd man out."

"I know we don't see eye to eye about Stefan and Damon, but you don't know them like I do, and Caroline is your best friend she needs you now more than ever."

"I know, but, I'm still processing with Caroline Elena," she whispered looking away because she was unable to meet her eyes.

She couldn't accept her friend until she worked through her guilt; it had been her call and she'd chosen wrong. Why had she thought anything good what have come from accepting

Damon's help?

"Besides, Stefan I like just fine, its Damon I don't want to know better, I'm not really sure how you can stomach him after everything he's said and done," She said arching an eyebrow

questioningly.

"When you've seen someone at their lowest, it's hard to hate them completely."

"It was probably an act, everything is smoke and mirrors with him, but in the end they're both vampires, and no amount of control or good intentions can change that."

"I think you're wrong," She said softly shaking her head as Bonnie sighed.

Despite everything that had happened in her life Elena continued to cling stubbornly to her naivety. Probably because most of her life crisis' were human based; her parents died in a car

crash, her Father was human albeit ridiculously hard to kill, and though Mommy dearest had turned vampire she hadn't started out that way.

"We'll have to agree to disagree on this one Lena, that Mormon woman didn't know what that fuck she was talking about," She said as they both laughed and the ice was broken.

It felt good to be with Elena like this again. She was more than a best friend; she was a sister, someone she was willing to die for. Not even her poor choices of late could change that. If

there was one thing Grams death had taught her, it was that above all love mattered most. Love could keep you together or tear you apart. Right now she was fighting the tide to have it

keep them together.

She had never been in love the way Elena was, so she couldn't say what she would do if she was in her shoes. But she was pretty sure that love for one person shouldn't outweigh love

for everyone else in your life.

"What can I do for you?" She asked knowing her friend wasn't here just to visit.

"I came to see if you were going to the Lockwoods' masquerade ball?"

"Should I?"

"We think that's when Katherine and Mason plan on making their move, and we want to be a step ahead of them. I need you by our side Bon," she said sickening her with the easy way

"our" rolled off her tongue.

This was the girl she'd call best friend since she was eight, and yet at times she felt like there was a line drawn in the sand making it them versus her.

"You have a plan?"

"We haven't worked out anything, but its Kill or be Killed really," Elena said growing green around the gills.

"You're going in guns blazing?" She asked nervous for the girl. Despite her tenacity she had no true powers to protect herself; and she'd be damned if she left it up to vampires to protect

her.

"We have to they're certainly not going to show us any mercy," She whispered nibbling on her bottom lip as she spouted something Bonnie was sure had originated in someone else's

mouth.

"I'm not going to let you go in there alone Elena," She whispered feeling an almost maternal instinct kick in.

Elena was almost a year younger than Bonnie and it had always made her feel as if it was her duty to keep her friend from harm. Caroline was the fashion and beauty expert, Lena was

the American sweetheart, and Bonnie was the rock. Always the voice of reason , she kept them out of more trouble than she could count.

"I was hoping you'd say that," She said letting out a breath of relief.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked all ready knowing she wouldn't like the answer when the brunette hesitated.

"Bring Damon as your date to the Ball." She said wincing when her friend balked.

"Is that really necessary?" She asked gritting her teeth.

"You know the tradition, its invitation only and a plus one," she whispered quietly.

"Tell him to watch his hands or I'll make the last fire look like nothing," She said coldly.

"Bonnie.."

"I said I'd go along with the plan Lena; please don't ask me for anyone more than that." She said knowing to let her guard down for even a second with Damon was dangerous.

There was a tension between them scared her. No one had ever gotten under her skin that way, and she was honest enough to admit it the blame she had once placed on his head for

Grams was unfair. Some serious soul searching and a few dreams she was convinced were sent from Grams herself had made her come to see the weight wasn't' completely his to bear.

"She actually said yes?" Damon said frowning. It wasn't a word he was used to hearing from the little witches' lips.

"Yes Damon, she did it for Elena, so be nice," Stefan said sighing.

"When amongst all the killings were trying to plan would I have time to antagonize?" He asked feigning hurt.

"You always seem to find a way." Stefan said dryly. He understood why Bonnie hated Damon, but he wasn't sure what the appeal was on his part. It was like he enjoyed getting the girl

riled up, regardless of the fact that she could kill him.

"_Could, she almost had_," He thought remembering Elena's description of Bonnie's emotionless face as she'd burned the vampire inch by inch.

"You ever stop to think what you see as violence and hate is really a twisted sort of foreplay?" he asked grinning as he walked out of the study leaving his brother speechless.

"Stefan, you don't think he's serious do you?" She texted suddenly very worried about her friend.

"I want to say no, but its Damon, there's no way to know what a game is and what's for real." He responded.

"The last thing she needs is him transferring his obsession from Katherine to her," She responded biting her bottom lip.

"I know Elena, but we have problems of our own, we're not even supposed to be talking right now. "

"I know, but I hate being left out of the loop," She texted as they ended their conversation.

God he loved playing with is brother's head. It was so easy to get a rise from him and, quickly filling his asshole quota for the was he wasn't sure if what he said to shock was

too far from the truth. Drinking her blood had changed something inside of him. Made him aware of how soft and touchable her

dusky café latte skin was and how her eyes changed from the deepest green to brown with her moods. He knew her favorite color was peach, her favorite flowers were daisies and her

secret vice was ice cream. Tiny facts had continued to come to him at random since that day and he had to admit he felt a sort of ownership over her. Why else would he have let her live

after she attempted to provide him with death by fire?

Heading to the nearest dress shop in town he took his time picking out his "Partner's" dress and mask for the ball. If she was going to accompany him she'd have to be wearing the

best. Sifting through racks of designer numbers he waved the sales woman away as he searched for the right one. Two hours later a white box was delivered to the Bennett home.

"Son of a bitch," Bonnie hissed glaring at the stunning strapless floor length black taffeta gown with a sweetheart top and draping around the waist that was paired with a pair of black

stilettos.

It was exactly what she would have picked for herself, but how could he know that?

"The blood," a little voice whispered inside of her head making her shiver.

When he drank her life giving liquid down, he'd gotten something of who she was. It could've been a few thoughts, important memories, maybe even deep desires. It made her _need_

hate him. Need to keep him in a nice, neat tidy box so he didn't drift into a category he didn't belong in. Having someone you consider to be your enemy know you in a way not even your

closest friend did was disorientating. It was why she gave him a wide berth instead of going on the attack. She thought about refusing to wear the gifts, but that would be too much like

backing down. One thing she had learned about Damon was that he was a predator above anything else if he saw one sign of weakness he'd exploit it.

Exiting the bar as soon as Damon disappeared he made his way to his jeep and called Katherine.

"Hello Mason," Katherine purred in that throaty voice that never failed to send shivers down his spine.

"They know."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as her voice went from warm to ice cold.

"The Salvatore's know about the moonstone."

"Are you sure?" She asked clearly pissed as her voice turned hard.

"Damon walked up to me in the bar, told me he knew all about moonstone," he said running a hand through his hair.

Things were quickly spiraling out of control. He didn't want to kill anyone, the death of his friend still haunted him on a daily basis; but if push came to shove, he would. All he wanted was

to break the curse on his family so he would never have to shift again; and he needed the moonstone for that.

"This simply won't do."

"How could they know that, or survive the vervaine I made them drink.

"You did what?" She hissed.

"I laced lemonade with vervaine to expose them to the council; I thought that would make you happy." He said confused.

"I told you to stay away from them, I made them and if anyone ends them it'll be me,"She growled making his stomach twist into a knot.

She'd done so much for him, sticking by his side after the transformation started and finding out about the moonstone to end his suffering. He hated disappointing her.

"I'm sorry Kat, you'll still have your chance." He whispered relieved when she let the topic drop.

"What else did he say?"

"He said to tell you hi, but how could he know we're working together?"

"Because there's a little witch sticking her nose where she shouldn't," She growled.

"Witch?"

"Bonnie Bennett, I warned her to stay out of this out of courtesy for an old friend, but now we'll have to pay her a little visit before she ruins everything." She said grinning almost

wolfishly. She loved getting rid of a potential problem.

"Did I ever tell you what Bennett blood can do for a wolf?" The reasons the Bennetts are so powerful isn't just because they come from Salem stock, it's also because they come from the

line of the shaman who originally issued the curse," She said smirking as she heard him go silent.

"When?" he growled feeling the beast fight for control. It remembered the old man who limited its power, and it longed for a way to make him pay, even if the debt would be paid by the

blood of his ancestors.

A/N: Weren't expecting Bonnie's connection to the moonstone legend where ya hehe! My muse Francesca completely floored me when she revealed that plot twist. And how like Katherine to know what no one else does. What do you guys think of this chapter? I know there wasn't much Bamon interaction but I wanted to show what's going on in their head.


	3. Run Home Slow

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 3

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature R

Pairing: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Bonnie?

Soundtrack:

Riot: Three Days Grace

RamaLama Bang Bang: Rosin Murphy

With you in my Head : UNKLE Ft. Black Angels

An Honest Mistake: The Bravery

Summary: Secrets are revealed as Bonnie discovers what the moonstone actually does; and the fact that vamps aren't the only creatures who crave witch blood. Grams lost her life helping the Salvatore brothers and now she fears she'll fall victim to the same fate unless she increases her powers. But what will that cost her?

A/N: set pre Masquerade Episode so I can work unhindered by the shows storyline. This was Once a Hunter Always interpretation of the previews pre episode, and I am writing this via Hunters request. I'm sorry guys I posted this chapter super late last night, and missed a few errors. I just re-edited so it should be a smooth read now. Cheers Dovey :D

RUN HOME SLOW

"You don't listen very well," said a voice that was familiar but foreign at the same time.

"Katherine," Bonnie whispered leaving her key in the door as she turned to face her slowly.

"I tried to make a deal, you stay away I stay away. It wasn't my normal style, but I figured I owed Emily something," She said shaking her head as she continued and Bonnie remained silent.

"I thought we had an understanding, but then you go on and stab me in the back," She hissed lunging forward and grabbing her by the neck to slam her against the door.

"I don't' make the same mistake twice Bonnie, "She growled gasping abruptly when a stabbing pain shot through her brain making her drop the witch as her knees threatened to buckle.

"Neither do I," Bonnie whispered narrowing her eyes in concentration as she watched the vampire scramble back hissing as her fangs extended and her eyes bled back.

"Do you honestly think a few new tricks will stop me?" She asked recovering enough to stand up once more.

"If you feel like playing Russian roulette, try me, one of them is bound to bring you down permanently."

She was done being accosted, used and threatened by vampires. All they understood was power, pain, and violence so she'd use all three to get her point across. Clutching her amulet for confidence she began to weave a ward that would keep Katherine away.

"Clouds of the sky, rocks of the land, Join together within my hand, Fire underground, water above, take the formation of a majestic dove, all four elements join together, and banish the evil night-dweller," She whispered smirking when Katherine screamed quickly moving outside the perimeter of her house.

"You're not welcome here Katerine," She purred returning the same attitude she'd been given.

"I see the game has changed its okay I like a challenge. Know this, I'm coming for you. You won't know when, you won't know where, but you will know why." She seethed gone just as suddenly as she'd appeared.

Feeling high of her victory Bonnie grinned; Witch one, Vamp none. It was about time the tables started to turn.

"Thank you," She whispered caressing the stone almost lovingly as she finished locking her door and started for the car.

She should be calling Elena to fill her in on what happened, but for some reasons she wanted to keep it to herself. Sending her into a panic when she and Stefan seemed on the verge of

calling it quits seemed unwise. She'd rush off to Damon who would only take advantage of the situation and Elena before making things worse like he always did. No, she'd handle this

herself.

"We need to act on the witch now!" Katherine growled darkly,slamming the door behind her as she entered her room.

"Whoa. What happened, Kat?" Mason asked instantly on his feet.

He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay, but she wouldn't appreciate that right now.

"What happened was that little bitch of a witch grew a backbone. She damn near brought me to my knees and then she had the audacity to ward her house against me. I don't know

where this twit is getting all this power when her eighteenth birthday is still months away," She muttered pacing back and forth as the wheels in her head turned at a furious pace.

"What does her eighteenth birthday have to do with anything?"

"Try to keep up Mason, she's the last of her line, when she turns eighteen she'll receive a huge power boost," She said scowling.

Sometimes his presence disgusted her. Despite all the time he spent with her, he was the same dense surfer she'd first wrapped around her finger. She supposed that was fine when it

came to planning and scheming, but so boring. Damn that Bennett witch and her newly acquired powers. She'd been hoping to have her terrified, depressed and nice and compliant by the

time her birthday hit.

It was going to be a simple divide and conquer. She'd work everyone who meant anything out of her life, and when she was nice and alienated, she'd swoop in with all the answers.

Since Daddy didn't give a damn, Grams was six feet deep, bestie one was completely self centered and Bestie number two was now under her thumb, so it had seemed easy. Now that

she was a wild card she had to be taken care of. Loose ends came back to bite you in the ass if left unattended.

"We can't do anything now because she'll be expecting retaliation, so we'll wait till Friday."

"That's a full moon Kat."

"I know," She whispered grinning.

" The whole stalker thing is getting old," Bonnie said rolling her eyes as she exited the school building to see the Damon once again lounging against her car.

Turning to face her he smirked wagging his fingers almost daintily to let her know he'd heard her loud and clear.

"Hi Honey, how was school?" he asked grinning as she came to stand beside her car.

"What do you want?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Wow, so hostile, I was just checking to see if you'd receive my gifts," he said smirking when she gritted her teeth.

"Yeah I got them." She said mentally counting to ten as she did her best to keep her pension for fire to herself.

"Is that how you kids say thank you these days?"

"Well I personally like to say it like this," She said flashing him a tight lipped smile as she slowly began to heat up his skin.

"Uh uh, none of that witchy woo woo around all these _innocent _people," he said shaking his finger in her face. "It'd be a shame if you pushed me past the point of appearing human," He

said knowing he'd won when the warmth receded.

"Enough with the games," She said frowning.

"I want to know why you agreed to help us." He said going from obnoxious to serious.

"You know why."

"I want to hear you say it." He said studying her face intently.

"Elena."

"You sure about that?" He asked arching his eyebrows as he cocked his head to the side slightly.

"We're done here," She said pushing past him to unlock her car.

He wouldn't reveal what he was was after until he was ready, but that didn't mean she had to stand around waiting for that moment to come.

"I'll be sure to bring you pink Gerber daisies for the ball, they're your favorite right?"

"How do would know that?" She whispered feeling her stomach tighten as fear set in.

"That's the thing little witch, I've been having some interesting dreams lately," he said watching her eyes widen with fear. "But I think you knew that." He said opening the door and

inviting her to enter the car.

"We're going to have a nice cozy chat," he said despite his tone indicating otherwise.

Starting the car with shaky hands she struggled to pull herself together. She had suspected this might be happening, but hearing those things from his lips in a tone that hinted at

uncertainty was distressing. Damon Salvatore always had a plan, it was what he lived for.

"Are you doing this? Trying to make me pay with some kind of revenge spell?"

"If I was doing spells for revenge you wouldn't be here to ask me about it. Besides, I thought you knew more about witches then I did. I am the novice; you're the old man who's slept his

way through supernatural beings around the world."

"Are we jealous because you're still carrying your V-card, seriously Bon, you're so judgey… AAH!" he screamed grasping his head in his hands as he doubled over under the excruciating

pain.

"You don't get to insult me while were in my car!" She bite out.

"Jesus! Okay Bonnie," he said sucking in air. "What is you're doing when my head feels like its going to explode."

"I'm giving you an aneurysm, I make the blood vessels in your brain explode, but since you heal I have to do it again and again." She said almost sounding as if she enjoyed it. Seeing the

little witch so blood thirsty was actually kind of hot. All that power and anger could be used somewhere a lot more inviting, like his bedroom.

"_If _you're not doing this, why is it happening?" He asked forcing himself back to the topic at hand. He'd have to be blind not to find Bonnie's body attractive, but the fact that she was on

his mind 24/7 was not normal.

"You took enough of blood to kill me did you think there wouldn't' be consequences?" She spat.

"First of all if I wanted you dead you would be, and I didn't almost kill you, it was Emily I was after. "

"She just happened to inhabiting my body at the time!" She said furious. This conversation had been a long time coming.

"If I say I'm sorry can we move past this?"

"Move past this! You ripped my throat out!"

"Almost and I'm sorry I ever did it okay! I've been protecting you you're entire life why would I just decide to end you?" He yelled back losing his cool as a silence fell in the car.

"What do you mean you've been protecting me?"

"The pact Bennett," he said sighing as he shook his head. "Don't you know any of your families' history?" he taunted making her bite her tongue. If Grams where here she would know

everything she needed to.

"You're the last person I want to be having this conversation with, but it was your blood that started this and trust me when I say this is not normal," he said darkly.

" I don't trust you and I don't know what to tell you, maybe its karma come calling." She said sweetly parking her car in front of her house.

"This is my stop, so this is where our conversation ends."

"Witch," he growled letting her know he was reaching the end of what little patience he possessed.

"I'll look in the grimoire for an explanation; but in the meantime do your best to forget everything you've learned."

"It bothers you doesn't it? The vile, sinning vampire knowing all of your dirty little secrets and desires," he purred licking his lips as he eyed her hungrily.

"Don't be so dramatic," she said struggling to keep her cool.

"Dramatic, I don't' think so Bonnie," he whispered moving in faster than her eyes could track.

"Why don't you think of me next time you scratch that itch of yours," he whispered, his warm breath caressing her ear as he inhaled her fresh rain scent.

"I'd be more than happy to help you cash that V-card in, I could make it good," he whispered twirling a strand of her hair around his finger as he gazed into her glazed green eyes.

He could smell her arousal enough to know if he slipped his hand into those skinny jeans of hers she'd be wet.

"Fuck you," She hissed rushing from the car as he doubled over in pain once more clutching his head as his blood vessels burst and healed repeatedly.


	4. PAIN

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 4

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Bonnie?

Soundtrack:

Pain: Three Days Grace

Summary: Secrets are revealed as Bonnie discovers what the moonstone actually does; and the fact that vamps aren't the only creatures who crave witch blood. Grams lost her life helping the Salvatore brothers and now she fears she'll fall victim to the same fate unless she increases her powers. But what will that cost her?

A/n: We got some sexual activity going in this chapter so please be forewarned. As always a big shout out and thanks to Once A Hunter Always who made this fic possible. Thank you to everyone whose, read, reviewed, added me to favorite or alert. That being said if you haven't reviewed please do. Like it, Love it, hate it, every bit of feedback helps me become a better writer. Now without further ago I present Chapter 4.

Pain

Hurrying upstairs to her room she tossed her books onto the bed before heading into the bathroom. God she was sick, allowing herself to get turned on by that egotistical asshole. Turning on the faucet she splashed her face with water attempting to cool down the heat that had blossomed.

"It's a natural reaction, he's attractive, you're lonely," She said gripping the sink as she studied her reflection.

If only she could believe that. There was darkness inside that wanted everything Damon Salvatore had to offer. Hearing his words she felt herself grow wet once more.

"I_ could make it good_," he'd whispered winding those long graceful fingers in her hair.

Groaning she gave into the desire burning through her veins like a slow fire she needed some relief and if the thought of Damon Salvatore provided her with some reprieve she'd take it.

"He never has to know," She promised her reflection. Watching her green eyes darken as she slid her hands up to caress her heavy breast she pictured those pale fingers in their place.

Pinching her taut nipples she bit her bottom lip, whimpering as her core gushed. Removing her shirt and bra she made her way to the bed where she eased between the cool satin that

teased her sensitive body. Pinching, pulling and rolling the nipples between her fingers she lowered her body temperature in her hands to make her fantasy more realistic. The cool touch

on her heated flesh made her back arch as her breath stuttered from her lungs.

"Yes," She whispered closing her eyes as her hands ease inside her soaking panties.

Gasping as the chilly fingers brushed against her core she shivered as she rubbed her nub lightly. Increasing the speed of her strokes she eased a chilly finger inside her heated center

and struggled not to come on the spot.

Adding another finger to ease the throbbing ache she continued to massage the swollen bundle of nubs as she worked her fingers in and out of her weeping entrance. Trembling as the

pressure continue to build swiftly she knew she wouldn't last long. Bucking her hips to keep time with her almost frantic thrusts she felt her body quake as she tightened around her

fingers and the wave that had been building crashed down upon her drawing out a long throaty cry.

"Damon!"

Finally recovering from the last twinges of pain Damon stepped from the car and looked up at her house. It was sick how her little mind blow outs made him want her more. Maybe

because it was something she'd seemed to reserve solely for him. Sure she'd worked her witchyness on Stefan to save his life, but he got it all the time. Shaking his head he laughed at

himself mentally. Look at the great Damon Salvatore, dissed and dismissed by the love of his life, rejected by her doppelganger, and getting off on being the local witch's punching bag.

If it was anyone else he'd have found a way to kill them, but with Bonnie he would take what he could get. Besides, there was nothing wrong with a little pain, it reminded you that you

were still alive; and after everything that had happened recently he'd been feeling numb. Then in waltzed Miss Bennett with her jugdy green eyes, electric shock treatment to his brain

and hate so potent it practically burned; sometimes literally. She was loyal, honest, sincere, sexy as hell and powerful. Someone who actually deserved the undying devotion he'd given

Katherine. Not liking the direction his thoughts was taking he opted to go to the next town over and do a little dine and dash.

Closing her eyes against the pain ripping through her she avoided her Aunt's questioning eyes. Staying away from Stefan and pretendfighting was a slow death. They might still be

together, but they rarely saw one another and when they did it was cloak and dagger, and not in the sexy way. Hadn't she been through enough in the past year? Worst part of it all was

she couldn't tell anyone the truth. Pushing away the chips she'd been snacking on she rose from the kitchen table and went to sit on the couch next to Jeremy who blatantly ignored her.

To say he hadn't forgiven her for everything that happened would be an understatement.

"You can't keep this up forever," She said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Keep what up Elena?"

"Ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you Elena; I just don't have anything to say."

"We were never like this," She said sighing silently.

She knew he'd gone through a rough time after their parents died making him distant, but there had never been this intense resentment.

"You never lied to me and fucked with my mind before," he said in a dry voice that cut more than any amount of yelling would have. It was like he'd cut off all emotional ties to her.

"I don't want this Jer."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before hand," he said continuing to stare straight ahead at the television.

"I'm always going to be your sister," She said tensing as she waited for some caustic retort about her adoption.

"I know that Elena, it's not like I hate you, I just need more time, you should respect that. The minute the Salvatores hit town it's like everyone else ceased to exist."

"That's not fair!"

"But it's true, when's the last time you saw Caroline or Bonnie."

"Earlier today-"

"Outside of school;" he said turning to her with eyes full of contemp.

"You guys used to be like family, and don't get me started on Bonnie! She lost Grams, and yet I haven't seen her here in weeks. Remember when our parents died? She was here every

day!" he said ignoring the tears that glistened in his sister's eyes.

She needed to hear this cause he realized she didn't see how shitty of a friend she was being. Because of her shitty decisions everyone was suffering. When their parents had died

Bonnie had been there every day knowing how to offer comfort without being overwhelming. But that made sense considering she'd lost her Mother just a few years earlier. He missed

her quiet strength, quick wit, and easy smile. Hell at this point he even missed Caroline's dizziness. She wasn't as dumb as she let on, and her antics were hilarious to watch.

Growing up he'd always remembered being proud of Elena. She was sincere, kind, caring, and the fact that she and her friends were super popular never hurt his social rep any. That he

could barley look at her now saddened him. She and Aunt Jenna were all he had left, and with Aunt Jenna being kept in the dark Elena should have been the one he could turn to. Feeling

the anger rise once more he stood.

"I need some fresh air," he said standing and heading for the door without looking back.

Sniffing she wiped away the tears that escaped their watery prison as she watched her brother leave the house. Had she really pushed everyone aside that way? No, it wasn't possible,

just look at her and Caroline. She'd been beside her every step of the way since her transformation; despite the fact she knew she was being played. She wanted to hate her for that,

but she knew firsthand how scary Katherine was and the damage she could do. Caroline was many things, but brave had never been one of them.

"Car it's been such a long time since we had any girl time, I figured we were due for some bonding," Katherine said smiling as the blonde looked up at her practically shaking in her shoes.

It was really much too easy to turn her against her friends. A few threats, a show of power and she was tripping over her own feet to please her; Silly slip of a girl.

"I- I've told you everything I know," She said sitting up as Katherine came over to sit on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair lovingly.

"Oh I'm sure you have, I'm not satisfied that you've done all you could to keep Elena and Stefan apart, but that's not why I'm here." She said pausing in mid stroke.

"It's not?" She asked furrowing her brow as confusion set in.

"No, this is about Bonnie, that naughty little witch has been dabbling in something, and I want to know what."

"How am I supposed to find anything out? She's been avoiding me since I left the hospital. "

"Poor little mouse, you can't do anything on your own can you?" She asked nastily snatching her hand away so fast she took a few hairs with her making Caroline cry out.

"Tell my doppelganger you're really worried about her and send her into spy for you and relay back." She said standing.

"O- OK," She agreed.

"Oh and Car… you have 24 hours to get me what I want or lover boy will pay the price," She said making her stomach twist as she tossed her a fake facsimile of the same one she'd been

given by Elena a million times.

"Ta Ta for now," She said waving joyfully before receding.

"What did you do Bonnie?" Caroline whispered as her stomach knotted. Betraying Elena was bad enough, but to go after Bonnie too was too much. She honestly thought Elena was

better off without Stefan, so keeping tabs on them was also keeping her safe. But spying on Bonnie sounded dangerous.

"_You could tell Elena and Stefan what's going on, help them take Katherine down for good, because you know she'll never stop_," She considered briefly before dismissing it. She couldn't risk

Matt. She'd do anything to keep him safe, even if that meant not being together.

A/n: And that is where this chapter ends. I know it was less action and more set up, bit it was a necessary evil for what I have up my sleeve. Besides Francesca ( My muse) decided that's where it ended and couldn't be convinced otherwise. Due to the shortness of this chapter I may put out a second today as well.


	5. Devil In the Details

A lot of Love a lot of Blood Chapter 5

Rating: Mature: Adult themes, Language, Violence and later Sexual activities.

Rating: Mature R

Pairing: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Bonnie?

Soundtrack:

Never say Never : The Fray

Summary : Secrets come to life as Bonnie discovers the truth about the moonstone, and realizes vamps arent' the only creatures who crave blood. Grams lost her life helping the Salvatore's and she knows she'll fall victim to the same fate unless she increases her powers. But will she be able to pay the cost?

A/N: I just wanted to say THANK YOU, to everyone has had taken the time to read, review, alert or favorite! I'm overwhelmed by the response this fiction has received. I hope I continue to live up to your expectations. As always Thanks go out to "Hunter".

_"__Those things had to happen to me. That was my destiny. But you'll understand soon enough that there are consequences to being chosen...because, destiny, John, is a fickle bitch."_

— **Ben Linus**, _Lost_

DEVIL IN THE DETAILS

Dashing up to her room Elena picked up her phone and dialed the one person who never failed to make things better. Just this once she'd break the rules and see him. As long as they were careful it'd be fine.

"Elena we shouldn't be talking- What's wrong?" he asked instantly on alert when he heard the tears in her voice.

"Everything Stefan, my life is falling apart, nothing makes sense anymore! My friends don't know me anymore, my brother acts like he hates me and you aren't here to remind me that there is some happiness left to be found," She whispered brokenly.

" I'm coming over tonight, just hang on till then," he whispered softening his voice as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall of his bedroom.

It was killing him to stay away from her. She was the one bright spot in his life in over a hundred and fifty years; he had to be there for her.

Even after scrubbing her skin till it was raw Bonnie was still unable to fully rid herself of the slightly dirty feeling. She'd just had the best orgasm of her life because of Damon Salvatore. The same man, who'd almost ripped out her throat, constantly tempted her best friend and killed without conscious. She wanted to believe it was a simple matter of attraction but her body told her otherwise.

It was the dark magnetic force that poured off him. Looking down at the amulet around her neck she couldn't help but wonder if it was a cause or an inhibitor? Was it just a key to open some dark door that had been hidden previously? The question was a chilling one, and she had no one to help her find the answers. She had never felt so alone in her entire life and even worse she didn't have the luxury of time to figure everything out.

As a normal seventeen year old she hadn't been sure what she believed about life and death. But as a witch she knew nothing ever truly died; the energy simply shifted or went to a different plane. Looking at the spell she'd researched and written down just after Grams had died she took a deep breath. She knew it by heart, but had promised herself she wouldn't disturb Grams rest unless it was important.

"Grams I know you deserve to be at rest wherever you are, but I need you right now," she whispered apologetically.

**Spell to Summon the Dead**

Rolling up the rug she revealed the circle she had drawn before gathering the materials she would need for the spell, five white candles, sage sticks and jasmine incense because it reminded her of Grams. Lighting the incense around the room she began with getting rid of any negative energy that might linger in the space.

"Sweep, Sweep, and Sweep away any negative energy that has come this way." She said lighting the sage stick and walking the perimeter of her room as she pictured a cleansing white light.

Drawing a circle with white chalk and lining it with salt she placed the white candles at all points inviting the elements of Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, and Spirit to bless the circle as she lit the candles offering salt and blessed water.

_Hear these words, Hear me cry,_

_Spirits from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_, Cross now the great divide_

_Beloved Spirit, Sheila Titiuba Bennett,  
I seek your guidance ,_

_Commune with me_

The moment she finished the spell an unnatural stillness filled the room, like calm before the storm. Tensing she waited, not quite sure what to expect. Jumping when a wind rushed past her so close her hair flew back from her face she held steady in the circle. This was Grams; she'd never do anything to hurt her. The wind whipped furiously forming a tiny tornado just outside of the circle before shooting over to the desk that held the grimoire. The book flung opened and pages riffled urgently before coming to rest on a place somewhere near the end.

"Will that give me my answers Gram?" She asked comforted by the amplified scent of jasmine and the warmth that surrounded her. It was the same feeling she'd always had around Grams, loved, protected and comfortable.

"Yes," a voice responded in her head making her smile.

"Thank you Grams, I'll do you proud," She promised actually smiling as she began to dismantle the circle.

Moving to the desk nervously she felt the color leave her face. It wasn't a spell, it was a letter.

Granbaby,

If you're reading this the vision I saw came true, and I'm gone. There was nothing you could do to prevent what happened, so I don't want you wasting a moment of your life feeling guilty. I knew what I was getting myself into. There are a lot of things I kept from you over the years because I wanted you to have a normal childhood for as long as you could. There's a lot of responsibility that comes with being a Bennett.

The power gets passed down from generation to generation and with you being the last of the line you'll get the bulk of it on your 18th birthday. There was a reason Emily made that deal with Damon, she knew you'd need a protector. Supernatural beings are attracted to power, and for awhile you'll be like a homing beacon. Overtime you'll learn to hold your own, but until that time comes you need to stick with Damon. If there's one thing he knows how to do well it's take care of what he considers to be his. There's a reason I wanted you to stay away from those vampires.

When Emily made that deal with Damon she did more than offer an exchange of services, she linked your fates. None of us have ever been able to figure out just how, but I had a sinking suspicion. I won't say more, because tampering with things usually makes things worse instead of better. I will say trust your instincts, there one of the most powerful tools a witch has, and yours have always been spot on. There are so many things I want to tell you, but I don't feel safe leaving them here. Emily left behind a diary that only those of our line can read. It was hidden away in the town library for safe keeping. You've only to think about it while you're there and it'll reveal it's hiding place.

I will leave you with this words Bonnie; you are intelligent, poised, beautiful and more powerful than you can imagine. Despite how grim things may look now you can handle anything life throws at you. I have always been proud of you and I know whatever path you take in the future I will continue to be so. I will watch over you and yours from the hereafter until we are one day reunited.

I love you Bonnie Beatrice Bennett,

Grams

Gently caressing her grandmother handwriting on the worn and weathered pages of the book she couldn't' help but smile. Even in death her Grams knew just what she needed. If she had this much faith in her, it was time she started having some in herself.

Glossary:

Athame_ ceremonial knife used in spell casting

A/N: And end scene. I hope that shed a little light on some of the interesting "emotions" that have been occurring; and got those wheels turning in your heads. Are you curious to see what Emily's diary has to say? She certainly was a busy bee wasn't she? This was more about revelation than action, but things will pick up next chapter! Dovey


	6. Heads Will Roll

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 6

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Bonnie/Damon

Soundtrack:

Knowledge: Operation Ivy

Where Eagles Dare: Misfits

Summary: Secrets are revealed as Bonnie discovers what the moonstone actually does; and the fact that vamps aren't the only creatures who crave witch blood. Grams lost her life helping the Salvatore brothers and now she fears she'll fall victim to the same fate unless she increases her powers. But what will that cost her?

A/N: I'm mixing, meshing, and doing my own thing as far as story line goes. Some things from the show inspired me and most are debauchery of my own making. Also some of you asked about the spells I used in the stories. They are all researched, and fairly authentic, though I know they may be reminiscent of other shows/books/movies. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, added me to fav and alert it truly means a lot. Your feedback is the only form of payment us writers receive.

Heads Will Roll

"_Ever feel like your worlds been turned upside down_?" She thought sarcastically as she peered in the mirror.

She hadn't had this kind of identity crisis since she turned thirteen and her mom died right on top ofpuberty starting. The thought of having her fate entwined had kept her up all night

tossing and turning. Was it permanent or something that would fade after they took care of the threat to Mystic Falls? What If there was always a threat to Mystic Falls? Did that mean

she was destined to put up with this asshole indefinitely? She had to find that diary today.

"Sorry Dad," She whispered making the call to excuse herself from school.

It was a small town and everyone was sympathetic to her cause so calling in and saying she needed to take a "personal" day didn't set off any alarm bells. She knew what they had to

say about her behind her back. Poor little girl lost her Mother, her grandmother and her Daddy still doesn't stay at home. She'd made peace with her Father's absentee ways long ago.

Once her Mother died this town, this house and even she just held too many memories for him. He tried to make up for it by throwing money and gifts at her, but all she really wanted was

his time.

Ending her conversation with the school secretary she promised herself a long shower after a breakfast of extremely unhealthy Boo Berry cereal and a glass of chocolate milk. She

needed comfort food; it was one of those days.

Stepping from her room in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black boyfriend t-shirt with a pocket, and a pair of black boots she was ready to track down the diary. She was headed for

the door when her phone chimed.

"Any jewels of wisdom for the day little witch?" Damon had texted her making her 'd rather give him an update than have him show up while she was looking for the diary. She

wanted a chance to look through it on her own before she involved him.

" Come to Reconsider my offer?" Damon asked quickly recovering from the shock of finding Bonnie Bennett standing on his door step.

"You wanted answers and I have them," She said flatly as he waved her inside and she surprised him once more by entering.

"Are you actually skipping school today Judgy?" He mocked.

"Do you want the information or not?" She asked knowing if she didn't give him a reaction he'd stop.

Besides, school was the last thing on her mind right now. She had to get to the town library and figure out what the hell her ancestor had done.

"What did you find out?" He asked moving to the table where he picked up his half drunken mug of blood before shaking an empty glass at her in an attempt at politeness. Shaking her

head to decline she got to the point.

"When you made the deal, Emily linked our fates."

"Linked our fates? What does that mean?" he asked frowning when she shook her head.

"I'm still working on that one, any word on the moonstone?"

"I, am still working on that one," he said as she smirked at her own words on his lips.

"I have to get back to the whole "working on it" part, "She said turning on her heel to leave.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" He asked making her pause.

"What?"

"Actually having a civil conversation," He said grinning when she left without responding. She was learning how to handle him quite well.

"_Take him with you," _a little voice whispered making her pause just outside the house as she remembered the words of her Grandmother's letter.

"_Trust your instincts, it's one of a witch's greatest assets. " _

Shaking her head she continued to the car knowing she couldn't force the words out of her throat. No matter what her instincts said, she didn't trust him.

"Elena, can we talk?" Caroline asked taking her aside at lunch.

"Sure Caroline, what's up?" She asked putting on her game face.

"I'm worried about Bonnie," She said making Elena relax. Bonnie was neutral topic.

"She just needs more time Caroline," She soothed rubbing her arm lightly.

"No, I'm really worried she wasn't here for any of her classes today."

"What?" Elena whispered shocked. She had a few classes with Bonnie, but they weren't until after lunch so she hadn't noticed.

"So she didn't say anything to you?" Caroline asked nervously nibbling her bottom lip.

This was bad, Bonnie was a no show and the 24 hour clock she was operating under was ticking down fast.

"No she didn't," Elena whispered feeling guilty as she remembered Jer's words from yesterday.

"Should we call her?"

"I will, give me a second," She said moving out of the cafeteria to place the call.

Tapping her foot impatiently as the call rang once before going straight to voice mail she felt her stomach knot. What if something had happened to her? Katherine did approach her once before.

"Hey Bon, I just wanted to make sure everything's okay, just call me or shoot me a text when you get

this okay?" she whispered sending the message before disconnecting and walking back to Caroline.

"What did she say?"

"She didn't answer," She said shaking her head.

"Let's just wait and see if she calls back," Caroline said not wanting her to panic and renege on staying

away from Stefan. One problem at a time was plenty.

"Have you noticed anything strange going on with her lately."

"Define strange Caroline, "Elena said eyeing her pointedly.

"You know, anything un Bonnie like." She said waving her hands flippantly.

"_Everything _is un Bonnie like these days, and to be honest she's not talking to me much these days."

"Do you think she's doing something that might alter the way she acts?" She gasped.

"Alter the way she acts, like drugs? You think Bonnie Bennett is doing drugs Caroline? This is the same girl who was pissed at us for a month for trying a cigarette when we were twelve."

"Not drugs, I was thinking more along the lines of a spell," She whispered nervously as she looked

around to make sure no one had heard the last word she' d whispered.

"You don't really think Bonnie would do something like that do you?" She asked.

"I don't know Elena, she got really powerful really fast, maybe Emily never "Really" left, but I don't' know, I'm not a witch expert or anything."

"I'll go talk to her after school and get back to you," Elena said frowning.

If something was going on with Bonnie it was quite possible she wouldn't' have picked up on it with everything else going on.

"Thanks Lena," She said as they headed out the door and on their way to class.

The book had been ridiculously easy to find. She walked in thought of Emily's diary and immediately felt compelled go in a certain direction. Two floors later in tiny room of records she

had found the diary behind a brick that had been loosened it the wall. Pulling it out, she had been impressed by the spell work that had kept it hidden, and safe. The black bound leather

looked brand new and didn't have a speck of dust on it.

"I think I would have liked to meet you Emily Bennett," She whispered smiling.

Placing the book in her satchel she headed from the library turning on her cell phone. Hearing the concern in Elena's voice she responded to her message via text.

" _I needed some down time after everything that's happened. But I'm fine." _

"_Can we meet after school? I really need to talk to you." _

"_Sure,where?" _

"_Where else, Coldstone."_ She sent back making Bonnie smile.

It was nice to see some things never changed. They'd contemplate many things at Colds tone over a huge waffle cone of calorie laden goodness.

"_I'm heading there now; I'll save you a seat." _

"Hey," Bonnie said cautiously glancing around for Caroline's presence.

"Don't worry Caroline's not here, though you know you're going to have to see her some time."

"I know, but not just yet." She said sighing as she shook her head.

"Let's get the ice cream to go," Elena said letting her know without saying a word that they needed privacy for what she had to say.

Walking side by side they with their usual waffle cones of Coffee lovers Only for Elena and Strawberry Blonde. Savoring the rich treat as they walked they waited until they reached a

densely populated area to begin their conversation.

"Wait so you think Caroline's under Katherine's control?"Bonnie asked.

"Has to be, you know she's an awful liar, not even transformation could change that," She said shaking her head as she thought of how guilty the girl acted.

"I can't believe this," She said.

"It's a lot I know, Katherine's been doing everything she can to drive me and Stefan apart, and I think Caroline just got stuck in the middle."

"It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight, it's that I didn't even know you were fighting at all," Bonnie said shaking her head as the full extent of her isolation hit her. How did

she become so out of touch with the people who meant the most? She didn't risk everything to save Elena just to drift apart.

"I'm sorry I don't want to keep things from you, but you made it pretty clear where you stood on the whole vampire thing," She said shaking her head.

"Look Elena, I know where I stand, and I know where you stand, but where do we stand?"

"Together, no disagreement could every change that, you are my best friend" She said shaking her head.

"I didn't know how much I needed to hear you say that until just now," Bonnie whispered turning to her with a small but genuine smile. "I think we should flip Caroline to our side and let

her play Katherine," Bonnie said.

"That is such a bad idea," She said shaking her head.

"No Lena it's perfect, we could control what information Katherine gets," She said excited at the thought of getting the upper hand where the vamp was concerned.

"We should arrange a meeting with St-"

"No, Caroline is our best friend, this is about us, not vampires."

"But what if she doesn't agree?"

"She will ,and if she's lying… I will know," She said fingering the amulet that lay against her skin underneath her clothes.

"Okay, I'll call her now and tell her to meet us at your house," Elena said sighing. She didn't like this; there were too many things that could go wrong.

"This is great Elena! I'm on my way right now!" Caroline exclaimed.

"What did she say?" Bonnie asked from over her shoulder.

"She's on her way right now."

"Perfect, I'll do the spell now." She said grasping one of Caroline's old school pictures.

Lighting the white candle she's placed on a table she began to chant

"To see the truth, to know the way, I cast a spell in every day, by the power of three, I conjure thee to

give thy truth unto me," She finished blowing out the candle as she said Caroline's name through the smoke.

"That should do it," She whispered straightening up as they waited.

"Hey Bonnie," Caroline whispered locking eyes with the girl she'd known her whole life from outside the threshold she was unable to cross.

"Come in Caroline," She said making her smile.

"For a second there I wasn't' so sure I was getting an invite inside," She said laughing weakly.

"Me either," Bonnie said honestly taking her in.

She had to believe the Caroline she'd known since she was five was in there. A leap of Faith, Grams would've called it.

"We know Caroline," Elena said stepping up to block her exit.

"W- what are you talking about?" she stuttered.

"We know about you and Katherine. Don't bother lying, because I'll know," Bonnie said taping her head as Caroline began to hyper ventilate.

"I- I don't' have to take this," She said spinning on her heel and headed for the door.

"Don't bother trying to get out, witch remember," She said as Caroline jiggled the lock.

"Just let me go."

"Caroline its okay we can protect you." Elena promised.

"It's not me I'm worried about okay! It's Matt!" She yelled as the tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry Elena, I love you, I really do, but Matt has no one to watch out for him, as long as you stay away from Stefan she'll leave you alone," She whispered sobbing as she folded into

herself and landed heavily on the couch nearby.

"Shh it's okay Caroline, we'll protect Matt," Elena whispered as Bonnie nodded.

"How?" She wailed.

"I'll cast spells on him and make sure he has vervaine on him or in him," Bonnie said as Caroline eyes her cautiously.

"You must hate me," She croaked as Bonnie shook her head.

"No, I know how scary Katherine is, you were just trying to protect yourself and Matt."

"S- She said she'd kill me."

"And she would, which is why we aren't going to put you in any danger," Elena said.

"How?" She whispered brokenly.

"You pretend to continue spying for her, but tell her only what we want her to know," Bonnie replied.

"What does she have you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"S- She wanted me to convince Elena she was better off with Stefan, and then, last night she wanted to know about you Bonnie."

"What?" Elena said locking eyes with Bonnie who shook her head to tell her she had no clue what wasgoing on either.

"She- She wanted me to find out why you powers were growing," She said as it all clicked in Bonnie's head.

"This is what you tell her, I came to Elena hysterically saying I was inheriting some of Grams power because at some point she cast a spell that would only activate if she died, because

she wanted to make sure I'd be able to protect myself."

"I- Is that happening?" Caroline asked making her laugh as she shook her head no. Yeah, she was the same girl she'd known her whole life, just a little less naïve and a little braver.

"So you'll do it." Elena asked anxiously.

"As long as Matt is safe, yes," She said wiping her eyes.

"Elena, I am so sorry I was such a horrible friend."

"I understand Caroline, it's amazing what you'll do when the man you love is in trouble," Elena whispered making Bonnie look away from the look of understanding the two were

exchanging.

The way her life was going she'd be lucky to see eighteen. Love was not in the cards anytime soon. Talking amongst themselves the girls got their story straight and Bonnie went to

work on a protection spell for Matt as Caroline headed home to report to Katherine.

"Do you think this is going to work?" She asked Elena asked looking at her friend with something like awe in her eyes.

"It has too."

"We need to tell the boys."

"And by we I'm assuming you mean me," Bonnie said dryly.

"I'd do it, but I can't be seen with Stefan."

"I know, I know" Bonnie said sighing as she grabbed her jacket from the wooden tree.

"I'll leave now," she said heading out behind Elena.

"Thank you Bonnie," She said smiling up at her friend who nodded.

"That's what friends are for right? Besides you owe me big time." She said smiling as they went their separate ways.

Pulling up in the driveway of the boarding house she turned off her car and steeled herself mentally. She hated being here at night. It was when they normally hunted, and she didn't

want them to get their wires crossed and mistake her for prey. Shivering as she remembered how it felt to have her throat ripped out she hurried out of the car before she lost her nerve.

She'd only gone a few steps when she heard the guttural growl. Turning to face her opponent she screamed as teeth sank into her shoulder meat rending the skin as its massive jaws

locked and it drug her off into the night swiftly. Crying out in pain she struggled to remain conscious as the blood begin to seep from her wound into the creatures mouth and onto the

ground at an alarming rate.

"The whiteness of snow, the pureness of water  
the endurance of earth ,the fury of fire  
the wildness of the wind ,please elements of nature  
hear my plea ,cast a circle  
protect my life ,from all evil beings  
form a protection spell to control the evil  
keep me safe like everyone should be  
So mote it be!

Softly speaking the words under her breath she shrieked as they were torn apart and pain racked her shoulder. Her body was flung through the air and the air left her lungs as she

smashed against the ground. Gasping as her lungs struggled to refill with air she was comforted by the slight blue tinge of the force field that had come up around her. She was safe from

harm but she'd die from blood loss if she didn't get help soon. Turning to see the beast that attacked her just a few feet away she watched in a sick kind of

wonderment as the fur receded to reveal the man she knew as Mason Lockwood. Knowing Katherine couldn't be far behind she closed her eyes and put all the strength she had left into a

mental plea directed at the one Salvatore she knew would hear her.

"HELP!"

A/N: And End Scene. Phew that was a long scene, but once I started writing the rest just kept on coming. I know it ended on a bit of a cliff hanger, but that's what Francesca ( My muse) demanded. This is the first bit of action we've really seen so far so please let me know what you think. Did you hate it? Love it? Please hit the R button and share your thoughts. :D

Glossary:

ColdStone Creamery: In case you're from another country or an area that does not have these. Coldstone is an ice cream shop that makes amazing flavor combinations.


	7. HEAVY IN YOUR ARMS

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 7

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature R

Pairing: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Bonnie?

Soundtrack:

Heavy in your arms: Florence and the Machine

Summary: Secrets are revealed as Bonnie discovers what the moonstone actually does; and the fact that vamps aren't the only creatures who crave witch blood. Grams lost her life helping the Salvatore brothers and now she fears she'll fall victim to the same fate unless she increases her powers. But what will that cost her?

A/N: Wow guys I can't believe we're all ready on chapter 7 and I have 40 reviews. This story is steadily moving along and I want to thank everyone whose read, reviewed, added me to alert , favorite or read my other work. It really means a lot. One of my readers brought up an excellent point I wanted to address.

_**How can Caroline trick Katherine when she's such a bad liar?**_ Too her friends who've known her their entire lives she's transparent. But to Katherine she's nothing more than a weak-willed, scared, neurotic girl who would never do anything but what' she's told. Katherine's arrogance is her weakness leaving her blind to things someone more cautious might pick up. At least that's the way I always saw it. I hope that helped everyone who was thinking…how is she going to pull that one off.

Heavy In your Arms

"Where are you going?" Stefan called watching as his brother took off at a break neck pace causing him to follow.

Her voice hit him like a fist to the gut reverberating in his skull, shrill and urgent as it commanded him to come. His instincts roared to life as everything in him demanded he get to her as

fast as possible. Rushing from the Grille he made his way towards the woods he felt his heart stutter in his chest as the bouquet of her blood assailed him guiding him to the proper

location.

Scarlet liquid glimmered black in the moonlight and the scene he came upon was horrific. The area was doused in blood and the echo of fear and pain lingered. Mason lay a few feet

away from Bonnie's broken body naked and lifeless. But the tell tale hammering of his heart told him he was alive, unfortunately. She lay too still; her tiny body limp and bent at an

awkward angle that set off alarm bells.

All that remained of her shirt were a few jagged wisps of black cloth that did nothing to cover the now ashen gray skin beneath and her lacey black bra. Kneeling to inspect the gaping

wound he was sure had been made by teeth, the rise and fall of her chest re assured him she was still alive. What the hell had happened here? Why would Lockwood go after Bonnie?

Hearing the thump, thump of her heart grow sluggish he brought his wrist to his teeth tearing at the skin and placing it to her bluing lips.

Tilting her head back he parted her lips with his fingers to allow the blood to ease past and down her throat. He almost sighed with relief when she came around enough to latch on.

"Enough," He growled keeping himself in check as he disconnecting her lips and she lay back slipping once more into an exhausted slumber.

Checking her pulse once more and finding the rhythm steady he hoisted her into his arms. It was then that Stefan approached from behind moving too slowly and making wary. His took

in the fever bright glo his brother's eyes were emitting as they flashed from black to green and snarled baring his teeth. Right now he was a threat to the wounded

Recognizing the warning Stefan looked up coming back to himself and shaking his head as if to clear it. Human blood was a temptation, but witch's blood was an almost irresistible

enticement.

"Get a hold of yourself and grab the wolf," Damon rumbled narrowing his eyes before heading towards the boarding house.

If his brother had advanced even one more step towards Bonnie he would've tried to rip his throat out. There was something going on here, and the minute she woke they were going

to figure it out. Coming into his room he placed her on the bed to examine her wounds. The gaping hole was healing swiftly and the color was starting to return to her cheeks so he

covered her with his leather jacket before opening a bottle of scotch. It was well deserved it after the insanity that had just occurred.

Feeling more like himself he turned to observe the witch in her sleep. She housed so much power and loyalty he often forgot she was just seventeen; eighteen in six months and two

days if memory served him correctly. He'd come back to Mystic Falls once she was born, just as he had with every Bennett before her. It was part of his pact with Emily to keep watch on

them, but when Sheila had arrived in all her powerful glory he'd slacked off on the visits. She had been able to protect herself and her family against most things and if she came across

something truly troubling she had knew how to contact him.

"What is it about you I find so appealing Bonnie Bennett?" he whispered refilling his glass as he took a seat across from her.

Having his blood swimming through her veins made him feel a false sense of ownership. He'd be protective, jealous and irrational until it worked itself out. But the connection between

them had existed before that.

He could remember holding her when she was just days old and she'd looked up at him with piercing jade eyes that seemed to see into his soul. It'd been the first time he'd felt emotions

in centuries, and it had scared him shitless. He'd immediately returned her to her Sheila with a promise to watch from afar before leaving like the hounds of hell were after him. Because to

him they might as well be; feelings were evil little annoyances that led to heart ache, disappointment, guilt and brooding.

An eternity of dealing with the up and down rollercoaster that was emotions was not for him; and yet here he was feeling more human the longer he stayed in Mystic Falls. He needed to

kill his whore of an ex and get the hell out of dodge while the getting was good.

He hadn't seen her tonight, but she was sure she'd been there watching from afar and leaving Mason out to dry. Not that he had expected to catch her so soon. No way would the

master manipulator be taken down so easily. Hearing the front door open he pushed a chair towards the door way .

"Took you long enough," he said taking Mason from his arm, strapping him into a chair and chaining him down with the iron Stefan handed over.

"Is she okay?" Elena asked rushing over to take her friends hand in her own as she sat beside her.

"I thought you two weren't "Talking"," he air quoted taking in the shaking brunette.

"I made an exception in this case and called her," Stefan snapped exasperated. "What happened?"

"I heard her for mental cry for help, and when I found her she was passed out beside Lockwood with a hole the size of a tire in her shoulder so I gave her some of my blood and brought

her here."

"She hasn't woken yet, but her pulse and color are good," He relayed checking Mason for signs of waking as he strapped him in tightly.

"Wait, did she do this?" Stefan asked shocked as his brother nodded. Something about the necklace she wore was tugging at a memory.

"How is that even possible?" Stefan questioned.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked confused.

"A novice like our little Bon Bon should not be able to conjure power it would take to not only incapacitate a werewolf, but reverse his shift." He informed Elena watching her eyes widen

marginally.

"Do you know anything about this?" Stefan inquired seeing the recognition in her face.

"I'm not sure," she said whimpered shaking her head slowly before filling them in on everything that had happened earlier.

"So she was on her way here when the attack happened?" Damon asked frowning.

"Yeah, why?"

"It sounds like Katherine's been following her, why else would she know exactly when to send her lackey?"

"I don't normally say this, but I think you're right," Stefan agreed.

"But why would she want Bonnie!" Elena huffed.

"I don't know, but we need to find out," Damon declared. "Katherine never does anything unless it'll benefit her. There has to be something the little witch has that she wants." He said

knowing a grimoire would be useless to a vampire with no magical abilities. Besides if that was what she wanted, she would've come back before now. No, this was directly connected to

Bonnie herself.

"Or something she can do, maybe there's something we're missing" Stefan whispered.

"Missing how?"

"Something in the journals we over looked."

"Well you burned our Father's, hence were back at square one." he hissed

"I copied it first," He divulged refusing to meet his eyes as he looked at the ground.

"And everyone thinks I'm the devious one," he said pointedly looking at Elena who had the grace to blush.

"I'll go get it," Stefan said gone as Damons attention went back to the enigma in his bed and his mind went back to the shiny black stone around her neck.

"_Where have I seen that before?"_ he wondered.

Walking over to the book shelf against his wall he sifted through the different books on lore until he found the one he was looking for. Flipping through the pages he paused when he

discovered the entry he'd been looking for.

Amulets

_** Black Opal: **__**The black opal is widely known as the "Witches Stone" and is prized for its magick enhancing properties.**_

"_What have you done little witch?"_ he thought shaking his head.

Asking for more power was a slippery slope. Too much too fast and the darkness would fight you for control. No wonder her behavior had changed lately.

"Did you find something?" Elena asked gazing up at him hopefully.

"No, it was a dead end," he said wanting to speak to the witch personally before he let the others in on anything.

A/n: And end scene. I'm sorry this was on the shorter side of things, but it's where I need to end so I can transition into the next scene without bogging you all down. I hope you enjoyed the insight into situations that are about to come to a head soon. There will be Bamon interaction in the next chapter. As always please hit that R button and share your thoughts. It's the only form of payment I get.

Dovey


	8. DISTURBIA

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 8

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Bonnie/Damon

Soundtrack:

Nervous Break Down: Black Flag

A/N: I just wanted to say THANK YOU, to everyone has had taken the time to read, review, alert or favorite! I'm overwhelmed by the response this fiction has received. Can you believe that were cruising in to chapter 8? I hope I continue to live up to your expectations. This chapter especially I dedicate to "Hunter". As you read you will understand why my friend :D

DISTURBIA

"Help me get him down to the study," Damon commanded eyeing Mason's form darkly.

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked though she all ready knew the answers.

"We're going to play checkers, what do you think I'm going to do Elena? He has the information we

need."

"Just come and get me when the witch wakes up," He said rolling his eyes as he and Stefan transported the chair.

Everyone wanted things to get better, but they balked at getting their hands dirty.

"Go keep sister Elena company while I do what needs to be done," He urged as they placed the chair in front of the fire.

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair little brother," He retorted focusing all his attention on the unconscious man, dismissing him silently.

"Come on wake up wolf boy!' He cried delivering a punch.

Backing away to crack his neck when he got no response he decided to break out the big guns; perhaps he needed to be a little more persuasive. Delivering a barrage of blows he was pleased when the man moaned slowly coming to. Opening his green blue eyes, Mason began to panic when he realized where he was and fought against the restraints.

"OOH someone's feisty," he said walking around the chair slowly before making his way to the fire place and grabbing the poker.

Calmly taking it from its holder he heated it in the fire practically smelling the fear that poured off the wolf like a perfume. Using his speed he kicked over the chair and stared down at the trussed up man coldly.

"WHAT!" Mason screamed unable to take the silence and Damon's dead eyes.

A moment later all that could be heard was the sickening sizzle of flesh and screams as he drove the poker through the same spot he'd bitten Bonnie in.

" You can hurt, good to know , I was afraid you were going to be some kind of beast master with no affinity for pain, and what fun would that have been?" He asked removing the poker slowly. Leaning into examine the all ready shrinking wound he shook his head.

"Hmm, But you heal quickly, not good. I guess I'll just have to keep applying the pain," he theorized holding the poker up against his shoulder casually.

"What's a werewolf doing attacking a witch?" Damon inquired noting the way the man's eyes flashed from green blue to yellow.

"Ooh did I hit a nerve? You don't like Bennett do you? Strange since you've never meet her before a week ago," He concluded moving back to the fire with the poker.

"Something tells me this all leads back to Katherine, so let's start with the easy questions. How do you know her? What's she up too?" He asked watching him over his shoulder.

Shaking his head when he was greeted with silence he moved in and pressed the poker through the flesh on his abdomen wishing it was made of something that would increase his pain. He'd almost killed Bonnie tonight; so the torture he was enduring wasn't nearly enough.

"I'm assuming she seduced you, told she loved you? You're supernatural so she couldn't compel you. I'm sure she used her other _charms, _Katherine's good that way," He pointed out knowing the man wasn't ready to crack when he received another stony stare.

"Are you really going to protect someone who left you high and dry? I didn't even see her there when I arrived. Bonnie was unconscious, she could've easily grabbed you and made a getaway," He said seeing the doubt began to rise.

"Where did you two meet? Why is she here?"

"She's here with me! You jealous?"

"Far from it," He sneered going silent as he continued the poker play until the super passed out.

"I guess that's break time," He commented jovially making his way upstairs to check on things with Bonnie and his Father's journal."

"Anything?" Damon asked scowling as Stefan shook his head. He'd been going through the journal with a fine tooth comb and come up with nothing.

"I don't think what you're looking for would be in your Father's notes." Elena said drawing their attention to her.

"I mean he wouldn't know the ins and outs of her line, no one would except for her family or a trusted friend."

"Good point," Damon said tapping his cheek as the wheels spin in his head.

"We need to search through her grandmother's things," He stated knowing the crafty woman would never leave her family completely in the dark.

"Good luck getting permission to cross that threshold," Stefan snickered.

"I think she's coming to," Elena said watching as Bonnie tossed and turned in the bed moaning slightly as her eyes began to flutter open.

"Too bright!" She hissed wincing as the boys exchanged a look before Stefan killed the lights.

"IS that better?" Elena asked anxiously as the witch nodded slowly.

"You found me," She dead panned squinting as she met Damon's gaze.

"Barley, you won't like it, but I had to give you some of my blood."

"You're right, I don't; but that explains the extra sensory perception," She replied.

"Did you find my bag?" She asked suddenly very lucid as she craned her neck to look around the space.

"No."

"I need that bag! It's important," She insisited out the bed and at the door faster than Elena could track.

"WHOA! You are not going anywhere. Stefan go look for her bag; and take Elena with you," he said noting the girl's sudden pallor.

"We'll be back," he said pinning his girlfriend with a look that told her now was not the time to argue.

"How did I do that?" Bonnie asked shakily.

"It's a side effect from my blood."

"It didn't happen last time."

"Stefan's blood is weak, and your powers weren't what they are now. Speaking of powers, I know about the amulet, power gain is a slippery slope little witch," he said shaking his head as she narrowed her eyes.

"Are you really trying to preach to me about morals?"

"Morals no, we both know I don't have any of those. But we also know I'm well acquainted with darkness." "The road you're headed down now is not one that suits you Judgy." "That's a kind of magic you don't want to work because it'll stain your soul. The effects won't dissipate after the spell has ended and eventually it'll start to affect the way you act, feel, think. Hell if you don't keep a tight enough reigns , it'll take you over, until there's nothing left of the person you once were."

"You're lying, this was a simple power enhancing amulet spell," She huffed crossing her arms over her chest

"For now it is, but what about when you want more?" He asked inclining his head to give her a once over.

"And if you're still the same person why are you having a conversation with me in nothing more than a bra and jeans without batting an eyelash," he said watching her jaw drop and her eyes widen before she dove beneath his covers.

"T- That can't be from the amulet."

"No," He agreed.

"It's from having my blood in your veins, but you see how quickly it could happen," He said as she glanced away nibbling her bottom lip. She hated to listen to Damon but she couldn't fault his logic in this case.

"What happened to Lockwood?" She asked suddenly.

"He's tied up in the study."

"I want to see him, but I want a shower first," she said self consciously fingering her twig laden hair as she brushed a hand over her sticky skin.

"The bathroom is through the there," he said pointing to a door across from the bedroom.

"I'll raid the place for something of Elena's," he said moving to leave.

"Damon," She whispered making him pause at the door.

"Thank you," She said sincerely.

"Way I figure it, we're even now," he said shrugging.

He'd make sure to get a spare set of Elena's clothes, but what he really wanted to do was look through the bag the Saints were on a search for. She had been absolutely terrified by the prospect of losing it. This meant there had to be more than her favorite lipstick and credit cards in there to get this kind of reaction. This was Bonnie after all, not Caroline.

"Let me see the bag." Damon said snatching it from Elena as he walked into the parlor.

"Damon what are you doing?" She asked watching him riffle through her friends belongings.

"Did you see how she reacted when she found out we didn't have this? She's hiding something."

"The girls been through a lot, maybe she was just clinging to the every day," Stefan suggested.

"It's amazing you've survived this long, with such shitty instincts," he chided frowning when his search yielded nothing of interest. She had the usual things a girl would have, hair band, brush, lip-gloss, wallet, and some kind of book of poems. Who knew the little witch had a romantic streak?

"Where's Bonnie?"

"She's using the shower, I figured you could give her a spare set of clothes for now," he said waiting until Elena was up the stairs before he began to talk.

"She wants to see Mason."

"I don't' think that's a good idea," Stefan.

"I do, if I don't scare him, a pissed off witch is bound to, besides this is her decision," he said smirking at the thought of seeing her bespell someone else beside himself.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked watching as she moved to close to Mason with her hands on either side of his head.

"You're looking for the moonstone and I'm trying to help you find it." She answered closing her eyes as she increased her concentration.

"It's somewhere small, dark, there's water."

"Like a sewer?"

"No, like a well? That can't be right… yeah it's a well."

"What about Katherine? Did he give it to her? Why does he want to hurt you?"

"My visions don't work like that, I'm not allowed to ask questions," She said growing frustrated as she continued to make a connection with the unconscious man.

"How inconvenient," he drawled.

"AAH!" She cried jumping back when his hands reached up to grab her wrists.

"No," Damon cried separating him.

"I see you're awake for round two, this time I brought a friend," He said meeting the little witches' eyes to make sure she was okay with this.

Seeing some of himself in her icy glare he knew his blood was affecting her actions. Focusing in on Bonnie Mason's eyes flashed golden as he growled and strained at his chains in an attempt to reach her.

"Heel boy," Bonnie growled narrowing her eyes as she concentrated on popping his blood vessels one by one.

"Don't let him pass out!" Damon called bringing her back to herself as she stopped and he slumped over breathing heavily.

"We have all night," He said crouching down on his knee.

"Which question do you want to answer first, why you attacked Bonnie or why Katherine wants the moonstone?"

"I got nothing to say to you," he rasped as Damon shook his head.

"Wittchy woo Woo ," he demanded as Bonnie began another round of whack a mole inside the wolfs his skull.

"TO LIFT THE CURSE!" He screamed desperate to stop the pain splintering his brain into tiny pieces.

"What Curse?"

"Of the moon, so I don't' have to change anymore."

"Now why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse to keep them from changing whenever they want?"

"So I don't' have to turn anymore."

"Why?" he persisted.

"Because she loves me," He spat vehemently.

"She doesn't love you she's using you, you moron," He declared shaking his head at the stupidity in front of him. Had he been equally as pathetic a few short weeks ago?

"I'm done talking," He said looking down at the floor.

"No, you're not," Bonnie said so softly only someone with their hearing would catch it.

"I was doing a little research the other day, and I found something pretty interesting," She confessed reaching into the satchel she had strapped across her chest.

"Arnica Montana, A European flowering plant, you may know it by another name, Aconitum… wolfs bane," She continued watching his entire body tense up.

"According to my ancestors, your kind doesn't like this too much, it's quite toxic." She taunted holding up a sprig of a dried out plant.

"Toxic hmm," Damon said slipping the sprig from her hands.

"What's your problem with Bonnie," he asked raking the plant down his cheek and watching as the skin shrunk in on itself as if rotted.

"Not her, her relative."

"Emily? Why would you hate Emily?" he wondered turning to look at Bonnie who shook her head.

"Why are you asking? It's not like you care about her?" he hissed.

"How rude of me, I just realized I haven't offered you anything to eat," he said smiling manically as he shoved the plant into his mouth.

"Nummy," he whispered pulling back to watch the wolf spit up blood as the wolfs bane attacked his insides.

"I don't think he's going to say anything else," Bonnie surmised watching as he recovered and stared down at the floor.

"I think you're right, time to walk away Bonnie," he whispered.

A/N: And end scene. I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger, but Francesca and I our conflicted about a few things so this is the best place for us to leave it while we work it out in our head. What did you think of D's blood effecting Miss Bennett? Interesting right? That was one of my favorite parts of this chapter. As always please drop me a line and share your thoughts on the fiction.


	9. SUBTERFUGE

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 9

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Bonnie/Damon

Soundtrack:

Numb: Linkin Park

A/N: Thanks to everyone once more for following along with this tale, reviewing , adding me to alert or adding me to favs, it means a lot. :D Also, you may question Elena's flip flopping behavior but I want to defend myself in saying she's a teenager; still growing, figuring things out, and learning who she is. Plus with everything around her constantly changing, she's under immense strain.

SUBTERFUGE

"Don't kill him," Bonnie whispered making him turn to face her so fast he'd have whiplash, if he'd been human.

"WHAT! Are you out of your witchy mind?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No, we put him back in the woods."

"Why would we do that?" He scoffed.

"To use him against Katherine, I'll make him forget everything that happened after the fight in the woods, make him think you left him there in your hurry to save my life."

"And that'll help us how?

"After I make him forget I'm going to make a tiny suggestion." She said smirking. "To kill Katherine."

"Miss Bennett, I'm impressed," he purred.

He was egotistical, but not dim-witted. He knew when to admit someone had a better plan than him. The finale he had planned was a lot more dramatic, rip out wolf boys heart and have it delivered to Katherine in a pretty little package.

"Let's start with making him forget," Bonnie replied bringing him from his reverie of Katherine's face once she realized what that pretty package had held.

**As I think on what has occurred to day**

**One by one I take these thoughts way.**

**When the memories are finally burned**

**My secret shall never return**

Finishing the recitation she moved to stand over him hands buried in his hair as she went in like a surgeon with a scalpel, removing the memories she wanted from his cerebrum.

"Done," She whispered proud of herself. Having his blood in her system added an extra boost, and coupled with the amulet she felt … powerful.

"Now for a little nudge," She whispered taking the thought and forcing it down deep. When she was sure it would remain she pulled back.

"Now we just have to put him back where you found me," she whispered wiping her slightly sweaty brow.

"You sure you're spell will hold Sabrina?" he asked watching as her eyes dilated and the temperature of the room raised.

"Yes Count Dracula, I am," She snapped as he held his hands up in mock surrender.

"No need to get all testy, I'll take him now," he said making quick work of the restraints before tossing the man over his shoulders and heading out.

Making her way to the study where she was sure Elena and Stefan were anxiously waiting.

"Well?" Stefan asked nervously looking at Elena.

"We didn't kill him if that's what you want to know, I used my spell to make him forget what happened after he passed out in the woods."

"And Damon let you?" Stefan asked doubtfully.

"I did add a little suggestion," She admitted holding her thumb and forefinger an inch apart.

"What kind of suggestion?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"To kill Katherine," she said waving her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Kill Katherine!" Elena exclaimed.

"Whose killing Katherine?" Caroline asked frantically making her way over to Bonnie.

"I came as soon as I heard you were hurt, but you look fine now," She pondered shaking her head as she gave her a once over.

"Did you give her some of your blood?" She inquired turning to Stefan who shook his head.

"Not me."

"Ugh, demon than," She growled rolling her eyes.

The two were working their way towards coexisting semi- peacefully, but she'd never forget all the things he'd done to her.

"Now, who's killing Katherine?"

"Mason Lockwood if my spell works," Bonnie said laughing when Caroline beamed.  
"Way to go Bonnie! Channeling your inner witch! " She said turning to face Elena who made a sound of protest.

"Is this really what we're becoming? We can't lose what separates us from them" she protested.

"I can't pretend to be the same old Bonnie when I'm not Elena, Mason Lockwood tried to kill me tonight. He sunk his teeth into my shoulder and tried to tear me in two like a human wishbone, so forgive me if I don't have any sympathy for the enemy."

"I know , and I'm sorr-

"No Elena, you don't know," Caroline interrupted.

"You don't know what it's like to have someone end your life, or attempt to," She said eyeing Bonnie who'd averted her gazed.

"It's different for us, our emotions, or instincts, they're not entirely human; and try as you might that isn't something you could comprehend."

"So now I'm the odd man out because I'm human?" she snapped.

"No one said that," Caroline replied soothingly as she moved to stand beside her.

"Stop with the dramatics Elena, your best friend nearly lost her life and you actually want us to be sorry for you because you're _just_ a human?" Damon chided, appearing suddenly and shocking them all with his harsh words. This was the first time he'd ever put Elena in her place.

"Damon," Stefan hissed in warning.

"You should be grateful the little witch weaved a spell because I was going to rip his heart out and offer it to her on a platter. Because that is what it means to provide protection for someone."

"Because you've s done such a good job of that," She snapped furious at being called out in front of everyone.

"We've come to an, understanding, about that incident, but thank you for bringing it up," He said glancing from a stoic looking Bonnie back to Elena with blue eyes full or mirth. He loved this, she was actually jealous.

"I can't believe this!" Elena fumed storming from the room with Stefan on her heels.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Caroline asked looking torn between staying where she was and joining Stefan on his mission to pacify.

"You know how she is Car, it'll blow over and she'll apologize. She just needs time to cool off," She sighed feeling fatigued

Elena wasn't used to feeling like the outsider; because as long as they had been friends she and the brunette had shared a bond that Caroline hadn't been able to touch. Now that the tables seemed to be turning she was hurt. She understood, she just didn't have the strength to address the issue right now. For the second time in less than six months, she'd almost died. It was making her think there was more going on than she'd realized. She needed to look at that diary.

"Go after her Car, I'm fine."

"Fine? Bon you almost died tonight."

"But I didn't; and honestly I could use a little time alone to wrap my head around everything."

"Okay, but you know I'm always here for you," She said giving her a quick hug before speeding off to catch up with the couple.

"And then there were two," Damon said cheekily.

"About to be one," She said turning to leave.

"You don't actually believe we're just going to let you go home after something like that do you? We still don't know what Katherine wants."

"Maybe she doesn't want anything, making everyone else miserable seems to suit her just fine," She said continuing for the door.

"Bonnie you need to be protected," he said shaking his head.

"She hasn't been invited in Damon, she can't get to me."

"Yet, and we both know Mason doesn't have to follow those rules." He insisted.

"You're not going to let this drop are you?"

"Bonnie, I'm serious about protecting you," He said gripping her arms lightly as he stared into her eyes. It could've been his blood in her veins or the fact that almost dying left her guards done; for whatever reason she believed him. Believed he truly wanted to protect her and that sharing the diary with him was the right thing to do.

"_Witches intuition,"_ a voice that sounded like Grams whispered.

"Can Stefan hear us?" She mouthed amused by the way his eyebrows hit the roof as he shook his head yes.

"Then let's take a walk," She mouthed once more making him nod as he turned to lead them both outside.

A/N: And End scene. I know this is on the short side, but I can't reveal all in each chapter. Don't worry the next chapter will be a lot longer, because a lot is about to be revealed. What do you guys think of B's plan? A lot more subtle, but a lot more effective I believe. As always , please hit the R button and share your thoughts.


	10. THE PAST REVEALED

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 10

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Bonnie/Damon

Soundtrack:

Pardon Me : Incubus

Drive: Incubus

AC/DC : Back In Black

A/N: A little about Emily's diary. It's a good sized book that covers most of her life, so in this scene Bamon are flipping through and choosing random pages So these events are in no particular order. Sorry it's been a while since I've written guys I got caught up in Halloween. I went as Uhura and the Hubby was Spock and I had to finish making both get ups by hand. I hope this is sufficient enough to make up for it : D

THE PAST REVEALED

"What is this about?" Damon asked intrigued.

"I found a letter from Grams last night, and she told me Emily had a diary," She whispered glancing up at the full moon hovering in the diamond studded. How strange to be standing out here in the moonlight with the one man she had been sure she would hate forever.

"Did she tell you where it was?" he asked as she nodded slowly. "We need to find out what's in that book."

"I know," She said rummaging into her satchel and pulling out the book of poems.

"I don't think a sonnet is going to help right now Bennett."

"It's not a book of poems," She smirked.

"The Diary," he responded shaking his head. That Emily was a sneaky little witch indeed. No wonder she'd went ballistic when she woke up and the satchel was unaccounted for.

"We shouldn't read this here," She said as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. They needed to be somewhere safe and warded. " We need to go to Grams," She said watching his entire body tense.

"If she didn't allow me in when she was alive, I doubt she will now."

"No, now everything's change," She assured him making him frown. What the hell had that letter said?

"You've been keeping secrets , but you Bennett's were always good at that?"

"Just like you vampires were always good at dragging us into your own drama," She responded without batting an eyelash. Oh yeah, his blood was definitely doing a number on her, but it was sexy as hell.

"We should go now before the gang can protest," he said as he nodded her agreement.

"I'll drive," she said shaking her keys in his face as she turned on her heel.

Standing on the inside of Grams house she took a deep breath hoping she was doing the right thing.

"Come in Damon," She managed to say around the knot in her throat, knowing things between them would never be the same.

"Nice place," Damon said using his speed to familiarize himself with the lay out before returning to her side.

"I'd give you the tour, but I see there's no need for that."

"Always know how to get in and out of a place Bonnie; it might save your life one day."

"I'll keep that in mind," She retorted rolling her eyes as she led him into the basement where Grams had done most of her spell work.

Sitting at the table she eased the diary out from her satchel wondering if it'd truly be that easy to open.

"Well?" Damon asked impatiently from the chair across from her.

"Just seeing if there were any more spells on this thing," She said relaxing as the covered eased open.

"I suppose we should start at the beginning." Damn suggested leaning back in the chair when she nodded her agreement and began to read aloud.

_**January 29**__**th**_

_**It is official with my womanly minces the power has awakened inside of me. My Mother saw this would come in a dream before my birth; but I had hoped it would not be true. Great responsibility comes with these powers passed down from ancestors of an ancient time. I must be aware now because they will come.**_

"Monthly minces, God I can't believe we used to talk like that," Damon said shaking his head as he laughed.

"Wait, Emily was 15 or 16?"

"You have to remember things were much different back then, by the age of 15 you were considered a man or a woman old enough to fight for your country if the need arise , or marry as you saw fit."

"Thank God times have changed."

"You're telling me."

"I'll skip ahead."

_**August 25**__**th**_

_**They came just as my Mother warned me they would; Demons hidden under deceiving appearances'. One in particular led the family, demanding an amulet that would allow them to walk in the day in exchange for my safety. Mother says it's the best offer I could ever receive and I dare not think of the consequences dare I refuse. So I'll make a deal with the devil and hope I can keep my soul intact. **_

"This must've been when the vampires came to Mystic Falls," Bonnie said as he nodded.

"As interesting as this flash back in time is, we'd get much further ahead if you let me browse through it."

"You're right," She said handing it over as his jaw dropped. "You think I want to be up all night looking through this thing?" She huffed as he shook his head and began to riffle through the pages. Just like a witch to make agreeing seem painful. Of course for Judgy it might be.

_**November 12**__**th**_

_**I am beginning to think I've misjudged these people, these vampires. They keep to themselves mostly, run proper businesses and love like we do. Katherine has become one of my dearest friends and I find I do not mind doing the occasional spell if it suits her purposes. I grow stronger with each day that passes, but I am no longer afraid. **_

~  
"So Katherine and Emily were actually friends," She marveled as Damon shook his head.

Unbelievable, the little bitch was good enough to con a psychic.

"Shouldn't she have _**see**__n _through that?"

"I told you visions don't work like that, you get what you get."

"But Emily was the head honcho." He scowled rolling his eyes when she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Haven't you learned by now that no one has absolute power?"

"No, but if you plan well enough it can seem that way," He shot back as they both returned to the Diary.

_**April 12**__**th**_

_**I have seen something about my future line. We will have need of our vampire friends. I wanted to ask Katherine, but something holds me back. There is more that I have yet to see, so I must be patient. Katherine has begun to play a dangerous game with the Salvatore boy, one that I sense will not end well. I have attempted to warn her, but my pleas fall on deaf ears. **_

_**July 23**__**rd**_

_**I have seen the face of my lines savior, and it is quite an unlikely face. That of Damon Salvatore, one of Katherine's many love interests; I do not understand why she must have both brothers'. Playing one against the other while she laughs behind their backs turns my stomach. She lives for the chase, the thrill of having someone's attentions and affections. I envy that she is allowed to have these things. For I have enough of my future enough to know tis a grim one. I must cast the runes to see what needs be done. **_

"What needed to be done?" Damon cried growing frustrated with the entries. There was plenty of why, and not enough of what.

"If we keep reading we're bound to come across it," Bonnie assured.

"How can you be so sure? You witches are tricky. You have all these riddles and spells you have to wade through before you can learn the truth."

"Which doesn't sit well with someone who constantly craves instant gratification?" She inquired.

"I've been around too long to wait for anything."

"You need to learn some patience," She said ignoring him as she took the book from his hands and began to skim through the book once more.

His vamp speed wasn't doing a damn thing for him, because as he said it was possible there could be spells or riddles only she would notice.

_**November 30**__**th**_

_**Today is a dark one and my heart tis heavy with the weight of the things I must do. My line must survive for they are the only one who can stand against what is to come pass in the future. Katherine is a cruel mistress who cares only for herself. In the end it will drive her to reach for things best left alone. This is why I believe our paths crossed. Only my line can stop her. Something she knows since I foolishly revealed my families secrets. How could I be so blind to the heart of stone that exists in that undead chest? **_

"Family secret," She whispered almost to herself. This was the first she was hearing about a secret, other than the obvious.

"Do you think she's talking about the whole hocus pocus?"

"This seems like something more to me. I'm sure back then if you accused someone of witchcraft the neighbors would be out with the pitch forks and torches, but I _sense _something else," She reasoned continuing to search through the yellowed pages.

_**Dec 12**__**th**_

_**A silent war has been declared between Katherine and me. She thinks to keep me quiet and docile with the knowledge of my family's lineage, but she has no idea the lengths I will go to keep our secret uncovered. I have all ready begun to make my arrangements with the eldest Salvatore and continue to glean what information I can about the future. **_

_**February 12**__**th**_

_**I have seen she who will be the last hope we've left. She shall be the last of the Bennett line, small, but powerful, she is righteous and loyal, though I sense she will be tried and tested many times over. I must bind her to Damon with blood to make sure he can see past Katherine's lies. I know what she has planned and wish as I might I cannot change what is to happen. It is as simple blood binding that will link their fates making sure they shall be able to band together should the need arise. **_

"Wait that's it? Some spell that forces us to play nice for the greater good? I call bullshit," Damon said shaking his head as he frowned.

"Why ?"

"Because Emily is like Katherine in that she always has another plan, this is too simple, too risky."

"No, not really," Bonnie replied moving to grab Grams Grimoire.

"Blood bindings are a little more than what she makes them out to be," She assured him flipping through the section on bindings until she came to the correct page.

"The particular spell I believe she did formed a connection that would be activated with the shedding of blood."

"The clearing," he states. "What kind of connection?"

"It says here it's different for each person. It could be sharing of thoughts, feelings, maybe even memories." "It's a way to let a person walk in the others shoes, to allow them a better understanding of the other."

"I don't need to be understood," he growled.

"It works both ways fang boy, and I certainly don't like the idea of you traipsing around in my inner most thoughts, but were stuck for now."

"_Fang boy?"_ he mouthed shaking his head.

"You have your nicknames and I have mine." She declared.

"So it's not permanent?"

"No, once we've accomplished her goal the bond will dissolve." She promised never noticing the almost nervous shift of his eyes.

She knew about blood bindings, but not blood bonds, the vampire kind. But that was something to bring up later, much later.

"So we know what she did and why, but not the secret. Lockwood said it wasn't you he hated, but your ancestor."

"We have a family tree, but there's no way of knowing which family member he was talking about."

"Is it possible the secrets hidden in your tree?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like a spell on the parchment that it's drawn on?"

"Very possible, but that presents a problem. In itself"

"Why?"

"Because it's not here."

"So where is it?" he asked slowly, not seeing a problem. They'd hop in the car, grab it and start scanning it for something usual.

"Salem," She whispered

"Massachusetts? How inconvenient. But that's practically a given when dealing with Bennett's, I should know," He mumbled.

"I'd much rather be known for inconvenience than deceit."

"When have I ever lied to you?" He shot making her sneer.

"I have to say you sure didn't offer up the fact that you were one of the things that went bump in the night, or that you were my Guardian."

"I omit, I don't lie."

"Splitting hairs don't you think?"

"Walking a fine line is what I do best," he smirked loving the way her eyebrows furrowed when she was frustrated.

"So what do you say Bon Bon, up for a road trip?" he asked flinging an arm around her shoulders and chuckling when she quickly removed it.

"It's not just with some relatives Damon its history, the things in a museum."

"It's not going to be a problem, you can use your witch juju and I'll use my speed, piece of cake," he said shrugging nonchalantly.

"It's not like we have a choice," She admitted sighing.

"Pack a bag little witch it's time for some bonding with Damon," He said way to happy to make her comfortable.

"Don't look so worried, we'll eat junk food, drink coffee and gossip," he said in a high pitched voice that was supposed to be that of a female.

"I'll pack, but we have to be back here before my Father gets home on Sunday."

"Done!" he said obviously pleased to be getting his way.

30 minutes later

After tossing her carry on suitcase into the trunk Bonnie was strapping herself into the passenger seat of Damon's black mustang and questioning her sanity. Was she really about to make a ten hour trip to Salem with Damon Salvatore? Sneaking a peek at the arrogant vamp out of the corner of her eyes she decided she'd slipped into the twilight zone.

"Ready Bon?" he asked ignoring her dark scowl at the nickname.

Pulling from the curb he turned on the radio and hit cd filling the car with the guitar heavy rifts of "Back In Black".

"AC/DC?" she whispered almost to herself.

"Gotta respect the classics Bon," He said humming along as he tapped his fingers on the wheel.

"_This was going to be a very enlightening weekend_," Bonnie thought mentally giggling like a girl at the fact that Damon Salvatore liked classic rock.

A/n: For those of you who went what! A road trip! I have to tell you I was just as surprised as you. I look down as I'm typing and I'm going… road trip to Salem! What? Okay Francesca I'll trust you. Also I know everyone has their concept of Damon, but I kinda see him as a classic rock kind of guy, the stuff suits him a bit wild, takes some getting used to like, not for everyone…. Sound familiar? Haha I'm sure with his age he has plenty of things he likes I just find it incredibly easy to picture him rocking to the classics while cruising down the highway.


	11. ROAD TRIP

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 11

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Bonnie/Damon

Soundtrack:

Deep South: Cartel

The approaching Curve: Rise Against

I Wanna be Sedated: The Ramones

I'm Afraid of Americans: David Bowie

A/n: I want to thank all of you guys for reading, reviewing, adding me to alert or Favorite. It means a lot to me! I'm having a blast writing the road trip scenes between Bamon so I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I wanted address an issue , I know some of you are wanting more "Romance" kind of action to go down between Bamon it's coming, but I want it to be true to character so it's still a bit away yet. Neither our stubborn witch or resistant vamp would go down without a fight.

ROAD TRIP

"I got us snacks," Damon crowed cheerfully shaking a bag of Doritos in her direction.

"Ugh, how long have I been asleep?"

"About five hours and one gas station."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well, I don't need sleep every day and you're so much more entertaining when you're lucid."

Nodding to acknowledge she'd' head him she discreetly checked for any signs of drool; and prayed she hadn't done anything too embarrassing like snore…or worse. Must be nice to not have bodily functions, or did he? There were plenty of things she'd like to ask fang boy out of pure curiosity; but she wouldn't because it would only serve as an invitation for him to ask her things in turn. And she knew his questions wouldn't be so innocent.

"How much further?"

"About five more hours give or take." He answered weaving his way through morning traffic with a recklessness that made her slightly queasy.

"You do realize you're the only one who can walk away from a car accident unscathed."

"Ooh big words Bon, you're starting to get this sexy librarian thing going on," he teased tossing her a smile.

"Vampire, remember? Superior senses, even with my eyes off the road you're safer with me than if you were driving yourself. Besides you wouldn't die."

"What!" She asked whipping her head to face him.

"My bloods singing in those sweet veins of yours, you wouldn't' die."

"So I'd turn like Caroline!"

"Nor necessarily, for most people the three blood exchange rule is bogus, but for you it's true."

"I don't understand; we both saw what your blood did to me," She said sending a shiver up his spine. He did love to hear her talk but having his blood inside he; a rather interesting side effect of blood exchange.

"That's exactly why some witches make certain, deals with vampires. They get more power, extended youth and none of the restraint of vampirism."

"Why haven't I ever heard about his?"

"We don't' exactly run in the same circles and it's not exactly smiled upon. A powerful witch able to go toe to toe with a vamp, not exactly a comforting thought," he said looking out the window as he smirked pleased with the seed he'd planted.

"Do you think Katherine offered that up to Emily?"

"If she did Emily obviously declined, or she'd still be alive."

"She could've survived being burned? I thought fire was a no no to you kind."

"No silly rabbit, she wouldn't have been captured in the first place, vamp speed and strength and all." He said saucily tossing her a wink.

"Good pint," She said popping open the bag of Doritos and digging in.

She hadn't eaten since Cold Stone with Elena. Wolfing down the first bag she opened a second and continued to devour chips without batting an eyelash.

"Wow Bon I didn't figure you for the feed your face type," he observed honestly impressed.

He couldn't stand this only eating salad trend most girls were on. He was from an era where a more curvaceous figure was the norm and nourishment was a part of life. Looking at Bonnie out of the corner of his eye he smiled at the thought of her body slightly rounded with a little more meat.

"I like food," She managed when she came up for air. "Besides, there's plenty you don't know about me… did you get anything else?" she asked making him laugh as he nodded.

"In the back there's a whole bag of assorted snacks because I wasn't sure what you preferred," he said not realizing a bit of the Southern gentleman was rearing its polite head.

"_You can take the boy out of the south, but you can't take the south out of the boy,"_ She mused laughing mentally.

"I can be polite on occasion," he said inclining his head as he made it sound like a shameful secret.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing Damon."

"Maybe not to you, but it'd be hell on the image," he insisted returning his attention to the road as a comfortable silence fell in the car as she filled her belly.

"That hit the spot, thanks," She said three bags and a package of ding dongs later.

"You're welcome Bon, Bon, isn't bonding with Damon fun?"

"The jury's still out on that one Salvatore."

"Wait there was a sign for a Denny's!" Bonnie exclaimed watching her chance for a hot meal pass by.

"Come on Bon, everyone knows it's the greasy spoons that have the best food," he said.

"Yeah if you like it served with a side of hepatitis."

Live a little Bennett," he said pulling into a small truck stop called Smokey Bones fifteen minutes later.

"Smokey Bones? This place sounds like a place where people get slaughtered in horror movies Damon."

"Luckily for us we are the things that scare the shit out of other people," He teased ignoring her protests as he parked.

"If I get sick from this I'm going to set your ass on fire, truce or not," She promised before stepping from the Mustang and following him into the truck stop.

"Y'all just take a seat in the back and Mary Sue will be right with you," A worn old man in a black and red plaid shirt called from behind the store cash register.

"Mary Sue," She whispered nibbling her bottom lip.

Hopefully this place wasn't _too _backwards or she would not be welcome, especially since she was with Damon.

"Come on Bon, it'll be fun," Damon vowed wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her to a booth in the back where he pulled out two menus that looked leftover from the fifties.

"Look Bon, old fashioned malts!" He said sounding more like a teenager and less like a 150 year old vampire. It was kind of nice in a creepy Twilight Zone kind of way.

"Is it me or is this thing kind of sticky," She fretted slightly grossed out.

"It's fine," Damon said waving a hand.

"Morning, I'm Mary Sue and I'll be you're waitress today, can I get you two started off with something to drink?"A kind looking women in her late 50's with salt and pepper hair shaped into a bouffant asked.

"Good Morning Mary Sue, I'll have chocolate malt, and I'm not sure the lovely lady here has decided just yet."

"I'd like water and a coffee."

"I'll be right back with that," She said flashing them a warm smile.

"Now that is real service, something you don't see much of these days," Damon commented making her raise an eyebrow. She often forgot how much he'd seen the world change.

"You'd know."

"I would," he said smirking before he sifted through the menu. "This is real food, 100 percent beef burgers with a slice of American cheese, homemade apple pie and fresh cut French fries."

"Are you having some sort of flash back?" She asked incredulously.

"More like déjà vu, I have to admit the 50's were a lot of fun, good music, good food, unsuspecting victims with their virgin blood," he said ruining the pictured he'd been painting.

"You are such a pig."

"Well a man's got to eat!"

"No actually a _man_ doesn't," She hissed burying her face in the menu before he could respond with a witty comeback.

"Have you two decided?" Mary Sue asked returning a few moments later.

"I think we have, Bon you first," he said making her want to scream.

He was so good at putting on a show for everyone else, and though it shouldn't matter the smile on the older woman's face grated at her. She thought he was some sweet southern boy wooing his lady fair; but the truth was he was a very dangerous man.

"I'll have the French toast with strawberries, a side of bacon and scrambled eggs."

"And you Hon?" She asked turning to Damon as she scribbled onto her lined green pad.

"I'm going to go with a ham and cheese omelet with hash browns."

"We'll have that right out for you, and I'll be by in a jiff to refill that coffee sweetheart."

"Okay I have to ask, how can you eat that?"

"What, I love omelets."

"Damon," She dead panned knowing he was purposely misunderstanding her.

"What I'm .. altered not actually dead."

"So you… you know."

" I know what?" he asked narrowing his eyes as she growled and her cheeks turned a dusky pink.

"Are you asking me if I go number 1 and 2?" he asked actually throwing back his head and laughing out loud. It was a warm, rich sound filled with a joy she knew she was lucky to witness.

"It was a valid question!" She protested weakly.

"No Bonnie my metabolism is much faster than normal, so the foods gone before it can be expelled."

"Ass," she whispered making him chuckle once more. The little witch was more fun than he'd anticipated. He was going to enjoy working his way under her skin.

The dinner was surprisingly delicious and though she'd never say it out loud Bonnie had to admit Damon had been spot on with his greasy spoon theory. Of course for all she knew he'd been here a million times before. Feeling her phone vibrate she looked down at the name in the window of her cell and sighed. Right now talking to Elena was not high on her priority of things to do. She wanted to make up with her, but explaining where she was and with who wasn't something she was looking forward to.

"From you're heavy sighing and hesitation I assume its Elena," Damon replied happily finishing up his second malt.

"For once you assume correctly."

"You'd better answer it then because she knows I took you home ,and if she doesn't speak to you personally she'll send out the Calvary which would ruin everything." He said returning to greedily sucking the last dregs of the chocolaty goodness that had come in a unassuming glass.

Refusing to tell him he was right twice in a row she answered her phone.

"Hello."

"BONNIE! Are you okay? I – I went by your house and you weren't there so I got worried."

"I'm fine Elena; I just had something I needed to check out."

"You shouldn't' be alone right now when we still don't know what Katherine wants."

"I'm not alone," She said through gritted teeth.

"Hi Elena, sorry you couldn't join us on this road trip!" Damon called gleefully.

'You're with Damon!" She gasped.

"Yes, it's along story, but I'll explain it to you when we get back."

"Get back! Bonnie what is going on? You can't stand the man and suddenly you're heading off in the middle of the night for a road trip to God knows where?"

"Like I said looong story," She sighed.

"You need to be careful," Elena said knowing full well Damon could hear her.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence friend; I thought you were on my team." He said suddenly pressed up against her side as he talked into the phone.

"When it comes to my best friend Damon I will always choose her."

"Funny, I wonder if she'd agree," he replied.

"Okay! Enough children," Bonnie hissed exasperated. "Elena what we're doing is important, but we can't talk about it right now, I'll explain everything when we get back, and I promise I'll be careful."

" Bonnie, I'm really sorry about last night."

"It's okay Lena, I know you were upset."

"I love you; call me if you need anything."

"Love you too Lena and I will," she said feeling lighter as she disconnected.

"I wonder what she's going to do if you ever run out of forgiveness," Damon said moving to pay the bill before she could respond.

Knowing she didn't have an answer to the question he posed she made her way to the restroom to relieve herself and freshen up. Even on a road trip a girl had to look her best, she was Southern after all.

~~  
Humming along with "Black Dog" Damon found himself grow bored. They'd been driving for the past thirty minutes in silence, and he needed to do something to liven things up.

"Let's make a deal, you can pick the music for the rest of the trip if you answer a few questions," He said daring her to agree.

"One question." She offered.

"Five," He countered.  
"Three."

"Okay three," She agreed wondering if she'd regret it.

"Did you ever have an imaginary friend?"

"Yes, his name was Damy actually… "She whispered trailing off as she frowned deeply.

"Did you have something to do with that?"

"Aah aah Ahh, this is me asking questions, not you," he quipped wagging his finger.

"Why are you still rocking your V card; and don't bothering lying because I can smell it."

"Typical fang boy," She said shaking her head. "I'm still holding on to it because I haven't met anyone worth giving it to." She said making him almost feel ashamed. Once upon a time he never would've asked a girl such a disrespectful question. There was something about Bonnie that made him think of his life pre vampirism.

"Sounds like the Bennett's raised quite the wholesome little witch," he sneered making her roll her eyes.

"Last question please, so I can change the station; I don't mind the classics but I wouldn't mind giving them a rest."

"Fredrick's or Victoria Secret?"

"Fredrick's ," She said leaning forward to surf the radio dial.

As the strains of "I Wanna be Sedated" filled the car Damon found himself shocked. Who knew she had it in her?

"Wait you actually like Bowie?" Bonnie asked when she found Damon singing along to "I'm Afraid of Americans."

"Oh yeah, Dave's a blast, he was a real partier when he was younger," he said chuckling fondly at the some memory.

"You met David Bowie?"

"Met him! We were Bff's for _years._"

"You're serious!" She exclaimed actually excited to hear more of what Damon had to say for once.

"I didn't realize you were such a fan."

"Are you kidding? The man is still sexy and his voice… amazing," She swooned making him laugh before he launched into a series of unbelievable stories.

A/N: And End scene. I hope you guys like this , because I had a blast writing it! Haha Damon would have rock stars for BFFS.


	12. BEHIND BLUE EYES

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 12

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Bonnie/Damon

Scars: Papa Roach

Behind Blue eyes: Limp Bizkit

I have the best readers! You guys are amazing, your feedback and comments are seriously more than I deserve. I also have to add, Bowie is love!

BEHIND BLUE EYES

"Why don't you like being a witch?" Damon asked making her look up at him wide eyed.

"What do you mean?" She asked forcing herself not to squirm in the leather seat. She didn't like being so transparent.

"It's easy to see if you know what to look for, and we both know I do Years of practice."

" You're body language practically screams Calgon take me away before I jump off a bridge or burn someone to a crisp every time you work your witchy woo woo."

"I don't like having something be such a huge part of me when it's not what I would have chosen for myself."

"_Bonnie, you have no idea,"_ He thought narrowing his eyes as he thought back to his transformation via Stefan.

"I'm starting to get used to it, but I'm not really being allowed a learning curve like most people who practice," She admitted picking at her burger.

Having something that could easily control you unless you stayed on top of it was intimidating. She was only seventeen and yet it was like she held the weight of the world on her shoulders. Actually according to what Emily had written in her diary she might.

"I think we should read more of the Diary," she said lifting the satchel at her feet and pulling out the black book.

_**March 17**__**th**_

_I am afraid, my powers continue to grow, and I am uncertain if I will be able to control them. In my saddened state I caused the sky to open when it had been a clear and sunny moments before. I see the fear in my Mothers' eyes now when she looks at me. She's afraid one of my slips will reveal us to the council. The council, an ignorant group of families who seek to hunt down what they do not understand. But who comprehends that better than my people. Held down and oppressed because of the color of our skin; our tale is truly one of sorrow. At least my powers allow me more than the life of a servant. _

"You know this will sound horrible, but back then it wasn't even a question of right or wrong to have slaves, for most people it was just a way of life."

"So you think ignorance is bliss?"

"No, I think ignorance is ignorance, we didn't know any better; though I'll admit I never believed it to be right, it was one of the reasons I deserted the confederacy."

"Wait! You deserted!"

"Killing someone takes away a part of your soul as it is; but being forced to kill them for something you yourself think is immoral is a slow death all its own."

"And before you say something witty, this was back when I was still capable of having morals," he said quickly squashing her clever cutting comment.

"What happened?"

"To?"

"The Damon that had morals."

"Oh he died a long time ago Bonnie dear, once I became a vampire and learned you could turn of your emotions, the fat lady sang a solo long and loud."

"How can you turn off your emotions?" She inquired skeptically.

"Oh Elena didn't "share" with you?" He asked suddenly perky.

"It's like a flip, one click up and you're three times the person you were in real life, one flip down and _**nothing **_matter.

"_How can nothing matter?"_ She thought.

It sounded like being an addict. She had a cousin who was hooked on cocaine and she had watched him slowly destroy his life. He alienated himself from family and friends, stole, begged and eventually lived a life of an impoverished derelict.

"No feeling means no guilt, no worries, just pleasure," He purred.

"Until you flip the switch back," She whispered thinking of the hell her cousin had gone though when he'd gotten clean and had to face the reality of everything he'd done.

"I think you have me confused with my brother," he scoffed pissed that she was so close to the truth.

Having his emotions return now was hell. Each memory, a tiny razor that cut him to the core and made him bleed insecurity. You didn't discover the love of your life thought you were a joke and walk away unscathed. It was an inescapable cycle, the more he felt the further he tried to remove himself with callous comments and uncaring actions.

"Hmm, Maybe," She said _returning_ to the diary; her honeyed voice providing him with something else to occupy his wayward thoughts.

_**October 31**__**st**_

_It's all Hallows eve, the night when the barrier between the living and the dead is the thinnest. I have not told my Mother, but I saw one of our ancestors to night. He came to me not as an apparition but as a person as solid and flesh and bone as myself. Tall and regal he was of Indian descent with flowing black hair decorated with Eagle Feathers and a face pained red and white. He spoke to me in his native language, but somehow I understood his words. What he told me I dare not mention even here, but I will say his name for those who will come after me. He was Sky Cloud of the People, Seek him and know the truth. _

The sudden crack of thunder in the distance made the neck on the back of her hair stand on end as she finished reading the passage.

"I don't feed into the mystic mumble jumbo, but that was creepy," Damon admitted as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Old magic," She whispered feeling like she was in a freezer as she pulled her hooded sweater closer. "

"Last leg," Damon sighed pulling into a gas station effectively breaking the tension that had built in the car since they'd read the last passage.

"According to the map we only have about thirty minutes left," She said grateful for the opportunity to get out and stretch her legs.

"You are quite the A driver my little schedule Nazi," He said leaning into flick her nose playfully as she scowled.

"A few gentle reminders about time constraints does not make me a Nazi."

"If indeed it had been a few gentle reminders I'd agree with you," He replied dryly before stepping from the car to pump e gas as she headed inside.

Making her way inside she made a pit stop in the ladies room before wandering around the gas station. Picking up a few postcards and key chains she ambled over to the snacks, grabbing a bag of Sweet and Salty trail mix and a bottle of water before meeting up with Damon at the cash register. The vamp had been footing the bill and since she was a high school gal on a budget she let him. The road trip with Damon hadn't been the horrible affair she'd imagined it would be, and that scared her. Seeing Damon as anything more than the ruthless monster he'd always presented himself as was stupid; it was going to make it harder to go back to normal when they returned to Mystic Falls.

"I'm almost afraid to read another passage," Bonnie said sarcastically making him laugh.

"It's always better to know what you're up against."

"Says the 150 year old vampire," She said opening the book once more.

_**August 2**__**nd**_

**_There have been attacks in the woods and I fear something else stalks Mystic Falls. This place is a beacon to all things unholy with its surplus of energy. I have felt the place where the energy merges in the woods; it's a good place to practice my craft, though slightly dangerous. I will go there to divine what new problem plagues us. I have my suspicions; George has not been himself lately. There's a shadow about his eyes and when I see him I sense a predator lurking beneath. I seem to remember hearing he was attacked by a wolf once as a child. Heaven help us if those beasts are loose among us, not even my vampire friends can stand up to them. _**

"She has to be talking about George Lockwood, the little weasel," Damon seethed.

"Bad blood?"

"He always had this shifty look about him, and once you add the fact that he had long gangly limbs aa weasel is the first thing that comes to mind."

"It seems strange that their curse would originate with a wolf bite."

"Probably wasn't an ordinary wolf."

"IS that possible?"

"There are some limits to Dr. Damon's knowledge," He teased making her shake her head and smile.

"Looks like we're entering the city limits," She said watching the green and white sign disappear behind them.

Glossary:

A driver: An Abbreviation that means "Assistant driver". Someone who often helps keep the actual driver awake and often does the navigation.

A/N: Sorry this is a bit short, but it was a hard chapter to write. Maybe because it's the last leg of the road trip and I'm feeling that "drag" before the next portion picks up. I have to say guys, "Behind Blue eyes" was a huge inspiration to me when delving into the mind of Damon. He's really showing a different side of himself almost subconsciously to Bonnie; and I love it.


	13. SALEM

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 13

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Bonnie

SOUNDTRACK:

Closer: Kings of Leon

A/N: Sorry I didn't get to post yesterday I was under the weather so it was early to bed for me. I did go old school and write down some fantastic idea for the future though :D

Disclaimer: The Salem Museum is a real place, it's the most visited museum in Salem and I love the look of it. I don't own it and I'm not making any profit off mentioning here.

SALEM

Driving into Salem felt like going through a time warp. From the historic buildings to the cobble stone walk ways the city had an air of authenticity modernization had never touched.

"You're suddenly giving me the silent treatment Bennett, what's going on in that head of yours."

"It's like time froze here."

"Well they do make their money from the history of the town."

"No, it's more than that, it's like the shadows breath with a life of their own," She whispered sensing the heavy press of supernatural activity against her psychic aura.

It was like being outside just before a storm when the atmosphere begins to change and you know something more is headed your way.

"You're eyes are glazed over and blank please tell me you're not about to be inhabited by your ancestor," he said as she scowled. If he never saw Emily again in any form it'd be too soon. She may have had her reasons for doing the things she'd done, but it hadn't left him any less screwed over.

"For the record, it's not exactly fun for me either."

"I'll be sure to remember that." He sneered making her roll her eyes.

"What's the plan here?" She asked continuing to soak up the scenery outside.

"Plan?"

"Yes plan, the thing you work out in your head before you commit a theft," She said exasperated.

"You hocus pocus them and I'll be in and out with no one the wiser." He retorted giving her a look that screamed , Duh.

"Why don't we go see what we're dealing with and go from there."He was all actions first, and thought later.

"Whatever you say Bon Bon."

"Classy Bonnie," Damon said pulling into the parking lot of The Salem Witch Museum."

"What? I didn't name it," She offered shrugging as she stepped from the car only to be blocked by an all too familiar frame.

"That's not how couples go places," he teased gently tracing a path down her face with his cool finger tips.

"What the hell are you talking about fang boy?" She asked jerking away.

"We need a cover don't we? I'm thinking a cutesy couple on a weekend excursion," he drawled ignoring her shaking her head.

"No way, besides I doubt you could do cutesy."

"I'll be so sweet it'll give you cavities." He promised leading her towards the building as he ignored her protests.

"_Typical vampire, wanting to do things there way,"_ Bonnie thought fighting back the urge to set some part of him on fire.

"I don't see how this is going to help us."

"Have you ever been somewhere and seen an obnoxious couple? And by obnoxious I don't mean dramatic; I mean the just met honey moon stage. The type you do your best to ignore because you don't want to see the sickening shows of affection they've got going on."

"Heaven forbid you catch their eye, because then they'll want to give you the spiel about how they got together." He said leaning in close and practically cooing at her to make it look they were engrossed in their own world of coupled bless. It made her want to laugh out loud and set him on fire at the same time.

"Come on Bon loosen up, or people will think I kidnapped you or something," he mumbled making her grit her teeth.

"Happy honey bun?" She asked forcing a fake smile as she relaxed against him.

"Very happy sweetie," He shot back laying on the accent nice and thick.

"Let's just get this over with," She growled quietly before allowing herself to be tucked under his shoulder as she wrapped an arm around his trim waist.

"We'd like two tickets please," Damon said flashing his smile at the older woman behind the counter as he kept his blue eyes trained on hers.

He was good at making you feel like the center of the universe. Or he would be, if she didn't know how full of shit he was.

"It's our six month anniversary, so we thought we'd do a little sightseeing" Damon said ignoring the swift elbow to the side she delivered.

"Oh how sweet! It's nice to see young people enjoying their youth and in love," The lady gushed making Bonnie squirm in her skin as she handed over the tickets.

"I can tell you've got a real winner here dear; be sure to hold on to him," She said with a wink before turning to help the next people in line.

"You are such a drama king."

"Being charismatic is not a crime, now let's go explore your Mecca and find that family tree."

"There it is," She whispered almost awed as they peered up at the parchment covered in glass on the wall."

"It's simple, you "freeze" everyone Halliwell style and I'll vamp speed it out of here."

"You seriously need to lay off the television, there's no _freezing _things."

"I'm sure there's some spell, in your wictionary."

"Okay fang boy, how old are you? Like 12?" She asked rolling her eyes at his nicknames.

"I thought it was clever," He said pouting slightly as he wound his fingers in her hair and gazed into her eyes.

"Any thoughts?"

"A Glamour spell, we can make everything appear normal while we swap the parchment and replaced it with something similar." She said leaning in with a coy smile played across her full lips. It was a strange game they were playing showing a face to the world that would only exist if hell froze over.

"What do we need to do?"

"To purchase one of those mock scrolls so I can change it and you can replace it."

"wait here," he said gone before she could tell him to actually purchase it.

They were all ready going to be stealing a n invaluable piece of history, she figured the least they could do was pay for the scroll.

"Done," he said shaking the scroll in her face. 

"What if they have cameras?"

"Even if they slow the frames down all they'll get is a blur," he assured her as she nodded.

"Okay, here we go," She whispered studying the hanging tree closely before closing her eyes and placing her hand on the scroll.

"_The chameleon dances in the glade  
he blends,  
he shifts,  
and now he's shade.  
I change the paper to fit the need,  
It has the change they need to see.  
As I will, so mote it be!''_

"It's ready," She said handing it over as he nodded.

"Go wait for me by the car just in case I trip some kind of alarm," he whispered handing her the keys and making her eyebrows go up into her bangs.

"What?"

"You're actually trusting me with your _baby_?"

"Bonnie I'm not a teenage boy, my car isn't _tha_t important to me, besides, it's a Mustang, not a Ferrari," he said making her laugh as she made her way outside of the museum.

Making her way to the car she felt the nerves kick in and too anxious to sit and do nothing she slid into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition.

"Piece of Cake, these people are way too trusting," Damon said smiling as he suddenly appeared beside the car window.

"Luckily for us," she said feeling her stomach tighten into knots.

"We need to check into a hotel."

"N-"

"There's no telling what this paper is going to do to you; and we can't have you Bibbity Babbity Booing in front of a large group of people," he reasoned as she nodded reluctantly.

Twenty minutes later

"I have to admit, you have good taste," Bonnie said dropping her duffel bag onto the brilliant red and tan bed spread covered with decorative pillows.

"I figured a little luxury would be nice after the road," he said flopping onto the bed opposite hers.

"How about we refuel and then take a look at the tree?" he asked making her stomach knot. She'd almost forgotten about his liquid diet.

"I'll order in and catch a quick shower."

"I'm surprised. " He purred

"That I want a shower?"

"That you didn't give me shit about needing to feed."

"What would it change?" She asked shrugging as he looked down at the floor and smiled. Bonnie was changing and she didn't even realize it yet.

That clear line of black and white was beginning to blend into a shade of gray before his eyes. His blood was slowly leaving her system, but her growth in power was picking up where his blood left off.

"I'll be back soon. Do not touch that parchment until I return," he said pinning her with a serious look until she nodded her agreement.

A shower and a trip from room service later she was feeling human again. Dressed in a pair of gray yoga pants and a white tank top she sat on the floor rhythmically breathing in and out as she meditated. The parchment practically hummed with power, and she had no doubt there was a spell woven into it. She only hoped she was ready to manage the potential backlash that could occur if you worked magic beyond your skill level. Fingering the amulet that rested against her skin for comfort she felt her confidence grow.

"I hope you knew what you were doing Emily," Bonnie whispered ending her meditation as she reached for the diary she'd replaced into her satchel.

A/N: And end scene. I know you guys were waiting for the big event, but I am exhausted and starting to run down. I promise the next chapter will be the moment you've all been waiting for. I have the notes all ready to go and my mind is willing but my body is unable, lol seriously I have the sleepy eye blink going right now. Thank you so much to everyone who's been following along, reviewing and sending me messages I really do appreciate it. I'm curious to know what you guys think will happen? Do you think Emily out of the picture for good? Are you curious about what' s going on in MF? I've been so engrossed with Bamon I've neglected our other characters. Shame on me, I'll tackle that issue in the next few chapters.


	14. THE INBETWEEN

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 14

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Bonnie

SOUNDTRACK:

Zombie: The Cranberries

A/N : Even after all these years "Zombie" is still a damn powerful song. Bows to the band, they have made truly timeless music. This totally inspired my Emily diary entry for this chapter. Thanks again to everyone who takes the time to read, review, fav or alert. :D

THE IN-BETWEEN

_**November 9**__**th**_

_**They are coming now and I don't have much time. I thought I had prepared myself for death, but I find now that I am not. I have many things to say but not enough time to say them. If you have this in your possession you are the last of my line, for only you were ever meant to find this. Be wary of the darkness magic has to offer , or it will drag you down and eat your soul. The child I was when I met Katherine has become a jaded woman used one too many times as a pawn in a game I didn't know the rules to. I don't know why fate saw fit to place you with Damon but I ask that you trust it. Had I listened to my instincts I would not be waiting now to roast on a pyre. You will be the sole witness to my final act of magic, a numbing potion. **_

Unable to read on Bonnie closed the book as tears filled her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Emily had been nothing more than a teenager caught in the middle of supernatural drama, and it'd cost her the ultimate price. She did not want to end up like that.

"What happened?" Damon asked bursting in with black veins and fangs barred.

"The diary," She whispered clearing her throat as she quickly scrubbed her face with her hand.

"It hurt you?"

"No, it was sad" She said shaking her head as he eyed her with disbelief " It was Emily's last entry," She explained daring him to make an inappropriate comment with her narrowed gaze.

"Aaah," he said relaxing as his face returned to normal and he made his way over to the table in the room.

"Let's see what's on here now," She said coming to sit beside him as he eased the yellowed parchment from the tube and handed it over.

Gasping she jumped as a jolt of electricity ran through her body and a plume of white mist escaped from the paper. Blinking rapidly as the scenery around her blurred she closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the room from spinning. Opening her eyes slowly a few moments later she froze, this was not the hotel room. Looking up at the slightly distorted night sky dotted with stars and a roaring camp fire she knew she was at the in-between. The in-between was a different plane of existence between waking and sleep where spirits often brought the living. Peering over the flames into the dark eyes of a Native American wrapped in a woven blanket she felt herself relax.

"Sky Cloud," she whispered as he nodded his thick mane cascading down his back as he stood and walked around to meet her.

"I weep for the sorrow my actions have caused you, but it was the only way to restore the balance." He said in heavily accented English.

"The balance?"

"Between us, and them," He said pointing into the darkness that became bathed in an eerie blue light before showing an almost transparent apparition of a vampire with a wolf standing to its right.

"I don't understand," She whispered shaking her head.

"Many moons ago, the wolves and the vampires roamed this land together, killing without remorse or respect for life," he said making her eyes widen at the word together.

"One day they came to my village, slaughtering woman, children and men alike as they assuaged their terrible hunger for flesh and blood. In no time at all less than half the village was left. I cried out to the great protector and he gifted me with the spell that would limit the wolf to change only under the light of a full moon, and banish the blood drinkers to the darkness."

"_You_ cursed them," She whispered suddenly understanding Mason's intense hate as he nodded.

"The spell made the wolves bite poisonous to the vamps and so the war between them began."

Nervously pacing back and forth Elena lightly tapped the cell phone to her lips debating if she should call Bonnie again. She hadn't heard from Bonnie since earlier this morning and 6 hours later she was beginning to worry.

"_I'm sure she's fine,"_ She reasoned mentally knowing she was fighting a losing battle. Her best friend was alone with Damon Salvatore, she wasn't going to relax until she could see she was okay with her own eyes.

"What the hell does Damon want with Bonnie?" She asked.

"Talking to yourself now Elena?" Jeremy asked pausing outside of her bedroom.

"No, I'm worried about Bonnie."

"Why?" He asked suddenly serious.

"Because she went off with Damon."

"What? Not her too. Is every hot girl in town going to take a ride on the Damon train?"

"Jer this is serious? She hates him! Besides what would Damon want with Bonnie?"

"I could think a number of things," He said smiling in a coy way that made her stomach clench.

"Jer!"

"Elena you may not have noticed, but Bonnie is smoking hot. But she has always had a good head on her shoulders, if she went off with him it must've been for a good reason," he said shrugging as she sighed.

"Maybe."

"Elena she's a powerful witch, I think she could handle it, but if you're that worried call and check up on her. We both know you will eventually anyway," he said making her wince.

"You all ready did ?" He exclaimed laughing as she tossed a pillow at his head as he hurried out of the room. At lease he'd been acting like the annoying little brother she'd grown up with.

Since when was it a crime to worry about your friends? Lifting the phone she pressed number two on her speed dial.

"Hey Elena, what's up?"

"Car we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" She asked instantly recognizing the concern in her voice.

"It Damon, he and Bonnie went on some road trip to God knows where to do God knows what," She began quickly filling her in on everything she knew.

"If Bonnie went with Damon it must've been important," Car reasoned making her sigh.

"I'm sure it was, but I'm still worried, he's not exactly trust worthy."

"No, but he saved her life the other night, so he obviously wants her around."

"For now, but what if that changes?"

"Then Bonnie will turn him into a Damon shish kabob."

"Car, that's awful," Elena said laughing despite herself.

"Seriously Elena, Bonnie is one bad ass witch, I think you should give her more credit; and as much as I don't like Damon, you didn't see them together after she woke."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know it we weird.." She said trailing off as she tried to find the exact words without alarming her friend further. There had been a spark there she had never noticed before.

" You'll have to see it for yourself when they get back, maybe I was imagining things," She said not about to be the barer of bad news. Elena might love Stefan but a part of her enjoyed the attention Damon gave her.

"You think I'm over reacting then?"

"Not necessarily, I just think Bonnie can take care of herself… this is strange me calming you down," She said making Elena laugh once more.

"Thanks Car, I can always count on you to lighten things up," She said wishing she could talk to Stefan.

"Any time Lena, that's what friends are for." She said shifting their conversation to another topic before they said their goodbyes.

"BONNIE!" Damon yelled afraid to touch her. There was no telling what the hell was going on and the fire starter had set him on fire enough for him to know to proceed with caution.

"What happened?" she asked blinking rapidly.

"You just zoned out."

"You didn't see anything weird happen?" She asked shocked he hadn't noticed the mist.

"Other than your staring act with the wall behind me, no."

"I saw Sky Cloud in the in-between."

"In be what?"

"Think of it as another plane of existence."

"And what did the good chief have to say?" He asked frowning as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Bonnie?"

"He's the Shaman who cursed the werewolves and vampires."

"Funny Bon, now really what did he say?" He said smiling. "You're serious? You great great grans times infinitely was the one who issued the curse? So typical! Even your ancestors were judgy." He said shaking his head.

"You don't' care?"

" I have my handy dandy ring and I'd just as soon be one of the few who can walk during the day , helps me with the whole human cover and keeps down the competition for food and territory," He said pursing his lips slightly as he inclined his head in carless manner he had down pat.

"I know what caused the war."

"Caused the war? I thought we were natural enemies," He said giving her his undivided attention as she relayed the story Sky Cloud had told her.

"No one can every know this." He declared thinking of the chaos that would resign if the two supernatural's joined forces.

"I know, but how are we going to accomplish that?"

"We're going to kill Katherine and her little dog too, " He stated smirking when her lips curved in a small smile.

A/N: Okay gang that's where I'm going to end it. That was actually a lot harder to write than I had anticipated. I had the concept worked out but getting it down the way I wanted was elusive. I didn't quite achieve what I wanted too, but the story must move forward. What did you guys think? Were you surprised about the war? What about Damon's reaction? Sometimes when I write he surprises even me. I know the last few chaps have been kind of short, but that seems to be about the length Francesca is doing these days. I'm hoping they'll lengthen out a bit more soon.


	15. POSSIBILITY

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 15

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Bonnie

SOUNDTRACK:

Possibility: Lykke Li

A/N: You guys really are the best, thank you for continuing to read, review, alert and favorite.

POSSIBILITY

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you're not upset by my ancestry," Bonnie said wary about trusting Damon's nonchalance.

"Because it's always about looking out for number one for me and in case you've forgotten you and are linked until the Katherine issue is resolved, and whatever plan she has cooked up shouldn't see the light of day," He said actually feeling fear at the thought of a world run by the psycho bitch that'd ripped his heart out.

"How can you know you'd be able to kill her?"

"Hmm let's see, because she's a lying whore who doesn't give a shit about me, and she was _never_ in the tomb. There won't be any hesitation on my part."

"Fair enough," She said sensing the truth in his words.

"Now that we know why you should trust me, tell me why I should trust you." He said making her jaw drop slightly. Was he really questioning her character?

"Because I gave you my word."

"Forgive me if I want more than the word of a Bennett to go on," He shot back making her growl.

He knew he was pressing her buttons, but it was too amusing to stop.

"It's no fun being doubted is it?" he purred as her mouth formed an O, and understanding filled her eyes.

He had been showing her a different side of himself and yet here she was treating him like nothing had changed. The past was gone and done and they had to learn to move forward together to stand united. Then hopefully the bond would end, it hadn't been lost on her that Emily had never really said what she needed them to do to break its hold.

"No it's not," She whispered pursing her lips as she remained silent feeling they were standing on the edge of something huge. Ignoring the little voice that said she was ten kinds of fools and listened to her instincts.

"I'm not going to tell you I can forget everything that's happened, but I will admit we need to start over or Katherine and her minions will eat us alive."

"My name's Damon, I like O Positive blood, strong whiskey and the color black," He said offering up his hand as her lips twitched upwards into a smile.

"Nice to meet you Damon, I'm Bonnie I like fire spells, the color pink and music," She said shaking his hand and feeling like they'd turned a new page.

"Now that we've settled that, I don't know about you but after the history level I could use a drink," He said moving over to the mini bar to pour himself a glass of Scotch.

"Right now?"

"Yes, you don't turn into a pumpkin until Daddkins gets home late Sunday night, the room is booked until tomorrow and I want to enjoy my time way from Saint Stefan and his buzz kill girlfriend," He said making her laugh lightly.

"Stefan and Elena aren't that bad."

"Not that bad, sister Elena has all ready called once and I'm waiting for phone call number two, we might as well give her something to actually be worried about," He teased shaking an empty glass at her.

"I'm not going to get drunk with you fang boy, but I will indulge a little." She said smirking when his eyebrows shot up into his forehead.

"You drink scotch?"

"It's my Dad's preferred drink; I grew up on this stuff."

"It's hard to picture baby Bon Bon being a little rule breaker."

"No one's good all the time Damon," She insisted shaking her head as she sipped on the drink he'd provided.

"Do tell."

"You first."

"You learn quickly," He said saluting her with his drink.

"You have to if you want to survive around here, are you actually avoiding my question?" She asked tilting her head. The concept of Damon backing down from anything was intriguing.

"You actually want to play truth or dare with me Bennett?"

"I didn't see it as truth or dare, just two people getting to know each other better." She replied surprising herself with her frankness.

"Since when do you want to know me better little witch?" He asked moving to stand close she could feel his cool breath caress her face.

"Since I agreed to trust you to have my back," She replied standing her ground as she met his eyes.

"Ooh I like this saucy new Bonnie, she's so much more fun," he stated smiling slowly as he eased back to give her space.

"I'm feeling generous so go ahead and ask away," he said waving his hand with the flourish of a royal as he refilled his glass.

"Why did you become a vampire?"

"That actually wasn't my decision; let's just say I sort of woke up like this."

"Katherine?"

"That would make sense, but no it was Stefan," He said scowling at the memory as she drank the rest of her scotch like a shot to keep from commenting.

A little voice inside her told her saying anything would be the wrong move. It was time to move onto a different topic.

"What did you want to be .. before?"

"Honestly? I didn't have any sort of lofty aspirations; I wanted to be well off and married with a heir to carry on the name and maybe a spare or two; that was pretty much the norm back then."

"Is this strictly an interrogation or can I also ask questions?" He asked refilling her glass.

"You can ask away, but it doesn't mean I'll answer everything."

"Touché'." He said enjoying that repartee, if he had known this lay beneath the tight lipped buttoned up façade she showed the world he would have started corrupting her a lot sooner. His blood was almost completely out of her system now, but it had served its purpose.

"Tell me about Damy."

"Only if afterwards _**you**_ tell me about Damy," she said smiling as settled into a more comfortable chair in the living room area and crossed her legs.

"Deal."

"Damy was an imaginary friend I had for as long as I can remember until I was about ten. He was the person who played with me when I was lonely, kept all my secrets and occasionally got me into trouble. I don't ever remember knowing what he looked like, but I knew he wasn't a child like most imaginary friends. I always felt like he knew everything about everything," She remembered fondly smiling at the wonder she had felt at Damys seemingly endless supply of knowledge.

"I'd imagine it'd be fairly easy to seem all knowing to a five year old Bon."

"Probably, but it was more than that, he always _knew _things about me no one else did. Because even back then I knew there was something different about me. Something I could never tell anyone else about." She said shivering as she thought about the first time she'd known she wasn't normal.

They had all been eight and she, Caroline, Matt and Tyler had been playing over at Elena's. When Tyler and Matt decided to climb the old tree that sat in her yard she had known instantly someone would get hurt; but when she'd tried to explain that to them they'd given her the brush off. Not five minutes after they'd begun to climb a dead branch had broken off sending Tyler to the ground where he'd landed on his arm. She'd never forget the moment their eyes had locked just before Elena's parents had rushed him to the car. He'd been afraid of her.

"Not different, special," Damon amended making her gasp.

"It was you!"

"Guilty."

"Why?" She asked shaking her head.

"I was watching over you and somehow you made a mental connection. Imagine, this little five year old able to talk to me mentally," He said shaking his head as he smirked.

"I'll be the first to admit I don't have a particular fondness for children, I think they're snotty nosed germ infested goblins most of the time, but you were different; you had an old soul from the moment you were born."

"Why don't I remember any of this?"

"Because Sheila didn't want you to, she wanted to let you enjoy a normal life for as long as possible."

"So she took my memories?"

"Nothing so drastic Bennett, she just made me invisible to you; that way you'd think I was an invisible friend like most kids have."

"This doesn't make any sense, she hated you!"

"Not always, she hated the role she knew I'd play in your life I think, but she tolerated me until she had a vision that scared her so bad she told me she'd make my life a living hell if I didn't leave town."

"What did she see?"

"She didn't say, and I didn't wait around to ask. I felt like I'd done my duty, there was no one poking their nose where they shouldn't and if she needed me she knew how to contact me."

"I don't know what to say." She whispered shaking her head.

"So don't say anything." He whispered slowly refilling her drink as she gave him a grateful smile.

The scotch was burning a path down into her belly where it became a warm weight that relaxed her tense body.

"You know Bon this is kind of nice," Damon said from his spot parallel to her own.

"Yes, it is," She admitted relishing the down town she knew would be few and far between once they returned to Mystic Falls.

"I was always around in the shadows Bon." He said after awhile making her smile.

A part of her knew that shouldn't mean so much, but she didn't care. Damon was a mass of contradictions, but for now he provided her with comfort.

"Thank you," She said turning to face him with a genuine smile on her face.

"You're welcome little witch," He said turning to look into the sparkling green gems that could bewitch a man.

There was an alluring aura that clung to her despite recent hardships; a light that shone brightly and attracted him like a moth to a flame.

"Bonnie, what if I said I wanted to kiss you?"

"I'd tell you, you shouldn't." She said knowing he was about to kiss her and she was going to let him.

Her heart beat pounded in her ears as she watched him slowly bring his face toward her giving her plenty of time to pull away. This was the man buried inside the vampire.

"We both know I don't do well with instructions," He teased gently placing his lips against her own and watching hungrily as her lids lowered and she sighed. He didn't want to miss a moment of this because it was quite possible it would never happen again.

His lips were cool but petal soft and the kiss was nothing like she could ever imagine. It was soft, sweet and oddly comforting.

"What was that for?" She asked placing her fingertips to her tingling lips after they pulled apart.

"I don't know."

"Now isn't a good time for this," She whispered trembling slightly as she fell under the power of his bright blue gaze.

"No, it's not," He agreed cupping her face between his hands as he let his tongue ease between her slightly parted lips to taste her delicate flavor.

She was sweet and refreshing, like a dessert wine, and when she moaned in the back of her throat in response he felt his world tilt on its axis. Moaning slightly when she twined her fingers through his hair he pulled her tiny body on to his lap as the kissing became something more.

"This can't change anything," She whispered resting her head on his shoulder as the make out session came to an end.

"I know," he whispered stroking her back as he enjoyed the warmth of her body heat. They'd face the consequences tomorrow.

A/N: okay guys, I was so nervous to post this. I did not know this was coming for our couple , but once I wrote it there it was. No rewriting, or editing could change it. Francesca does what Francesca wants to do. ( For those who don't know Francesca is my muse). 2


	16. 1 Step Forward 2 Steps Back

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 16

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Bonnie

SOUNDTRACK:

Blame it on the Alcohol: Jamie Fox

A/N: You guys don't know what your kind words and encouragement mean to me. Thank you for being such awesome chapter has a little bit of the show in it because I do want to keep it feeling like the show and not just my own work, though this is anything but canon. I hope you like the hodgepodge.

2 Steps Forward… 2 Steps Back

Waking up cuddled into Damon in a chair should have been devastating, but in reality, it was nice; and that was alarming. She wished she could blame the scotch, but she wasn't the lying type' and right now she was sober as a judge. Easing away from him she ran a hand through her hair and stretched.

"Good Morning Sunshine."

"And the silence is ruined."

"About last night,"

"I'd rather not talk about that," She said shaking her head as she quickly moved out of his lap.

"Should we blame it on the alcohol then Bon?" He sighed sounded **almost **saddened.

"No, we can blame it on a lapse in judgment and really, really bad timing," She whispered more to herself then him.

"And if it hadn't been now?"

"I – I don't know ok? A lot has happened, I found out you were Damy, and things got out of hand. You want me met to treat you like everyone else, so I won't lie to you, but right now I _cannot_ do this," She said as he nodded in understanding.

Humans could only take so much and his little witch had been stretched to her limits. But that wouldn't always be the case, and he'd learned patience over the years. He just did a good job of hiding it. It was never good to show your hand. He had the bluff down to a science.

"I forgot how fragile humans can be," he said smirking as he eased from the chair. "We need get on the road soon if we need to have you back before Daddkins gets home, I'm going to feed."

Wrapping her arms around herself she shivered as the door shut behind him. After everything with Katherine this probably felt way too close to a rejection; and for that she was truly sorry. But she couldn't play sweetie to a sometime sociopath vampire. He came with his own set of problems and right now she needed to focus. God, the fact that she was even considering it made her skin crawl.

"How long does vamp blood take to leave the system?" She wondered making her way into the bathroom for a shower.

With Caroline he had said it would take about 24 hours but that hadn't been nearly as much as she'd taken in. Quickly slipping out of her clothes she eased stepped under the hot spray of the shower swearing she would never go anywhere without Grams grimoire again. That would have all the information she needed. Dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans, a long sleeved striped gray and black shirt that buttoned up the side, and a pair of black chucks she was packed and waiting when Damon returned in a different outfit than he'd left in.

"I stopped to get some new duds, who would have thought there'd be a decent store in Salem?" he asked shaking his head.

"You always seem to find a way to get what you need fang boy," She said dryly. "Can you get us back sooner?"

"Ready to be rid of me Bennett?"

"I just have this feeling we need to be there for something," She replied shaking her head as he frowned.

"Let's check out and hit the road I'll get us back in six hours or less."

"You can do that?"

"As long as I compel every cop that stops us," he said making her laugh

"I'll just make a quick phone call what could it hurt?"Elena thought picking up her cell.

She'd made it through the rest of the day yesterday, and most of today, but now it was past noon and she was dying.

"Hey Bon is everything okay?" She asked relieved when her friend answered the phone sounding no worse for wear.

"It's good we found what we needed and we're on our way back now."

"It was great until you called," Damn chimed in from the back making her frown.

He was so fickle, one minute he was hell bent on stealing her and now it looked like he'd moved on to her best friend. Well more like he was "Attempting" to move on to her friend, because there was no way Bonnie would ever give him the time of the day.

"Ignore him Lena, that's what I do when he's been an Asshole!" she said pointedly making her smile. She could always count on Bonnie to have her back.

"Thanks Bonnie, I just wanted to check in and see how things were going, and when you'd be back."

"In about 5 hours give or take."

"Well just call me to let me know you got in okay."

"I will, talk to you soon Elena," She said hanging up.

"Is Sister Elena reassured I haven't drained you dry."

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh? " She asked wondering what had caused the sudden change of heart.

"No, I think my little brother is rubbing off on her and making her a bore which annoys me."

"Is it that or the fact that he has her in the first place?"

"Ouch Bon, are you trying to make those words sting?"

"It's a valid question. "

"One I gave you an answer to, contrary to the popular belief you and all your little teen friends hold, I am not in love with Elena, she was a fun way to piss off my little brother and an opportunity to tempt an attractive girl, end of story."

"I'm not so sure that's true."

"I thought we were doing the friend thing and being honest."

"Sometimes you can't be honest with someone else when you're lying to yourself."

"Ok enough with the Dr. Phil babble." He snarled making her raise her hands as she grew silent.

Gasping she clutched her head and she was bombarded by images.

_Mason was making his way through the woods to a well; unlocking a padlock he removed the screen from a well where he intended to jump in to retrieve the moonstone. _

"Another vision?" he asked waiting until she appeared to come back to reality.

"Yes, Mason is going to move the moonstone, we need to send someone to get it."

"Where is it?"

"A well on the outskirts of the Lockwood mansion, Caroline will know where it is," She said whipping out her phone a she ignored Damon's protests.

"She can do this Damon, you don't know her like I do," She said waving him off as she waited for her friend to picture the phone.

"Bon I heard about the impromptu road trip, are you calling to chat or do I need to come help you kick some vamp ass?" She asked making her laugh.

"We're on our way back safe and sound, but I need you to do me a favor."

"What's up?"

"Remember that well we used to play by on the outskirts of the Lockwood place?"

"Yeah,"

"Mason's got the Moonstone hidden there, and I need you to get it before he does."

"Okay I'm on it now."

"Car, have Stefan meet you, I have a bad feeling about this," She said shivering.

"I'm on it," She said hanging up.

"You asked my brother to help? He's almost as incompetent as she is, less actually because she actually drinks human blood," He said shaking his head.

"Why does it bother you so much that he won't drink?"

"Because it makes him weak."

"I think it's an admirable that he takes the moral road."

"Moral road? Oh that isn't what not drinking is about, you saw him on Founders day, that is what happens to my little brother whenever he drinks blood, it starts off okay, but eventually it spirals out of control. I could tell you stories that would ruin his good guy image forever." He sneered making her gape.

"Are you serious?"

"He has a past just as questionable as mine; difference is I own up to it while he does everything he can to forget."

"I just can't imagine Stefan that way."

"For once I actually wish you could see my memories, he was a lot more fun in those days," he said sighing as she shook her head. Damon Salvatore was an unredeemable soul, not because he was so far gone, but because he liked things the way they were.

"Caroline, is everything okay?" Stefan asked surprised to see the blonde standing at his doorstep.

"Yeah, they're great actually, well maybe not great," She said trailing off. "Anyways I'm here because Bonnie needs us to go retrieve the moonstone."

"She saw where it was?"

"Yes, and we have to hurry because Mason is going to get it soon."

"You lead and I'll follow you," he said right behind her as she took off.

"Here it is, "She said pausing to look behind her back as he came to a stop.

"This is where she thinks the moonstone is?" he asked breaking the lock and ripping off the screen when she nodded.

"I'll go down and get it then," He said playing the role of the gentleman as he jumped down.

"CAROLINE!" He screamed panicking as flames licked his skin and it began to peel from his body.

"What's wrong?" She asked crouching on the edge prepared to jump in after him.

"NO! DON'T COME IN THERE"S VERVAINE!"

"I'll get you help," She said grabbing her phone.

"Hey Car."

"ELENA! Where are you?"

"I'm at the Lockwood's folding napkins, what's wrong?"

"Remember the well we used to play at?"

"Yes."

"I need you to get there as quickly as you can."

"What's wrong."

"It's Stefan he went into a well to get the moonstone, but it's filled with vervaine."

"Oh my God, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'll meet you on the outskirts of the woods," She said not wanting her friend to accidently run into Mason alone.

Waiting on the edge of the woods she concentrated on listening for any tell tales sign of Mason's presence. So far so good, but she wasn't counting on that luck holding.

"We need to hurry," She said taking Elena's hand the moment she breached the barrier of the woods.

Moving as swiftly as she could without dragging her friend along Caroline came to a dead halt halfway to their destination.

"Caroline what are you doing!" Elena exclaimed.

"We're not alone," She said shaking her head as she looked around.

"What are you two doing here?" Mason asked appearing a few moments later.

"Just going for a walk," Elena said lamely.

"Somehow I don't believe that," he said shaking his head as he focused in on Caroline.

"Does your Mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her," He said making her lunge for him only to stop short when he grabbed Elena and placed her in a choke hold.

"Don't be stupid, necks snap easy around here." He said making her blood boil. How dare he threaten her best friend?

"I can take you."

"Wanna bet ?"

"Yea, I do," She said freeing Elena and slamming him against a nearby tree before he could retaliate.

"Told you," She said moving her hand to his neck as she delivered a quick knee to the gentiles tossing him to his knees as she followed with a swift quick to the side that sent him careening into a tree head first. Satisfied that he was unconscious and they'd have time to save Stefan and recover the moonstone she fixed her hair quickly to calm herself.

"Come on," She said setting a stunned Elena back into action as they rushed to the well.

"I'll lower you down with the chain, you hook it around his waist and I'll pull him up and then you, with the moonstone," She said quickly thinking on her feet.

"Okay let's do it," She said hooking herself in.

"I got you okay?" She promised keeping her friend calm as she nodded before easing over the side to be lowered.

"Stefan, Oh my god," She whispered seeing the decaying skin of his face. She'd never seen him like this and it scared her to death that he was unconscious."

"Elena what's going on down there?" Caroline asked anxiously.

"Pull him up!" She cried as Caroline quickly obliged.

Using her strength to pull up the body she quickly unhooked him and lowered him to the ground before turning back to the well.

"Elena I'm ready for you," She said not wanting to be caught again by Mason with a wounded vamp and a human to protect.

"Hold on I need to find the stone," she said continuing to splash around in the water as she tapped her foot nervously.

"Hurry!"

"Hold on I think I found it," She said before letting out a serious of screams.

"Elena what's going on!" She asked hating the restriction the vervaine placed on her.

"I got it, come on, bring me up!" She called relieving her as she quickly complied.

"Oh God, Stefan!" Elena exclaimed cutting her wrist quickly with a rock to heal him with her blood as Caroline looked away.

She wished she could have that with Matt, but it was too selfish to think about. Being involved with her would put him at risk, not just to her possibly losing control, but to people like Katherine. She couldn't do that in good conscience. Love was about caring about what was best for the other person even if that meant they couldn't be with you.

"We really need to get out of here you guys, Mason won't be unconscious forever," She said clearing her throat.

"She's right," Stefan croaked as they helped him to his feet and made their way from the forest.

A/N: Yeah I know that wasn't quite how it happened in the show, but it's serving a purpose. I want you guys to see Caroline the way I do so the things that will happen in the future will make more sense.


	17. CHECK

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 17

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Bonnie

Blurry: Puddle of Mud

Forever: Papa Roach

A/N: Thank you for the continued feedback guys; it really does help keep me typing away at these chapters. The title of this chapter refers to a move in chess , which is an attack on the King.

**Check**

"Home sweet Home," Damon announced waking her as they drove past the welcome sign.

"Ugh, I can't wait to get home and sleep," She said feeling slightly drained from her travels.

"Or not," She said sighing as her phone jingled.

" Hey Car, how did it go?"

"We got the moonstone, but there were complications."

"Explain," Damn said instantly alert.

"So Mason filled the well up with vervaine, sounds like he didn't trust Katherine much."

"I can't say I blame him," She said shaking her head.

Katherine had so many agendas it was impossible to get to the truth.

"I'm done playing," Katherine whispered furious that they'd had the nerve to snatch the moonstone right from under her nose.

"What should we do?"

"You should stay here or sit back and watch, maybe then you'll learn something. I've sent you out twice and each time you've come back with no to show for it."

"I'm sorry Kat."

"No it's my fault for underestimating my enemy, that wont' be happening again," She said squeezing the stem of the wine glass until it broke.

"You're going now?"

"No time like the present," She said tossing the glass aside as she made her way out of the bedroom she'd rented at the Bed and Breakfast.

"Let the games begin," She purred pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

"It's time," She said smiling as she disconnected.

" OOoh Boys!," Katherine called sashaying her way into the study.

"Katherine, how unpleasant to see you again," Damon drawled feigning casualness despite the fact his body was tensed and ready to spring.

"You don't look pleased to see me Stefan," She purred ignoring Damon completely as she came to stand mere inches from Stefan's face.

"Because I'm not," He said narrowing his eyes as he glared down at the person responsible for making his life a living hell.

"You're always trying to hurt my feelings these days Stefan, I don't like it much," she said frowning as he clenched his jaw.

"I don't think he cares what you want these days Katherine, you're barking up the wrong tree, or has the constant rejection not set in yet."

"He's playing hard to get Damon, something you never did."

" Ooh that's sweet, you think I still care about what you think," He said laughing as she growled.

"You know you still love me Damon, what you think you feel for my doppelganger is just a sad substitution for the real thing."

"I think you are the sad substitute," Stefan spat.

"Insult me one more time and I'll kill your little look alike tonight," She hissed.

"I came here to deliver a message for the witch," She said wondering if she was imagining the heightened level of tension that seemed to fill Damon.

"Spells don't work too well when the person's all ready been compelled." She said laughing.

" The rules of the game have changed, so try and keep up," She said leaving before they could say anything more.

"Fuck! This is bad!" Damon growled.

"For her, I thought it was tame."

"She didn't ask about the moonstone Stefan, you want to know why? Because whatever she's planning tonight is going to be so bad she'll expect us to offer it up on a platter."

"Caroline!" An all too familiar voice called. Awake instantly she made her way to the window and gasped.

Not three feet away was Matt still clad in his boxer and t-shirt Pajamas.

"Matt, what are you doing!" She hissed, quickly opening the window and helping him inside.

"You're lucky my mom is working the night shift, or you'd be getting arrested right now," She said not quite sure why he was here.

"I want to get back together," he said making her gasp.

She hadn't realized it till just now, but she had been waiting for this moment since he'd called things off; the instant he would come to his sensed and beg her to come back because he loved her just as much as she loved him. It made everything she was doing to keep him safe worthwhile, but it didn't' change anything.

"Matt, you were the one who called things off, and as much as that hurt I came to realize you were right."

"No, I wasn't," he said shaking his head. "I was being a tool, you were going through something and instead of trying to help, or waiting for you to work thorough it on your own I split."

"Matt it's okay," She soothed running a hand down his arm and biting her lip as the electricity that existed between them shot through her body.

"Do you feel that Car? The spark is still there, I love you and I know you love me, which is why beaing apart doesn't make sense"

"I'm sorry Matt, but I can't."

"Why not? Is it someone else!" He yelled suddenly making her jump. This was not the Matt Donovan she'd grown up with.

"Matt you need to calm down."

"Who is it!" He seethed frantically pacing back and forth.

"There's no one Matt!" She protested.

"Just give us another chance Car, I know we can make it work," he said gripping her arms too tightly.

"Matt you're hurting me!" She cried using her strength to shove him away.

"Don't pull away from me Caroline!" he said sending her in fight or flight mode.

"You're not yourself Matt," She said pinning him to her wall roughly.

"Kiss me and tell me you don't want me," he begged struggling against her hold as he smashed his mouth against hers.

Everything about his touch right now was repulsive. This was wrong; Katherine was taking the one pure and beautiful thing in her life and tarnishing it.

"Matt look at me! Calm down, you don't want to do this," She said growing frustrated when her attempts to compel him failed. Katherine had a lot of years on her and no amount of slurping down human blood could change that.

"You really don't want me anymore do you?" he said clearing his throat as she teared up. If Katherine was trying to remind her of the damage she could she had succeeded.

"I do want you Matt, I just can't have you anymore," She whispered resting her forehead against his own as his breathing slowed and his flailing calmed.

"Ok, I think I'm done making a fool of myself, "He whispered refusing to look at her as his cheeks turned a deep red.

"I'm sorry Matt," She whispered cupping his face as she pulled away.

"Yeah, me too."

"I do still love you," She whispered unable to resist stealing one last kiss.

Winding her fingers through his soft blonde hair she inhaled the scent of male and sandalwood she'd always associated with him. Now his scent had another layer, the distinct tempting aroma that came with AB positive. Pulling away she felt like her a piece of her heart was leaving with him as he slowly made his way back to the window and exited without saying another word.

"Caroline, what's wrong, and if you say you're trying to figure out what you want to wear tomorrow I will kill you." Bonnie rasped.

"Matt just left, he was acting crazy Bonnie."

"Wait what!" She asked finally awake and processing.

"Katherine must have compelled him as some sort of warning of what could happen if I step out of line."

"That's impossible I did the spell, she's a vampire, she has no say when it comes to magic."

"Maybe you should tell her that," She snapped. "I'm sorry none of this is your fault."

"I'm looking through the book now for an explanation Caroline, tell me exactly what happened," She said scanning the grimoire as she listened to the tale growing more and more worried.

"You're very quiet Bonnie, did you find something?"

"No, I just don't like the sound of this," She said knowing Katherine was up to much more than playing psychological war fare with Caroline.

"What should I do Bon?"

"Stay there, and if Matt comes back, call me." She said frowning at the beep on her phone signaling another call.

"I'll call you the second I find out anything, it's going to be okay Car," She said disconnecting as she clicked over.

"Hello?"

"Aren't we all bright eyed and bushy tailed for one in the morning?"

"Damon?"

"Do other men call you in the middle of the night?"

"None that are quite so strange," She said smirking as she leaned back against her headboard.

"I'm intrigued; this is the first hint of a man in your life."

"Seriously fang boy, why are you calling me right now?" She asked feeling her stomach clench when he sighed.

"Katherine came by for a chat."

"Did she ask for the moonstone?"

"No, and that's what bothered me, she wanted me to give you a message, spells don't work too well when the person's all ready been compelled."

"Matt."

"What about him?" He asked listening as Bonnie brought him up to date.

"What are you up to Katherine?" Damon whispered narrowing his eyes as he raked his brain. He hated that she was always two steps ahead of them.

"Scare tactic?" Bonnie suggested.

"Much too tame."

"I hate that all we can do is sit back and wait for the fall out."

"Can't you hocus pocus?"

"If I knew what for maybe," She said feeling frustrated.

Matt was her friend, and the _**last**_ person that deserved to be hurt. He'd had enough tragedy in his life to last a lifetime.

"You know it's really shame I have to do this, you and I could've had some fun," Katherine whispered caressing Matt's face as she stood behind him at his desk.

"Life's too sad without Caroline isn't it? Your sister's dead, your Mom's off whoring her way through men; it's too much to handle." She coaxed watching as he penned the note that would explain his actions.

"Too much to handle," Matt repeated ending the paragraph and signing his name.

"Now what do you do?"

"I go and jump off the bridge."

A/N: I know I didn't see that coming myself until I began to write this chapter. As usual hit the R button and share your thoughts. I love hearing what you guys think.


	18. The Rules Have Changed

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 18

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Bonnie

Sdtrak:

We are Broken: Paramore

A/N: Thanks for sticking in there with me guys. I really appreciate all your support, reviews, favs, alerts and advice.

The Rules Have Changed

"There has to be something I can do," Bonnie thought flipping through the Grimoire.

"A Locator spell!" She whispered aloud beaming.

Finding the right page she quickly scanned the spell before rushing off to gather what she'd need, four blue candles, a goblet and jasmine incense. Quickly casting a circle she forced herself to clear her thoughts and relax before beginning. Placing the goblet in front of her she faced west and began her chant.

"Let the water show the location of Matthew Donovan," She whispered as a blurry image appeared in the water become crisper with each chant until she gleaned a location that made her stomach churn. It was the old bridge on the outskirts of town.

"Meet me at the old bridge," She texted sending a mass message to the vamps. There was no telling what she was going to find.

Quickly throwing on a pair of black tights under her sleeping shirt she made her way down the stairs and out the house quietly. Her Father had always slept like the dead and he'd never figure her for the sneaking out type anyways.

"You didn't honestly think I was going to let you go there solo did you?" Damon asked all ready leaning against her car.

"I was too busy focusing on how many bad things could come from Matt at that bridge," She said tossing him the keys.

"I don't care what you have to do, just get us to that bridge as fast as you can."

"I have a faster mode of travel in mind," He said lifting her into his arms before taking off.

* * *

"Matt," Caroline whispered feeling her stomach drop as she read the text. She knew exactly what Katherine had planned.

Using her speed to get her to the barren location there she felt her stomach lurch she spotted Matt disappear off the side of the bridge. Taking a flying leap she managed to catch the back of jacket only to be taken over the side by his at the top of her lungs she saw her life flash before her eyes as she began to free fall with him. Gasping when her body jerked and she halted mid air she knew the Calvary had arrived.

"Hang on Caroline!" Bonnie yelled as she closed her eyes not wanting to see the darkness looming in front of her.

"NO! I have to do this!" Matt yelled struggling against her tenuous grip.

"Matt please be still," She whispered tearing as she felt her hold loosen.

* * *

**Time stand still I order you,  
no minutes pass until I'm through,  
doing what I have to do,  
Time stand still I order you**

Casting the spell quickly Bonnie stopped them mid free fall. She'd never tried anything like this, but it was all she could think of on the fly. Gritting her teeth she struggled to make the spell hold as she fought against gravity to keep them from moving.

"Bonnie," Damon whispered watching as the witch continued to chant losing color as each second passed.

"Bonnie!" He repeated growing even more worried when a thin line of blood began to trail from her nose.

"Bonnie you have to stop!" He called watching as her eyes dilated.

Ignoring him she continued to chant raising her hands above her head as she pulled on all the strength her amulet provided.

" Orior Oriri Ortus," She cried ending the freeze as she wrapped Caroline in her power and pulled them back over the side of the bridge before collapsing.

Feeling herself be pulled back from the limbo she'd been placed in she thanked the powers that be for sparing her life yet again.

"We're going to be ok," She whispered.

"No, we're not," Matt replied shrugging out of the jacket she'd been grasping and disappearing into the darkness as she began to scream.

* * *

"_What the hell happened?"_ Stefan wondered waling in on a scene that made no sense.

Bonnie was gathered in Damon's arm, bleeding from the nose and Caroline sat beside them silent as a tomb as she stared at the bridge.

"_**Bonnie just had a power over load and Caroline's about to go off the deep in, we can't afford another incident Stefan, you need to take care of her or I will,"**_ Damon sent him mentally.

"_**What happened?"**_ he asked Damon moving over to kneel beside the fragile looking blonde.

"_**Matt jumped off the fucking bridge." **_

"_Katherine,"_ He thought finally understanding what her visit had been about earlier.

"Caroline, it's going to be okay" He whispered moving to brush the hair back from her face.

"No Stefan, it'll never be okay," She replied shakily as she wiped away the tears that coated her pale face.

"Matts gone," She chocked.

"I know Car, and I'm sorry."

"She's going to pay, I know I can't bring Matt back, but I can kill her," She growled up and blocked instantly by Stefan's body.

"You can't go after her like this Caroline she'll kill you."

"When are we going to stop playing her game Stefan? Open your eyes, Bonnie is hurt, Matt is dead and she's off someone laughing at us; she needs to die." She said making him wince.

Her words were true but the harshness was so far from the girl he'd come to know. It physically hurt him to see another innocent soul blemished by Katherine and her whims.

"She will," Damon vowed.

"Now," Caroline replied ruthlessly.

"As much as I hate to admit this Stefan's right, we can't go after her now, we need to regroup," Damon said shaking his head.

"You'd better come up with a plan that I like quickly or I'll do it myself , even if I have to go with her," She said darkly as her eyes bleed to black and her veins came to the surface.

"Is she okay?" She asked coming back to herself slightly as she stroked Bonnie's hair.

"She should be fine; she just tried to do too much."

"She saved my life, I won't forget that," She said vowing to have her friends' back in the future.

She could see now they were entering a war, and she'd be damned if anyone she cared about would become another causality

"_You're not dealing with this,"_ a little voice inside her head whispered making her take a shaky breath as she flipped the switch on her emotions. She had a vampire to help kill. She'd deal with the loss later because if Katherine got her way and sashayed off into t the sunset his death would've been meaningless.

"We should get off this bridge and move to some place safer, we're vulnerable in the open, "Caroline stated causing the brothers to exchange a knowing glance.

A newbie vamp without emotions was never a good thing.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly Bonnie found herself looking at a ceiling that was familiar, but not her own.

"What happened?" She croaked moistening her dry mouth as she sat up gingerly to find Damon standing by his window.

"I could ask you the same question," Damon said moving to hand her bottle of water.

Popping the cap she relished the cool liquid that slid down her parched throat making her feel a little stronger.

"I did too much, even with this damn amulet there are so many limitations," She hissed angrily. "Where are the others?"

"Stefan's with Caroline in the study."

"And Matt," She whispered hopefully as he shook his head slowly in response.

"Oh My God," She gasped covering her mouth as she fought back tears and nausea.

She was supposed to be some big bad Bennett witch, but she couldn't even save the people she cared about. Who was going to be next? She needed to be stronger.

"I want make a deal Damon."

A/N: I know that was short guys, but I had to end it there. Emotional overload for the characters I think. Wow, I'm sad to see Matt go though I promise there's a method to my madness.

Glossary:

**orior oriri ortus : Rise in Latin **


	19. WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 19

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Bonnie

Soundtrack:

A/N: Hey guys sorry I've been absent I actually had a ball to go to last weekend which made things hectic around the homestead. The Ball was a blast and now I'm back and ready to rock. . As you read Stefan you might notice some of his thoughts, phrasing are less than modern. This is because I saw him as the brother who still had one foot stuck in the past. Your reviews and emails are amazing and I really appreciate the time you invest into my work wither it be reading, reviewing, adding me to fav or alert.

**What You don't Know…**

"Deal?" Damon asked moving to sit beside her on the bed. "I do love those words coming from your mouth; care to tell me what kind of deal we're talking about?"

"You know."

"You're right, I do, but I want to hear you say it."

"I want to have a blood bond." She said as he mentally cheered.

He knew eventually things would come to this, but he'd never dreamed it would be so soon. A blood bond was so much more than a casual deal between two beings, but he wouldn't tell her that. He couldn't lie because when she found out later it would ruin everything. So he'd stick with not knowing how it would affect them specifically because he'd never done anything like it before. He'd never had the desire to have the same person lapping down his blood on a regular basis.

Because back when he'd been mooning over Katherine he didn't do connections.

"You have no idea what that means."

"So tell me."

"It's not something I've ever done personally, but as far as I can tell I slip you a little bit of the old O Positive fresh from the tap, you stop aging so rapidly and gain power."

"And what do you get?"

"I get to taste that lovely AB negative you have on the regular, you have no idea how delicious you taste Bon."

"There has to be more in it to make it worthwhile for vamps," She whispered to herself.

"The more powerful the blood, the more powerful we become."

"So you'd be getting a power boost too?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Essentially," he said slowly.

There was really no need to go into detail about the power gain that came with age and how potent blood could help speed up the process.

"What aren't you telling me Damon?" She asked narrowing her eyes as she studied him carefully.

"How can I tell you what I don't know?"

"You always know more than you let on."

"Just as vampirism increases your own emotions and personality quirks, so can the blood bond."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning all that makes you Bonnie will increase tenfold."

"All that makes me Bonnie?" She mumbled.

"You know the sassy come backs, unfailing loyalty and general judgy behavior."

"That's a horrible description of me."

"MMmm," he purred making her scowl.

"You know if something sounds too good to be true it probably is-"

"Bon Bon most people don't think of sipping on a vamps blood as too good to be true." He said sarcastically.

"Ugh, you're right, this town is starting to warp me," She said shaking her head.

She had said she would do whatever it took to keep this town safe, but after what had happened to Matt she wanted revenge; and if that meant continuing with Damon on a one on one basis then so be it.

"How do we do this?" She asked even more determined than before.

"Right now we don't do anything, you're still recovering and you're not thinking clearly."

"Since when do you care if someone's making a rash decision?" She snapped irritated that he was choosing now to grow a conscious.

"I guess I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You really don't know? We do this now, you regret it later and I'll be back to being big bad Damon who conned you." He snarled making her go silent. Was that what she did?

Thinking back to the incident with Caroline she felt a flush of shame cover her body. She hated vampires, but when it came down to it she'd been willing to offer up his blood to save her best friend. The best friend she'd turned away from when the plan had backfired and the perky blonde had become a member of the undead club.

"That Bonnie is dead, she died tonight with Matt," She whispered feeling broken.

If they lost everything what were they fighting for? Someone had to step up and put their big girl panties on; and she was making the executive decision that the person would be her.

"Maybe you should give it some time," he said _**almost**_ feeling bad for the leading he was doing.

She was a babe in the woods compared to his many years, and despite her best efforts she was no match for his manipulation. She'd do what he wanted her to in the end; he just hoped she didn't wind up hating him for it. He didn't think he could take her hate again once the bond kicked in. Even if she hadn't become his newest obsession too much emotion existed between them for the bond to ever be business like.

"Time is one thing we both know we don't have, Katherine isn't going to stop, she'll keep chipping away at everything until we yield and give her the moonstone, or there's nothing left and she can sashay her way in and take it herself."

"This isn't for the squeamish little witch, it requires frequent blood exchanges, and that's going to affect both of us," he answered wondering why he'd bothered to explain that.

"What does frequent mean in Damon speak?"

"Every few days , once a week, it's hard to say until we actually get into it and see how the blood affects you and how long it stays, once we get it flowing on a regular basis I'm pretty confident the exchanges won't need to happen as much."

"And if I die during that time?"

"There's always that risk that you could change, but I won't be drinking from you in excess so more than likely you'd just heal." He said intrigued by the thought of Bonnie as a vampire.

"And when I want to stop?"

"Then we'll stop, though I can't give you a disclaimer about side effects as I've never done this before."

"Will Stefan know?" She asked suddenly throwing him for a loop as he scowled.

"I'm a bit disturbed you're worried about my brother right now. Please don't tell me you're carrying some sort of torch as we see how well love triangles go over in the Salvatore house."

"Try not to be a complete asshole; I just want to know how long we can keep this … arrangement to ourselves." She scowled rolling her eyes as she pushed the sadness away and embraced the anger.

"Unfortunately he's smarter than I like to give him credit for, I doubt he'll go straight for the blood bond arrangement; but he will know something is up. Considering his _high_ opinion of me he'll think I've taken advantage of you in a vulnerable time and we're doing the mattress tangle."

"What? Why would he think that?"

"Our smells will be mingled, my blood and your blood all mixed together is like a Damon/Bonnie cocktail."

"When can we start?"

* * *

Sitting beside the abnormally quiet blonde Stefan felt his concern grow. He knew Caroline, when she was really upset she babbled, raged, cried; and generally made a spectacle of herself. That she looked like a porcelain statue right now chilled him to the bone. Turning off your emotions was a dangerous thing to do, especially for newly turned vampires. It was like taking drugs to make all your problems go away. You're not feeling anymore pain, but you're slowly but surely destroying who you are and creating a different kind of problem.

"I'm not going to ask you if you're okay because I know you're not, but I need to know what's going on in your head," He whispered gently taking her hand in his.

She'd been doing so well adjusting to her new nature he was terrified this would be a major setback. To a human his thinking probably sounded cold, but there was a part of him that understood as much you cared for humans they were mortal .He had liked Matt, he'd been a genuinely nice guy for some reason always drew the short straw in life, but he was gone, and his main focus was Caroline. As her mentor he'd come to feel responsible, which was ironic considering it was Damon who was her sire technically. He had promised her he would take care of her and he would see that promise through.

"All I can think of right now is making that bitch pay for what she's done," Caroline said in a voice deeper and darker than normal.

"I understand hating Katherine better than most people, but you can't let that hate twist you Caroline."

"You know normally I appreciate the advice, but right now can we just not?" She whispered sounding more like herself.

"I'll back of for now, but if you ever want to talk you know I'm here," He whispered releasing her hand and moving back to give her space.

"I know Stefan, thank you for that." She said standing slowly.

"Where are you going?"

"To prepare myself for the performance of my lifetime tomorrow," She said pausing in the doorway.

"Are you going to tell Elena?" She asked as he nodded.

"I'll tell her tonight," He promised suddenly feeling every one of his years.

* * *

"Stefan what are you doing here?" Elena gasped surprised when she walked into the room and spotted him sitting on the bed.

"I've missed you so much,"She whispered burying her face in his neck as she rushed into his arms.

Wrapping his arms around her he held her close to him cherishing the moment of peace before he had to drop the bomb.

"I've missed you too," He rasped wishing he could rewind time and go back to when the only thing he had to worry about was her finding out his secret.

"You're not here to sneak a visit are you?" She whispered feeling the tension in his body.

"No, I'm not… Elena something happened tonight at the old bridge."

"Caroline?" She asked paling as she imagined a million horrible things all at once. She and Bonnie had asked her to play Katherine and if she'd found out..

"No, Matt."

"Matt? Why would she care about Matt?" She sputtered rushing forward with her words to stave off the truth she saw in his eyes.

"Elena," He whispered gently gripping her arms. "He's gone," He said holding her gaze.

"No, not Matt!" She begged shaking her head as tears welled in her brown eyes.

"He didn't have anything to do with this!" She hissed pulling away from his hold.

"He didn't have to Elena, there's no rhyme or reason with Katherine," He offered hurting for her as he watched her pace the room.

"This is all my fault Stefan-"

"No, Katherine would have come for the moonstone regardless; making you suffer is just a sick little game to keep her amused."

"I just want to be alone right now," She croaked feeling the weight of the world fall on to her shoulders.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." He protested knowing the last thing she needed to be was alone.

"You're not even supposed to be here as it is Stefan, let's not give her another reason to be pissed off," She whimpered brokenly as she turned away from him to hide the silent sobs that shook her body.

"That's just it Elena Katherine doesn't need a reason, no matter what you do or don't do she'll find a reason to rip you to shreds." He said moving to wrap his arms around her from behind.

"Just hold me," She requested so softly even with his hearing he almost missed it.

"Forever Elena," He promised moving to the bed where he held her as she cried.

A/n: And end scene. So its out Bonnie wants a blood bond! How far our little witch has come to reach that decision! A storm is brewing my friends and when it hits something tells me Bonnie and Caroline are going to be at the forefront. Hit the R button and share your thoughts. :D


	20. ON THE EDGE OF SOMETHING

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 20

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Bonnie

Soundtrack:

Tear you Apart: She wants Revenge

Dig: Incubus

A/N: First off, Incubus =Love. I was in an Incubus mood and they really had the creative juices flowing. A huge thank you to everyone whose still reading this tale, we've come a long way together.

**Standing on the Edge of Something **

_Mystic Falls, Three Days after the Bridge Incident_

"Hey Caroline, have you heard from Matt at all?" Tyler asked stopping the petite blonde as she was headed to the parking lot after school.

"No, I thought he was ditching or something I mean if anyone deserves a break…"

"Yeah I know I agree, but it's just not like him you know? He hasn't answered any of my calls and he missed work yesterday," he said shaking his head as his frustration spiked.

"I'm sorry Tyler I haven't heard from him, we aren't exactly on speaking terms these days," She said shrugging as she let some of the sadness she was feeling seep through.

She had to be convincing. She'd always been a shitty liar to people who knew her, but Tyler Lockwood had never been high on her list of people she liked.

"Yeah I know.. look I'm not one for feelings and I don't know what went wrong between you two, but you should give him another chance, he's been miserable without you," he said shifting his weight almost nervously as he looked every where but at her.

"I- I'll keep that in mind," she said clearing her throat as an awkward silence took hold.

"If you hear from him let me know okay," he said nodding before he took off towards his car.

_"His body should be washing up any day now,"_ She thought feeling drained and empty.

Three days of pretending everything was the same, smiling and playing the dumb blonde card when all she wanted to do was hurt someone;a very specific someone who had them all on pins and needles waiting for her next move.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked suddenly appearing beside her. There was something going on with her lately, but she just didn't have the energy to ask.

"He wanted to know if I'd heard from Matt." She said watching her friend nod in understanding as they headed to her car.

They'd been car pooling together. Seeing what had happened on that bridge had re bonded them, repairing what was once broken in their relationship. They had literally looked death in the eye together and come out unscathed.

"It won't be much longer." Bonnie stated hollowly.

"I know," She whispered as they came up on the blue Prius.

"Is Elena coming today?" She asked pausing to look around for the brunette who used to constantly round out the trio.

"Yeah, last time I saw her she and Jeremy were bickering over something, I was tired of feeling like the third wheel so I split," She said shrugging as Caroline arched an eyebrow.

It wasn't' like her not to play peace maker, but then again Bonnie hadn't been herself since the bridge … or earlier if she was honest. Finding out you were a witch with all kinds of powers that attracted the darkness must have been the same sort of shell shock she'd experienced when she woke up a vampire. She'd have to ask her about It one day.

"Looks like that conversation didn't go over too well," Caroline drawled watching the brunette storm over red faced and frowning.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked after they had all slipped inside the car and she'd eased into traffic.

"My brother has lost his mind!"

"What happened?" Caroline asked forcing herself to feign interest. It was hard to be invested in others life when yours felt like it was falling apart at the seams. Plus that nifty little switch of hers made things pass by in a blur unless she really cared about them, and even then not all of the time.

"He's been going around telling Damon and Rick he wants to help!"

"And why is that bad?" Bonnie asked.

"Because he's just a kid ! He doesn't need to be involved in all of this."

"Elena just knowing us make him involved, better prepared and aware of what's out there then unsuspecting and ripe for the picking." Caroline said rolling her eyes from the back seat she occupied.

She really needed to open up those big brown eyes and see the situation for what it really was. There was no room for naivety right now.

"You agree with her don't you? Elena asked placing Bonnie in the middle like some sort of tie breaker.

"For what its worth , yeah I do, Jer isn't a little kid any more Elena, and he's not blind to everything that's going on , his heart had its own casualties due to vampires."

"I just want him to forget any of this every happened."

"Yeah because that worked out so well the first time," Caroline shot.

* * *

"Tone down the vampness Car," Bonnie demanded meeting her gaze in the mirror as she nodded turning to look out the mirror.

"Look he's my brother and I want to protect him. I don't' see why that's so wrong."

"It's not Lena; it's just not possible to protect someone from their own choices. If you keep trying to exclude him it'll only drive him further away," she said shaking her head.

The youngest Gilbert had been lost since the death of his parents. She'd watched him turn from t fresh faced tag along to a emo stoner and back to lost boy hurting once more. He was always barking up the wrong tree from Vicky to Anna. Though from what she'd seen of Damon's memories they might've gone the long haul if she'd survived the cleanse the council had initiated.

A tense silence filled the car as they all became lost in their thoughts. Tonight was the day Damon had agreed to begin the blood exchange and she was nervous. She'd had taken vamp blood into her veins twice, but she hadn't been fully conscious for either. She'd spent the past few days attempting to research blood bonds between a witch and a vampire but only hit dead ends. Some sourced said a blood bond between a vamp and a human made them a revenant, but that wouldn't be possible with her as she couldn't be compelled or controlled.

It was a gamble, but what in life wasn't? Their time was running out, she could feel it. With each day that passed Katherine's patience grew thinner. She had expected them to come forward offering up the moonstone as they begged her forgiveness and now that they had not it was just a matter of time until more blood was spilt. It was an unspoken agreement that she and Caroline would look after Elena so it was her they dropped off first.

"Thanks for the ride Bon, I'll call you both if anything happens," She promised as they smiled at her sheepishly swallowing the often spoken words as she slipped out of the car.

"You're keeping secrets Bonnie," Caroline said making her frown.

"How do you figure?" She asked pulling away from the curb as she headed to the blondes house.

"You're different."

"I could say the same thing about you," She said pinning her with a knowing look.

She knew all about her friends' decision to turn off her emotions. It was something she often caught her and Stefan discussing. "Trust me when I saw you would not want me walking around right now with my emotions inbound," She whispered feeling her eyes threaten to change as the anger that seethed just below her skin threatened to surface.

"I wasn't disagreeing, just proving a point."

"Touche."

"Has Katherine contacted you again?"

"Not since two days ago when fed her the bs story you told me to feed her."

"Do you think she bought it?"

"Yeah she definitely did, the best thing about being taken for face value as a dumb blonde is no one expects anything of you."

"You know even when no one else could see the real you I always did." Bonnie said taking the turn that would lead them to the boarding house.

" I know Bon Bon, that's why you've always been my best friend, I mean I love Elena and she is one of my best friends, but she's no you, you always heard what I didn't say and saw through my _act. _Looking back at it now I wonder if it had anything to do with the witch mojo."

"Lena's going to be pissed when she realized we had this meeting behind her back and Jer will be there."

"He was probably trying to tell her about it back there in school, but you know how she is, she never hears what she doesn't want to," She said flippantly.

Caroline's casual dismissal of their friends' feelings should bother her more than it did; maybe she was spending too much time around vampires.

* * *

"I'm tired of waiting," Katherine hissed carelessly tossing aside the young girl she'd been sipping on as her annoyance level rose.

Making the blonde jump had seemed wonderfully tragic at the time, but she hadn't accounted for how long it would take for her act to come to light.

"They haven't found the body yet Kat, I'm sure the minute they do they'll be tripping all over themselves to give you the stone."

"They'd better or I'll make this town rain blood," She promised smirking.

"I think we should speed things ahead with an anonymous tip from a concerned citizen who swears he saw something in the water they should check into," She said batting her eyes at him.

"I'll go make the call from a pay phone," he said scrambling up quickly.

This was the first chance she'd offered him to help make up for the past screw ups.

Watching Mason head off she frowned, things were growing boring again. She needed to throw a few curve balls.

* * *

"I have business with the witch so you two can have your daily… pep talk," Damon said reaching out and leading Bonnie up to his room by the elbow.

"You ready for this Bennett?" he asked closing the door behind him with a finality that made her mouth go dry.

"As ready as I'm going to get fang boy." She said fighting down the urge to fidget as he brought his wrist to his mouth and tore through the skin with his fangs causing the dark red blood to pool.

"Here," He rasped watching as she brought his wrist to her mouth and paused. Something was telling her this was a very bad idea, but she was all out of options.

Closing her eyes she covered his wrist with her mouth and felt her eyes pop open as the taste exploded on her tongue. It was spicy and sweet like some exotic coffee mixed with sugar and she slurped it down she was horrified by how much she liked it.

"Enough," he forced out breathing heavily as he turned his black gaze away from her as she licked her lips careful not to waste a drop of the heady liquid that ran through his veins.

"And now it's my turn," He declared turning to her one he was composed and taking her in his arms.

"W- what are you doing?" She inquired confused when he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Making sure it doesn't hurt," He said running his hands up and down he arms as she shivered feeling her breast swell as her nipples hardened.

She had always known Damon was hot, but the attraction coursing through her body now made her feel like her nerve endings were on fire. Unable to keep the hormones in check she wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her body into his as he grazed her neck with the tips of his fangs teasing her until she trembled lightly. Her panties were soaked and she knew if he didn't' bite soon shed' be embarrassing herself with la petit mort. Gasping when his fangs sank home she gripped the nape of his hair tightly as her hips began to gyrate of their own accord and the pressure built higher and higher inside of her with each pull of her blood. Whimpering when he released her she bite her lip to keep from crying out in protest; she'd been so close.

"I was not expecting that," Damon whispered gently stroking her curly hair

"You're telling me," She croaked moistening her dry mouth with saliva as she regained the strength in her legs and pushed away from him gently.

"So that's' it?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Until tomorrow," He said nodding as her heart jumped wildly in her chest.

Day after day of this would either kill her or make her ravish his body. It wasn't something she'd ever done before, but she had a feeling she could figure it out pretty quickly.

"_And why not? Chances were she might not make it through this year, and no one wanted to die a virgin."_ A little voice she'd been hearing more and more often asked.

"_You are going to get me into trouble Beatrice,"_ She thought naming the emerging personality.

* * *

"Go ahead and ask me," Caroline said rolling her eyes as she devoured the bag of chips she'd stored in the kitchen when she'd been staying at the boarding house.

Stefan and Damon drank to curb the urge to nosh on humans, she ate. It was nice in a way to be able to eat whatever you wanted and not gain any weight.

"Who says I want to say anything?"

"You always want to say something," She quipped actually cracking a smile when he frowned. "You can't help it, its part of the whole brooding vamp thing you have going on."

"I don't know that I like that description."

"You could do worse, now what it is you want to ask?"

"I've just missed this," he said gesturing with his hands.

"Missed what?" she asked pausing mid bite.

"Seeing you be you, I don't want to see you lose yourself Caroline, I made that mistake and I'm still regretting the years I can't take back." He said sighing as she placed her bag on the table and gave him her full attention.

"Stefan I promise you I'm going to be okay, there are just things I need to do right now , and I don't know that the _Old _Caroline could do what needs to be done."

"I think you're not giving her enough credit." He said shaking his head.

"And I think you're giving her too much," She said resuming eating.

"Becoming a vampire changes everyone differently , but one thing I admired about you was you stayed the same, I mean you hit a few bumps in the road , but I could still see the same Caroline Forbes who'd shamelessly flirted with me when I first got here," he said making her laugh.

"That seems like a life time ago," She said growing sad as she thought of Matt. " I know I'm being a bitch a lot these days, but I do appreciate what you're trying to do with the whole passing down past experiences. "

"As long as you're hearing what I'm saying," He said turning to look towards the door as they stood. The others were starting to arrive, so it was time to get this show on the road.

* * *

"What exactly is he doing here again?" Damon asked turning to flash a skeptical look at Jeremy Gilbert.

"I'm being involved," He replied scowling. "I can help out you know, I actually talk to Tyler, I could see if he knows anything," he said.

"Let's alert the potential werewolf to his true nature, brilliant plan," Damon said dryly sipping on his Scotch.

"Arguing amongst each other isn't going to help anything."Stefan said effectively breaking up the fight. "Jeremy, does your sister know you're here right now?" He asked.

"No, not that it's any of her business." Jeremy scowled.

"Can we get back to planning?" Caroline asked frowning. They didn't have time for petty bickering. If Elena ended up pissed so be it.

"Right now we're all waiting for her to make the next move, I say we surprise her." Bonnie said.

"With what?" Jeremy asked.

"A stake preferably," Caroline spat.

"Something to shake her up," Bonnie replied tapping her finger to her pouty lips.

"Why don't we deliver a message of our own?" Damon said thinking of her pension for passing things along.

"Saying what?" Stefan asked.

"That we're not giving her the moonstone, so she can go fuck herself," He said smirking.

"How is getting her riled up a good idea?" Jeremy asked.

"The thing about Katherine is she's always pissed off about something." Damon said flippantly.

"Let's do it," Bonnie said stunning everyone.

"Wait are you actually agreeing with him?" Stefan asked.

"We need to let her know she's not calling all the shots," Bonnie said shrugging.

"You up for some acting?" Stefan asked yielding as Caroline nodded.

"Caroline," Her Mom called softly as she entered the house earlier than normal.

"Hey Mom, you're home early, is everything okay?" She all ready knew what the phone call was about but the handy off and on switch made pretending not to so much easier.

"There's no easy way to say this, they think they found Matt washed up on the river bank."

A/n: And End scene. I think Bonnie and Damon got more then they bargained for , and they haven't even experienced the aftermath yet. What do you think about the shake up kat plan? I was happy to see them taking some initiative.


	21. TIT FOR TAT

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 21

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Bonnie

Soundtrack:

Loneliest day of my life: System of Down

Athlete: Wires

A/N: For all of you who were wondering why Bonnie named that little dark voice in her head "Beatrice", it's her middle name. She's acknowledging that this is a part of her. Also, I did a little twisting of how things actually went down on the show, but I liked how it turned out.

TIT For TAT

_**Bennett House **_

Sleep came easily that night and she was lost to her dreams the moment her head hit the pillow

"_Why am I here?" She wondered surprised when her dreams placed her outside of the Salvatore house in a old fashioned dress with a hoop skirt. _

"_To learn," A familiar voice spoke from behind her. _

"_Emily," She whispered gritting her teeth as she slowly turned to face her ancestor. _

"_I came here to talk, but I didn't bring you."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I'm in __**your **__dream."_

"_My dream? But why would I be dreaming about the Salvatore boarding house?" _

"_You did a blood exchange," She stated as Bonnie nodded. _

"_Good; all is as it should be." _

"_He nearly killed me because of you, and now you want me to believe you're okay with the fact that we're swapping blood and forming a bond!" She demanded done with being kept in the dark by Emily Bennett. _

"_When I first touched Damon Salvatore I saw… some of your future, you have to stand together to survive what it to come." _

"_That we all ready knew, what aren't you telling me?" _

"_I tell you what I can, saying too much could alter things, and I do not wish to be responsible for that." She said leading her inside the house and up the grand stairs. _

"_Can they see us?" Bonnie whispered as they came up on Stefan and Damon in a heated conversation in a study. Watching Emily shake her head no she stopped talking as they focused in on their conversation. "I don't understand why you always have to rouse his anger brother," Stefan said sighing as Damon scowled. _

"_Because everything I do rouses his anger Stef, he allows you to choose your own path, but as the eldest he tried to make mine for me. Go to the university and become a doctor or a lawyer, marry Elizabeth her Father has great wealth; never mind that I have no desire to practice medicine or law and Elizabeth has a face like a horse, and an annoying voice." _

"_He just wants what's best for us."  
"That's where I disagree brother, he wants what's best for him." Damon said shaking his head. _

"_And you can't meet him in the middle?"  
"How is that possible when it's his way or no way!" he snapped._

"_He's our Father we owe him our respect ad obedience." _

"_Maybe you feel that way," he snapped before turning and storming out of the room. _

Waking a few moments later Bonnie frowned. Was that a result of the blood exchange, or more of Emily's tricks? Despite their shared heritage Bonnie didn't trust the witch, she held too many secrets. Seeing the flashing red button blinking at her from her phone she knew what had woken her. Reaching over to the night stand she grabbed the Blackberry and listened to the message. It was a cold sounding Caroline informing her that they'd found Matt's body and a suicide note at his house.

"_That bitch needs to pay,"_ An all too familiar voice raged.

* * *

"She will Beatrice, she will," She assured it preparing herself for the drama that was about to follow.

"Why are you calling me?" Katherine asked irritated that her little church mouse was forgetting her place.

"I—I have a message from the Salvatores," Caroline said making her eyes go wide with surprise. Had they decided to actually give chase and play her game correctly? She didn't think they had it in them.

"Oh now this is intriguing, continue."

"They said … they weren't going to hand over the moonstone?" She relayed sounding completely lost. Really the girl was so clueless it was almost painful to witness.

"Oh we will see about that," She scoffed. "Good work little mouse, you're proving to be more valuable than I ever expected, keep this up and you just might last," She purred before hanging up.

Did these silly boys really think they were smarter than her? She hadn't survived this long by not covering all her bases?

"_They'll change their mind when blonde washes up, and if not, I'll send out my wolf,"_ She thought moving to pour herself a drink.

She was growing bored with Mason and Stefan didn't seem ready to come around just yet. Maybe she should comb the town and look for someone nice and weak to corrupt, because really that was the fun part. Watching their innocence die as they realized all that mattered was survival and pleasure. Sipping the champagne she cursed the fact that most of the teens were single children. Nothing brought someone to their knees quicker than threatening a lover or a younger sibling.

"Sibling hmm?" She pondered smirking as an idea began to form.

* * *

Putting her sunglasses on to shield her sensitive eyes from the light Bonnie hurried to her car ignoring all attempts at conversation and knowing glances. Thanks to Damon her hearing and eyesight were better than before; and being privy to whispered comments along with the anger building rapidly with every tear shed over Matt was frightening. It was hard to be in mourning when you knew he wasn't a teen pushed over the edge, but a murder victim of a callus bitch. Knowing what she was feeling was a seriously watered down version of the way vamps experienced emotions made her respect Caroline even more.

Earlier today in Biology class she'd made the lights go out in her classroom. She needed to get a hold of herself before she did something she'd regret or couldn't pass off as a fluke. She knew a large part of this was caused by Damon's blood, but she couldn't help but wonder how much of it was truly her. She was grateful that Caroline had driven herself today, now all she had to do was get through a quick ride with Elena and head home.

"Long day," Elena stated softly slipping into the passenger seat.

"Very, "She replied sighing as she started up the car and pulled out.

"I think people are torn between whom to feel worst for me as the old flame or Caroline as the current," She said shaking her head before tangling the locks in between her fingers.

"I think everyone's at a loss right now, this isn't Matt and even though the case is clear cut a part of them knows that."

" _I wish she'd stop thinking the world revolves around her,"_ The little voice she'd become more and more familiar with whispered.

"I hope so, Matt deserves more than to be remembered for this," She whispered as a silence fell in the car.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Elena asked almost suspiciously.

"I'm positive," Bonnie said with a self assurance that came with a combination of the amulet and the blood exchanges.

"You know I'm always just a phone call away." She asked leaning in to hug her before slipping out of the car and into her house.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked surprised to wake on the living room couch and find Damon seated across from her in a chair.

"Well someone has to look out for you, and it's that time again," he said shaking holding up his wrist as she nodded and wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up.

"Nothing nefarious has happened yet I take it?"

"No, but the days not over yet," He said pointedly.

"I hate this sitting and waiting." She growled freezing when her phone began to chime.

"You might have spoken too soon," he replied dully.

* * *

"Where were you the other day? You didn't come home until really late?" Elena asked finally managing to corner her brother just before dinner.

"Out, I can have friends you know."

"You could, but I never see you with anyone so I don't think that was it."

"Lay off Elena," He hissed mindful of Aunt Jenna who was just in the kitchen.

"I'm just worried about you Jer."

"Maybe it's too little too late."

"Jer," She began only to be interrupted by Aunt Jenna coming into the room.

"Hey Elena phone," She said returning to cooking into the kitchen.

"Who is it?" she asked irritated as Jenna shrugged and headed back into the kitchen.

"Hello."

"Hello Elena," a voice said making her blood run cold as Jeremy shot her a questioning look. Ignoring him she walked away giving him her back.

"Katherine?"

"Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan the other morning? I will always know Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house, to replace Jenna vervaine perfume and convince her to stop drinking her special tea," She said making her stomach knot as she waved Jeremy's away.

"Jenna's been my little spy for days now, and unlike you She listens to me, so when I suggested the world would be a much better place if she were too…. "She said causing her to turn around and cry out as she saw Jenna posed to bring a butcher knife down into her stomach.

"Jenna no!" She screamed crying out as the blade plunged home and she rushed towards her not sure if she would do more help or harm by grabbing the knife. Grateful when Alaric rushed over and put his first aid training to work she followed his lead.

"Call 911!" he yelled sending Jeremy for the phone.

* * *

"Wait Jenna what?" Bonnie yelled trying to decipher Elena's tearful words.

"She made Jenna stab herself Bonnie , she came into my house got her to stop using everything that had vervaine in it and compelled her to hurt herself ; and nothing would have happened if I had listened and stopped seeing Stefan! This is my entirely my fault."

"Elena you can't believe that, Katherine is a monster, even if you bent over backward to do everything she wanted it wouldn't' be enough. How's Jenna?"

"She's going to be fine, they said she was lucky, but she'll have to stay here overnight," She said shakily wiping her face.

" I- I need go and see her before visiting hours are over." She said hanging up quickly.

"I have to go." Damon announced.

"Off to rescue the damsel in distress?"

"The bloods got a hold of you," he observed liking the sarcastic words rolling off her tongue.

" I'm going to supervise Stefan ."

"You think she's going to let him go?" She asked shocked.

"It was in her voice, she just realized how real this is about to get."

* * *

Looking into the flames of the fire Stefan felt older than he ever had before. They thought they were actually going to shake her up. But once again Katherine showed them just how much control she had over the situation. Heating how close Jenna had come to dying because of their stupidity made him sick to his stomach. The footsteps gave Elena away before she entered the room and shut the door behind her but he waited until the last moment to turn around.

"I'm so sorry," he managed to push out chocking back the tears that threatened to spill over as he took in her features through watery eyes.

"We were stupid," She whispered shaking her head as she moved closer to him. "Sneaking around, thinking we weren't going to get caught."

"I know." He agreed.

"We did this, Stefan Jenna's in the hospital, and Jeremy could be next, all because we- we didn't' listen to her because were- were together." She continued pausing to take a deep breath before she moved closer.

"Stefan-"

"I already know what you're going to say," He interrupted not wanting to hear the words leave her mouth. Knowing something and experiencing it, were two different things completely.

"Then let me say it," She said moving to stand in front of him as he forced himself to nod pulling his arms even tighter in front of his chest almost as if they would hold him together.

"I've been so selfish because I love you so much, and I know how much you love me … but it's over." She said as he shook his head.

"Elena don't"He chocked

"Stefan it has to be."

"No Stefan," She rasped reaching up to caress his face one last time as she rememorized every line, every nuance that was unexplainably him.

"It has to be," She stated again firmly, more for herself than him. It felt like a part of her was dying, but for the safety of her family she would live in misery.

Releasing his face she moved to step away and paused unable to leave things the way they were. Turning back to face him she cupped his face in her hand and pulled him in for a bittersweet kiss. Placing every ounce of feeling she could into the mating of their mouths she allowed time to stop for those few seconds. There was no world outside of the one they created, and it was bliss.

"I- " She started shaking her head before rushing off. Saying I love you now would be nothing short of cruel.

Hurrying from the room she was stopped at the door by Damon who appeared in the doorway.

"Elena, it was our fault, we riled Katherine up, we shouldn't have- "

"It doesn't matter Damon, Katherine won, she won," She whispered not bothering to stop the tears that flowed as she quickly fled.

* * *

"The deadlines up," Katherine said tapping her toe as the digital clock by the bed side turned to twelve.

She hadn't expected this sort of resistance from them, Matt was dead and by now Jenna must be well on her way to join him. So why were they stalling.

"What are we going to do?"

"You are going to send them another message," She purred running her hand down his face as he sighed.

" I know you hate doing this sweet heart, but it's the only way you can ever be free," She cooed as he nodded his agreement. It might be true, but he didn't like all the carnage that was piling up around them.

"What do you want me to do?" He sighed softly.

"I want you to finish the job you started with the witch," She said jumping back when his eyes suddenly turned amber.

"Mason?" She asked confused when he feel to his feet racked with pain and his limbs began to twist and contort.

" _It was nowhere near the full moon, had they broken the spell themselves?"_ She thought horrified. That would ruin everything she had planned.

"MASON!" She cried careful to keep the bed between them as his grunts, gasps and cries filled the room.

Narrowing her eyes when his wide framed dwarfed the bed moments later she took a defensive stance as he barred his teeth. Even in his wolf form Mason should know her scent, whatever had gotten into him was induced, but none of that mattered as he lunged for her with his eyes focused on her throat. Waiting until she could practically feel his breath against her skin she dodged at the last moment bringing the back of her hand up swiftly to deliver a sound blow that had him crashing into the wall.

"I hate to do this lover, but better you than I," She said standing over him and wrenching his neck with a deafening crack before he could gain his bearing. He'd always been a lover instead of a fighter and with her advanced age he hadn't stood a chance.

"Touche' Bennett," She whispered realizing they'd been busier than she had thought.

A/N: And end scene. I took some liberties with the wer wolf in my story. He's bigger, meaner and nastier than the one we saw in the TVD series. So if you' were reading and going… umm right, that fact might make things more believable. :D As always reviews = love/


	22. Beyond The Gray Sky

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 22

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

Summary: Secrets are revealed as Bonnie discovers what the moonstone actually does; and the fact that vamps aren't the only creatures who crave witch blood. Grams lost her life helping the Salvatore brothers and now she fears she'll fall victim to the same fate unless she increases her powers. But what will that cost her?

Soundtrack:

Let it Be: The Beatles

Let it Be Carol Woods & Timothy T (Across the universe version)

Cosmic Love: Florence & The Machine

Beyond the Gray Sky : 311

A/N: Again I took liberties with the episode doing some Frankenstein to make it suit my view of the characters at this point in the story. Hope you guys enjoy the changes. :D

BEYOND THE GRAY SKY

The sky drastically changed as they placed Matt Donovan into the ground, going from bright and sunny to overcast and gray in a matter of seconds. Turning to face the black clad figure of the witch he'd come to think of as his own he couldn't help but be impressed. Wither or not she realized it, the weather was all her doing. He could practically _see_ the waves of power coming off her. She stood silent and strong between Caroline and Elena offering her silent support and strength with a wrapped arm around each of their waists. Moving his eyes from her before someone noticed what he'd been fixating on he gave a slight shrug in response to his brother's questioning gaze. No need to advertise what he knew.

Returning to feigning interest to the sermon he was careful to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Bonnie had known the instant Mason Lockwood had died and he knew she'd be out for blood; or rather more of it. Matt's Mother had managed to drag herself home for the occasion and even looked decent in a knee length black heels , black pumps and a pair of sunglasses he knew probably hide her hangover and not her grief. Now she was truly alone in the world, but he had a feeling she'd be okay; seeing as how she'd live like she was childless for most of her life anyways. It might sound cruel, but in his day you didn't abandon you're children , they were a responsibility you took care of even if the way you took care of them drove them insane.

Finding his mind drifting into memories he didn't care to rehash he brought his attention back to his brother. He seemed to be holding up fairly well after the break down of Stelena, but he had Caroline by his side. They seemed to be bonding over grief. He supposed it was good for them, and he was glad he didn't' have to worry about Stefan slitting his wrists. They had another pow wow planned for later, but this time Alaric was getting involved, having had his woman wronged and all. He had the best little gadgets, so he was actually looking forward to it this time. Hopefully they'd see Katherine needed to be put down permanently.

Turning to leave with the rest of the group as the final prater was said he winced in response to the pain that crossed Stefan's face as he watched Elena linger beside the grave. He really didn't deserve this, all the more reason to kill the wicked witch and take back OZ.

"Come on little brother it's time to go home," He whispered breaking him from his trance as he nodded and followed him back to his car.

* * *

"Come on Lena, let's go," Bonnie whispered softly as she and Caroline exchanged a look over her head before leading her over to were Jeremy and Alaric stood by their car.

They were headed to pick Jenna up from the hospital later today after which the others would get together for a meeting. With Matt's funeral and Jenna's "Accident" fresh in their minds this one was sure to go a lot differently.

"I've got you," Jeremy said wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulder as he flashed them a grateful look before helping her into the car.

" Are you banging Damon?" Caroline asked so casually Bonnie almost missed it.

"NO! why would you ask me that?"

"Because you reek of him," She said lifting an eyebrow as she waited for an explanation.

"Not here," Bonnie said nodding towards her car with her head as she nodded.

"Okay now dish, "Caroline said once they were settled in the Prius.

"His blood makes me stronger so I take a sip here and there"

"We see where that got me Bon, it's not like you to make stupid decisions."

"It's not the same for witches, we don't' change that easily," She said as Caroline's mouth formed a wide O.

"Well that changes things, no wonder you've been all sexy dominatrix lately."

"Dominatrix!" She squealed.

"Oh you know what I mean, the heels, and the form fitting black clothes and suddenly commanding personality. "

"Caroline, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that."

"Whatever, I was just making sure that scum bag didn't take my best friends v- card, although I will say he's been a lot better lately.. most of the time." She amended.

"You're unbelievable," She said actually cracking a smile.

"Even though everything around us is falling apart, there are normal things that are still important," She insisted. It was those little things that kept her from going insane.

"How's Stefan?" Bonnie asked

"Totally destroyed but pushing through it, I think he's focusing on bringing down Katherine too, it'll allow him and Elena to frolic off into the sunset, or whatever it is those two do."

"And you?"

"The same, focusing on nailing this bitch to the wall, the rest I'll figure out later," She said honestly.

"We will get her Car, I can promise you that," Bonnie said never realizing thunder had began to sound outside accompanied by a brilliant flash of lighting.

"Bonnie I'd never thought I'd say this, but you are starting to be one scary witch."

"Ditto babe," She said as they shared a look that was a silent vow.

"I need you to be careful Bonnie I've all ready lost too much," She said moving to hold her friends hand as they pulled up into her driveway.

"I can't be disposed of that easily," She promised moving to hug her hard before releasing her.

"I love you Bonnie B. "

"And I love you Car Bear," She replied watching as she left the car and walked into her house.

Never in a million years would she imagine she'd be going into the most dangerous situation of her life with Caroline Forbes at her back.

* * *

After getting Jenna situated on the couch with water and pain meds that quickly rendered her unconscious Jeremy and Alaric disappeared. Alaric had an assignment to work on for school, and Jeremy was off doing, whatever it was he did these days. Which was why she was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a carton of Ben And Jerrys Chunky Monkey when her cell phone rang. Frowning at the unfamiliar number she answered.

"Hello?"

"Elena, I think its time we meet and have a nice long chat, I want to see what all the hype is about and you don't' want to see anyone else get hurt do you?"

"What makes you think I'd be alone with you?"

"Better you and I then… JEr and I right? Besides you should be thanking me you little ingrate Jenna is alive isn't' she?"

"No thanks to you!"

"All thanks to me, do you really think it was luck that she survived that? That some fluke made her angle the knife just so come on Elena we both know nothing happens on my watch that I don't want to."

"So why do it?"

"To prove a point, to get you to listen and know I mean business."

"When and where?"

* * *

"Hey I'm here, had to make sure I wasn't followed," Caroline said coming in last.

"She's here, let's talk about the plan," Jeremy said anxiously.

"It's simple, we're going to kill Katherine," Damon stated.

"No, you're not," Stefan said making Damon scowl as the room irrupted into sighs.

"Don't go all goody on me now."

"You're not because I 'm going to," he replied making Damon grin.

"Not that's more like it! We may just be related after all."

"I hate to break up the bro fest, but you realize it's not going to be that easy right? She's old , she's cunning and she's ruthless."

"That's what we have you and all your handy gadgets for," Damon said rapping the table that held a wide array of weaponry.

"It'll take a group effort."

"We got it covered," Bonnie said shaking her grimorie at him as he sighed.

"If this is really what you want to do I'll help," he said sounding reside.

"This is what we need to do, it we don't' put her down, she'll just keep coming back and the body count will keep climbing, how long do you think that can happen before they flush all of us out?" Caroline asked pointedly.

"Where are we going to do this?" Jeremy asked.

"The Ball boy wonder," Damon said rolling his eyes.

"If you want to kill her you'll have to find a way to keep her immobilized long enough to do it." Alaric stated.

"Can you do a spell similar to the one on the tomb?" Stefan asked as Bonnie nodded.

"I should be able to find a variation of it."

"Good, you get to work on that, and we'll have a weapons lesson." Stefan said as the boys moved over to the table with Alaric.

"This needs to work," Caroline growled sitting beside Bonnie with eyes that flickered from black to blue.

"It will Car, we'll make sure of it," She promised.

* * *

_1 hour later_

Pulling into the parking lot of the Grand Hyatt Elena parked her car and headed for the lobby. She knew she should've told Katherine to go to hell, but after what had happened to Jenna she was too terrified to do anything but obey. She had however gulped down Vervaine teas by the gallon just incase Katherine decided to make her remove her vervaine jewelry.

"_That won't help you if she decided to snap your neck,"_ She thought.

"_If she wanted me dead right now I would be_," She reasoned making her way to the elevator and up to room 412.

"You came," Katherine purred opening the door before she could knock.

"I didn't' have much of a choice."

"Details, what are you waiting for, and invitation?" She asked laughing darkly as she stepped back and allowed her to enter.

"_Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly," _Elena thought entering and following her to the table and chairs.

"I'd offer you some, but I'm sure a good girl like you doesn't drink, its Stefan loves about you, so innocent, a wholesome, and sweet version of me."

"I am nothing like you."

"Really? Because we look just alike, sound just alike, and if I'm not mistaken you're almost in the same love triangle I created one hundred and fifty years ago."

"It's not like that, Damon and I are just friends, and I say that tentatively. "

"Really, so you wouldn't love to have them both to yourself?" She questioned smirking when Elena turned away.

"After the first fifty years you lose the modesty," She said rolling her eyes.

"Why did you want me to come here?" She asked cutting to the chase. Katherine would respect that.

"I told you, I want to see what all the hype is about; and to give you some advice."

"What advice could you possibly give me?"

"You're brave, but stupid; you'd better learn how to look out for number one because no one else will."

"That's not true." She protested.

"Not yet," She amended. "Give it time and you'll see," She promised.

A/N: And end scene. Anyone shocked by the K/E Meeting? I've been dying to get to that part for awhile now. :D I loved the B/C bonding. I think their friendships sometimes get swept away in everything that's going on. Being friends for years in a small town is a lot of fun and forms some deep bonds; I try my best to tap into that. As always reviews are love so please hit the r button and share.


	23. PUSH & PULL

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 23

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

Summary: Secrets are revealed as Bonnie discovers what the moonstone actually does; and the fact that vamps aren't the only creatures who crave witch blood. Grams lost her life helping the Salvatore brothers and now she fears she'll fall victim to the same fate unless she increases her powers. But what will that cost her?

Soundtrack:

"With you in my head: Unkle

I caught myself: Paramore

A/N: "With you in my head" was so essential to the ending scene between Bonnie and Damon. Be warned there's some raunchy thinking Ala Damon. Shocker there I know. Again I just wanted to say thanks to all my readers, you guys are the best!

**PUSH AND PULL**

A/N: "With you in my head" was so essential to the ending scene between Bonnie and Damon. Be warned there's some raunchy thinking Ala Damon. Shocker there I know.

"Why do I feel like you're always avoiding me?" Elena asked making Bonnie turn to her and frown in home room.

" I don't know Elena why do you?"

"Because you and Caroline are always off doing whatever it is you do together and leaving me out."

"We were trying to be considerate of your.. situation," She said making her look away as the words hit home.

"I'm sorry Bon."

"I know this must be rough, if you want to do a girls night I'm all for it," She said feeling badly.

The girl who'd always been surrounding by everyone trying to keep her safe had been riding the solo train lately. With all their planning for the ball, her studying magic and Damon dealings; and Caroline and Stefan's support group of two there wasn't much room left for Lena.

"That would be really great Bon," She said smiling up at her.

"We'll talk to Car at lunch and set things up," She said ignoring Beatrice as she roared to life.

"_She wasn't trying to set up girls' night when she was wrapped up in Stefan and couldn't be bothered to give you the time of day." _

Beatrice seemed to be around more and more these days like a miniature devil sitting on her shoulder.

* * *

"Wait, she wants what?" Caroline asked pausing in mid re application of Nymphette Lip-gloss.

"To have a girl's night," Bonnie repeated taking a moment to check her appearance in the mirror. She was rocking a pin- up inspired look these days, heavy eye liner, minimal make up and dark red lips.

"How is that appropriate?" Caroline ragged making her laugh. It was these rare glimpses of the old Caroline that made her think they could come out of this with some part of their former selves intact.

"Car, she's feeling left out, we're always off planning behind her back, and she doesn't have Stefan- "

"Or Damon," Caroline added slyly smirking as she gave her a knowing look.

"Fine, or Damon," she repeated rolling her eyes at the happy expression that passed over the blondes face.

"The bitchy vamp part of me says its karma and she deserves it, but the best friend of seventeen years says it's our duty to go over there armed with ice cream, hot fudge and chick flicks," She admitted with a sigh.

"Thursday night at my house?" Bonnie offered as Caroline nodded.

"Your place is safest and I'm sure she could use a break from her house since she's been by Jenna's side 24/7."

"So we're set for Thursday then," Bonnie said wishing she could muster up more excitement.

"It's hard to step back in our roles when everything is so different," Caroline said knowingly as she took in her friends lack luster expression.

"Sad, but true Car bear."

* * *

"Did you even leave the house today?" Caroline questioned taking in Stefans lost expression.

When they weren't plotting and planning he just … existed. Like a toy that had run down on batteries. He bummed around the house refusing to go to school with any kind of normalcy and avoiding everyone but her. Not that he hadn't tried, she just didn't take no for an answer.

"What for?"

"Ugh to get some sun Stefan, most vamps would kill to be able to walk in the day light and here you are squandering it," She scolded lightly opening up the curtains in his room.

"I'm really not in the mood for the Pollyana routine Caroline."

"Polly Anna! Do I look like a frizzy haired throwback from the 1900's," She raged turning to him with black veins blazing as she placed her hands on her hips. The image was so ridiculous he actually chuckled.

"You think this is funny?" She exclaimed growing more pissed as she struggled to gain control of her face.

"Yea actually I do, you're just so…_you _sometimes, it catches me by surprise."

"Well who else would I be Stef?" She asked making him shake his head at her nickname.

"No one," he said sighing.

"Look Stef I know it's hard, believe me I know, but holing up in this house isn't going to make anything better."

"Everything in this town reminds me of her Caroline, leaving is torment."

"It's always easier to rip the Band-Aid off quickly."

"Maybe."

"Come on, we'll go get some drinks."

"Where?"

"Out of town," She whispered reminding him that the town had potent memories for her as well.

"Are you actually going to drink?"

"No, I'm going to pig out," She said making him lift his hands to catch the objects being tossed towards him. "But first you need a shower and a change of clothes."

* * *

"Why so distracted?" Damon asked pausing in mid neck nibble. The blood exchanged hadn't lost any of its intensity and normally that was enough to take them both away from the drama that surrounded their lives daily.

"I'm not myself much these days, and I've been having … power surges."

"Like at the funeral?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?" She asked pulling away to turn and look at him as he sighed and lay on his back.

"_Bye Bye make out session,"_ He thought.

Bonnie might like to refer to it as a side effect of the exchange, but he knew better. Even when they hated each other there had been an attraction that existed between. So now that they could tolerate each other they were like two magnets.

"When it got all overcast."

"What about it?"

"That was you."

"How could I do something like that?" She whispered leaning over to look down at him.

"Because you're powerful Bon Bon, why is it I'm lying in the bed half naked and all you want to do is talk?" he asked groaning when she snorted in disgust and moved away from him.

"Bon," he whispered sitting up and pulling her back against his bare chest.

"You knew my blood was going to make you more powerful."

"I know, but I didn't expect to not be able to control when that power was released."

"It's only been a little over a week; your body needs time to adjust."

"Do you really mean that or are you just trying to get back to the blood exchange."

"Bonnie my blood is inside of you, it makes you a human lie detector when it comes to me, so why would I even try?"

"Habit," She said flatly, huffing when he hit her in the face with a pillow.

"You're getting soft fang boy, having pillow fights with young supple teenage girls instead of sealing the deal," She taunted.

"Is that an invitation Bennett?"

"You wish," She shot back making him smirk at the truth in those two words.

He wanted to do nasty things to the caramel colored beauty. His blood ran through her veins, his memories were in her head, the only thing left was his body penetrating hers. This was about more than sexual attraction this was about possession. He wanted no condoms cumming inside her until he had no more to give raw sex.

"How about I give you a sample before you say no?" He asked rolling her onto her back and slipping a hand under her t-shirt.

"Damon," She warned.

"Bonnie," He mocked.

"I'm not doing this with you," She said staring him down in that forthright manner he couldn't get enough of. There was something sexy about a woman not afraid to rough you up and boss you around despite your vamp status.

"You should, you want to." He whispered molding his lower body to her own to let her feel just how much he wanted it too.

"Wanting something and needing it is not the same thing," She whispered leaning up until her lips barley brushed his. "When I lose my virginity it's going to be for love not lust."

"Hmmm," He said leaning back to give her space as he stroked her straight tresses.

"This isn't a game."

"Never said it was," He replied moving in swiftly to capture her lips only to end up with air.

"A little trick I acquired," She said winking at him from her _new_ position sitting on the side of the bed.

"Naughty few witch Damon purred suddenly standing with her in his arms. "Did you really expect to out maneuver your teacher?"

"Maybe this is exactly where I wanted to be."

"In my arms?" He concluded cockily.

"No, Distracted," She said laughing as he jumped away as she sent sparks of electricity up his arm. If she had any clue how hard her little fire tricks made him she'd probably stop cold turkey.

"Damy likes," He approved making her yelp when he sped by and pinched her but.

"I'm starting to believe you actually like a little pain," She drawled making him shiver when electricity crackled around her finger tips and she sent a playful bolt zinging towards him.

"Only when it's mixed with a little pleasure," He answered dodging easily as he stole a kiss.

Deepening the lip lock before she could pull away he knew their game of tag was done when she moaned and caressed a path up his chest with her nails. Moving his hands down to cup her firm ass he growled when she hopped up to wrap her lithe legs around him and bit down on his lips almost possessively.

"Trying to mark me Bennett?" He teased.

"You said you liked pain with pleasure, "She purred making him hiss as she sunk her nails into his neck, just hard enough to sting without drawing blood.

"You're playing with fire."

"We both know that's my specialty," She bragged leaning in to place a few nips on his beck before biting down and breaking through the skin. Closing her eyes as the blood coated her tongue she felt her center weep and her body shiver as it was racked with pleasure.

Arching into her bite Damon closed his eyes; turning away slightly to hide the fact that he'd vamped out. What she'd just done had been the equivalent to declaring ownership. Letting someone go for your throat was the ultimate sign of trust; of course she didn't' know that.

"_But you do know,"_ A little voice chimed. Burying it deep he sang his fangs into her neck and rode the power high.

A/N: OOOh Damon, so old, yet soo utterly clueless. Of course all he had for an example was Katherine s I guess we'll have to cut him some slack. I know it might have seemed out of place for the happiness amongst darkness, but everything can't be doom and gloom and it was time you guys got a glimpse at the progression continuing between our fav duo. Some may think it's totally OC of "Damy", but this is what it means to change. I don't' believe Bonnie would grow dark, without Damon getting a bit "lighter". He has her thoughts/memories floating around in his head and her witchyness in my mind gives him more than a "Power Boost". It provides him with a bit of humanity.


	24. FALL

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 24

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

Summary: Secrets are revealed as Bonnie discovers what the moonstone actually does; and the fact that vamps aren't the only creatures who crave witch blood. Grams lost her life helping the Salvatore brothers and now she fears she'll fall victim to the same fate unless she increases her powers. But what will that cost her?

Soundtrack:

Which to Bury US or the Hatchet: Relient K

A/N: First off I just want to say my readers are the best. Thank you for taking the time to read, review, alert and fav. I can't believe we're all ready on the 24th chapter! Time is just flying by. Jimi I have to dedicate that first Bamon piece to you. Once you asked the questions about Damon's thoughts in your last review I really wanted to answer them in story form. I hope that was sufficient, thank you for providing me with inspiration.

FALL

_**A small bar outside of Mystic Falls, Va **_

"I'm beginning to think I'm destined to be alone," Stefan admitted starring into the amber liquid he was swirling round and round in his glass.

"I-"Carline began.

"Come on, you've seen the train wrecks that are my relationships right? Past and present," He said angrily interrupting her pep talk.

"I don't believe that, this thing with Elena will work itself out eventually."

"I'm not so sure," He disagreed pausing before speaking once more.

"I did something a long time ago that I think fucked my karma for life." He whispered sounding more than a little tipsy.

"Come on Stef, this is you were talking about," Caroline said rolling her eyes at his dramatics. Who knew Stef could be such a drama king?

"The man sitting across from you right now is not the man I've always been," he reminded, making her eyes widen as she realized he was actually going to talk about his past.

"Details, I can't weigh in honestly if I don't know the whole story."

"I've never talked to anyone about this before," Stefan said tossing back the rest of the drink before slumping back in his chair almost dejectedly.

"You know whatever it is I'm not going to judge, this Is me we're talking about," She said thinking of the many mistakes she'd made once she'd been turned.

"I'm the one who turned Damon."

"You?" She gasped.

"Me, I knew- I knew it probably wasn't something he would want but I was scared to be alone, so I changed him; only it backfired. His body remained but the brother I knew died."

"Wait… Damon didn't want to be a vampire?" She whispered shocked.

He did evil so well it was hard to imagine he hadn't been first in line to earn his fangs.

Shaking his head Stefan gestured for another drink.

"Now you see why I can't give up on him, because if he's unredeemable and damned then so am I." He said leaving her slack jawed.

"Well shit… I don't know what to say," she exclaimed making him burst into laughter, loud and boisterous.

"I think that's a first," He managed once his fit of hysterical laughter subsided.

"I didn't know you had that in you," She said happy that she could bring him from the dark place he'd wandered into, even if it was at her own expense.

* * *

_**Bennett Home the next evening**_

"Wait; let me get this straight, you're rushing me out of here for some slumber party!" Damon exclaimed eyes bright with mirth.

"It's a _**Girls Night**_, and yes," She dead panned trying to place her appearance back in order.

"You want help with that?" He asked smirking at the mess he'd made of her.

He would never admit it out loud but her retro style was making his hormones kick into over drive. It embodied her new blend of innocence and naughty; and right now she was breathtaking with her curly hair mused, red lips faded from his kisses and lids still heavy from passion. Her black pants were wrinkled beyond recovery and the t-shirt held noticeable drops of blood.

"If it's actual help you're offering yes," She said narrowing her eyes as he sighed.

He'd been thinking about tempting her into some lip locking sans post blood swap; but it was clear that wouldn't be happening tonight.

"Fine," He said quickly gathering a new outfit as she slipped out of her old clothes and redid her makeup and hair.

"Good choice, I never could fault you on taste," She observed slipping the thigh length black boyfriend t-shirt on over her head before slipping on a pair of black tights and zebra print ankle boots.

Modesty went out the window after their deal kicked in. You couldn't remain prim and proper when you were dry humping, groping, and kissing someone on a daily basis.

"One picks up a thing or two over the years." He said shrugging.

"I'll just bet you have," She said throwing him a wink. "Now get out of here before the girls arrive." She said making a shooing gesture with her hands.

"I know when I'm not wanted," he teased making himself scarce.

Teenage slumber parties were so 1950's, but he had to admit the thought of the three girls locked up tight in Bonnie's house and sharing their secrets while scantily clad was intriguing.

"_I think some subterfuge is in order,"_ he thought knowing he'd be back later in the form of a crow.

* * *

"Was that Damon Salvatore I saw creeping out of your window?" Caroline asked mocking a scandalized expression as she shook a finger at her playfully.

"I'd plead the fifth, but we both know you're way too nosey to let anything as small as constitutional right stop you from questioning me to death," She allowing her to step inside as she shook her head.

"In other words yes," She said rolling her eyes at her friends attempt to dodge the question.

"Most people say hello when you open the door and let them in; and Yes Caroline, that was Damon Salvatore, blood swap, remember?"

"If that's what you two want to tell yourselves." She countered completely ignoring her first comment.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bonnie asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Only that-" She said pausing when the doorbell chimed.

"We're going to pick this conversation up later, don't get any match making schemes in your head, Damon isn't someone I'd want to spend the rest of my life with; and you hate the guy anyways."

"Not so much anymore, Stef… brought up some very good points," She said ignoring Bonnie's questioning gaze as she hurried to the door.

"Don't want to keep Elena waiting."

" For once you're the last to arrive," Caroline said welcoming her friend with a hug .

"It seems like you've been turning over all kinds of new leaves lately," Elena teased lightly making her frown. There was a slight undercurrent there she wasn't sure about.

"I got the Dulce de leche and Chocolate Haagen Dazs ready to drizzle in hot fudge!" Bonnie teased coming out of the kitchen playfully waving three spoons in their direction.

"I brought Romy And Michelle's High school Reunion , and The Breakfast Club," Elena responded smiling shyly.

It had been awhile since they were all together and with all things going on around them it was hard to know where you stood anymore. This was why this night of reconnection was so necessary; even the best friendships could wither away if UN attended.

"Ice cream first, movies second," Caroline said suddenly feeling in dire need of some sinful sundae action.

"Spoken like a Girl's night Aficionado," Bonnie teased wrapping an arm around Elena's shoulder as she led her into the kitchen just behind the blonde on a mission.

A comfortable sort of silence fell as the natural rhythm kicked in and they were almost soothed by the normality of indulging in bowls of ice cream as they sat together on the couch and watched Romy& Michelle. 

"I think it's time for a refill," Bonnie said standing to stretch as the credits rolled.

"I second that," Elena replied.

"I third," Caroline cried gleefully making them both laugh as they made their way back into the kitchen.

"How've you been Lena?" Car asked kindly as they heaped ice cream into their respective bowls around the kitchen island.

"Numb, like I'm just… going through the motions on a daily basis with my mind on auto pilot," She answered feeling relieved when she saw the knowing nods of understanding from her friends.

"I'm sorry we haven't been there more, "Bonnie apologized.

"It's just with the whole, vamp running wild in town thing going on …" Caroline began trailing off as Elena held up her hand.

"Don't say anything more Caroline, I understand why you guys have been busy, but I don't want any part of it, from now on I'm going to do what I've been told."

"That doesn't sound like the Elena Gilbert I know," Caroline noted shocked by her friends' behavior.

"That was the Elena who hadn't almost lost one of the few family members she had left." Elena retorted pointedly avoiding eye contact as she moved to replace the ice cream container.

"Lena, you don't really think Katherine is just going to go away because you're not with Stefan do you?" Bonnie asked quietly refusing to believe her friend was truly this naïve.

"No, I think she'll finish doing whatever she came here to do, and then she'll leave." She admitted.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Caroline argued heatedly.

"Why should it? As long as the people I care about are safe, should I really give a shit what one psychotic vampire does?"

"YES!" Bonnie and Caroline cried.

"Well I don't anymore, okay" She snapped feeling corned.

They were supposed to be her best friends, even if they didn't understand where she was coming from, they should respect her decision.

"No matter what I have tried to do someone always ends up being hurt, or worse; I don't want that on my head any longer. Now all the choices people make are for themselves."

"I know you don't truly believe this has all been about you!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I think enough of it was," She spat daring Caroline to say differently.

"Unbelievable." The blonde huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Listen if you guys were smart you'd bow out of this, because she will kill you and anyone else you care about."

"I know!" Caroline hissed eyes darkening as she subconsciously took a step towards the infuriating brunette.

"Maybe it's okay for you to bury your head in the sand and hope for the best, but some of us have lost too much not to fight, have you ever thought of that?" Bonnie asked icily as she placed a staying hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I really am, but I- I can't lose anyone else," She said shaking her head.

Jumping when the black pots above the island began to shake Elena took a step back from the openly hostile friends she almost didn't recognize. There was an unworldly element she had never seen directed towards her until now.

"I can tell you're both upset, and that was the last thing I wanted, so , I- I'll just go," Elena said quickly moving to grab her purse of the counter and head for the door.

"Wait!" Caroline called immediately ashamed of her behavior. She should have better control than that. Rushing after her friend she left Bonnie to clam herself and reign in her powers.

"Look Car, it's pretty obvious we don't see eye to eye on things right now, and this two against one is making me feel like I'm backed into a corner."

"Lena, no one is against you," She promised shaking her head in disbelief of what she was hearing.

"I know, it just doesn't feel that way right now. I think we all just need some time to cool down, "Elena said taking Caroline's nod as one of agreement before she opened her car and drove off.

* * *

"How was tonight with the girls?" Jenna asked perking up from her make shift bed on the couch.

"It was great, it'd been way to long since we just hung out," Elena lied placing a plastic smile on her face as she turned away from the stairs to face her.

"That's good, I've missed having them around," She whispered sleepily.

"I actually left early because I have a lot of studying to do, so I'm going to head up stairs," Elena said careful to avoid RIc who sat parallel to her in a chair.

He never missed a thing, but she supposed if you were a Vampire hunter that could mean the difference between life and death.

"Okay sweet heart, see you in the morning," Jenna whispered allowing her to escape into the sanctuary of her room.

Stripping down for bed she changed into her favorite pajama and retrieved her diary and began to purge.

_Dear Diary, _

_I know it's been a while, but a lot has been going on , most I didn't want to think about, let alone put to paper. I feel more alone now than ever before in my life. Stefan is lost to me because of Katherine and now it seems as if Bonnie and Caroline may follow suit. I understand they've both lost someone in this war; but they can't tell me if they could go back and change things they wouldn't. As selfish as this may sound I'm doing everything possible not to be them._

_They accused me of not understanding they're reasoning, but I do. How could I not, when I lost my very own parents? Not for the same reasons, but the grief and the heart ache are the same. At least things are looking up with Jeremy. Ever since things happened with Aunt Jenna he's been more like the brother I knew before our lived fell apart. I think he feels sorry for me. But right now I'll take whatever I can get, regardless of the reasoning behind it. Before everything happened I was sure Bonnie , Caroline and I would always be friends no matter what; but now I'm not so sure, and that kills me. _

Re reading the last sentence Elena felt her eyes well with tears. How could so much change in such a short span of time? Looking around the room she could see dozens of pictures of her and the girls together; there was no way all that could be coming to an end. Some people lived an entire lifetime without finding friends like them. Closing the book she returned it to the nightstand and eased under the covers. Things would look better in the morning.

A/N: And end scene. I have to say that came out so much more dramatic than originally planned, but Francesca has brought me thus far and I trust her. Looks like the foundation the girls have stood on since childhood is being seriously threatened. Can they survive Katherine in Mystic Falls? Is Elena right? Is it time to bury her head in the sand and let the chips fall where they may? Think she'll have a change of heart later. Reviews are my money so don't forget hit the R button. :D


	25. LET GO

A LOT OF LOVE A LOT OF BLOOD Chapter 25

Title: A lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature R

Soundtrack:

Let Go : Frou Frou

Let's Get Lost: Beck & Bat for lashes

A/N: For those of you who didn't read the book, Damon and Stefan both had enough power to literally change their form. Stefan was a falcon, and Damon was a crow. My fiction will be following those exampled. On the show I'm pretty sure he just "Controlled" a crow. Also if you read Bonnie talking about "Beatrice". It's the name she's placed on her darker side.

Let Go

Coming to perch on a tree near her bedroom window Damon pondered the darkened quietness of the house. Shouldn't there be giggling and pillow fighting commencing about now? He had given them a good two hours to get lively. Seeing a distraught looking Bonnie enter the room and collapse onto her bed he knew something must've gone awry.

"What happened?" He asked suddenly beside her.

"Girls night was a total bust," She moaned rolling on to her back and placing her wrist across her forehead.

"Let me guess, buzz kill?" He asked dryly.

Smirking she nodded before launching into her tale.

"How could she think it'd be better to just give up after everything we've all been through?"

"Fear is a powerful thing little witch," He said almost feeling sorry for the little doppelganger. It had to be hard to fall off the pedestal everyone held you on at such an alarming speed.

"That's such a cop out! Wasn't she scared before when she was rushing off into the face of danger and sending everyone scrambling to save her!" She roared green eyes blazing as the loose items around room around them began to vibrate.

"Maybe you should tone it down Sabrina," He teased lightly.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm tired of being calm!" She huffed suddenly on her feet and pacing back and forth like a human pinball thanks to her enhanced speed.

Feeling her temperature rise as her anger burned brightly she felt her defenses slowly begin to slip. Things were finally catching up with her; being attacked by Mason, finding out she was connected to the curse, dodging Katherine at every turn, swapping blood with Damon; and now this thing with Elena. She longed for the days when she was just a normal teenager. The room began to seem small and confined and she could think about was feeling fresh air on her skin.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked appearing beside her as she reached the door.

"I have to get out of here," she rasped pulling at the neck of her shirt as her vision began to grow hazy and her skin began to feel like it was on fire.

Recognizing the phenomena for what it was he reacted swiftly. The dance they did was different now that the hate was gone. He was her ally in a war, and in some ways the only teacher she had. He understood the darkness that came with great power and that razor sharp edge you had to walk at all times. It bonded them in a way neither was ready to acknowledge or examine too closely

"I have you," He said suddenly lifting her off her feet and sprinted off.

Placing her gingerly on the forest floor he moved back to watch as she shed the skin of her old life. Her body was acclimating. There was no true change without some sort of pain, but she was strong, she would be able to conquer it.

* * *

Rising on to her knees Bonnie felt the magic being ripped from her body by an unseen hand. Howling in response to the pain she placed a hand on her aching chest, forcing air down her lungs as the pain came and went in waves. Bending over she placed her hands on the soil to support her body as she wretched. It felt like every last bit of power was being taken from her body. Spent as the power drain ended she rested her heated forehead against the cool grass relishing the comfort she found in the earth.

Snapping to a sitting position like a marionette on strings she opened her mouth to scream only to be silenced when the backlash of power filled her mouth and her body. Hanging her head against the onslaught as the heavens opened up above her she trembled as the power filled her to the brim and spilled over in the form of lighting reigning down around her. Sensing the darkness threaten to creep in to her thoughts she slammed down her magical barriers and found her recently gained confidence.

"You will not control me," She growled rejoicing in her victory and transformation.

Throwing her head back she reveled in the rain water that caressed her face, experiencing the lighting caressing her finger tips as the energy sparkled over her body. Everyone broke, but it was the rebuild that mattered most; and as she wielded the elements she remembered the joy that came with her craft and knew she'd be better for it.

He watched her purge every bit of magic she possessed dry heaving, shaking, and crying as she fought the darkness for control; and he thought it had been beautiful. The fear, the hesitation, and the uncertainty were gone. The Bonnie that turned to him and smirked with full lips and gleaming eyes was not the same teenager he'd carried into the woods.

"Maybe I should have listened to you when you told me to calm down," She teased making his jaw threaten to drop when she made the rain stop with a flick of her wrist.

"Cat got your tongue?" She taunted making him clear his throat.

"More like a witch," He purred giving her a once over. If her blood had called to him before, now it sung a sirens song.

There was a new sensuality in her movements and as she walked towards him he felt himself harden. All that power and beauty wrapped in a young supple body so ripe for the taking was an aphrodisiac.

"You wish," She shot back pausing to look at him with thoughtful eyes.

"How do you stand it?" She whispered making him arch an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Stand what?" He asked falling in step beside her as they slowly made their way back to her home.

"Being so cold all the time; this power, it burns cold," She said studying his face as he nodded slowly.

When he was serious his face took on a different look all together. Something less arrogant and more sincere; it was the face she imagined he'd worn as a human. A part of her wished it was a face she saw regularly, but another part knew it would only make the temptation worse.

She'd been dreaming off him since the blood exchange. Dreaming of the man he once was; a southern gentleman untouched by vampires, bitterness, and jealousy as he stood for what he believed in. He'd dreamed of falling in love, having a family and being enough for just one person. He was a modern day tragedy and she hated it. Hated seeing him in that light because it made it harder to keep from caring.

"That coldness is the price we pay, I combat it with the burn of whiskey and warm bodies, but you have to pick your own poison," he replied telling her in not so many words she needed to stay balanced.

Scarily enough she felt like she understood Damon better than ever before; and maybe even liked him more than she should.

"Since you didn't get to have fun earlier, what do you say we have some of our own? " He asked turning to challenge her with wicked azure eyes that promised her whatever she was willing to take.

"What kind of fun?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, just for tonight it doesn't," She agreed smiling softly as they reached her home.

"First things first, we have to change, and since I'm running the things I get to pick your outfit," he said as they parted ways to get dressed.

40 minutes later

Clad in a sparkly black tank dress and stilettos Bonnie put the finishing touch on her cascade of curls and realized she was excited for whatever Damon had planned. She'd been fighting tooth and nail against the attraction that existed between them, but tonight she was going to let go.

"That looks even better actually on, than it did in my mind," Damon purred offering her a fluted glass as she stepped into the living room.

"Thanks, you're looking quite scrumptious yourself," She drawled accepting the drink as she gave him a heated once over. He was dressed to impress in form fitting black jeans and a black Armani button down.

"Not a phrase I'd expect you to use."

"Let's blame it on the blood, and recent bad influenced," She suggested downing the drink in one swift gulp. "Are we going or what?"

"I thought you might need some warming up, but I stand corrected." He amended wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her to his car.

A/n: I know this was on the short side, but no matter how hard I tried I could not make this longer. I really felt like this was the end of one scene and I needed to start fresh for the next scene. Don't worry I'm not going to leave you hanging, it'll tell the story of what happened next with Bamon. :D


	26. I'M CALLING IT FRIENDSHIP SOON

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 26

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

Summary: Secrets are revealed as Bonnie discovers what the moonstone actually does; and the fact that vamps aren't the only creatures who crave witch blood. Grams lost her life helping the Salvatore brothers and now she fears she'll fall victim to the same fate unless she increases her powers. But what will that cost her?

Soundtrack:

Only Girl in the World: RIhanna

Something: The Beatles

I only have Eye For you: The Flamingos

A/N: Thank you to all my readers you guys are awesome and I truly appreciate the support.

**I'm Calling it Friendship Soon**

"Oooh, we're opening doors now?" Bonnie teased as he eased into the driver seat.

"Tonight is all about you Bonnie B, you deserve way more than you've been getting, and tonight I'm going to fix that," he said stunning her into silence.

This was a side she wasn't used to seeing. But how could she when he hadn't tapped into this part of himself in over a century? Seeing a small smile appear on her face he knew he'd said the right thing. Just for tonight he'd leave most of his ego at the door. Pulling away from the curb he turned on an Oldies station and relaxed as the singers crooned about love and better times.

"Are you going to tell me where we're headed?" Bonnie asked after awhile.

"That would ruin the surprise."

"You didn't have time to plan anything," She said calling his bluff.

"Didn't I?" He teased sensing her excitement begin to rise.

"Will you give me a hint?"

"I'll answer a question if you will," He offered.

"All right,"

"Tell me one thing you've always wanted to do, but haven't."

"Ride in a hot air balloon."

"You're more adventurous than I thought little witch."

"There's still plenty you don't know about me fang boy," She teased.

"I'm continuing to see that," He agreed.

"I answered your question, so where are we going?"

"Going up."

"Oh my God! Are you serious! I've always wanted to go there!" She squealed unable to believe they were headed to the exclusive rooftop restaurant an hour away.

Not many hip things came to Mystic Falls, so when the roof top restaurant had opened nearby it'd been a smashing success. So much that getting reservations was practically impossible unless you promised your first born.

"I know," Damon replied softly making her heart stutter in her chest.

Clearing her throat as she mentally reprimanded herself for letting her thoughts drift that way she swiftly changed the subject.

"You're a Beatles fan?" She asked focusing in on the song "Something" playing on the radio.

"They're timeless so I think it's a requirement to like them."

"Why do you think they're timeless?" She asked intrigued by his candid response.

"The music they made both in a lyrical sense and instrumental, will always be relevant, I mean just listen," he said turning up the music slightly as he hummed along. "Till the end of time there will always be someone somewhere who feels exactly like this."

"Wait, are you telling me you believe this?" She prodded.

"Of course," He answered without hesitation.

"I thought you didn't believe in true love, and happily ever after."

"They're not talking about true love, they're talking about the moment when you realize your falling , and the person you have is exactly who you want to be with, and even if that love turns out to be _true_, that doesn't mean it'll end happily or be forever."

"Isn't that the whole point?"

"No… I don't' think it is. Some of the greatest love stories are tragedies, Scarlett and Rhett, Emily and Heathcliff, Romeo and Juliet, the list goes on.

"I didn't realize you were so well read," She replied awed. He'd just listed off some of her favorites ;Gone with the Wind, _Wuthering Heights_, _Romeo and Juliet_.

"I have to do something to keep myself occupied when I'm not scheming," He teased tossing her a wink.

"What about you Bennett, do you believe in true love?"

"I'm not sure," She said nibbling on her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Not sure? Aren't all girls your age in love with love and swooning over the prospect of finding their very own Edward Cullen, or Jacob if you prefer the hair of the dog."

"Most girls my age haven't seen the things I have," She said dryly as she shook her head. Vampires and werewolves were nothing like they'd been portrayed in Young adult fiction.

"I'll give you that, but you're awful young to be so skeptical," he tsked clucking his tongue.

"I've seen _true love_ cause some major destruction, and if having it means causing that much pain, I don't know that I can buy in to it; seems a more realistic assumption would be to say it doesn't really exist."

"You haven't seen love, you've seen obsession." He corrected making her arch delicate eyebrow. Was that an admission?

"That's another theory," She said turning her head to look out the window effectively ending their conversation.

* * *

Pulling up outside of _**Going Up**_ Bonnie had to fight the urge to press her nose against the glass. The restaurant itself was situated on the rooftop of the West Star hotel, a royal looking stone monstrosity that looked out of place amongst the American architecture. The gray stone and red detailing screamed United Kingdom. Taking the hand of the valet who helped her out of the car Bonnie felt her face flush. This was the nicest date she'd ever been on.

"My lady," Damon said flooring her when he offered his elbow.

Careful not to let him see how off kilter he had her she spoke.

"Pulling out all the stops tonight?" She asked wondering what his game was.

"I forewarned you," He reminded as she nodded.

When he had mentioned her getting what she deserved tonight she had not realized that meant being treated like royalty.

"Before you say anything that would ruin this, remember tonight is about having a good time and letting go, tomorrow will be here soon enough with all its problems."

"You're right," She sighed forcing her body to relax as she looked around the hotel and smiled.

It didn't matter how she came to be here, she was in the West Star with a date that had passerby's green with envy. It wasn't something that ever happened to Bonnie Bennett. With Elena and Caroline around she had always been last choice, if that. It hadn't exactly gotten her wooed.

"Would you like to have a few cocktails before we head upstairs?" Damon asked pinning her with crystalline eyes that seemed to only see her. What would it be like to have someone actually care for her like this?

"I'd love that," She replied wanting to take the edge off.

"What would you like?" He asked leading her over to the bar a few feet away from the concierge desk.

"Surprise me."

"You are letting go," He teased before turning to the bartender.

"What can I get you sir?"

"The lady will have a lemon drop and I will have a scotch on the rocks, remember you've all ready carded us earlier tonight," he said seamlessly weaving his compulsion into the mix.

"I think you'll like this, but you'd better sip slowly and pace yourself because it's potent," Damon said handing her glass over.

Normally he would keep his mouth shut and enjoy the immediate intoxication of his date, but Bonnie was different, though he couldn't put his finger on why.

"MMMhmm, yummy," She whispered licking her lips as the sweet and sour liquid caressed her taste buds .

"Did I choose well?" He asked peering over the rim of his glass.

"Very," She said genuinely impressed.

"Would you like to sit at a table or walk around?"

"Walk around please," She said almost shyly. It was clear she was unused to this kind of treatment, which was a shame.

Placing a hand on the small of her back lightly he fought back a growl as he starred down the interested looks shot her way. She woke something possessive inside of him, something that called to the man as well as the vampire. The vampire wanted her blood and her power, but the man wanted her affection adoration, and loyalty. Which was why he was on his best behavior tonight; he knew how to act, he just choose not to do it ninety percent of the time.

* * *

Two hours later they were seated at a white table clothes table surrounded by twinkling white lights and Bonnie was feeling like Cinderella; not something she'd expected when he'd offered to take her out tonight. But he was being sincere, sweet, and un Damon like. The conversation had flowed effortlessly he'd made her laugh until her sides hurt; and as he settled the tab she was sad to see the night end.

"Ready to head back?" He asked after settling the bill.

"Not really, but I know we should," She sighed.

"I know of a place we could go, if you're up to it." He offered letting his lips quirk upward into an almost smile when she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Let's be on our way then," He said moving to pull out her chair and help her to her feet.

"Where are we headed this time?" She asked as they made their way to the car.

"Even if I told you I don't think you'd believe me."

"Damon."

"I'm serious," He said handing the valet his ticket.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"You know the drill," He retorted smirking when she rolled her eyed playfully.

"An answer for an answer?"

"You catch on quickly," He purred helping her into the car before moving to the driver side.

"Okay ask away," She said waving her hand flippantly as he pulled out of the drive.

"Are you having fun tonight?"

"What?"

"Fun, you know an activity that is amusing or enjoyable."

"I know what it means," She said surprised he'd wasted his answer on something so mundane. "I'm having a great time actually."

"Good, we're going dancing."

"Why is that unbelievable?"

"You'll see," He replied.

"Are you sure this is a dance club?" She frowned skeptical of the no descript concrete building they had parked outside of.

"I never said it was a club just that we were going to dance." He pointed out as they made their way from the car.

"If you're trying to be reassuring you're failing miserably." She deadpanned making him laugh out loud.

"Come on little witch," He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she followed him inside.

Seeing her confusion when they entered the small bar and grill filled with middle aged to senior adults he made a bee line for the dance floor and let a smile slip as her eyes light up as she heard the music. This was an Oldies club he'd discovered and frequented often. He hadn't been exaggerating when he said he enjoyed the 1950s. Finding a place among the numerous swaying bodies he felt a nervous excitement dance through his body as he pulled her close. Closing his eyes when she placed her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder he decided to take his own advice and just enjoy the night.

* * *

_**Back In Mystic Falls **_

"I had a great time tonight," Bonnie admitted grinning up at the vampire she no longer hated. After tonight he actually felt like a friend; and stupid or not she knew she'd treat him as such.

"Good, that was my goal," He said as he stood in the door way.

"Goodnight fang boy," She whispered.

"Good night little witch," He returned.

"Thank you …Damy," She whispered using her vamp speed to kiss him on the cheek and shut the door in his face before he could respond.

"_Those Bennetts are such sneaky little things,"_ he thought smiling full out as he placed his hands in his pockets and turned to walk back to his car whistling lightly.

A/N: Despite editing I'm not 100 percent satisfied with how this turned out so forgive me if it'd not quite up to par. Grrr. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it regardless. Uh oh busting out the childhood nickname was such a bid deal! What do you guys think? I'm seeing a major shift for Bamon. I really felt like it was time to show the man inside the vamp and give Bonnie some much needed and deserved TLC. I thought Damon delivered on his promise. I know I've made Damon have a real jones for the 1950s but to me it was sort of a modern version of the era he's from. The woman usually stayed at home with the children, there was major politeness and etiquette. It just "Fit" to me. I know some of you are going, what! Damon's going soft to which I say, only to Bon Bon. Hit the R button and share your thoughts. :D


	27. DOUBT

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 27

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

Summary: Secrets are revealed as Bonnie discovers what the moonstone actually does; and the fact that vamps aren't the only creatures who crave witch blood. Grams lost her life helping the Salvatore brothers and now she fears she'll fall victim to the same fate unless she increases her powers. But what will that cost her?

Soundtrack:

Our Lips are sealed: The Go Gos

Crush Crush Crush: Paramore

A/N: Again I've mixed and matched some of the show with my tale. I've been taking A LOT of liberties lately and I wanna rope it back in. The venues will be different then used on the show, but the concepts conveyed will be the same. :D Thanks again to everyone reading, and lending me their support!

DOUBT

"Where were you last night?" Stefan asked coming into the study where Damon was sipping "breakfast" out of a mug.

"Not raping and pillaging if that's what you're asking."

"You're always gone at night lately."

"And that's different from normal how?"

"Because now you constantly smell like Bonnie Bennett." He said narrowing his eyes as he watched carefully for any reaction.

"That concerns you how?"

"Because Bonnie Is my friend and I don't want to see her hurt of blackmailed."

"Always thinking the best of me aren't you?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"No, always thinking the obvious, don't get all self righteous after everything you've done," He snarled.

"There's only room for one self righteous vampire in this family, and it's not me."

"This whole distraction technique you have going on is entertaining, but in effective, what are you doing with Bonnie."

"Wouldn't you love to know?" he taunted. "The little witch can't be compelled, and you've seen with your own eyes how well she can take care of herself, so that should put your conscience at ease." He said before walking away.

"It doesn't!" he called after him.

"_This could be a problem,"_ He thought frowning.

* * *

"What's the glow of happiness about?" Caroline asked falling into step beside Bonnie who was headed for homeroom.

"What glow?"

"Nu uh, don't play coy, I know this look, its shiny happy Bonnie."

"I'm not a lip-gloss."

"No, but if we could bottle what you have going on right now we'd both be rich, now dish." She said starring her down.

"I just had a good night with a friend."

"Friend, or _friend."_

"Friend with a lower case f," She replied laughing. It felt off to refer to Damon Salvatore as a friend, but after last night she had no choice.

"Which friend, because I happen to know all of the people you're friends with and none of them are capable of accomplishing this after the disaster that was Girls night."

"I don't know if you'll believe me."

"Bonnie Beatrice Bennett."

"Okay, Geez, it was Damon. "

"You know if you had told me that a month ago I would've laughed and then asked if you were feeling okay, but now, he's different." She said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"

"When it comes to you Damon is different, I don't want to say softer exactly… maybe more human would be a better phrasing."

"Has Stefan rotted you brain with his sentimental ways?"

"No, but wow could you sound more Damon like?"

"I blame it on the blood," She said making Caroline laugh as they continued into homeroom.

It was nice to enjoy the normalcy, because with the ball looming over them like the apocalypse it was few and far between.

* * *

"Hey Bonnie," Jeremy said coming to stand beside her at her locker.

"Her Jer, are you going to be able to make it tonight?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah I should be able to get away, Elena isn't saying much to me lately about where I go. She has a lot on her mind," He said giving her a questioning gaze.

"I know she's your sister Jer, but I don't know what to tell you, we're not on the best terms these days."

"That I gathered, but what I want to know is why."

"You really want to know?" She asked closing her locker and looking up into his warm brown eyes.

It was amazing how much he'd grown. It seemed like just the other day he was getting, pinched, petted, and bullied by her, Caroline and Elena; but now she had to look up at him.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"It's a long story."

"Then let's go to Starbucks" he said rushing ahead when he saw her pause. "I'll buy."

"Okay," She conceded shrugging.

It wasn't like she had anything else to do, and Jer deserved to know what was going on. Leaving him in the dark had only proved disastrous in the past.

"I drove today, so how about we meet there?"

"Since when do you have your Drivers License?" She asked turning to him with a smile.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Bon," He said as she shook her head in agreement.

"No, you're not," She agreed taking in the way the black shirt hugged his muscular upper body.

"So see you there in ten?" He asked turning towards his parking place.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I can't believe she's bowing out after everything," He said shaking his head.

"I know, I mean I understand that she's scared, but Katherine isn't going to stop until someone makes her stop."

"Are you prepared to do that?"

"I'm looking forward to it, I'd like to actually enjoy some of my high school year."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," He agreed taking a sip of his vanilla bean frap.

"Enough about me how are you?" She asked studying him intently as he answered. The last thing she wanted was for him to backslide back into drinking and drugs.

"I'm doing good, knowing the truth has helped a lot." He admitted.

"It does make you feel less insane, even though it comes with ridiculous amounts of baggage."

"Is that what you thought, that you were going crazy?"

"Sometimes I wondered, there were things happening that I couldn't explain and after awhile I couldn't keep pretending they were coincidences."

"What can you do?" He asked genuinely intrigued as she launched into a few descriptions.

"Well if you ever run into a spell that makes homework do itself…" he said making her laugh.

"You know it's actually nice to have someone to talk to about this stuff, since Grams died… there's not really anyone."

"I'm always here if you want to talk Bonnie," He said sincerely.

"Thanks Jer, I really appreciate that," She said placing her hand over his for a few seconds before grasping her Caramel apple cider.

"No problem," He said shaking his head as his eyes hungrily drank in her features.

It was normal to have a little crush on your sister's friends, but what he'd been developing for her lately was more than that. She was so selfless, sincere, strong and sexy. He couldn't understand why she was still single. Every time he saw her lately she was alone, and it made him feel a kinship with her. He knew what it was to be lonely and feel like there was no one else you could talk to. She deserved better than that, and if his sister couldn't be the friend she needed to be for Bonnie, he would.

* * *

Gilbert Home

"On the ourt with the besties?" Katherine asked making Elena look up from the book she'd been reading over on the couch.

"What are you doing here!" She hissed jumping to her feet as she glanced around nervously.

"Relax mini me the coast it clear, I'm not that sloppy." Katherine said rolling her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine.

"Jenna has decent taste in spirits," She commented after swirling the rich red liquid in her mouth.

"Why are you here?" Elena repeated eying her warily.

"Can't an ancestor just stop by for a visit?"

"No."

"Just seeing how the solo train was treating you. I mean you're at home on a Friday night studying so I guess I have my answer. Doesn't' it burn you that your little brother has more of a social life than you do?"

"Maybe I wanted to be alone."

"Hmm, that's not what a little birdie told me." She taunted draining the glass and setting it on the counter before she stalked towards her.

"I told you they'd turn on you; I just didn't expect it to happen so soon."

"No one's turned on me."

"You sure about that? That cute little blonde friend of yours has been spending lots of time with Stefan; I don't like it so I can only imagine you wouldn't either."

"Since _you_ turned her into a vampire he's her mentor, someone has to teach her," She hissed refusing to let the green monster of jealously show its face in front of her nemesis.

"I'd like to know what he could possibly be _teaching _her at a tiny table in the corner of a bar."

"What are you talking about?"

"They looked quite the cozy pair tossing back drinks, laughing and what I surmise was secret sharing,"

She sneered rolling her eyes.

"You don't really think I'd believe your lies do you?" Elena scoffed.

"That's the beauty of it, I don't have to lie because its' the truth." She smirked. "Besides weren't you

there when she made mince meat of my wolf in the woods? I'd say she's had all the training she needs."

"Just tell me what you want."

"I told you Elena I just wanted to chat, I really do enjoy out quality time together." She purred smiling.

Pausing suddenly she frowned.

"Looks like I'll have to cut our visit short, why don't you ask Caroline about it and see what she says

then we'll see who's the liar," She said leaving out the back door seconds before Jenna and Alaric

entered.

"How'd the check up go?" She asked quickly hiding her discomfort.

"Really well, I'm on the mend, and should be up and around in another week or so," Jenna chirped

clearly excited about the prospect of getting back to normal soon.

"That's great Jenna," She said smiling. " I was hitting the books, because I'm way behind on an English

Project that's due next week, so I'm going to out of your way and move to my bedroom," She said

Gathering her books before making her way up the stairs.

What was Caroline doing with Stefan in a bar? He didn't even drink.

"_I'm sure he was just helping her fight the craving,"_ She thought. She'd been head over heels over Matt,

that wasn't' something a person just got over.

"_What if they used each other to forget?" _The annoying little voice asked.

"They wouldn't do that to me," She said out loud shaking her head to clear it. She could not let

Katherine get under her skin.

Picking up the English worksheet once more she starred at the page for five minutes before tossing

away. This wasn't working.

"_Just call her and ask."_

The little voice suggested making her exhale slowly; she really needed to get a grip. Even if they

weren't together Stefan still loved her and Caroline was her best friend, her very heart broken best

friend.

"I'm being paranoid," She said shaking her head before forcing her attention back to homework.

A/N: And End scene. I think the green monsters' rearing its ugly head with Elena. Jealousy and doubt are dangerous things. Jer doesn't know what he's messing with. Me thinks Damon will have things to say about his "Little Crush."


	28. SPEAK NOW OR

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 28

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

Summary: Secrets are revealed as Bonnie discovers what the moonstone actually does; and the fact that vamps aren't the only creatures who crave witch blood. Grams lost her life helping the Salvatore brothers and now she fears she'll fall victim to the same fate unless she increases her powers. But what will that cost her?

Soundtrack:

Tear you Apart: She wants Revenge

A/N: Happy Turkey day to those who celebrate it! Hope you enjoy your holiday as well as this chapter. :D Thanks to everyone who lends me their supports, continues to read, review, Favorite, or alert. I'm humbled that you all are enjoying this story as much as you do.

SPEAK NOW OR…

"Hey Stefan," Bonnie said stepping into the manor with Jeremy as they arrived for the meeting.

"Hey guys, Damon and Alaric are all ready in the study. Bonnie, can I talk to you in private?" He asked inclining his head toward an alcove behind them.

"Sure, I'll see you in their Jer." She said staying behind as he headed for the study.

"What's up Stefan?"

"I'm just going to get to the point, what's going on between you and Damon?"

"Nothing," She said shaking her head.

"Your scent is all over him all the time Bonnie."

"We're friends Stefan."

"Damon doesn't have friends Bonnie."

"Well he does now, he's your brother shouldn't you have a little more faith in him," She snapped.

"I've had centuries of faith in him Bonnie, but now he's worn me down, just like he will you if you let him."

"That's your opinion." She stated feeling her anger rise. What kind of brother attacked the other behind his back?

"I'm just trying to look out for you Bonnie, "he said holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Stefan, but I don't need protection, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself," She whispered holding up her hand and letting a flame appear for emphasis.

The Bonnie he knew wouldn't be so unconcerned by such a flamboyant show of power, and she definitely would not be defending his brother. He wanted to know how they'd gone from enemies to friends.

"I can see that now," He replied nodding his agreement.

Something was going on with Bonnie and he had the feeling Damon was at the very least a catalyst

"Good, let's get back to the meeting thing," She said flashing him a sweet smile as she became the old Bonnie, tucking her arm in his and allowing him to led her to the study.

"How are you doing Stefan?" She asked flipping the attention to him.

"I'll be a lot better when we give Katherine what's coming to her."  
"Amen to that."

"So no one's seen or heard anything from Katherine?" Stefan asked shaking his head.

"That doesn't sound like her at all," Damon added.

"Maybe she's regrouping, I mean we did take out her partner in crime," Jeremy suggested earning a glare from Damon.

He'd seen the way he hovered over the little witch tonight, and he was not amused. He could take his maudlin act somewhere else. His little witch really didn't' strike him as the emo loving kind.

"But regrouping to do what?" Caroline murmured.

"That's the million dollar question isn't it? I think she's trying to keep us on edge and make us sloppy," Bonnie said standing to pace the length of the room.

She was clad in a black pencil skirt with a scarlet off the shoulder sweater and suede knee high boots. Between the creamy brown skin of her exposed shoulders and the shapely leg emphasized he wasn't sure what to look at. Unfortunately young Gilbert seemed to be having the same dilemma. Where the hell did this kid come from?

He was like an eternal thorn in his side lately. Seeing him flash Bonnie a shy smile which she returned he found himself glad he's snapped his neck. Despite what Elena and his little brother thought he'd known he was wearing the ring. Back then it'd made things easier if Elena hated them, so he'd made it happen. Sipping on a scotch to keep from snapping the boys' neck once more he returned his attention to Bonnie.

"Maybe it's regrouping for a different reason, maybe she's gathering back up," Alaric suggested.

"This all ready reads like the wizard of Oz, Witches, and Wolves and Vamps oh my; so what else can she bring in?"

"The question isn't what she can bring, but how many," Alaric quipped.

"What are we going to do?" Caroline asked looking around nervously.

"What can we do?" Jeremy said shaking his head as he went to stand by Bonnie who was leaning against the back of the couch.

"I might be able to do something," She said placing a comforting hand on Gilbert's arm.

Covering a rising growl with a fake cough he looked into his glass to keep from going over and ripping off the boys arm. Something told him that wouldn't win him any brownie points, and after last night the last thing he wanted to do was take a few steps back.

"Like what?" Caroline asked.

"I can do some scrying, it may give us a clue to what she's up to right now."

"Scrying?" Jeremy and Caroline asked.

"It's a way to see the future."Alaric answered.

"Can you do that?" Jeremy asked clearly awed.

"I've never tried it, but I'm pretty confident I can pull it off." She said offering him a smile.

_Thanks to me,"_ Damon thought jumping slightly when the crack alerted him that he'd been holding his glass too tightly.

"Fuck," he whispered ignoring Stefan's stare as he quickly disposed of the broken glass. This situation had officially gotten out of hand.

"So when are you thinking about trying this?" Ric asked.

"The sooner the better, right? I'll just shoot home and pick up the scrying bowl, and I'll be right back," She said pushing off from the couch and grabbing her bag off the table.

"I'll go with you," Jeremy offered up quickly.

"We'll be right back," She said as they headed off and Damon glowered discreetly. He'd be addressing this.

* * *

"What is it we're going to get exactly?"

"A scrying bowl."

"I got that part, but how is it different than a regular bowl?"

"Well mine's been sanded down and painted black on the inside; it gives me a darkness to discern images in."

"Does making it by hand mean anything?"

"It tunes it to my own magic specifically which makes it more effective for me."

"How do you know all of this?"

"It's all written in the grimoire," She said gesturing to the bag resting by her feet

"That's a lot to learn Bon."

"I know, sometimes I feel like I can't keep up," She admitted sighing heavily.

"I think you're doing great." He answered honestly

"Thanks Jer," She said flashing him a grateful smile.

"Hey, that's what friends are for," He assured her feeling his chest swell with pride.

He had put that smile on her face, and it felt good to make someone happy for once For awhile there it felt like everything he did was wrong and everyone he loved he lost.

* * *

"What was that about?" Caroline asked cornering Damon as Alaric and Stefan talked about something on the other side of the room.

"What was what about?" Damon scowled.

"The glass."

"I guess I didn't know my own strength."

"Cut the crap, this is about Bonnie and Jeremy."

"There is no Bonnie and Jeremy."

"Yet," Caroline added smirking when his veins flared black. "I knew it! You're jealous."

"Jealous of Gilbert? Hardly," he drawled rolling his eyes before moving to refill his glass with the blonde trailing just behind him.

"So it wouldn't bother you if his tongue was down her throat right now?"

"It's not," He growled.

"You sure about that? It's been a long time since Bon had a boyfriend, and Jeremy is quite the eager beaver."

"Bonnie would never go for him," He stated confidently.

"Yeah, why would she go for the handsome well built dark haired, dark eyes boy she's known her entire life?"

"Making him sound like Brad Pitt isn't going to change the fact that's he's a total pussy."

"Right, cause girls hate sensitive men who are in touch with the emotions and love with their whole heart," She quipped patting him on the shoulder and grinning when he jerked away.

"You'd better open your mouth now or be ready to keep it shut later," She suggested before flouncing off towards the kitchen.

"Perky bitch," He whispered.

"I heard that," She sent back secretly thrilled. Just because her heart was torn to pieces didn't' mean she couldn't help out Bonnie.

"_Now you can have your pick girl," _She thought opening up the fridge and rummaging for something appealing.

* * *

"Got it," Bonnie proclaimed pulling the bowl from under her bed where she hid her magical items from her Father.

"Can I see it?" Jeremy asked holding out his hand as she stood and nodded.

"This is really cool Bon," He marveled turning it over in his hands as he studied it with his long and lean artist's fingers.

She'd always had a weird thing for hands and his were large, but gentle as he delicately ran the tips over the smoothed bowl. A shiver ran down her spine a moment later when he returned it and brushed her fingers with her own making her realize just how close they were standing. He was so male and _**so **_obviously interested as he towered over her close enough to invade her personal space, but not close enough to touch her.

"Thanks, I uh, just followed the direction in the grimoire and it turned out like that," She volunteered moistening her lips with the tip of her tongue.

"I know this isn't the best timing, but with the way things are going, I don't know that there is such a thing anymore." He began making her heart race.

"What's is it Jer?"

"Do you want to go to the homecoming dance with me this week?" He asked quickly making her smile.

It took a lot of balls to ask an upper classmen out; especially when said upper classman was your older sisters' best friend, whom she was pissed at. Boldness like that should be rewarded. Besides she was sure they'd have a good time.

" I know It short notice and all – so no pressure." He amended quickly as nerves set in.

"You know what, I'd like that," She said feeling her spirits lift when he graced her with a bright smile. She hadn't seen that smile in a very long time.

"Great! We should probably get back," He said clearing his throat as he tried to tone down his excitement.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Damon purred narrowing his eyes at Jeremy when they made their way back into the study.

His mouth formed an almost smug smile that made him feel unsettled. What had happened t her house?

"We were gone for twenty minutes," Bonnie shot back rolling her eyes.

"What do you need Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Just a dark room where I can be alone."

"There's a bathroom just off the hall, I'll take you," Damon said taking his place beside her.

"How long will it take?" Alaric asked intrigued. He'd read about many supernatural things, but seeing them come to life before his eyes was a different story all together.

"Anywhere from ten minutes to thirty."

"Eager to find out what Katherine is up to?" Bonnie inquired raising an eyebrow as the waves of frustration and anger pounded against her as he hurried her away.

"Something like that," Damon said tight lipped and tense.

"We'll figure it out." She promised as they came to a stop in front of the bathroom.

"Bonnie… "Damon began trailing off before he could stick his foot in his mouth. Now wasn't the time and truthfully he had no idea what he even wanted to say. " Be careful."

"This isn't anything big, I know what happened in the woods was insane, but I really am in control now," She soothed smiling before she slipped inside the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Mindful of the others anxiously waiting for her Bonnie moved quickly, filling her bowl half way with water and lighting the candle before turning off the lights and carefully making her way inside of the claw footed bathtub. Easing into a sitting position she placed the bowl in her lap and breathed deeply as she carefully cleared her mind of everything, but Katherine. Holding the candle a few inches below her face she starred into the water focusing on the pin point of light against the darkness that was the candle flame.

Imagining a ray of light leaving her body and going into the bowl she let her gaze grow unfocused and watched as her reflection began to blur morphing as it yielding to fast moving images. Sitting back what seemed an eternity later she remained in the sanctuary of the tub as she tried to make sense of what she'd seen.

A/N: And end scene. All I can say is crap, Damon's gonna be even more pissed than he all ready was; even if he hasn't admitted it to itself. I love Car; she's a good kind of sneaky. What do you think Bon saw? Please hit the R button and share your thoughts . :D

Glossary:

Scry: The art of **Scrying** is a magic practice that involves seeing things psychically in a medium, usually for purposes of obtaining spiritual visions and less often for purposes of divination or fortune-telling


	29. DECIPHERING

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 29

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

Summary: Secrets are revealed as Bonnie discovers what the moonstone actually does; and the fact that vamps aren't the only creatures who crave witch blood. Grams lost her life helping the Salvatore brothers and now she fears she'll fall victim to the same fate unless she increases her powers. But what will that cost her?

Soundtrack:

Numb: Linkin park

Faint: Linkin Park

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, Fav's or alerted it really means a lot to know you guys are enjoying my story. I pictured Bonnie's vision happening very swiftly in a jumble almost as if it was a movie being fast forwarded, so please keep that in mind as you read. :D

DECIPHERING

_**Minutes Earlier**_

Watching her reflection in the mirror she felt her eyes grow wide as it faded away and she found herself looking into red. It covered up everything almost pulsating in its intensity until it faded away leaving the water dark and still like an undisturbed lake.

Blinking she saw Elena sitting in tiny white room looking haggard and pale as she slowly stood from the twin bed in white scrubs and shuffled her way towards a tiny window set in a thick metal door. Watching as if she was standing over her shoulder Bonnie gasped at the bold red lettering streaking across the square she knew was her only link to the outside world. It read_** QUARANTINED**_. Turning away from the window Elena looked down allowing Bonnie to see the black viper winding its way up her legs and turning to hiss as its eerily intelligent yellow eyes seemed to focus on her. Blinking once more she saw the waters swirling like a min vortex as the images was washed away new ones sprang up in its place.

It was Katherine clad in a slinky black dress she stood in a damp dark place clutching the shiny white stone she knew all too well in her tiny hand. Caressing the stone she went from complacent to hysterical as she tossed her head back and laughed long and hard before gazing almost coyly at someone out of her line of sight.

"I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in Mystic Falls," She said grinning maliciously. Seeing the satisfaction fill her cold eyes Bonnie knew she had to make sure this moment never occurred as the water faded back to black and her reflection returned signaling that was all she was going to get.

* * *

She was silent and somber as she stepped from the bathroom, and as much as Damon wanted to bombard her with questions something told him to hold back. She didn't seem to be there with him just yet. There was something in her eyes that was a little too otherworldly and un Bonnie like.

"Are you okay?" He asked cautiously as she nodded slowly before turning on her heel to make her way towards the study.

"What did you see?"Alaric asked as she entered.

"I'm not sure yet I'm still trying to make sense of everything, it was like this jumble of images I need to make sense of . I can do it, but I'll need the Grimoire for reference," She replied grabbing her book to sit at a table.

"It was more symbolism than actual visions, except for one thing," she said quickly flipping through the Grimoire, careful to be mindful of her speed. "Katherine had the moonstone."

"WHAT!" They all exclaimed growing quite when she held up her hand.

"She was locked away somehow, but she had the moonstone, and it was exactly where she wanted to be , it was clear she'd tricked us somehow." She said shaking her head.

" So no matter what we can't lock her away?" Stefan asked.

"Sure we can, just not with the moonstone," Damon countered.

"Did you see anything else?" Jeremy asked moving to stand beside her.

"Yes, but it wasn't about Katherine," She said not sure she wanted bring up Elena until she knew what it meant.

"What aren't you telling us?" Damon asked making her curse his perceptiveness.

"I need to figure things out before I go into that," She said ignoring his glare as she poured over the glossary of symbolic visions.

**Quarantine **

To dream you are placed in quarantine augers that you are being put in a position of helplessness by a false friend who is spreading malicious gossip. Seeing a friend sick and in quarantine denotes that a friend may need your help desperately but cannot ask.

**Red **

Red being the color of anger could be a warning to stay cool and keep your temper under control. A deep, blood red is usually a portent of good news to come. It is also the color of passion and the entire dream should be analyzed to get the true meaning.

**Snake **

A snake, being the ages old symbol of evil or satan, makes it a bad omen to have one show up in a dream. To see a lone snake and feel threatened by it shows that you have a bad enemy that is even then working against you, it also a warning against bodily harm from an enemy. To dream of many snakes in a pit is the foreboding of much bad luck in love or business. Should you overcome and kill a threatening snake in your dream shows that you will overcome your adversary and win out.

Closing the book she knew Elena was in trouble, or in danger and the cause was Katherine; but she couldn't see why she'd been shown what she all ready knew. Just like her temper, she had to keep a tight lid on it or the secrets she'd been attempting to keep a tight lid on would spill over.

"_There has to be something I'm missing." _She thought.

"Well?" Stefan asked breaking the silence.

"If we want to best Katherine we all need to stay level headed and mind our tempers, I think she'll use that as a weakness against us, and the rest is things we all ready know, we have to be mindful of the fact that Elena is in danger from Katherine. Just because she's been laying low doesn't mean she's not sneaking up to attack us from the rear."

"How convenient,." Damon drawled. " A bunch of mystic mumbo jumbo that tells us what we all ready know."

"We know Katherine cant' get the moonstone no matter what," Jeremy said quickly defending her as she smiled. It felt good to know someone had her back.

"Could you tone down the asshole and actually be grateful for the inside tip," Caroline quipped narrowing her eyes.

"_If the guy was looking to win her over he was doing a shitty job, by her account that was Jeremy one and Damon none." _She thought wishing she could kick him in the shin. How could you be an over a century and a half years old and still manage to put your foot in your mouth on a regular basis?

"So the plan stays the same then," Ric interrupted effectively ending the bickering. Now was not the time to be divided by petty squabbling.

"Looks like," Stefan agreed as they all nodded.

"Then it looks like we're done for the day, I need to get home before Jenna starts to wonder," he said ending the meeting.

"Are you okay? You looked spooked in there?" Jeremy said as they headed to their cars together.

"I'm fine," She assured him with an easy smile. "It was just disorientating getting so much at once."

"Sort of like a scene being fast forwarded."

"Exactly."

"I'm really looking forward to the dance Bon," he said almost bashfully as they came to a stop beside the Prius.

"Me too Jer, it'll be nice to get away from all the craziness and just have a good time."

"I'll see you in school tomorrow and we can work out all the details," He said tossing her a boyish grin that made her beam in response. When the hell did he acquire swagger.

"Sounds like a plan, night Jeremy."

"Goodnight Bon," He said waiting until she was in her car to head to his own.

"And he has manners, who would have thought." She murmured turning to see Damon slip inside and shut the door.

"Thought what?"

"Sure Damon, hop in ," She said rolling her eyes as she started the car and pulled out of the drive.

"Thought what?" He repeated ignoring her sarcasm.

"Thought that Jeremy Gilbert would grow up to be a gentleman."

"Who says he is?" Damon scowled. "Why is he following you around like a puppy anyways?"

"Hey that's my date you're talking about."

"Please tell me you're kidding." He dead panned.

"No Damon, I'm not kidding, I am still a teenager you know?"

"I do know, but Gilbert?" he asked wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"So one Gilberts good, but not the other one?"

"Technically speaking she's not a Gilbert."

"Do you ever get tired of being a dick?" She scoffed shaking her head. Talk about being a hypocrite. It was okay to go after Jeremy's sister who was involved with his brother. But it wasn't okay for her to go on a date with the single brother?

"No, it keeps me quite entertained," He smirked reminding her of why she felt like being his friend was against her better judgment.

"What does Elena say about this _date_?"

"I doubt she's going to care that her brother is taking me to Homecoming, I mean it's not like it's the Prom." She shot back making him relax slightly. It was a silly school function; nothing like what he'd done for her.

"So the little brother had as s juvenile crush on his big sister's friend, how adorable." He drawled noticing her shoulders tensed as she ignored him. She couldn't honestly be interested in him.

"_Why not Damon? It's not like she has others vying for her attention,"_ A little voice taunted.

"She has me!" he snapped back.

"_And how would she know this? You did something nice for her once and a blood exchange is a business deal for her, simple a choice of lesser evils. You don't' know if she considers you a friend let alone more."_ The voice replied.

"_I liked things so much better when I had the switch completely flipped_," He thought not quite sure how to proceed for the first time in what seemed like ever. He always had a game plan, but the witch was making him think outside the box he'd built. It wasn't a feeling he liked.

A/N: An end scene. Looks like Damon's have some major adjustment issues. What do you think of what Bonnie saw? I really liked the way it came out. I know this was on the short side, but it felt right to stop here. Feel free to hit the r button and share your thoughts. :D


	30. SERIOUSLY?

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 30

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

Summary: Secrets are revealed as Bonnie discovers what the moonstone actually does; and the fact that vamps aren't the only creatures who crave witch blood. Grams lost her life helping the Salvatore brothers and now she fears she'll fall victim to the same fate unless she increases her powers. But what will that cost her?

Disclaimer: Holy cow can't believe I haven't done this before. I do not own Vampire Diaries; they are property of LJ Smith and the CW.

Serioulsy?

" Okay I have held this in all day, but now I have to ask, What's going on with you and Jeremy?" Caroline asked as they made their way out to a picnic table for lunch.

"He asked me to Homecoming."

"Way to grow a pair, you said yes right?"

"Yes I did, glad to hear you approve," She said laughing lightly.

"Oh my God, does Elena know?"

"I don't think so; we're planning on ironing out all the details today."

"Let him do, coming from him she'll take it a lot better."

"I'm not so sure."

"It's not like you're having a torrid affair, Elena will be so happy he's hanging with the "Right" element she'll grin and bear it."

"I hope so. It's nothing to get all up in arms about. "

"Not yet."

"Yet?"

"It's just a dance now, but who knows where that'll lead," Caroline sighed with a starry eyed expression that spelled trouble.

" Car promise you won't read too much into this."

"I'm not I promise," She assured.

" We have to go hopping!" She squealed. " I know you, I bet you don't even have a dress and we have to get out nails and hair done," She said rambling on a way that was practically therapeutic.

If you just added Elena to the table and took away all the supernatural drama surrounding them it'd be like old times.

"It looks like your date is heading over here now, so I'll let you guys make plans. We'll meet after school to hit up the mall," She said disappearing as Bonnie shook her head amused. Only Caroline Forbes could make a request become a demand.

"Hey Bon, I didn't mean to chase Caroline off," Jeremy said flashing a smile as he slid into the seat beside her.

"It's okay, Caroline's just being Caroline," She explained shaking her head as she smiled.

"I uh, talked to Elena last night."

"What'd she say?" Bonnie asked chewing her lips nervously.

"At first she thought it was a joke, and then… she got really quiet."

"Which means she's majorly pissed."

"I thought that too until this morning, she came up to me at breakfast and told me she was glad I was making good friends, and she'd seriously like to know how I managed to get you to agree to go with me."

"She said that?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, like she thought I was black mailing you or something," he said as they both laughed.

"So now we just have to iron out our own details?"

"Yeah, I figured I could pick you up at six and we'd go for dinner?"

"Knowing Caroline like I do I'd say she all ready has this all planned out, so I'll have to get back to you with the details later today."

"If there's one thing I've learned from watching you girls it's you don't say No to Caroline when it comes to an event."

She was like an event Nazi, but he'd never say that out loud; especially now that she had superhuman strength and speed. It had always been amusing to watch from afar, but now that he was about to be involved in it, he knew he had to bring his A game.

"Okay, do you know what color your dress is yet?"

"No, but I will by the end of the day, Caroline is relentless when it comes to dress shopping."

"Alright than I'll go with black on black," he said making her smile.

"You don't have to go all out for me Jer, its just Homecoming."

"No, I definitely do, "he replied making her blush when he meet her eyes with his own.

Looking away when the bell rang she quickly gathered her things.

"So I'll call you after shopping with Caroline and fill you in and everything?"

"Sounds like a plan; I'll head over to Men's Warehouse and rent something today." He agreed as they moved off to their classes.

"What game are you playing Gilbert?" Damon asked coldly as he caught the brunette getting out of his in the promenade parking lot.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bonnie." He spat.

"I'm not playing any game with Bonnie; we're going to the dance together."

"Why?"

"Because that's what teenagers do, I know it's been awhile for you but I assure you its pretty normal."

"I don't like you Gilbert, and its common knowledge every girl you show any interest in winds up dead, which in my eyes makes you a jinx." He drawled smirking when Jeremy tensed.

"I could say the same about you consider you played a huge role in both of those deaths yourself."

"Why the sudden interest?" He asked ignoring the finger pointing.

"Why not? She's intelligent, sexy, and single. Don't act like you actually care, it's pretty common knowledge that there's on love lost between you two."

"Things change."

"Oh so you aren't after my sister anymore, that's news to me."

"Watch your mouth Gilbert," He growled wishing they weren't in the crowded parking lot outside of Men's Warehouse.

"Why are you going to kill me again? It's getting old, and seeing as how I don't stay dead it's pretty pointless don't you think?"

"Careful that mouth might get you in to trouble, because the ring only works as long as it's on your finger," he said disappearing as his face paled as understanding sank in. He'd gotten what he'd come for; A kink in Gilbert's suddenly dense armor.

"What about this one?" Caroline asked holding up a tiny spaghetti strap number.

"No, I want something with an old feel," Bonnie said smirking as she thought of the heart attack Jeremy would have if she'd showed up in anything Caroline deemed appropriate. She lived by the motto " If you got it flaunt it."

But Bonnie had been raised to be modest. She might hint at her shape with something that hugged her curves, but there'd be no plunging necklines or barley covering derrière lengths.

"You're no fun Bon, this is our senior year, don't you want to be a bit risqué?"

"I think I'll leave that to you Car," She said pointedly turning her gaze to the one strap tight, short red number her friend had purchased that now lay wrapped up in a shiny gray bag.

"I do what I do best," she chimed grinning.

"I don't think the dress is in here," She said sighing.

"I think you're right this place is too modern, let's check out the little boutique on the other side of the mall."

"Do you think we're being awful friends to Elena?" She asked feeling horrible that the trio had turned into a duo lately.

"No, we invited her, but she declined."

"Can you blame her?"

"Yes, we can't fix anything if she's not willing to meet us halfway; but I think Homecoming is different."

"Because of Stef?" She asked adopting the nickname easily.

"Yeah I think so, I mean would you want to have the romance of the year and then show up to Homecoming stag?"

"No," she agreed feeling lighter as they reached the shop.

Fifteen minutes later

"I think I found it," She said more ecstatic about the possible cease in searching than the dress itself.

Hurrying over to the mannequin in the back she ran her hand over the peach colored strapless cocktail dress. The layers of peach tulle flared out in a skirt that was fun and flirty, but had a classy feel. The bodice was a sequined sweetheart that had a bone insert that would help support the girls.

"Bonnie that is so you," Caroline gushed running her hand over the flower that in the middle of the taffeta waistband.

"Do you think?"

"Oh yeah, you have to try it on!"

Emerging from the fitting room a few minutes later she knew she was hooked. The skirt hit just below mid thigh and the full skirt made her feel like a princess.

"This is the one Bon," Caroline whispered as she nodded. It was just fancy enough for Homecoming without being overkill.

"It definitely is," She agreed giving one last twirl in the mirror before she headed back in the fitting room to change.

"So what's the plan for Homecoming?" She asked as they left the store with her dress in.

"Well I thought we'd take pictures at my house around 5:00, and then head off to Ruth-Chris for dinner and then on to the dance."

"Sounds busy."

"Yeah it does sound like fun," She said making Bonnie laugh. She'd learned to ignore their protests completely over the years.

A/N: Looks like Damon's got a plan in the works. I've been waiting for him to corner Jer for a while; I think he got his point across. I know this was on the short side , but boy was I fighting the fight against writers block. I had to post it to move the story forward.


	31. Just A Dream?

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 31

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

SDTRK:

Cosmic Love: Florence + The Machine

Disclaimer: Holy cow can't believe I haven't done this before. I do not own Vampire Diaries; they are property of LJ Smith and the CW.

A/N: Thank Goodness I'm back! I'm going to try to put out as much as I can because next Thursday the family and I are headed to visit family for an early Christmas get together. Before you begin to read I have to explain my vision of Bonnie. She's very intelligent, loyal, but dumb as a rock when it comes to romance. I think the guy has to be pretty straight forward to get her to realize he's interested. Ala Jeremy's blatant pursuit. That she gets, but Damon's jealously she doesn't just yet.

**JUST A DREAM?**

_**Taking in her surroundings she was amazed by the glittering stars above her head and the full harvest moon hung in the sky. She was in the middle of a forest filled with tress covered in vibrant fall leaves in hues of orange and yellow. Taking in her flowing white sheath she wondered if she'd seen the Britney perfume commercial one too many times. Knowing every dream had the potential to reveal something more she began to explore smiling at the black doves that cooed from their perch on the branches. Despite their unusual coloring she felt nothing but peace and contentment as she continued her stroll through the forest. **_

_**Pausing to watch as a brilliant burst of light streaked across the sky she gasped. She'd never seen a shooting star, and this one seemed to land close enough for her to actually find. Excited she picked up the hem of her dress and rushed forward coming to stop on the edge of a barren field that held a crater where the meteor had landed. Moving closer she gasped as her eyes recognized the curled up body that lay in the sunken earth. **_

"_**Damon?" She whispered watching as his eyes flickered open slowly and he graced her with a full smile. **_

"_**Bonnie," He said uncurling swiftly as he stood to his feet and ran gentle fingers down her face reverently. **_

"_**What are you doing?"She whispered trembling slightly as her heart began to pound and her panties grew wet with anticipation as she trembled slightly.**_

"_**Shh," he whispered moving forward to devour her lips with a fervor that had her wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her fingers in the nape of his lustrous black hair. **_

_**Moaning she felt her knees go weak as his mouth made loves to her , his clever tongue caressing coaxing and setting her body on fire. They had kissed many times, but never like this.**_

"_**W- What is this?" She gasped sucking in air as they pulled apart to allow her to breath and she leaned in to his supporting arm. **_

"_**What I should have all ready done, "He answered cryptically smiling as he continued to support her until she regained strength in her legs. **_

"_**Remember this moment Bonnie." He whispered leaving her feeling cold and bereft as he stepped away from her. **_

"_**Wait! Where are you going!" She cried feeling distraught as he used his vamp speed to disappearinto the distance taking the light from the stars and the moon with him as she was bathed in total darkness. **_

"_**DAMON!"**_

Jerking away Bonnie cursed.

"Damn you Damon," Bonnie whispered running a shaky hand through her hair as she awoke from another intense dream.

Dreams about Damon had come with the blood swapping territory. But something about this one had been different. It wasn't quite a vision, or a memory, perhaps a possibility? Wait possibility of what? There was nothing more to be had between them.

"I call him friend, that's stupid, though I try to convince myself otherwise," She mumbled forcing herself out of the inviting warmth of her bed. It was just five, but after a dream like that, there was no more resting to be had.

Making her way to the shower she stripped down and stepped into the steamy spray of the shower silently praising her water pressure as the water massaged away her sleep.

"What is going on with me? I have a sweet guy attempting to pursue me and I'm dreaming of Damon Salvatore," She whispered shaking her head.

Jeremy was sweet, but she wasn't naïve enough to be thinking about picking out China patterns. She had done a lot of growing since everything had happened and as much as he'd matured she didn't think he'd easily accept this new darkness that lived inside of her. She could barley deal with herself.

"_But Damon doesn't have a problem with it," A small voice pointed out. _

"Of course he wouldn't," She snorted attempting to drown her thoughts in water as she stuck her head beneath the water in preparation to wash her hair.

One shower, and a cup of coffee later she was still unable to shake the strange feelings the dream had caused.

"Maybe I'm just trying to remind myself to give him a chance," She reasoned slathering strawberry cream cheese on the toasted blue berry bagel.

Despite the early hour her Father still had yet to surface. He'd just returned from an international business trip and his jet lag was severe. Normally he was an up with the sun kind of man. Luckily for her because that was one of the few times she actually got to see him. She tried not to be upset with her father for his pen chance for emotional neglect, but every now and then she couldn't help it. It was this kind of behavior that had led her to not desire children of her own. Just in case it ran in the family.

She could never willingly subject another person to life like this. Feeling alone even when your Father was sitting across from you. Taking a huge bite of her bagel to dispel the anger she closed her eyes and enjoyed the flavor before taking another sip of coffee. She obviously wasn't going to figure things out right now so she'd put it away to examine later.

"Are you sure you're okay with Jeremy taking Bonnie to Homecoming?" Caroline asked sipping on the Venti White Chocolate Mocha she'd ordered from Starbucks.

She wanted to smooth things over with her friends before they drifted any further so she'd arranged for a before school caffeine fest.

"It's weird, but I was just happy to see him actually attending a dance, a few months ago he wouldn't' have been that social."

"True," She agreed nodding her head as she read her body language. Everything said she was telling the truth.

"Look I know we're in a tiff right now, but you and Bonnie will always be my best friends."

"I'm glad you said that!" Caroline said in a bright voice that made Elena eye her warily.

"Okay what do you want."

"Look I can totally understand why you wouldn't want to come to the dance, but I'd really love it if you'd come to my house for pictures."

"I can do that, its time Bonnie and I squashed this anyway," She said returning to her Caramel apple Cider as Caroline beamed. She loved it when a plan comes together.

"Yes it is," She said relaxing now that the white elephant in the room had been taken care of.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked narrowing his eyes as his brother came up to him brandishing two garment bags.

"I'm providing you with our outfits for the night."

"What are you talking about?"

"Homecoming."

"I'm not going to Homecoming, and I can't imagine why you would want to… is this about Bonnie?" he asked incredulously as he laughed out loud. His brother really had it bad if he was dragging himself to a high school dance to moon over the object of his affection and stare down her date.

"This is about protection little brother; you don't honestly think Katherine looks as school events as off limits do you?" He shot quickly killing off all of Stefan's' Amusement.

"Do you honestly think she's going to be there tonight?"

"I don't think we should discredit it, you never know what's going on in that little bitches head, and I'm tired of being two steps behind. "

"Damn," he swore shaking his head. The last thing he wanted to do was go to the dance with his brother.

"Don't worry they aren't matching," Damon said tossing him a bag.

Feeling crestfallen Stefan took his suit up to his room, he had to go to the dance stag with his older brother to possibly confront his last ex if she tried to attack his recent exs best friends; somehow he had just entered into high school hell.

"If this is all for Homecoming, I shudder to think of what you'll be like at Prom," Bonnie said raising an eyebrow as she studied her friend from her position in the hair dressers chair.

"Oh come on Bon, everyone needs a little pampering from time to time, and we have more than earned it," She scoffed.

"I can't argue with you there." She said closing her eyes as the woman applied a coat of hair spray to the full bodied curls she'd given her. Her long hair was

Being

"Elena," Bonnie whispered shocked to see her friend appear in Caroline's room clad in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"You didn't think I'd actually miss this do you?" She teased asking her for forgiveness with repentant brown eyes.

"Of course not," She agreed glad her friend had shown.

"I'm not going to play big sister with you and Jer because honestly I'm just glad he's focusing on something more than vampires."

"Don't worry I won't corrupt him," She teased.

"I'm more worried about him corrupting you," She said smiling slyly as Bonnies' cheeks bloomed a rosy pink.

"Oh my God you're blushing! Please don't tell you seriously do have a crush on my little brother."

"I won't tell you that," She dead panned growing redder when Elena erupted into laughter.

"What did I miss?" Caroline asked breezing in.

"Apparently Bonnie is crushing on Jer."

"Oh no, its definitely the other way around," Caroline assured. " Bon here is still deciding which way to go."

"Wait, is there another choice?" Elena asked saddened by how out of the loop she truly was.

"NO!" Bonnie hissed shooting Caroline as look that screamed SHUT UP as her mind was taken back to her dream.

"With you no always mean yes when it comes to romance, because you never realize when someone interested," Elena protested.

"You also know Car loves to make something into nothing… remember Chase Evans?" She asked pointedly bringing up the star soccer player Car had been convinced was in love with Bonnie. It turned out he just needed a tutor in English.

"Well we aren't talking about Chase Evans now, besides the way he was always staring at you and trying to get you alone , it could've been love or tutoring," She shot back defending herself.

"Who _are_ we talking about?" Elena asked.

"No one!" Bonnie ground.

"Are you girls ready up there! " Caroline's Mom called ending the debate.

"We should go down," Bonnie said latching on the excuse that ended the conversation.

"Right," Caroline smirked. It was fun seeing Bonnie be the hot commodity.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elena asked completely floored as they hit the bottom of the stairs and found Damon and Stefan waiting beside an irritated Jeremy.

"Chaperoning, we got a call last minute saying the teachers needed someone to help with the dance, and since I was going , little brother decided to tag along," He said carefully letting them know they were keeping an eye out for Katherine.

"Oh well, the more the merrier!" Caroline said playing her role as she came down the stairs to stand near Stefan who looked like he'd just eaten something bad.

"I'm sorry," Jeremy mouthed to Elena who swallowed shakily and nodded her head.

She just had to get through a few minutes of pictures and she could high tail it out here. The tension in the room was high as they all stepped on eggshells and tried and failed to not focus in on the two lovers. The pictures were rushed and Elena was out the door with a swift goodbye.

"Awkward," Damon whispered as they moved outside.

"A limo!" Caroline exclaimed.

"My apologizes for crashing your picture set up," Damon offered.

"Damon you didn't have to do this! I'm sure the kids didn't' mind," She said patting his arm gently.

"It was nothing," He said waving her off and smiling wider as he watched Jeremy glare and Bonnie squirm. She was picking up on the tension though she wasn't sure why it existed. Damon had never really been fond of Jeremy, but this was something more.

"Well you kids get out of here so you can make it to dinner in time."

"Okay Mom, I'll see you tonight when I get in," Caroline squealed from inside of the limo where she was flipping every possible switch she could get her hands on.

"Don't worry Liz, I won't let them out of my sight," He said pointedly starring at Jeremy.

A/N: And end scene. I just got back from a Holiday parade and wanted to post something for everyone! I hope you enjoy. There's more to come soon! Thanks to everyone for sticking with me!


	32. DANCE DANCE

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 32

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

SDTRK:

Teeth : Lady Gaga

Disclaimer: Holy cow can't believe I haven't done this before. I do not own Vampire Diaries; they are property of LJ Smith and the CW.

Sorry it's been so long guys! I went out of town for an early Holiday celebration and I didn't have access to the internet. But now I'm back and happy to post for you fantastic folks!

DANCE DANCE

Walking into the gym was a whole new experience. The room known for physical torture and pep rallies had been complexly transformed into an enchanting evening in a romantic country. Seven foot high metal trees wrapped with shimmering blue LED's lined the white cloth covered walk way and lent to the Parisian atmosphere created by the faux 7 foot high Eiffel tower centered in the middle of the dance floor.

"I have to say they did an amazing job on decorations this year." Bonnie said smiling as Caroline beamed.

"I thought it'd be a cinch to do once we decided on springtime in Paris," She said sighing as she admired the pay off of all her hard work.

Having vamp powers had paid off when it came to decorating at night once every one was gone. It had taken everything to a whole other level.

"Did you do this all by yourself?" Stefan asked impressed as he took in the mid height white oval columns light with blue interior lighting that played off the light blue tulle draped from the high ceiling.

"I saw it on a website and what the crew couldn't do during their time I finished up in the evening." She said hooking her arm in his as she nodded her approval at the blue, white, and pink Chinese lanterns strung above their head.

She'd wanted to make this night magical to attempt to make up for the horrors that had occurred this year. They deserved a happy moment.

"You know you're going to be stuck keeping me company right?" She teased making him smile.

"I don't think it's a punishment." He said feeling a smile tease his lips as she beamed up at him. It was amazing that she had become the one consistent thing in his life.

"This was not what I was expecting," Jeremy whispered feeling more like he was at prom then homecoming.

"Me either, Caroline has outdone herself, it makes me almost scared to think about prom."

"It's not really like Paris you k now, I've been there a number of times and its nothing like this," Damon added making Jeremy fight back a scowl.

The last thing he wanted to do was let him know he was getting under his skin; and the bottom line was Bonnie was here with him.

"Well we haven't been, so to us, it's fantastic," Bonnie said not bothering to turn away from Jeremy. For one night she was going to enjoy herself. Whatever games Damon wanted to play he'd be engaging in alone tonight.

"We should take pictures before the line gets too long," Jeremy said gently placing a hand on her back.

"I'm sure Damon has to get to his _chaperone _duties," Bonnie added pointedly ignoring him as they made their way to the half circle tunnel lined in white LEDs.

She was being harsh, but she refused to let things continue on the way they had been. There was no room in her life for Damon Salvatore to be more than what he all ready was. The dream she'd had remained fresh in her mind and she was opting to take it as a warning.

"Well this should be interesting," Caroline commented turning towards Stefan with widened eyes.

"I think my brother is remembering what it means to be human again."

"That's one thing we can't do really, every thought, every emotions is … more," She disagreed shaking her head.

"This spells trouble."

"For Jeremy maybe, but I think my girl can handle Damon."

"Bonnie?"

"Bonnie's done a lot of changing lately."

"So have you."

"I don't' think either of us really had a choice," She whispered cursing herself for bringing up bad memories once more.

"We're not going to do this tonight, you and I are going to enjoy ourselves Stefan Salvatore," She declared making him raise a curious eyebrow as she lead him to the punch bowl and slipped a flash out of her purse.

"This should add a little life to the party," She said wagging her eyebrows and making him chuckle.

"Here have the first glass, I think you could stand to relax," She said wagging a paper cup at him.

"That's my job," He said quickly grabbing the cup from her and filling it and handing it over before fixing one for himself.

* * *

_**Gilbert House**_

Unable to concentrate on the movie playing Elena finally admitted defeat and turned it off. She could not stop thinking about her friends. What they were doing, if Jeremy and Bonnie were having a good time and who the mysterious man in her best friends life was. Were girls throwing themselves at Stefan now that he was a free agent? She knew she didn't really have a right to care, but that didn't' stop her from being bothered just the same.

Moving from the couch she tossed the remote away before heading towards the kitchen to drown her sorrows in a tub of ice cream.

Pulling out the carton of Chocolate chip mint she toyed with the thought of donning the dress she'd bought months ago for the dance. What would it hurt? It was her last year of high school, and the girls would be happy to see her.

"_Plus you'd get to keep an eye on Stefan from afar,"_ A little voice added.

Ever since Katherine had flippantly mentioned Stefan and Caroline being seen out and about she couldn't shake the paranoia that had risen. What if someone did step in and catch Stefan's eye during their hiatus?

"Screw this," She mumbled replacing the carton in the fridge and hurrying up the stairs to her room.

* * *

"Dance with me Stefan," An all too familiar voice said making his blood run cold.

"Katherine." He whispered scowling.

"You're getting better at this game," She purred expectantly waiting for him to take her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"No," he said not wanting to touch her. She was like a poison that spread and the more contact with her the more she spread.

"Fine, tell me who I should kill, teenagers are so delectable all those raging hormones adds a delicious flavor," She said smirking when he turned and offered her his arm.

"It's a beautiful dance; it brings back memories doesn't it? You and I all comfy and cozy at a ball. " She said taking in the decorations as the moved around the floor.

"Let's not do the memory lane stroll, what do you want?"

"You know what I want Stefan," She purred smirking when he tensed as she twined her fingers around his neck.

"I don't have the moonstone."

"No, but you know where it is and you know how to get it."

"That doesn't mean I will."

"The student body gathered around us like lambs waiting for a slaughter says differently." She said in a sing song voice.

"Isn't this nice, me and you all cozy at a dance, just like old times."

"No, that was before I knew who you were."

"Are you still telling yourself that lie? "

"It's not a lie."

"Poor Stefan still can't stand to look in the mirror and see what's really there."

"I'm not giving you the stone," He said coming to a halt just outside the doorway where he'd guided them.

"Elena! You guys look great! I'm glad you made up and decided to come together," A perky blonde said.

"Thanks," Katherine purred quickly maneuvering herself behind the girl.

"Paralyzed from the waist down," She said quickly snapping her spine.

"And dead," She said completely severing it as she tossed the limp body into his arms.

"The moonstone Stefan, tick tock," She said sashaying away as Stefan quickly moved out of the gym and into an empty class room.

"Here I was about to congratulate you on trying to move on, and I see this," Damon said shaking his head as he took in the dead girl's body.

When he'd seen his brother head back here with his arms full of a curvaceous blonde he'd had to come and see it for himself.

"I thought you said you could handle drinking human's blood again."

"I didn't do this, Katherine is here, and she wants the moonstone."

"We'd better call Ric and get operation kill Katherine going now."

"Sounds great, but in the mean time what so we do with her?"

"For now, stash her in the closet, you stall Katherine and I'll gather everyone else." He said whipping out his phone and sending a mass text before helping Stefan stash the body.

* * *

"Would you like to get some air?" Jeremy asked breathlessly as they moved away from the dance floor.

"I'd love to!" Bonnie said smoothing her curls away from her face as she blew out a deep breath.

They'd been on the floor nonstop since they'd had their pictures taken and she had had to admit she was impressed. The boy was working with some serious rhythm and his swagger was tempting. It almost made her forget why they wouldn't work out.

"You're having a good time right?" He asked tilting his head towards her in an adorable way that made a tuft of hair sleep into his eyes. Stepping closer she smiled up and brushed the hair back behind his ear.

"I'm having a great time," She replied loving the way his eyes light up when he smiled.

"I'm glad," He whispered leaning down to close the space between them.

Pausing a few inches away from her lips his brown eyes met his green asking for permission. Licking her lips nervously she felt her head nod yes as he moved in filling her vision.

"I _hate_ to ruin the moment, but we have a problem," Damon said making them jerk apart as his presence washed over them like a bucket of cold water.

"Katherine's here and she want to the moonstone."

"We can't give it to her!" Bonnie exclaimed quickly making her way to stand beside Damon.

"That's why we're moving the plan up, Alaric is on his way and Stefan's' off stalling."

"We have to get her out of here," Bonnie said shaking her head.

A/N: And End scene. I know it's kind of short, but I just got home from vacation and stepped back into the swing of things so I need some time to do a bit of recon before we get to part B of the Dance and what's to come. I promise it's on its way, and I hope you've enjoyed this so far. I have to say this dance isn't going the way any of characters thought it would, but the same goes for me. Francesca (my muse) threw me for a loop, but I really like the way her mind works.


	33. Hits the Fan

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 33

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

SDTRK:

"Teeth" : Lady Gaga

"Fire Work" : Katy Perry

Disclaimer: Holy cow can't believe I haven't done this before. I do not own Vampire Diaries; they are property of LJ Smith and the CW.

A/N : Hey guys thanks to all of you for hanging in there with me and continuing to read and review! With this chapter I did some mixing and matching to make it have the feel of the show but also have my own spin.

Hits the Fan

"We need to initiate the plan now," Damon said casting furtive glances to insure their privacy from Katherine who mingled inside.

Remaining in plain sight she taunted them silently, letting them see just how easy it would be for her to up the body count.

"It's risky, too many people could get hurt," Bonnie said not ready to jump in head first before they had everything set up.

"Look Katherine knows me; she knows I'm not going to try anything in a room full of innocent people, so that gives me an edge." Stefan protested.

"I could do a spell to isolate her like the tomb spell," She suggested sighing.

"Right we can get her away from the others," Stefan agreed

"You sure you guys don't want me to stay here?" Alaric asked.

"No I want you to stay with Elena, I don't want her knowing about any of this," Stefan said shaking his head.

"Okay, I won't let her out of my sight." Alaric promised. "I have to get back I said I went out to pick up some groceries," He said hurrying off.

"Do you see her?" Damon asked standing beside Stefan as they scanned the crowd.

"Nope,

You sure you can do this?" Stefan questioned making him turn towards him with a scowl.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Well I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated."

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend I don't hesitate.

"You did spend 145 years loving her it could happen," he suggested.

"I won't hesitate."

"Maybe because someone else has caught your eye?" He suggested slyly.

"You can't really think now is the time for this lame conversation."

"Your avoidance tells me I'm close to the truth."

"There's only supposed to be one death tonight, but I'm always willing to make exceptions."

"Point taken," Stefan mumbled hiding a smirk.

* * *

"Elena," Jeremy said making her look up from the punch she'd been sipping on.

"What is it Jeremy?" She asked thrilled that she fooled Elena's own flesh and blood.

"I have a message from Stefan, he and Damon have the moonstone, they want you to meet them out behind the school."

"Oh and why are you their little messenger?" She snarled.

"Because they know I'm not afraid of you." He said with a nonchalance that made her blood boil.

She wasn't doing her job well enough if this pip squeak felt safe enough to back talk her. She'd be remedying that.

"Hmm you Gilbert men, so courageous, how's' John by the way? Were they able to sew his fingers back on?" She purred loving the smugness that faded from his face.

Turning on her heel she walked away in search of more answers. She knew a trap when one was laid for her; the real question was if it was something she should actually be concerned about. Making her rounds she smirked when Caroline made a beeline for the bathroom.

"_Perfect timing,"_ She thought following the blonde she made sure to flip the look behind her before she twisted her slender arm behind her back and slammed her face into the wall.

"What are Stefan and Damon up to?"

"What do you mean?"

"I got Jeremy Gilbert luring me to the back of the school, what's going on?"

"I don't know nothing." She managed angering her further as she spun her around and grabbed her by her throat.

Maybe reminding her of how she'd come into her new existence would loosen her tongue.

"Don't lie to me Caroline, they're up to something, what is it?" She asked tightening her grip.

"I don't know, oww, okay, they're trying to kill you."

"I figured as much, where's the moonstone."

"Bonnie has it."

"And where's Bonnie right now?" She asked itching to get her hands on the witch who'd been putting kinks into her plan left and right.

"I don't know." She managed gasping when she was chocked once more and held above Katherine's head.

"Do you really want to keep playing this little game? "

"She's in the study hall," She spat.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Katherine asked smiling as she released her.

"Take me there now, and you might come out of this unscathed." She said shoving her forward as she followed her to the study hall.

"I don't know why you keep dragging me into this, I don't want any part of it," Caroline sobbed dragging her feet as they walked the darkened corridors.

" Which room is it?" Katherine hissed tugging on her hair mercilessly.

"It's that one," She whispered gesturing to the room as Katherine smirked.

"_I love it when a plan comes together," _She thought stepping inside eager to have the moonstone in her possession.

"Where is she?" Katherine asked stepping in and glancing around the row of tables and chairs.

"I did it!" Caroline said smiling as she began to laugh. "I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool _you_, but I did it."

Scowling she moved to step out of the room and gasped as she ran into an invisible wall.

"Stefan," She spat turning to face him as he appeared.

"Hello Katherine." He said stepping out of the darkness with a stake in hand.

"Goodbye Katherine," Caroline said with a cheerful wave of her fingers. She'd pay for that in blood.

"You don't really think you can kill me with that do you?" She asked amused at the thought of a fledgling that drank animal blood attempting to fell her.

"No, but he can," He said as pain exploded through her body as stake ripped through the skin of her back bowing her knees.

* * *

"This has to work," Jeremy said as they made their way towards the back of the school.

"It will. We spent a lot of time planning." Bonnie reassured him.

"Planning for what? What the hell is going on?" Elena asked making their jaws drop as they turned to face a gown glad Elena.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"I could ask you the same question, what's going on?"

"We're getting rid of Katherine." Jeremy stated.

"Right now! With all these people around?"

"She picked the venue, we're just doing damage control," Jeremy shot back.

"Wait, damage control, and we. Are you guys out of your mind?"

"No, we're doing what we have to." Bonnie said crossing her arms angrily.

"Someone is going to get hurt, and then how am I supposed to feel when it was because of me?"

"This is bigger than just you Elena, too much has happened to too many people, she needs to be stopped." Jeremy objected.

"And you agree with him?" Elena asked starring at Bonnie almost accusingly.

"I wouldn't be involved in this right now if I didn't."

"This isn't some game Bonnie."

"No it's not Elena, it's a war, A wise person said once, evil triumphs when good men do nothing, something I never understood until recently. I can't live with

that on my conscious."

"And you think I can?" She scoffed.

"I think you can't see the big picture."

"AAAH!" Elena screamed grabbing for her back as her body curled into itself.

"Elena!" Jeremy cried instantly by her side.

"What's going on?" He asked turning to Bonnie as blood blossomed beneath her dress.

"I don't …" She trailed off supporting her friend's prone frame as another wound appeared on her arm.

"Katherine, she's linked to her, you have to get them to stop!" She cried.

"I'm not sure how to break this yet, but I'm going to take some of your pain okay," She whispered closing her eyes as she placed her hands on her and gasped under the onslaught of pain that pounded into her.

"Go Jeremy," She hissed holding it together until he was out of sight and she could allow her face to reflect the pain burning through her body.

"_Sight unseen sound unheard," _She whispered quickly casting a spell to allow them complete privacy.

The last thing she needed was someone stumbling on to them. Gritting her teeth she focused in on the spell that linked the doppelgangers following the strands invisible to un magical eyes.

* * *

"STOP! You're hurting Elena. " Jeremy cried feeling his heart jump up into his chest as the stake in Damon's hand froze in mid plunge.

He'd almost been too late.

"Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena," Jeremy repeated making Damon turn to him and scowl.

He'd been so close to getting rid of her for good. Even now the thought of plunging the stake home and watching the light bleed from her eyes was a temptation almost too great to pass up.

"This is Elena we're talking about," Stefan hissed relaxing when his brother lowered the weapon reluctantly and stood.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side?" Katherine gloated standing to her feet gracefully as her wounds quickly healed.

"Wrong, and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch," She cockily taunted Damon as she watched the anger flame up in his eyes.

"Ooh, this is new, going for the best friend now?" She asked laughing when he slammed her against the wall.

"Shut up."

"Careful, we wouldn't want to hurt Elena, or does that even matter now that you've moved on?" She taunted gasping when he struck her across the face.

"Damon! She's just bating you!" Stefan cried placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena, make sure she's all right!" Stefan ordered breathing a sigh of relief when Damon lowered his hand and stepped back from Katherine allowing her freedom.

"Oh yes let's all make sure poor Elena is okay, do you think he'd react this way If it was the witch in danger?" She queried sashaying her way around the room as she spoke.

"I bet he'd man up and kill me, Bonnie be damned," She purred grinning when his eyes grew dark and he vamped out growling as eyes her neck barring his teeth. His feelings for Bennett ran a lot deeper than lust, interesting.

"Damon she's just trying to turn us against each other," Stefan said calmly.

"Am I or is what I'm saying true? Funny how your undying love is so important, but when big brother starts to come into his own it's of no consequence."

"It seems like we're at an impasse boys, so how about that moonstone?" She said coming to sit on top of a desk.

"What do we do?" Jeremy asked returning to where he'd left the girls.

"I know what the spell is, and I can break it, but we have to get them both in the same room." She whispered breathing through the pain as Elena trembled in her arms.

"She'll never stay still long enough for you to do that," Elena rasped.

"She will if we make a deal." Bonnie replied.

"I don't like this," Jeremy said sighing as they helped Elena stand.

* * *

"I'm here," Bonnie said standing outside the door.

"Finally," She scowled hoping from the desk as she made her way over to the doorframe. "I trust by now you've realized you need both of us together to break the spell."

"Another lie!" Damon shouted.

"No, she's telling the truth this time," Bonnie assured shaking her head.

"You ready to make a deal yet?" Katherine asked turning to look at the Salvatore brothers.

"What kind of a deal Katherine?" Stefan sighed.

"My cooperation for the moonstone."

"Done," Bonnie answered making them all stare.

"You ready to step into the arena with me little girl."

"Beyond ready," She hissed ready to lift the spell so she could watch Stefan and Damon rip her limb from limb.

"I want to see the moonstone first," Katherine said licking her lips when the witch reached inside her top and came out with the smooth white stone she'd spent centuries seeking.

"Let's get this over with then Bennett, anyone else gets too close and I swear I'll plunge this stake into my heart" She said stepping back as Bonnie and Jeremy entered.

"Prop her up beside Katherine, and step away, "Bonnie ordered quickly calling up a circle around them.

"Now it's just the three of us," Bonnie said snatching the stake from Katherine's hand and drawing blood.

"Someone has been busy! I never thought I'd see the day someone would willingly join themselves to Damon Salvatore," She purred taking in her inhuman speed.

"I need blood, and hair," She said savagely yanking a handful from her head as Katherine flashed a deadly grin.

"I never pegged you for the rough type, it looks good on you," She said watching as Bonnie gently drew blood from Elena's hand and pulled one strand of hair.

Holding their hands over the desk she let their blood mingle adding the hair before beginning her chant.

_**What was done was done  
Be it now undone  
By the light of the full moon's wane  
Cleanse the soul of taint and stain  
Let now the hurtful spell reverse  
And lift from her this vicious curse  
As we stand now in this sacred space  
Return her spirit to it's grace**_

"It's done," Bonnie whispered reluctant to break the circle.

"Moonstone," Katherine demanded holding out her palm.

"Oh and before you get any ideas you should know my witch made sure I had an insurance policy," She purred palming the stone Bonnie reluctantly handed over.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie here will find her power lacking for a while."

"What did you do?" Bonnie hissed feeling the disconnection between her and the magic that coursed through her veins.

"Just bought myself a little time, now me, the moonstone, and Elena will be going for a walk," She said wrapping an arm around her neck and forcing her to stand.

"Don't listen to her!" Elena pleaded.

"If you come after us I promise I'll snap her neck like a twig, so for once I suggest you listen, and all will be well." She said slowly moving toward the edge of the circle.

"Open the circle, and lift the spell on the room" She demanded.

"How am I supposed to do that with no powers?"

"You'll be able to do this," Katherine said as she watched her expectantly.

"Bonnie don't!" Elena cried gasping when Katherine tightened her grip.

"Who are you going to listen to, the captive or the one who's slowly cutting of her air supply?"

"Okay, I'm doing it," Bonnie promised quickly lifting her hands as she opened the circle and made quick work of the room spell.

"I'll be seeing you," She said quickly disappearing into the hall behind her.

* * *

"How could we just let them go! What about my sister!"

"She won't harm her," Bonnie said shaking her head.

"And how do you know that!" Stefan growled.

"Because I saw it when I touched her, she needs Elena alive, I'm just not sure why yet."

"And the moonstone?" Damon asked.

"I put a very special spell on that, and once my powers back and it kicks in , she'll be begging us to take it off her hands," She promised grinning maliciously.

"What happened?" Caroline asked searching the room for signs of Katherine or her remains.

"Why don't you two fill her in, Damon and I have some business we need to take care of," Bonnie said quickly moving towards the door with a curious Damon in step beside her.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours judgy?" he asked concerned as they made their way out of the school and down the darkened streets.

"What was Katherine talking about earlier?"

"So, you caught that did you?"

"Yes, now explain."

"If the blood bond goes on long enough it can have permanent effects."

"Like?"

"It's different for everyone."

"So give me a broad spectrum!" She snapped angrily.

"Being able to always find each other, maybe some habits or likes we didn't posses originally."

"Well that would explain why I'm craving whiskey right now, how long until it becomes permanent?"

"I don't know, for some people it never happens."

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked turning to pin him with her glittering green eyes. "You're holding back, I can feel it."

"It's all dependant on your connection to the person, something that exists between each individual, if the connection is weak it's a business exchange, exchanging one power for another."

"But if the connection is strong?" She asked knowing she wouldn't like what he would have to say.

"Then the bond is more… intimate."

"So this blood exchange is making me feel this way towards you?" She whispered feeling her heart ache as a sense of self betrayal set in. She should have known what came from her , and what came from magic.

"No Bonnie, it makes it impossible for us to hide from out true feelings, what happened before now, in my past, and in yours doesn't' matter. That spark has always existed between us and the blood exchange simply forced us to examine it for what it could be." He whispered gently wrapping his cool fingers around her wrist as he turned her to face him.

"That's not possible."

"Is it so unbelievable that you could feel something for me?" He asked pinning her with eyes full of sincerity.

Closing her eyes as she thought of all the memories of his past and her last dreams she took a deep breath before answering honestly.

"No, it's not and that scares the hell out of me," She admitted gasping when she felt his soft lips against her own.

"Thank you," He whispered smiling at her almost shyly as she melted inside. For better or worse in this moment she had made her decision.

* * *

"Sorry for all the unpleasantness, but one does what one must ," Katherine said making Elena's jaw drop as they reached her car via vamp speed.

"Wait… what?" She whispered completely confused.

"We're not enemies Elena; I've been trying to make you see that."

"How can you say that after everything that just happened?"

"What's a little pain in the scheme of things?"

"Easy for you to say."

"I felt everything you did." She reminded her.

"What do you want?"

"To enlighten you."

"What makes you think I want to hear anything have to say?"

"Because it'll explain why we look alike and what our connection is, all the questions you've been dying to have answered."

A/n: And end scene. What did you guys think? I really loved how it turned out! Some of it was stored in my head and some of it was a surprise when I saw it typed out lol. Francesca is an evil genius haha. I wanted to write more, but I had to pause it there to fine tune my rough draft. There have been some things in the last couple of episodes I haven't been a fan of so it's a question of what to use and what not to. Also this tale is approaching its end, at least for part one. My gut tells me to treat this tale like the series and have it broken into seasons.


	34. EXPLANATIONS

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 34

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

SDTRK:

"Teeth" : Lady Gaga

"Fire Work" : Katy Perry

Disclaimer: Holy cow can't believe I haven't done this before. I do not own Vampire Diaries; they are property of LJ Smith and the CW.

A/N : Before you read on I have to explain my story line. In my story, they have yet to figure out just why Elena resembles Katherine, and what she wants with her. So what is being revealed is all new and super enlightening. I know I'm taking liberties with plots, but stick with me. :D Thanks to everyone out there whose still reading, reviewing, alerting and fav'ing. It means so much to me to know this story is being enjoyed.

**Explanations**

"Get comfortable, this could take a while," Katherine said draping herself across an arm chair in her hotel room.

"How can you act like nothing happened?" Elena protested stiffly lowering herself into a chair across from her.

"Elena by now you must realize, if I wanted you dead you all ready would be."

"Why would I know that?"

"Because what I want I get," She said waving the moonstone in front of her.

"So what do you want?"

"Freedom, but I'm starting to see maybe I've been going about it the wrong way." She said tilting her head to the side as she studied the girl who was her mirror image. "I know you have a lot of questions and right now I'm willing to answer them."

"Why do we look alike?"

"Because we're related, it's not a fluke of the universe or random genes mixing to create someone who looks identical, you have my blood running through your veins."

"Then why have you been trying to kill me!"

"Silly girl, that's the one thing I don't want to happen, "She said shaking her head as she rose to pour herself a drink. "Would you like one?" She asked gesturing to an empty glass as Elena shook her head.

"Oh come on, live a little Elena, I swear I never would have imagined anyone who wore my face could be so painstakingly dull," She drawled.

"Dull! Everything around me is falling apart and you're upset that I'm not more entertaining."

"Jeez , you are so touchy, I thought telling you I wanted to keep you alive would help you loosen up."

"Loosen up! You killed Matt, almost killed Jenna, and ruined my relationship with Stefan."

"Technically Matt killed himself, Jenna was purely a warning because she's still walking around and … what can I say I was jealous of you and Stefan, he up and got a look alike to replace me." She pouted.

"I'm woman enough to admit that Damon fawning over you was the straw that broke the camels' back, it was almost as if I had never existed because you'd stepped into the very position I had created centuries ago." "

"Why do you need the moonstone?" Elena asked choosing to ignore her rant. She knew how quickly Katherine could turn, especially when it came to the Salvatore's.

"Aah now we come to the show and tell portion of the night." She whispered finishing her drink in one greedy gulp. "I lived in the 1400's in Bulgaria, when I was seventeen I had a baby out of wedlock, something that was unforgiveable in those days. On September 3rd of 1490 I gave birth to a baby girl who was quickly whisked away and covered up and I was thrown out."

"Thrown out?"

"My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time; I had a baby out of wedlock, shame."

"It was kept secret."

"MMhmm, my baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there in 1492 that I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me, and then I ran like hell."

"Ran like hell?"

"Ran through the woods like a wild animal, it was only through the kindness of another that I escaped, he threw them off my trial and told me to head east to a cottage where I would be safe."

"Wait, so what did Klaus want?"

"The same that he'll want from you, he wants to break the curse."

"What do we have to do with that?"

"Well that's the down side of belonging to a Petrova family; our blood is just the right cocktail to break the curse that keeps vampires from being unable to walk into the sunlight when spilled over it."

"Why couldn't you just give him some of your blood?"

"Because it takes every last drop to work," She said growing silent as she watched the full weight of what she'd revealed hit her. Now she truly began to understand that this fight was all about survival.

"When I reached the cottage and told them Jared sent me I was let in, long story short, his sister betrayed me and contacted Klaus, he's not a man one crosses and though I can respect her decision I was desperate. So desperate I chose death over my fate. I had been silently bleeding to death since before I entered the woods and the minute she found out the bitch force fed me her blood. So I waited until she turned her back on me and hung myself. When I work undead I knew my life was spared, because once we cross over our blood is no good to him. "

"I managed to flee the tiny cottage before he arrived, but I underestimated his rage, by the time I made hit home it was to find my entire family murdered just to get back at me for running. So you see whatever you do to escape Klaus he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone you have ever loved."

"Then there's no winning." Elena whispered completely shell shocked and teary eyed. Everything that had happened truly was her fault.

"Surviving is winning Elena."

"Is it really worth it?"

"Survival is the only thing there is."

"What do you get out of telling me this?"

"I needed you to know everything before I offered you a deal."

"A deal?"

"My blood for your loyalty Elena, it's the only thing that can save you."

"Save me, then I'd be on the run and my family would be destroyed."

"There are plenty of people, who can protect your family, and you wouldn't be alone, you'd be with me. Imagine all the fun we could have Elena, traveling the world, never growing old." She said pouring her a glass and slipping in into her hands.

"I'd even be willing to share Stefan." She said smirking when Elena looked up shocked.

"I realize it's unorthodox, but when you've been around for as long as I have, you find the normal rules of society have little weight."

"Stefan's not an inanimate object Katherine, you can't just agree to share him and think he'll go along with it."

"He would if you did, I think he'd do whatever he had to if it meant being with you." She purred silkily as Elena closed her eyes against the velvet promises her ancestor was spinning. All that glittered was not gold. Throwing caution to the wind she quickly down the drink letting the burning down her throat and into her belly ground her.

"I couldn't," She whispered shaking her head.

"This is a big decision, I get that, which is why I'm going to let you walk out of here and think about what I've said," She said

"How do you know I won't tell the others?"

"You won't," She said confidently as she stood to see her to the door as if they were old friends.

Still uncertain what game she was playing Elena rose to her feet slowly and made her way to the door allowing her arm to slip into Katherine's.

"As a show of good faith I'll even bring you back to the dance," She said leading her out of the hotel and down to the black Suv she had claimed as hers.

She could tell the others everything she'd been told, but that would only put them in danger. She knew her friends well; they'd die trying to protect her. Now was her turn to do something for them.

* * *

"Are we seriously just going to sit here?" Jeremy exploded.

"You heard Katherine if we follow her she'll kill Elena, and it's only been thirty- minutes." Stefan reasoned.

"I cannot believe this!"

"Listen Bonnie said she would be fine, she saw it in a vision," Caroline reminded effectively ending their fight.

"She hasn't steered us wrong yet Jer," She said patting his arm comfortingly

"I know, but she's my sister, I should be doing something!" He said running a hand through his hair as his frustration mounted.

* * *

The ride back to the school was silent, but surprisingly not uncomfortable. They might not every be on the same side, but the two girls had come to an understanding.

"I'll be by soon for your answer," She said allowing her to exit the car before driving off. Feeling numb she headed back into the dance interrupting the argument occurring between her brother and Stefan.

"Elena! Thank God you're back!" Caroline cried throwing her arms around her friend.

"Are you okay, did she hurt you?" She asked stepping back to give her a through once over.

"No, I'm fine, she didn't do anything," She said locking eyes with Stefan as her brother scoped her into his arms. Would he really do anything to be with her?

"I was so worried Lena."

"I know, but I'm fine, I'm glad you guys listened to her, or who knows what she would've done."

"She didn't want anything? That doesn't seem like her." Stefan whispered making her shrug as she broke their eye contact not wanting him to catch her in her lie.

"I told you she wouldn't harm her," Bonnie whispered rejoining them with Damon at her side. "Are you okay?" She asked rubbing her back soothingly.

"I am," She promised as they exchanged smiled full of relief. "Was what she said in that room true?" Elena asked studying them carefully. So far it seemed like Katherine was the one being honest

"It's complicated Elena," Bonnie said sighing.

"Well uncomplicate it for us," Jeremy added.

"Damon and I have been working together to make me stronger and it's changed our relationship."

"I'll say," Caroline whispered frowning when Stefan elbowed her lightly.

"Changed it how?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes as she took in the way Damon stood behind her protectively.

"What's with the inquisition?" Damon asked frowning. "You were the one who just escaped Katherine's clutches."

"I didn't escape, she let me go."

"Why?" He replied wondering if there was any way she could be under compulsion.

"She said it was a show of good faith."

"A ploy is more like it," Damon mumbled.

"Whatever it was, I doubt we'll figure it out tonight," Caroline said with a sigh.

She was glad to have Elena back safe and sound, but that they'd wasted their plan tonight and Katherine had strolled away un harmed chaffed her.

"She's right," Stefan said backing her as he placed a comforting hand on the small of her back to let her know he understood what was going on in her head.

They'd all been expecting things to end tonight and instead they were right back where they started.

"Tonight we rest, and tomorrow we'll re group," Damon suggested.

"Haven't you learned anything from this?" Elena asked shaking her head. "If you do what she says she'll keep her word."

"We know her better than you Elena, she always has an ulterior motive," Stefan whispered gently making her bite her tongue.

She wanted to tell him what she'd offered up, but now was not the place or the time, and she needed to make up her own mind first.

"You're sure you're okay?" Stefan whispered drinking her in with his eyes as the tension stretched between them. How were you supposed to act when the person who broke your heart was standing right in front of you?

"I'm sure," She whispered turning to face her brother.

Looking at him hurt too much, and awful as it made her feel she couldn't' stand to see his hand on Caroline when he could barley look her in the eyes.

"I've had enough for one night, let's go home," She said as he nodded and gave Bonnie a look filled with regret before leading his sister to the car.

* * *

"Anyone else think that whole thing was incredibly suspicious?" Damon asked once the Gilberts were well out of sight.

"She must've said something to her, but why would Elena lie?" Caroline asked.

"We both know firsthand how scary Katherine can be. If she threatened someone she cared about she would clam up." Bonnie said shaking her head. If only she'd gotten more out of her vision earlier.

"What did you see when you touched Katherine earlier?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not sure really, it was more of a feeling… I _knew_ she needed Elena alive for something."

"I get the feeling we need to figure out _what_ that is fast."

"My powers are back at full force so, I'll try some spells tonight," She promised.

"Are you sure that's safe right now?" Caroline asked worried.

"Is it ever?" She quipped.

"Good point," She agreed nodding.

"Stay indoors tonight," Stefan said relaxing when Damon nodded and they went their separate ways.

A/N: End Scene. Kat is soo bad. Do you guys think she meant what she said or was It a ploy? Reviews are love, so share your thoughts. :D


	35. Everything Will Change

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 35

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

SDTRK:

Animal: Neon Trees

In my Veins: Andrew Belle

Disclaimer: Holy cow can't believe I haven't done this before. I do not own Vampire Diaries; they are property of LJ Smith and the CW.

A/N: I've been listening to your reviews and I know some Bamon is past due. It's been a mission keeping the story flowing while progressing this couple along as well. Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks again to everyone who read/reviwed/fav'd or alerted. It means a lot

EVERYTHING WILL CHANGE

"Are we going to pretend earlier never happened?" Damon asked bluntly turning to glance at her as he drove.

"What's there to say?" She asked sighing.

"Plenty."

"I just don't think now is the right time for this conversation."

"The way things are going now this could be the only time, and I don't do regrets."

"What is it you want me to say Damon?"

"The truth."

"The truth is, yes, my feelings towards you have changed."

"That's it?" He huffed.

Sighing she turned to him warily.

"Why is that not enough for you?"

"Because for once we should try doing the honesty thing."

"The honesty thing? I've never been the one with the lying problem." She spat offended by his insinuations.

"Until it comes to yourself."

"Myself!"

"You explained away being a witch until it slapped you in the face, just like you were trying to ignore us."

"Since we're making revelations about our own short comings now how about this one, its time you stop playing games because it's not getting you anywhere."

"Who was playing games?"

"Come on Damon I know you made little _visits _to Jeremy," She air quoted.

"Maybe I was just worried about you."

"I thought we were done with the lying thing."

"Fine, I didn't' like him sniffing around what I considered to be mine."

"Yours?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, but you definitely jumped the gun."

"Whatever is happening between us doesn't leave room for anyone else."

"Are you asking me or telling me?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"No one can tell you anything little witch, but I was stating a fact, what you would do if I walked in with a busty blonde on my arms." He asked turning the tables.

"I _might _want to snatch her bald, but I wouldn't act on it," She said gritting her teeth as her eye twitch.

"Are you sure about that?" He questioned smirking at the spike of jealousy he'd sensed.

"No," She growled hating that her emotions were overtaking her common sense.

If you had to fight for a man he wasn't really yours to keep.

"Don't worry Bennett I know better than to pull something like that with you," He said ignoring the pursed lips and skeptical gaze she sent his way.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I learned pretty quickly you don't respond well to bullshit," He said breaking the tension that had risen by making her laugh.

"_Aaah, there's a smile,"_ He thought feeling the cold he normally carried inside warm slightly.

It felt good being with Bonnie. Something he hadn't truly experienced before. Everything with Katherine had been about pleasing her and doing whatever it took to remain on her good side. She'd been the only woman he'd ever loved, so he had never sensed the wrongness. With Bonnie everything was different.

"Something I learned from my Grams," She admitted grateful for the strength the older woman ahd passed down.

"A Bennett trait that is as annoying, as it is admirable," He said making her shake her head.

A back handed compliment from him was like glowing praise for anyone else. It was obvious he was trying for her, she just wasn't' sure if it would be enough.

"Thanks, I think."

"It was meant as a compliment," He muttered feeling like a fish out of water.

Suave he could do with his eyes closed, but sincere was another matter all together. Tapping into the part of him that remembered he'd once been human wasn't something he was used to doing.

* * *

"Was it me or did Elena seem to be taking Katherine's side tonight?" Caroline asked pacing in her bedroom as Stefan sat on her chaise.

"I don't think that's what she was doing."

"Explain to me what that was then Stefan, it was like she drank the Katherine Kool-Aid."

"She takes everything onto herself Car, in her mind everything that has happened or will happen is caused by her."

"That's not true!"

"We know that, but she doesn't." "Thinking if she does what Katherine says nothing bad will happen makes everything better. It gives her something to control and hold on to."

"She needs to snap out of it quick before she draws a line in the sane that puts everyone else on the other side."

"Car-"

"No Stefan, you might love Elena, but I know her, she wouldn't just make all this up because it eases her guilt, something must've happened to change her mind."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure," She whispered letting out a deep breath before she forced herself to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Do you think she's been turned to the dark side?" She asked frowning when Stefan burst into laughter.

"Are you listening to yourself? This is your best friend you're talking about not some character from a SciFi movie."

"I'm serious Stef, she's acting super weird, and did you see the death glare she shot me?" She scoffed rolling her eyes when he shot her a look filled with silent disagreement.

"Fine, I knew you wouldn't believe me." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not that I don't believe you," He assured, moving to sit beside her and wrap a comforting arm around her waist. "I just think you're misinterpreting things," He suggested gently silencing her protest with a light squeeze.

"We've all lost too much because of Katherine to be logical whenever she's brought up."

"You seem to be doing a great job of it," She scowled.

"Not really, I just refuse to let her divide me from anyone else I care about," He said pointedly watching her eyes soften as they filled with realizations and tears.

"I promised you I'd take care of you, even if it means saving you from yourself sometimes." He whispered pulling her to him as she un wound her arms from her body and wrapped one around his waist.

She knew by now nothing ever went as planned, but tonight she couldn't help but hope. She owed it to Matt to keep fighting until Katherine was no longer a threat; but for now she needed to recharge.

* * *

"I'm going to do a truth spell," Bonnie said rolling back the woven carpet in the study to reveal bare wood.

"What will that do?"

"Hopefully shed some light on the secrets being kept, about how Elena is connected to Katherine and what the bitch actually said to Elena."

"So you thought the bit about her having nothing to say was a lie too?"

"Without question," She agreed nodding as she grabbed a white candle and begin to draw a circle on the floor with chalk.

_Moon and tide save help me now_

_I seek the truth here and not yet found_

_For underneath the fog there lies,_

_New possibitlies for I,_

_So let this night be unlike others,_

_And let the noble show their colors,_

_And let the mek and cowards run,_

_For now the moon seeks out her sun,_

_And by the power that is three_

_So as I will it, so mote it be_

_**Closing her eyes she gasped as images rushed forward.**_

_**Katherine stood in a weathered room filled with tombs of leather bound books. Clad in black muslin dress she stood beside an ethereal looking Elena wore a modern day floor length white silk sheath. Connecting them were pearly white strands that resembled a spiders web. Turning towards Elena Katherine smiled almost kindly before leaning into whisper something she couldn't hear into her ear making the blood drain from Elena's peaches and cream complexion. Stepping back Katherine bent down and bit her wrist offering Elena the blood that welled up. **_

"_**Chose," She whispered as Elena's image began to blur flickering from the ethereal angel like form to something darker, a wild haired vixen poured into a tiny red dress, with snarling red lips and heavy makeup. **_

"_**You can't break the bond that exists between us witch," Katherine said speaking to her directly as she was brought back into the present. **_

"It's more than a spell!" Bonnie gasped blinking rapidly as she came to.

"What?" Damon asked completely perplexed as he watched the witch come out of her trance and go into warp speed as she vamped her way through closing the circle.

"The bond that exists between Katherine and Elena it's more than a spell, its' something tangible" She whispered quickly flipping through the Grimoire.

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Elena knows, that's the secret she told Elena."

"You saw all this?"

"I think so."

"You think?" He asked completely lost.

"It was symbolic which is always confusing," She said shaking her head. "I still haven't gotten it all figured it out yet."

"Tell me," He requested listening intently as she described everything she'd seen.

"This doesn't sound good at _all, _Elena certainly picked the worst time ever to go all good girl gone bad," he scowled.

"You think that's what it means?" She asked furrowing her brow as she thumbed through the Grimoire's section on symbols. Pausing she felt her heart drop into her stomach as she paused at the word Dove.

**Dove:**

Primary symbolism of the Dove is that of patience and tenderness. Their voice along with the soft hue of their bodies, and the tender glow of their eyes – all lead to thoughts of softness, tenderness the Dove is also a messenger of deep symbolic love.

(Black dove) can symbolize death or sin.

"_Sinful love, hmm, sounds delicious," Her little voice whispered betraying her. _

"Fuck," She hissed jumping when she found him starring over his shoulder.

"Doves hmm," He whispered smirking when her cheeks reddened.

"Umm yeah, just a strange dream I had a few days ago."

"Do you remember?"

"Remember what?" She asked licking her lips nervously as his blue eyes bored into her own.

"That moment," He whispered making her gasp.

"You were there."

"I was," He admitted pausing to choose his words carefully. "I can't spill my guts, because it's just not in me to do, but if you'll let me… I can show you," Damon said quietly as he held his breath mentally preparing himself with a witty comeback to her rejection.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He whispered feeling something inside him shift when she smiled up at him and nodded mischievously before raising up on tip toe to brush her lips against his.

"Since were on this whole honestly kick why don't we kiss without blaming it on the blood," She teased before gracing with a kiss so heated it made his blood boil.

A/n: End Scene. What do you guys think? I know a lot of you wanted more Bamon and I was overjoyed to get a chance to focus in on them once more. You'll be seeing more of that in the chapters to follow. :D Are you shocked that Damon knew about the dream? Do you think Bonnie will figure things out or confront Elena with what she knows? I love to hear from you so don't hesitate to hit the R button and share.


	36. Opportunity

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 36

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

SDTRK:

Back In Black: Ac/DC

Hair of the Dog: Nazareth

Disclaimer: Holy cow can't believe I haven't done this before. I do not own Vampire Diaries; they are property of LJ Smith and the CW.

A/N: Thanks again to everyone whose hanging in there with me and this story! The support means the world and helps me keep the writing momentum flowing.

**Opportunity**

Tapping her fingers against the end table beside the catch Katherine swirled her glass of whiskey and curled her lips in disgust. She was growing bored waiting for the seeds she'd planted to grow and blossom. Times like this she used to fill with plenty of deliciously sinful sex; but now that her boy toy was six feet under she was left high and dry. A position she did not like being in, sex was like drinking water to her. She needed it frequently to survive happily and normally it was available in abundance.

"Maybe I should've thought twice about killing Matt," She pouted taking a dainty sip from the glass. He had a nice lithe body from all that football and his face would make the sternest virgin slip off her panties.

"There has to be someone left to play with," She thought mentally crossing Damon of her list. She'd had enough of him stalking her; and frankly she was relieved he'd transferred his "Affections" on to the witch. Stefan would need more work, and she didn't have the time to wait it out.

"Tyler," She whispered licking her lips as she grew moist.

He was dark, handsome, ripped and ripe for the picking. With Uncle Mason gone he would be vulnerable and all that extra testosterone in his DNA might enable him to keep up with her.

"_I am in need of a wolf,"_ She thought smirking. A little compulsion and he'd be putty in her hands, at least until he came into power. It was always annoying when they got a mind of their own. It made manipulation actual work.

Feeling refreshed she made her way towards the door only to freeze in mid step as pain raced through her body. Gasping she felt her limbs stiffen as her eyes rolled back into her head and the world went dark.

* * *

"We have to go," Bonnie purred pausing to lick the last trace of blood from Damon's neck before pulling away.

"Why?" He half wined not ready to untwine his limbs from her own and venture into the outside world.

"Because Katherine activated the spell," She said smirking.

"Spell?"

" I placed a protection spell on the moonstone that would render any unlawful user unconscious, after it takes them past their personal threshold for pain," She informed him smiling big enough to reveal pointy white teeth that made her seem like a predator.

Taking in the slightly blood stained lips, glimmering eyes, and predatory expression he realized she looked like she'd been turned. The joy that rocketed through him at that thought shook him to the core and scared him shitless. Pushing her away gently he moved from the bed and gave her his back as he donned a fresh shirt.

"Are we rallying the troops?" He asked fastening the black Armani button up.

"First I have to find her, but that won't take long," She assured him eying him curiously.

She wasn't sure what had happened but she felt his distance like a door slamming in her face. Any other time she would call him on it, but right now they needed to act fast. So their dysfunctional relationship would have to wait. God, did she actually think of them as being in a romantic relationship?

"_We're not lying to ourselves any more remember?"_ Beatrice chimed in her head making her cringe.

"_Shut it you,"_ She thought back walking over to her bag to take out her map.

Removing the talisman from around her neck she held it over the map and filled her mind with thoughts of Katherine. Allowing the talisman to swing and sway she opened her eyes only when the momentum died down to a hover. Marking it with a pen she entered the coordinates into her phone's GPS.

"I know where she is," She said suddenly feeling very small as Damon's immaculate appearance reminded her of her mused hair, wrinkled clothes and fading make up.

"Where?"

"A boarding house just outside of town," She said handing him her phone as she quickly untangled her hair with her fingers.

"I'll send out the word while you... straighten up," he said giving her a once over as she nodded before grabbing her bag and retreating in to the bathroom.

Looking at herself in the mirror she frowned at the confused girl starring back at her. She was in uncharted territory right now in every sense of the word. Between the blood and her powers she'd discovered new aspects of her personality that she was forced to admit had always been there. She'd been forcing herself to fit into a box because that's what she'd been expected to do. Her Father wanted her to make good grades, mind her manners, and not have anything to do with her Grandmothers' eccentric beliefs. Her friends had needed her to be the rock, the common sense and the shadow. Now she could see that was not who she really was or wanted to be.

"Shadows go by unnoticed and become pawns, that's not who you are anymore." She whispered watching her reflection carefully as she drew strength from that knowledge and her talisman. Swiftly freshening her makeup and donning a fresh set of clothes from her bag she prepared for what was to come

Clad in a pair of black skinny jeans and a form fitting olive green t-shirt that hung to her thighs she took a deep breath and let go of the baggage she had been carrying. What was done was done, there was only the future that mattered and she needed to keep her head on straight to get through the present. This was the break they'd been waiting for and she knew none of them could afford to fuck it up.

* * *

"We can't just go up there without a plan," Stefan argued as they pulled up into the parking lot.

"What's to plan? We go in there and grab the moonstone."

"No," Bonnie stated making everyone in the car turn to her surprised. "We're going to end this while we have the chance."

"How?" Caroline asked.

"By putting her in the one place we know holds her kind."

"The tomb?" Stefan asked shaking his head when she nodded. "You can't do that spell by yourself; we all saw what happened last time."

"Yes Stefan I did, and I'll be fine, things are different now," She said confidentially ignoring the exasperated look he shot his brother.

"What spell?" Caroline asked lost.

"The one that opened the seal on the tomb and killed Grams," Bonnie said making Caroline gape.

"Bonnie you can't risk it!"

"I told you its different now, I'm stronger."

"Stronger than Grams?" Stefan asked skeptically.

"Yes Stefan, stronger than Grams," She said turning to him with eyes that almost seemed to glow bright with power in the darkened interior of the car.

"If she says she can do it I believe her," Caroline said backing her.

"Damon?"

"Far be it for me to tell a woman what to do, you remember women's lib right?" He said flippantly.

"Are you really going to pretend like you don't care?"

"We don't have time for this!" Bonnie snapped. "We have no clue how long the spell will hold, I said I'll be okay and I will; so let's go in there and end this," She ordered sounding like a drill sergeant.

"You heard the lady," Damon said mockingly saluting before leaving the car and forcing the others to follow suit.

"We can't exactly knock," Caroline hissed.

"Sure we can," Damon said ringing the doorbell.

"Can I help you?" A kindly looking gray haired woman asked answering the door a few moments later.

"We're here to see a friend of ours, you want to go into the kitchen and make yourself some tea, and forget you ever saw us," Damon said as she nodded her agreement and stepped away from the door.

"And we're in," Damon drawled.

"Are you sure about this?" Stefan asked as they carried Katherine to the car.

"As long as she has that moonstone in her hand the spell will hold," Bonnie answered.

"Duck tape, it fixes everything," Damon crowed cheerfully as he bound her hand to the stone before dumping her body into the trunk, and shutting the lid.

"Let's end this," Caroline said grimly as they all nodded before piling back into the black mustang and peeling away from the curb.

* * *

"I don't know how long we'll have after we take back the moonstone, so you need to immobilize her so she can't flee." Bonnie ordered as she cast a circle in preparation to begin the spell as soon as they were clear of the tomb entrance.

"I got it covered," Caroline assured them driving a stake through her shoulder to pin her to the wall the moment they reached the interior of the cave like structure.

"I'm done playing games with this bitch," She hissed daring them to question her as she followed suit with the opposite shoulder.

"I never pictured you as the violent type blonde, I'm almost impressed." Damon complimented as he cut the stone free and Stefan studied her with green eyes full of concern.

Rejoining Bonnie they all watched in awe as the girl they knew left the building and a woman full of power replaced her. Her eyes shone with an inhuman shade of green a she raised her hands above her head and chanted in Latin invoking nature to keep from taxing out her own power.

"Holy shit," Caroline whispered shivering as clouds began to roll in blocking out the bright rays of the moon as thunder sounded in the distance and lightning flickered in the sky.

Watching the power wind its way around her and blow her hair back Damon couldn't help but respond by licking his lips as something tightened low in his belly and his groin began to stiffen. He wanted to rip of her clothes and take her on the stone floor in front of God and everyone.

Ending her chant Bonnie turned her lasers toward Damon almost making him cum in his pants when she smirked knowingly and the power that rolled off her caressed his skin like a lover.

"Now you must close the door."

"With pleasure," He said moving back to the tomb to see a bleeding and broken Katherine.

"Where am I?" She rasped clutching the walls for support.

"Where you should have been all along, I thought you would've learned your lesson by now messing with a Bennett witch," he said unable to resist the dig.

"You should have killed me." She growled.

"Death would have been too kind." He said moving to close the door.

" No, don't Damon, don't you need me , Elena's in danger." She said shaking her head no as he paused.

"You're always lying."

"Why do you think I haven't killed her? Klaus needs the doppelganger she needs to be protected."

"Then we'll protect her, while you rot in hell" he said continuing to close the door.

"No, Damon don't, I'll do anything," She pleaded, her voice growing fainter until there was only silence.

"Goodbye Katherine," he whispered feeling a million tons lighter as he left his past and their current problems behind.

* * *

Riding high of the power she had risen and the fact that Katherine was locked away where she could no long affect their lives Bonnie felt like she was about to burst out of her skin.

"We should celebrate!" She exclaimed turning in her seat to face Caroline and Stefan.

"You're right!" Caroline readily agreed leaning in towards her. "She ruined our Homecoming! We have to make up for it!"

"I think we've had enough excitement for one night," Stefan said wryly.

"Come on Stef live a little!" Caroline chided elbowing him lightly.

"Yes Stef live a little!" Damon mocked smirking at him in the rear view mirror.

"Fine," he grumbled rolling his eyes as the girl cheered making a smile creep up onto his lips. It had been a long time since they had been allowed to exhibit any normal teenage girl behavior without being interrupted by chaos.

"And where do you lovely ladies suggest we go to celebrate." Damon asked eager to get Bonnie into a darkened corner.

"APEX!" The girls chimed together making Damon chuckle at Stefans' furrowed brow.

"What's Apex?"

"Only the hottest club in town!" Caroline chimed.

"They have cages you can dance in, lights everywhere and crazy drink prices." Bonnie added.

"We're not really dressed for a club," Stefan protested weakly.

"Speak for yourself," Damon scoffed.

"I can fix that," Caroline said making him squirm as she ruffled his hair stripped him of his jacket and sat back to admire her handy work.

"There, now you're club ready," She said beaming at her handy work before turning to whisper excitedly with Bonnie.

"For once can you take a break from your brooding and have a good time?" Damon hissed as the girls walked ahead into the club.

"I hear you," he said nodding as he watched his brother compel the bouncer to get them inside.

"Celebratory drinks!" Damon crowed as they lined up at the bar ad he flagged down a bartender.

" Four spider bites," Damon requested smirking as they filled the 16 ounce glasses half way with Tequila before sliding them a shot glass of Red Bull.

"You know I've probably gained some vamp tolerance from you right?" Bonnie whispered.

"You willing to take that gamble?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling lucky tonight." She tossed back dropping her shot glass into the tequila and guzzling down like it was water.

"Oh, I like this new side of you Bennett."

"What can I say? You're rubbing off on me," she whispered licking the last of the alcohol from her lips as Damon downed his own.

"Two more spider bites," He called out never taking his eyes from hers.

"What do you say we disappear and leave them to whatever it is they end up doing tonight?" Stefan asked unable to handle the sexual tension building between them and tugging on parts that had gone un attended for awhile.

"Agreed, tell them we'll find our own way home," She placing cool hands on her heated cheeks.

Watching those two trade veiled looks and sexual innuendos reminded her how long it'd been since she was laid. The down side of her new nature was ever sense she had was increased tenfold, and that included sexuality.

A/N: Wow guys this chapter turned into so much more than I had intended it to be when I first begin to work on it. I'm not going to lie I am very pleased with how it turned out. What did you guys think? Were you surprised, did you see it coming? It put a kink in Kat's plans right… or did it? Don't' worry part II is coming in the next chapter for everyone going wait! I wanna know what happens lol Hit the R button and share those thoughts. :D

Ps. I could use some help guys. This story is reaching it's end, and I have a new one in the works, a crossover with Supernatural I'd love to run by someone up for reading a roughdraft. Please let me know if you're interested.


	37. DEBBIE DOWNER

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 37 A

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

SDTRK:

Disclaimer: Holy cow can't believe I haven't done this before. I do not own Vampire Diaries; they are property of LJ Smith and the CW.

A/N: Thanks again to everyone whose hanging in there with me and this story! The support means the world and helps me keep the writing momentum flowing.

DEBBIE DOWNERS

"Hey we're going to get out of here," Stefan said feeling awkward as he broke up the heated starring contest Damon seemed to be having with Bonnie.

"Why? We just got here?" Damon asked clearing his head enough to focus in on his brother. 

"We just feel like.. Interlopers," He coughed out making him smirk.

" Well we wouldn't want that, run along with your little blonde, and go do that couples brooding you do so well."

"We don't brood!" he protested.

"Funny that you didn't deny the couple part."

"We're a couple of people that get together yes."

"Is that really how you feel little brother?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"How else would I feel?" he asked as Damon shook his head.

"Go," He retorted waving him away with his hand.

"Is he that averse to having some fun?"

"I think my little brother is having trouble controlling his… urges."

"I thought he was okay with drinking human blood now." She said becoming tense as her brow furrowed with worry.

"Those aren't the urges I'm referring to." He said wagging his eyebrows as her eyes filled with understanding and her laughter burst from her lips chiming like bells.

"He's horny!"

"Well it has been a while, and I think Forbes is proving to be quite the temptation.

"Caroline? No way, he only has eyes for Elena."

"Hmmm, enough about them, let's concentrate on us," He said making her squeal as he spun her into his arms and lead her out to the dance floor.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked frowning as they quickly made their way from the club.

"Just Damon being his usual self," he said waving aside her concern as he studied her out of the corner of his eyes.

He _knew _Caroline was beautiful, you'd have to be blind not to; but it was what was hidden inside her that drew him like a moth to a flame. Her wit and free spirited attitude despite everything that was happening kept him going when he felt like lying down and waiting for the sun ring less. It wasn't that he was suicidal or turning emo, he was tired of losing the things he cared for most. She'd been there for him when he needed her most, and it wasn't something he'd be forgetting. Friends like that needed to be cherished and kept.

Yet, he couldn't say this felt like what he had with Lexi, though she reminded him of her. Was Damon right about his interest? No, he loved Elena. He wouldn't even allow himself to think such treacherous thoughts.

"You have your worry expression on, what's up?"

"Just worried about Elena," He said telling a partial truth.

"I'm sorry Stefan, I know this cant' be easy on you. I wish I could offer up words of wisdom and tell you she'll come to her senses soon, but these days I'm not sure of much anymore," She admitted softly.

"Look at us, we're supposed to be celebrating," Stefan said sighing as he shook his head.

"We're a pair of Debbie Downers aren't we?" She asked laughing lightly.

"Looks like?" He agreed dryly as they made their way outside of the club and into the night.

"We can still celebrate, just somewhere a little more .."

"Subdued?" He suggested

"Exactly."

" The Grille?"

"Sounds great." She said taking her arm in his.

_**The Grille **_

"Thanks for coming with me to pick up the food Jer," Elena said as he feel instep beside her as they exited the car.

"No problem, I was happy for a break from the uh.. love fest Jenna and Rick have going on, I mean I'm happy she found a good guy, but seeing it up close and personal is a bit much at times."

"I'd have to agree with you 100 percent there." She said wincing as she thought about her run in with a half naked Alaric in the hallway with Jenna.

His offering of chunky monkey had turned her of the ice cream for a while if not ever.

"Jer do you think I'm doing the wrong thing laying low?"

"I think what's good for each person is different, and if you truly think this is the best way for you to deal with everything you're probably right; but you have to realize that standing up for what you believe in sometimes means you'll stand alone."

"Is that some sort of warning?" She asked feeling her temper boiling.

"No, not at all," he said shaking his head. "It's like what I felt for Anna, I knew no one would agree with it or understand it, but it was right for me. She healed things in me that were broken and in my mind past repair. So despite everything that ended up happened, I would never change a thing."

"Wow Jer, when did you get so deep?"

"I'm not sure," he said honestly laughing as he flashed a smile.

"Thanks for that, it's exactly what I needed to hear," She said leaning over to give him a quick hug before they continued inside.

Following him to the take out sign she narrowed her eyes as she focused in on a flaxen haired girl.

"What was Caroline doing here?" Moving around the post blocking her view she gasped at the identity of the dark haired man beside her.

Stefan! What was he doing here with Caroline.. smiling ..and laughing! She had rarely seen him laugh, and even then she wasn't sure if it had been like this.

He looked young and carefree, like a teenager was supposed to look. Was this what pining looked like? Cause she hadn't smiled in weeks and she sure as hell wasn't out on the town for dinner with anyone.

"_This is Caroline, her personality is contagious." _She reasoned.

She'd been on the receiving end of her sunshine a million times. With a few carefully spoken words and care free smile she could make all your problems disappear at least for those few moments. Could she really begrudge him that? Holding her breath when Caroline leaned into to touch his hand with her own she felt a nagging doubt creep up once more. Was it as harmless as it seemed? Didn't all love start with friendship? One look that turned into something more, a like that grew, crept up on you when you weren't looking?

"Hey, you okay?" Jeremy asked walking up beside her.

Nodding she placed a hand on her nervously as he followed her line of view.

Shaking her head no when he went to open her mouth she put a finger to her lips asking him not to speak as she hurried outside with him following suite, bag of food in hand.

"Why don't you go say hi?" He asked once they reached the car.

"You know why , besides he seems to be doing just fine," She said as her voice softened slightly.

"Elena, they're friends." He assured her.

"Maybe, but even if they weren't what right do I have to say a word? I just left him out to dry Jer, what kind of love do I have for him when I could give him up so easily?" 

"That's not a fair question Elena, you have a psycho watching your every move and threatening everyone you love."

"If it was you and Anna would you have stayed away?" She whispered turning to face him after she started the car.

"Elena, I told you earlier everyone is different."

"Please Jer, just be honest."

"No I wouldn't have; but I'm a selfish bastard Elena, and I'm okay with that, because in my eyes life is too short not to hold onto happiness."

"You loved her that much."

"I don't know how to love a little Elena, when I fall it's this all consuming thing, I think about them all the time, I want to see to their happiness, and I want to spend as much time with them as possible because I never know how long I have. We've both seen how quickly life can be taken away time and time again; it's left its mark on me." He said shrugging as she nodded carefully considering his words as she put the car in to drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

She had some serious thinking to do. Maybe it was time to stop letting life just happen and start making some tough choices.

A/n: I know it's a bit short, but I need a little more time to tweek the Bamon scene I am hard at work on. I didn't want to make you guys wait for an update while I try to get it just right so I went ahead and posted. I hope you enjoyed.


	38. SIZZLE

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 37 B

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

SDTRK:

SIZZLE

Disclaimer: Holy cow can't believe I haven't done this before. I do not own Vampire Diaries; they are property of LJ Smith and the CW.

A/N: Warning: Some very raw and very graphic Sexual content writing awaits you in this chapter. This is a scene I've worked very hard on , and it's kind of my baby. So I would really appreciate some feedback. Thanks again to everyone whose hanging in there with me and this story! The support means the world and helps me keep the writing momentum flowing.

"Do you trust me Bonnie?" Damon asked watching a dozen emotions cross her eyes like clouds moving across a jade sun.

"Mostly," She replied honestly making him cringe mentally even as he nodded showing he appreciated her honestly.

He wanted more than an overly zealous make out session tonight; he wanted to be buried inside her so deeply no one could ever take his place. Unfortunately his conscious wouldn't let him. Innocence was a woman's most precious gift to give, so when he took that from her (because it was a matter if when not if) he wanted her complete trust. Because in all of his years both living and other he had never bedded a virgin; it was a responsibility he'd never wanted.

"I want you," he began watching her eyes grow wide as her heart rate accelerated and the air became tinged with fear as he placed an arm on either side of her head.

"There was a time when I'd try to coerce you out that cherry you still keeping intact, but right now I just want to eat you up," He growled smirking when the scent of her arousal permeated the air.

"I can give you pleasure unlike anything you've ever experienced." He whispered smirking as a mewing noise escaped from the back of her throat.

"W- What's in it for you? She rasped swallowing nervous as he eyed her like a starving man in a bakery.

"Watching you scream out my name while I lap you up will be pleasure enough," he whispered huskily pinning her body against a wall in the private area of the VIP section.

"Has anyone ever tasted that sweet little cunt of yours Bonnie?"

"N – No," She whispered feeling herself gush onto her all ready soaked panties.

There was something about the harsh language and silken tones that touched a submissive place inside her. She wanted to hear filthy words fall from those beautiful lips while he guided her every move. Relinquishing control, the thought alone made her center pulse and throb.

"You like it when I talk to you like this don't you?" He asked winding his fingers in her hair and yanked gently making her hiss.

"Yes," She admitted nibbling her bottom lip as he ground his pelvis into the area that needed his attention most.

"You're a very bad girl Miss Bennett," he teased nipping at her throat as his hips continued to rhythmically thrust making her pussy contract as her bundle of nerves swelled.

"Are you ready to play?" He asked as she whimpered at the loss of him.

"Hmm, only if later I can return the favor," She purred, mentally berating herself for biting off more than she could chew.

She was talking a good game now, but the truth was she'd never even let a boy get to second base. But the thought of having Damon Salvatore completely at her mercy flipped a switch inside her.

"Done, "he drawled lifting her into his arms and rushing to the car.

"Now it's time to go over the rules of Damy says," He said cheerfully as they drove away from the club.

"You do what I say when I say it or you'll be punished, do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, but no sex right?"

"No penetration with my penis," He agreed.

"Good," She said licking her suddenly dried dry lips as she rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to lessen the pressure building below.

"I can smell how much you want me Bonnie." He taunted.

"I can see how much you want me," She retorted pointedly gazing at the very visible bulge in his pants

"Do you know what you taste like Bonnie? It smells sweet and spicy like honey and cinnamon with just a touch of pepper.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the four poster bed in nothing but Damon's black button up Bonnie tried to control the trembling of her limbs as she clutched the sheets biting her lip hard enough to draw blood as he looked up from his torturous position between her legs. He'd brought her to the brink over and over again with those cool fingers moving in and out of her slippery slit at just the right angle to hit her g-spot repeatedly. But just as her sheath contracted and she began to approach this big O, he stopped telling her she couldn't cum until _**Damy **_said so.

Then he'd move back to her breast nipping and rolling them between his soft fingers until she was begging him to put them in his mouth. He was an evil bastard, but she liked his brand of punishment. The pain he inflicted and the words he spew made her continuously cream the now soaked sheets

"You're a very bad girl Bonnie Bennett; I'm glad no one realizes what lies beneath that good girl exterior you exude effortlessly. " He taunted leaning up to lick the blood from her lips as she eyed him with feverish greens that begged him for more.

"MMMhmm, are you ready to cum now?" He asked reaching inside to coat his fingers with her honey before bringing them to his mouth to lick them clean slowly as he leaned back on his heels.

Her toffee colored skin was flushed all over and slightly slick with perspiration, and her plentiful chest heaved with the strain from holding back her orgasms. To be fair he'd held back from really tasting her because once he placed his mouth on her weeping center he wouldn't' be able to stop until he'd drunk his fill.

"YES!" She chocked.

"Yes what."

"Yes Damy," She whispered whimpering when he spread her legs even wider.

"Then cum you shall little witch," he growled looking up at her with blackened eyes as he let go of the tenuous grasp he'd had on his control.

Skipping from the foreplay to the main event he attacked her (pussy) savagely with a few hard thrusts of his finger before replacing those with his stiffened tongue an feeling himself harden as she cried out at the pleasurable invasion. Grunting as her spicy sweet taste exploded into his mouth he continued to devour her ravenously, slurping up the golden liquid as he plundered her treasure adding a thumb to her bundle of nerves to take her to the final pinnacle. Feeling her shake and quiver around his stiff tongue he gave the mental command.

"_**Damy says cum,"**_ He thought feeling the tip of his penis leak precum as she threw her head back and screamed her release, gripping his hair violently as she writhed, fucked his face and wringing every bit of pleasure she could. Swallowing her down, he captured every last drop of her essence until she collapsed back on to the bed exhausted and breathing heavily.

Closing his eyes he willed what little blood he had left to disperse to other parts of his body ignoring the mental protest occurring. He needed to show her he could do more than take.

"But you didn't-"She rasped blushing as he moved to stand over her.

"That wasn't what this was about," he whispered placing a gentle finger over her lips as he shook his head. "Now I think we could both use a shower," he whispered scooping her up into his arms.

"But I want to see you cum," She purred stunning him into stillness as he looked down into her stormy green eyes. " You said I'd get a turn remember."

"I d- didn't think you'd have the energy."

"I'm feeling rejuvenated suddenly, must be all that vamp blood I've been ingesting," She teased making him shiver as she ran her hands over the shell of his ears.

"Have you ever even touched a cock Bonnie?" He asked.

"No, but I won't be doing the touching tonight, I'll be doing the watching," She purred making the blood flood back into his stiffening member. "Think of me as a student ready for a little 101 on the male anatomy." She finished running her nails down his neck hard enough to leave marks.

"Is this a round of Bonnie says?" He inquired fascinated by the dominatrix suddenly rearing her head.

"MMhmm, you could say that, now let's go back over to the bed and you can sit on the edge," She commanded chuckling when he did as she requested.

"Aren't you an eager beaver, "She whispered smirking as he stared at the body bared to him and nodded. "UN buckle your belt and unzip your pants like a good boy," She ordered feeling a surge of empowerment as he complied swiftly.

"Because you're listening so well, I'll take your cock out myself," She claimed feeling her heart flutter in her chest as she moved with a confidence she didn't actually poses.

She had never done this before, but she had Damon's instincts floating around inside her via their bond, so it was a case of fake it till you make it. Careful to keep eye contact she let the intensity in his icy blues feed her confidence as she eased his rod out of black boxer briefs and studied it.

"Hmm very nice, girth," She complimented wrapping her fingers around the base and squeezing gently as he inhaled sharply.

"And very nice length," She continued, stroking a slow path up his pale member estimating he was dangerously close to ten inches and growing harder by the second.

Pausing when she reached the mushroom shaped head she explored the silky surface curiously. He was like steel sheathed in cool silk and slightly moist as the slit yielded what she knew to be precum. Dabbing the milky cream on her finger she watched his face as she brought the finger to her mouth and tasted it's brackish flavor she felt herself grow wet as his lids lowered and he growled.

"I'm not sure what I imagined it would taste like, but it's not half bad," She offered watching as more streamed out providing the proper lubrication.

"Now it's your turn to stroke," She demanded watching his cock jump in response as he placed his hand at the base of his shaft.

"Nice and slow to start," She whispered huskily watching him with eyes at half mast as he worked himself over with long tapered fingers that stroked strong and sure.

"Faster," She whispered captivated by the precum that glistened on his head and the air that escaped his lips as he moaned and rocked his hips upward to accompany each thrust.

Unable to resist temptation she moved to kneel on the bed beside him.

"MMhmm, does that feel good? Stroking that big hard cock," She rasped amazed at the knowledge flooding into her brain. It was like she had hacked directly into his sexual fantasies.

"Yes," he growled making her smirk as she leaned in to nip at his bottom.

"It's so hot watching you get yourself off Damon, you like it when I watch don't you?"

"Yes."

"Now who's the naughty one?" She teased.

"Me."

"Good answer, one that deserves a reward," She whispered nuzzling his lobe with her lips.

"Bonnie says cum," She stated moving back to watch the beautiful picture she had created completed itself. His hand moved faster than a human eye could track, but thanks to vamp blood she saw every caress. Biting her lip as he closed his eyes and went still as the tip erupted all over him and the bed he sat on she smiled.

"Now we both need a shower… and a change of sheets.

A/N: And end scene. I know some of you may have your doubts about this fitting our dear Bonnie's personality so I want to fill you in on where I'm coming from. With everything spiraling out of control and that dark spark that's always existed inside of her , but has just now come to the surface. I believe having someone else in control is just what she needed/wanted. As for the role reversal in the end after all that wouldn't you want to inflict some delicious revenge? I think Damon offers her the chance to explore . Because he'd not one to judge and there's something very freeing in that. I know this was a bit diff, but I hope you all enjoyed it just the same. Thoughts are most welcome :D


	39. The Wind Begins To Howl

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 38

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

SDTRK:

All Along the Watch Tower: Jimi Hendrix

The Wind Begins To Howl

"I should head home," Bonnie whispered toying with the still damp ends of her hair as they sat side by side dressed and unsure of how to act.

"What Daddy doesn't know won't hurt him, besides we promised each other an entire night."

"Daddy is away on business actually, but this seems a bit comfy and cozy for us, don't you think?"

"Is that so bad?"

"No, I guess it's not," She whispered relaxing as his arms crept up around her body tucking her into him.

"We did what I wanted earlier, so I suppose it's only fair to do what you want."

"I want to sit side by side on the couch?"

"In front of a fire with yours truly and beverages that make you feel toasty on the inside, absolutely," he said making her chuckle. He was arrogant, but in this case he was also correct.

* * *

_**Forbes home **_

"What do you mean who is John Hughes?" Caroline asked stunned.

"The name sounds vaguely familiar, but I can't place him." He replied confused by her stunned reaction.

"Pretty in Pink, Some Kind of Wonderful, The Breakfast Club?" She rattled off frowning when he shook his head.

"You have got to be kidding me, seeing them is like a rite of passage for teens Stef," She said gathering the appropriate DVD's from her shelf. "For someone your age you have been seriously deprived. " She said shaking her head.

"You haven't been the first person to tell me that," He said laughing lightly as she burst into a flurry of activity.

"Don't worry that's what I'm here for," She teased. "We'll treat this like a lesson in teens in the 20th century!" She said clapping her hands together excitedly.

"I don't know that I like that gleam in your eye." He said suddenly nervous at the prospect of becoming her next project.

"Oh come on Stef, have I ever steered you wrong?" She asked rushing ahead without allowing him time to answer. "I'll go grab some popcorn and candy, and you can pick the movie," She commanded leaving him with no choice but to comply as she walked away.

"What did I get myself into?" he wondered.

* * *

_**Gilbert House hold **_

Unable to sleep Elena tossed the covers away and turned on her bedside lamp and admitting defeat around five the next morning. She could not get the picture of Caroline and Stefan out of her head. Is that how things would end for her? She'd do what was right and end up alone watching everyone else be happy? Maybe Katherine had something with her plan. They'd draw the attention away from everyone in Mystic Falls, and get to keep the love of their life. The thought of sharing him made her sick to her stomach but she could get past it in time.

"_There's always a chance he'd say no," The little voice inside her head reminded. _

"Not if he truly loves me. "She whispered aloud. She was about to do something very stupid, but if anyone would understand, her brother would.

Raising from the bed she quickly donned a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve black shirt before creeping out of her room and down the hall in front of his door.

Tapping lightly she shifted her weight back and forth as she waited for him to answer.

"Elena?" he whispered smoothing the hair back from his face as he opened the door will sleep filled eyes.

" Jer, I need a favor," She said as he nodded waving her inside his room to talk.

"Elena?" Katherine croaked surprised to see her doppelganger standing in the doorway.

"I thought you might be hungry by now," Elena said shaking the bottle of life giving liquid at her.

"Well then pull up a seat," Katherine said with feigned enthusiasm as she lowered herself to the ground just outside of the entrance and watched her pour a cup of blood with hungry eyes.

Weakly taking the plastic cup she offered up Katherine closed her eyes relishing the flavor of the AB negative that exploded onto her tongue before opening her eyes.

"Not that I don't' appreciate the pick me up, but what are you doing here?" She questioned sliding the cup back towards her for a refill.

"I wanted to talk about your plan," Elena replied making Katherine roll her eyes.

"It's a little late for that Gilbert, it's kind of hard to run away together when I'm trussed up like a pig waiting to be slaughtered and served up for breakfast."

"That's why I'm here; I'm willing to help you escape in exchange for a few … adjustments to the plan."

"Adjustments?" Katherine queried intrigued.

"I want enough blood to make me harder to kill, but still human."

"It's a stupid idea, but fine."

"One more thing."

"You're pushing your luck," Katherine growled.

"After we pitch the plan to Stefan if he refuses to go with us we leave him unharmed."

"You still care that much about him?" She mocked.

"Says the woman whose spent 145 years pining over him?"

"Oh I never pined, I always wanted him, but I have lived, loved, plotted, planned and so much more that would make your head spin; and if you're smart you'll learn to do the same."

"I'll never be like you Katherine."

"Then what are you doing here if you aren't looking out for number one?"

"I'm saving my friends, with me gone everyone will be safe, he'll turn his attention to tracking me."

"And by me you mean us. Luckily I'm well versed in the art of avoiding capture and staying on step ahead." She pointed out making Elena roll her eyes.

"Yes Katherine, us."

"I'm going to enjoy showing you what the world really has to offer Elena, and sooner rather than later you'll see just how alike we really are."

"So we have a deal."

"Yes, we do," Katherine purred. She'd just found herself a new project.

"Good, now we just have to figure out how to get you out of there."

"By undoing the spell," Katherine said slowly as if she was an idiot.

"It's not that easy, I heard them say only Bonnie could undo it, and even that was iffy."

"One witch can't, but an entire coven of very powerful witches can, one call and the Calvary will arrive with bells one, I know a witch who owed me a debt."

"I get the feeling you know a lot of people who owe you favors." Elena said questioning the path she was choosing even as she took down all the contact information and handed over the rest of the blood before standing and turning to leave.

"Wait." Katherine said making her pause and turn to face her.

"Yes."

"How did you get down here?"

"You're not the only one with friends Katherine," She said smiling as she walked away leaving her ancestor impressed and surprised.

Walking over to the edge of the chasm she rewrapped the rope around her waist.

"Okay Jer, you can pull me up now." She called clutching the rope tightly as she was lifted.

" Did she tell you anything?" He asked cutting her free.

"Nope, just talked in more circles, she was happy to take the blood though," She said feigning annoyance as she rolled her eyes. It was their blood that had stocked the water bottle.

"It was worth a try," He offered shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess it was," She said shaking her head as they made their way back into the woods towards the car.

* * *

"How'd you sleep?" Caroline asked rolling over to look at the pallet Stefan had occupied.

"Good," He said running a hand through his hair as he stretched his arms above his head slowly.

Last night he'd had a taste of normalcy, and he wanted more.

"Thanks for letting me crash here; I really wasn't looking forward to going home." He said grimacing as she giggled.

"No problem, thanks for humoring me, It's been a long time since _**I **_remembered what being a teen felt like, what did you think of the movies?"

" I can see their appeal."

"Of course you can Mr. Romantic, most woman wait their whole lives to meet someone like you."

"To be fair I have had a lot more time to figure things out than most men."

"Are you saying you weren't always your charming, sensitive self?" She asked truly intrigued.

"The manners yes, I think it was more of a cultural thing in my day, but the sensitivity, definitely not. I cringe when I think of the way I treated others back then, especially Damon," He said shaking his head.

"It's hard to imagine you that way."

"You know how the vamp blood works, it magnifies what was all ready there, which meant I was a monster; selfish, arrogant, and unable to control myself." He whispered growing reflective as the memories surfaced.

"You turned things around though, and really that is what matters."

"Do you really believe that?" He asked glancing up to meet her gaze with an almost desperate look in her eyes.

"I have to Stef," She whispered thinking of the life she'd taken. "We all make mistakes, but it's not learning from them that makes them unforgivable."

A/N; I know that was a bit on the short side but as our tale reaches its end , setting the pieces in their rightful places and keeping things moving along without giving away too much is becoming quite the challenge.


	40. The Road to Hell is paved with Good Inte

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 39

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

SDTRK:

Highway to Hell: AC/DC

November Rain: Guns N Roses

Don't Cry: Guns N' Roses

The Road to Hell is paved with Good Intentions

Locking her door Elena turned her iPod on low and gathered her courage as she placed the call that would lock her into her deal.

Staring at the number she'd scrawled onto a piece of paper she weighed her choices. She could come clean with everyone and pray like hell everything worked out or she could take matters into her own hands. Telling everyone was the comfortable decision, it was what the old Elena would have done, but where had that every gotten her really? It had gotten people hurt, even killed if you counted Grams; and then it had alienated her from her friends. She didn't have any powers to keep herself safe so it left her as someone to protect and in turn to leave out for their own good. It wasn't a feeling she was used to or fond of.

She needed to show them all she could take care of herself. Besides, if what Katherine said was true, and she believed it to be, evil was lurking just around the corner waiting to destroy what semblance of happiness they could scrap together.

"Better the devil you know," She whispered placing the call as she remembered the last time she'd made a gamble like this and come out on top.

"Hello," Said a shockingly normal sounding woman.

"Hi I'm calling on behalf of Katherine Pierce she'd like to collect her marker," Elena said nervously twirling a strand of her hair.

"Always knew that would come back around to bite me in the ass," The lady said in a lilting accent she couldn't quite place. "What is she requires?"

"She's been sealed inside a tomb by a very powerful spell; one she said it would take more than one witch to break."

"She must have pissed off a very powerful witch," The woman said thoughtfully. " Who is it I'm talking to now?"

"Elena."

"Well _Elena, _I will gather the things I'll need and be in contact once more, expect us there in a week."She said hanging up as Elena realized she didn't even know her name. The time for second guessing was over, she had cast the die and now she had to wait and see exactly what she'd rolled.

"We need to get up and get dressed," Damon said shaking her awake as she groaned into the pillow her face was buried in.

"Why?"

"Because my little brother just informed me they're about to head back here for the big regrouping."

"About what?"

"Probably you're seemingly bipolar best friend," he said laughing as he yanked the pillow away and she hissed. "I thought I was the vampire." He teased as she narrowed her eyes and flashed a stern frown.

"Doesn't that mean you should be nocturnal?"

"You know me, I have to break all the rules," he offered flippantly as he rose. "I'm going to take get dressed while you attempt to drag yourself back into the land of the living."

"I just don't see what we can do. If she wants to act whacka do what can we really do about it?" She asked rolling on to her back as she stared at the canopy that covered the bed.

"Do you suddenly care so little?" He questioned intrigued by her sudden waffling.

"No," She admitted sighing as she sat up slowly. "I'm honestly afraid of what the truth might be." "What I saw and felt don't match the image of the same girl I've known since I was five. How could she be anything like Katherine, let alone connected? "

"They are ancestors."

"I know, but this blood tie feels similar to the Lockwood's. In the sense that it might be dormant in Tyler now, but it's always there just beneath the surface, and if the situation is just right it could be activated."

"So , you think it's a curse? "

"No… Maybe," She amended biting back a growl as her face began to bloom with heat and she shook her head mentally counting to ten to calm the frustration beginning to rise.

To have all this powers and not be able to see what was right in front of her face was the ultimate insult. Watching the lights in the room flicker off and on she remained silent until the anger began to slowly subside. Her powers were more than dangerous with the amulet and the vamp juice they were deadly; and if she wasn't careful someone innocent could get caught in the crossfire. Disgusted with the situation and her lack of control she moved from the bed and began to pull out one of the spare sets of clothes she'd taken to leaving in his dresser.

"You'll figure it out." Damon said softly.

"But will it be too late?" She asked turned to him fully clothed.

"No matter how hard you try, you can't save someone from themselves."

He said just as they head the others enter the house.

* * *

"We were victorious last night, so why are we here?" Damon asked quickly getting to the point. They had no new leads on the link; and he'd much rather be spending one on one with the little witch.

"Hello to you too Demon," Caroline said rolling her eyes as she moved to greet her friend with a hug.

"Hey Car, how was your night." Bonnie asked smiling.

"Not nearly exciting as yours I'd wager," She taunted laughing at the telling smile that formed telling her more than words what had happened the night before.

"As subtle as a Mac truck, like always," Bonnie mumbled rolling her eyes as she giggled.

"Not that I don't love this little get together, but I ask again why we are here?" Damon asked ending their banter.

"Because instead of being dead that bitch is safely tucked away in a tomb, and I want to know how the hell she managed it." Caroline replied.

"I don't think rotting away in a tomb from now to eternity is quite the same thing as being safely tucked away somewhere." Damon said impressed by her venom.

"No, but it's not dead is it?"

"Car," Stefan said silencing her with a look.

"I know you said there was a bond there despite the spell being removed, but I don't understand how that's possible." Stefan said eyeing Caroline who bristled beside him silently.

She wanted her pound of flesh, and though he couldn't blame her they were making the right call by looking into Katherine and Elena's connection before doing something permanent.

"That makes two of us, "Bonnie whispered. "That spell should have been the end of any connection the two had, but what I sensed existed before that spell was ever cast."

"How is that possible?" Caroline asked furious that once again Katherine had weaseled her way out of the punishment she actually deserved.

"They are related, do you think the link is tied to their blood?" Stefan asked.

"It, it feels hereditary but dormant, and I'd imagine none of us would've known about it if Katherine had never come to town, sort of like the werewolf gene Tyler carries, it's always been there dormant, but without Mason we would have never realized." She explained certain she was close to the truth with her analogy.

"The vampire gene isn't carried that way though, it's more of a virus than anything," Stefan whispered, talking more to himself than the others.

"If it's in the blood would it be mentioned in the town journals or your Grams book?" Caroline asked cautiously.

"_**Emily's journal!"**_ Bonnie thought.

"You might have something there Blondie," Damon said saluting her with his drink. "She actually said something about that in the tomb; that Elena was her doppelganger and she needed to be protected."

"Why didn't you say something last night?" Stefan cried.

"Because she's Katherine and every other word that comes out of her mouth is a lie, how am I supposed to know when something actually has a grain of truth in it?"

"Let's just start looking in the journals." Stefan rumbled.

"Nothing like a study date with your closest friends to make a Saturday fun filled," Damon chirped rolling his eyes.

"I'll go get the copy of Dad's," He said blatantly ignoring his brother's sarcasm.

"I call Bon Bon as my partner," Damon gushed moving to sit beside her on the couch as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I figured." She said setting herself in a chair at a table that fit two.

"_Do you think Emily knew?"_ Damon sent mentally.

"_There's no telling with her, I think we should start with her though; should we tell the others about it?" _

"_No, just pull a high school teen and put it inside the Grimoire_ ," he said making her stifle a giggle. It was times like this when his comments cut through the murky waters of life like a blazing beacon that she appreciated him most.

_**January 3**__**rd**_

_**I've found what I have long sought, a kink in Katherine's impenetrable armor. A family secret that could bring her carefully constructed life crashing down onto itself if it were to come to light. I pray this knowledge will allow me to gain my freedom. I know she wishes to turn me and make me a part of her "family", but I'd die before I let that happen. A lifetime of slavery with her as my master would be a cruel fate indeed. Her weakness lied in the leather bound book of her past. She guarded it will once, but I have insured it will be sent far away from this place. I've learned much from observing her dealings. **_

"I've got something," Bonnie said relaying the information without revealing its true source.

"I know that book," Damon said as his eyes widened with realization. "It's one about the Petrova family, I gave it to Elena."

"Do you think that's where she learned about the link?" Caroline questioned.

"I doubt it, unless she's suddenly inherited a talent for understanding Bulgarian." Damon scoffed.

"We need to get that book." Stefan proclaimed causing Damon to roll his eyes.

"_Thank you, captain obvious." He_ sent Bonnie making her lips twitch upward into a slight smile. At least he was keeping his comments between the two of them.

"Jeremy." Bonnie said ignoring Damon's scowl as the others turned their attention towards the thoughtful looking witch.

"If we tell him we need it to keep Elena safe and it belonged to Katherine he'll do it."

"I'm guessing it wouldn't hurt if you asked either," Caroline said smirking in response to the evil glare Damon sent her way.

"I agree, but the last thing we want to do is look like we're all ganging up on his sister."

"Which is why just the two of us will go," Car said moving over to link their arms.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Stefan asked.

"As long as Stef provides a distraction, she'll never be the wiser." Caroline said grinning at her brilliant plan. "Call her and tell her you want to talk, Katherine's gone, which means you guys can pick up where you left off," She said fighting back the tightening occurring in her stomach. She'd gotten used to being able to turn to Stef with her problems and once Elena was back in the picture that would be few and far in between.

"I'll call her, but I'm not sure she'll actually agree to meet me." He said starring at the ground.

"She will," Bonnie assured him feeling badly for the man who deserved much more than he was being given.

* * *

"Stefan!" Elena gasped elated as she answered the call.

" I know last night you wanted some time to take everything in, and this might be too soon, but I'd really like to see you."

"I want that too Stefan," She said closing her eyes as the doubt and worry of the past few weeks began to wash away.

"I'll come and get you in thirty and we can go somewhere and talk?"

"That'd be great, I can't wait to see you," She replied smiling as she basked in the sound of his voice in her hear once more.

"I'll see you in thirty minutes then," He said clearing his throat as he hung up.

It felt almost awkward trying to pick up where they left off like nothing had happened. They had a lot they needed to talk about, and he wasn't sure where that talk would take them.

* * *

"You think Elena is still in danger?" Jeremy asked frowning as the two girls searched Elena's room.

"Possibly, I'm not saying you should worry, but I'll rest a lot easier when we know what Katherine wanted Elena for; and I think the answer is in that book," Bonnie said feeling lower than dirt as she exploited her knowledge of hiding places in the room to find what she was looking for.

"With Katherine locked away though, she should be fine, right?"

"God I hope so," Caroline sighed in a tone that showed the exhaustion they were all feeling these days.

"Got it," Bonnie cried triumphantly as she emerged from the closet, book in hand.

"What if she realizes it's missing?" Jeremy queried.

"I'm going to do a little avoidance spell on the hiding place until we replace it," She whispered closing her eyes as she chanted quietly.

"Thank you Jeremy, I don't know how we would have pulled this off without you," Car prasied smiling up at him gratefully.

"I'm just glad I can help, Elena's really lucky to have friends like you two."

"Hey, we're your friends too," Bonnie pointed out smiling as she placed the book in her black satchel.

"That's good to know Bon," He confessed as the slight tension that had been brewing between them eased.

"Well we should get going, we planned on attempting to find some translations tonight," Caroline declared not wanting to get caught in the middle of the crush drama about to unfold in front of her.

"Sure," He said nodding as they all headed into the hall. "Just give me a call if you girls need anything," He offered pointedly starring at Bonnie.

"We will," Bonnie promised flashing an easy smile before grabbing Caroline by the elbow and rushing her from the house.

"Oh Bonnie that boy is going to get himself hurt if he keeps that up," Caroline said giggling as they reached the Prius.

"It's just a crush, it'll blow over."

"Sure it will," She teased making a zipping gesture with her lips when her friend's eyes darkened and thunder threatened in the distance. Damon's surliness seemed to be rubbing off on her, but she had to admit Bonnie wore it well.

* * *

"I'm not sure what to say," Elena confided nervously playing with her twisting her finger as they walked along side each other with bodies occasionally brushing on the park path.

"Me either," he admitted feeling like he'd stepped back into a skin that no longer fit.

"I missed you like hell," She began honestly. "Staying away was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

"I missed you too Elena, and I understand why you walked away, but that didn't make it hurt any less."

"I know," She chocked pausing in mid step to turn and take his large hand into her tiny trembling ones. "But given the situation, what else could I do?"

"I put everything on the line to be with you Elena, I told you the secret I've kept for over one hundred and fifty years, went to toe to toe with my brother , sure we were estranged but that's not the point… when it got bad you just turned your back on me." He mused swallowing to loosen his tightening throat. He deserved a chance to express himself freely and not pretend that what she did was okay and didn't affect him.

A few weeks ago he wouldn't have said anything; but being around Caroline had showed him just what a disservice he was doing by suppressing his emotions. Bad came along with good, and if the love you had with someone was true, you should be able to speak candidly. The day he felt more comfortable around his best friend than he did his girlfriend was the day he needed to rethink what he was doing.

"I'm sorry , I know I made a mess of things, I hurt you Stefan, and if I could take it all back I would, but things are different now , and I know we can start over and work our way back."

"How can you be so sure of that?" He asked thinking of the link he wasn't sure if she knew existed.

"Because I feel it here," She claimed bringing his hand up to cover her heart.

She was asking him for a second chance, but he could tell she was holding things back from him.

"Stefan I promise you, I will never walk away like that again." She vowed not bothering to hold back the tears making their way out of her eyes and streaming down her face. It made him ache inside to see her like this, but something in him wouldn't yield.

"And if things aren't different and we're back to fighting for our lives again?"

"Then we'll deal with it together," She stated looking so much like the girl he'd fallen in love with as she pleaded her case to him with wide brown eyes, and supple skin that seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun.

If he could go back to that time when she was that girl he would in a heartbeat, but they were past that and pretending to half as fulfill that desire would only lead to trouble down the road. At the very least he did owe her a chance to try again with the people they had both become while apart.

A/N: And end scene. I know that in the show Elena gave Katherine the Petrova book as incentive to talk, but because this didn't happen in the story it's still hanging around. We are really getting down to the wire with the story, and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's still on board! I hope these chapters are answering questions that have popped up during the course of the tale. Please feel free to ask me about something if it hasn't been addressed. :D


	41. This Room is getting Small

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 41

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

SDTRK:

I'm not Okay: My Chemical Romance

Hold your Hand: Across the Universe Sdtrk

Summer Skin: Death Cab For Cutie

Watch The Sky: Something Corporate

**THIS ROOM IS GETTING SMALL**

"Do you feel any differently than you did before?" Damon asked suddenly making her look up from her the lap top she was pouring over.

"No, should I?" She questioned moving the lap top off her legs and onto the bed as she stretched.

"According to the Grimoire the bond should be broken; Katherine's defeated and all is well in Mystic Falls."

"Is she?" She asked thoughtfully making him raise an eyebrow. "I get the feeling we're not done yet, the link is still there and Elena is definitely not herself."

"And when the mystery is solved?"

"Then the bond will mostly likely dissolve." She said frowning. She knew him well enough to know Damon didn't really give a shit about Mystic Falls. "What is it you're really trying to ask?"

"Do you plan on stopping the blood cold turkey?

"I won't really need all that power anymore, so yes."

"You will alwaysneed to protect yourself from things that go bump in the night Bonnie, you're blood is potent and anyone powerful enough will sense that."

"Are you trying to scare me now?" She demanded.

"No we're past that," He scoffed feeling insulted.

He was trying to see where the hell he stood. She'd crawled her way beneath his skin and forced him to acknowledge he was still capable of having feelings. Now he was driving himself mad trying to figure out if all this was due to Emily's influence, or if the blood exchange had simply revealed truth.

"Fine, we're past it," She forced out through gritted teeth crossing her arms over her chest as she rose from the bed to stand across from him.

"What?" he hissed.

"Don't snap at me when you're the one acting like a spoiled child," She fumed scowling as the strength of her anger blew her hair back from her face as her powers began to wake from their slumber.

"Do you seriously expect me to put myself out there while you stay locked inside your tower like some sort of ice princess?" He roared too far gone to notice the power that began to fill the air and make the hair on his arms and neck stand on end.

"I think we both know my affinity is for fire." She stated coolly feeling the blood in her veins begin to boil like lava.

"A fire that burns cold maybe," He snarled incensed that she had tied him into knots on the inside.

"If you're asking for a demonstration, I'd be more than happy to comply," She promised sending tendrils of fire speeding thorough his body making him gasp as he warmed from the inside out.

"Is that the best you got witch," He taunted attempting to goad her into a fight.

"Don't confuse the woman I've become with the girl I used to be," She cautioned. "I'm not here to be your punching bag or explain away your bad behavior because you've had trauma in your life. News Flash Fang boy we've all been to hell and back this year?" She said stunning him into silence as she put him in his place.

Horrified by his inability to respond he was forced to face the truth he'd been running from. No amount of pissing her off or pushing her away would change the way he felt. He wouldn't call it love just yet, but it was closer than he ever would have let it get intentionally.

"_**Fuck," **_He thought panicking as the walls around him seemed to close in and his skin felt too tight. He wasn't equipped to deal with this shit. His usual MO would have him bury the newly discovered information deep; seek out alcohol and anonymous sex.

"I have something to attend to," He tossed out moving to escape through the open window when it slammed shut and locked.

"Stay," She whispered making him close his eyes as he gave her his back as he struggled to keep himself under control.

His eyes had bled black, his fang had extended; and everything in him demanded he claim her. Mark her for all to see and sense, damning them both to a life of togetherness. But because he wanted to be better for her, he fought.

"I'm trying to give you something I rarely give anyone else." He ground out knowing she could hear the slight slur that spoke of his hunger for her and loss of control.

"And what is that Damy?" She whispered moving to place her hand on his tense back, chipping away further at his control. Hearing that name on her lips and feeling her gentle touch softened him, twisted his gut and made his heart beat again.

"A choice."

He was trying to do the right thing for once in his long and hedonistic life, and walk away while he was still able. Slowly pivoting he watched her face as she took in the burning azure jewels that spoke of obsession, ownership and passion. The sharp intake of breath and the accelerated heart beat could have been fear, but the perfume of her arousal told him otherwise.

"Last chance Bonnie Bennett," He rasped making her tremble as he moved to tower over her.

"I see you." She whispered wetting her lips with her tongue as the raw passion and need emanating from his body made her chest feel tight. This was the man beneath the façade, and the sight was as beautiful as it was terrifying.

"Yes, you do," he agreed seeing the acceptance in her hazel orbs. She saw all that he had to offer, who he truly was and still she stayed. It was that knowledge that pushed the man who'd thought himself broken beyond repair from falling to fallen.

* * *

Feeling her eyes begin to glaze over Caroline takes a break from the internet and stands to stretch her arms above her head before glancing over at her sullen best friend. Telling Elena he needed more time had been as much as shook himself as it was Elena.

"_**When I was standing there looking into her eyes a part of me didn't like what I saw Car. I loved who she was, and now I'm not sure any of us really knows who she is now." **_

"_**How can you say that? Just yesterday you were so sure." **_

"_**There were secrets in her eyes Car, I've kept enough to know what they look like," He promised.**_

"I thought brooding was my job," Stefan joked bringing her back into the present.

"Oh it is, I'm just taking a break from the translations from hell," She whispered rolling her eyes.

Being a vampire helped her do things faster, but it didn't make the reading any less tedious or her skills improve any faster. Bulgarian was still very foreign.

"I have to agree reading all about Katherine's ancestors isn't the most fun I've ever had." He agreed as she laughed lightly. It was good to see him attempting humor despite the sadness that lingered in his eyes.

"Stop."

"Stop what Stef?

"Stop looking at me like you expect me to walk out into the sunlight without my ring."

"I'm not-"She denied shaking her head.

"You are, and I appreciate the fact that you care; but I'm okay this was my decision," He said smiling as she scowled at him playfully.

Stefan was impossible to stay mad at; and in this case he was right. She was worried about her Angel. And by Angel she meant brooding vampire who loved a human and fought constantly to contain the monster that dwelled just beneath the surface. IF only Josh Wheadon knew just how close he'd gotten to the truth; minus that weird facial distorting.

"I've got some things I need to figure out, and I can't do that when I'm still with her," He explained. "What about you Car?" He asked turning the tables as she swallowed quickly. She hadn't been expecting that, but knowing Stef she should've been. He was an attentive friend.

"I am," She started shaking her head as she smiled ruefully. "I am million different things at once, angry that she's still breathing, heartbroken, but determined to keep going. At first just because I knew it was what Matt would've wanted, and now because I've come to realize there's a lot more out there for me. You showed me that."

"Me? "

"Yes you , when I'm with you I can just be myself, except for like a way better version of myself, this vampire thing has actually been really good for me. " She said ignoring the skeptical look that crossed his face.

"I know hard to believe, but it's totally true. Before I spent all this time with you I thought my life was over, that there was no way I'd ever be able to get a handle on all these new powers, and emotions; and I had no one to help me. Bonnie looked at me like I was the devil himself, and Elena was too busy with everything going on in her life, and hell would have to freeze over before I'd ask Demon for anything."She rambled on making Stefan smile. "Okay now I'm rambling, so I'm going to shut up," She said trailing off as he laughed out loud.

"Basically you're not okay but someday you will be." He summarized.

"Exactly!" She said satisfied by their heart to heart. He was fine, though she wasn't sure what was going on in his head. What could he possibly have to figure out?

The line between friends and other was thin, and as Stefan watched Caroline return to the internet with a pleased smile on felt warmth spread through his body he knew he was on the verge of disaster. He needed to get his head together. Forcing himself to focus on the issue at hand he pushed his wayward thoughts to the back of his mind to be examined later.

* * *

Studying herself in the mirror Elena wondered what had changed to make Stefan actually _want_ time apart. All he had ever needed was to be together, and now that she'd offered him the chance once more , he had rejected her. That wasn't like him. There was something else going on. Did he know that she knew the truth about the Petrovas? Maybe he suspected she was formulating a plan on her own? There were plenty of things left unanswered, but one thing rang true. If he didn't want her as is, joining with Katherine wasn't going to suddenly change his mind. She needed to get him back on her side, and she had three more days to do it.

A/N: It was so hard to write that scene between Bonnie and Damon. It was the moment where they really come full circle and for the life of me I could not get it just how I wanted it. It was edited and rewritten many times over; but I believe it's where I can stomach it now. I wonder if Elena knows what she's up against. She has a lot of ground to cover If she hopes to get Stefan back I think. Hope you guys enjoyed it. :D


	42. Gilgamesh

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 42

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

SDTRK:

Gilgamesh

"I think I found something!" Caroline squealed excitedly.

"What is it?"

"An entry about someone making some sort of witchy mumbo jumbo deal," She said shrugging.

"Let me see," Stefan said leaning over her chair to peer from the book to the screen as his eyes quickly scanned the rest of the passage moving from the screen to the book as his hands flew over the keys and the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach worsened.

TRANSLATION

**We are a cursed family since that day the Prince intertwined our fates, his love for our forefather sensing him on that faithful trip seeking immortality that would change everything. The blood he sought to save is the one he must not shed to gain freedom, because no man can cheat death without dire consequences. **

_The tablet-box of cedar_

_Its clasp of bronze!_

_The lid of its secret_

_Up the tablet of lapis lazuli and read out_

_The travails of Gilgamesh, all that he went through _

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked completely confused by the journal entry and the sonnet that followed.

"I think this is about the first vampire."

"What."

"I think Katherine's family is somehow linked to the first of our kind-"

"Dracula!"

"No," Stefan said bursting into laughter despite the severity of the situation.

"Wait, so there was no Dracula?"

"There was, but he wasn't the first, or the most powerful, he was just some vamp stalker obsessed with a human," He said shaking his head as he rolled his eyes at her pointed look.

"The oldest that I've heard spoken of is Klaus, and if what we're reading is true, and he needs the Petrova blood for something ,we're in way over our heads; because to go up against Klaus is to take off your rings and go for a walk in the sunlight." He said feeling his stomach knot.

"If his name is Klaus, who's Gilgamesh?"

"A king of old who goes on a search for the secret to immortality after the death of his best friend, it's an ancient text; think of it as an older version of the Odyssey," He explained .

"So Klaus and this man are the same person? I mean how old could he possibly be?"

"No one knows for sure, I've never heard of anther being older than him, but, I'm not familiar with the story of Gilgamesh. Damon however is, I'll call him, but in the mean time, keep reading."

~~  
"Little brother as always calling at the worst possible time," Damon drawled actually relieved for the interruption after the bomb that had exploded.

"I think Klaus is after the Petrovas."

"WHAT?" He asked tensing as he held his finger up to a confused looking Bonnie. Why was this girl always in moral peril? She hadn't even been around vampires, let alone done something that would get back to Klaus.

"There's a passage that speaks of Gilgamesh and the Petrova line being linked due to the cause of his search, I don't know the story, but you were always the scholar."

"Flattery will get you everywhere; see if you can find out more. We'll be there shortly." He said hanging up.

"Who's Klaus?" Bonnie asked.

"Someone even I know not to fuck with. The rumors say he's the oldest and possibly first of our kind. I've never had the pleasure of meeting him personally, but the trail of bodies he's left behind speaks for itself."

"What would he have to do with Katherine?"

"That is the question; but knowing our favorite psychotic bitch, it's nothing good." He offered as an awkward silence fell between them. They couldn't ignore what had just happened, but now was not the time for a heart to heart.

"Later?" She queried once again bridging the gap between who he was and who he wanted to be for her effortlessly.

"Later," he promised as they gathered their things and headed down the stairs and off to the Boarding House.

"What do you make of it?" Stefan asked anxiously as Damon looked over the translated script.

"Besides the fact that we're royally screwed I'm pretty sure this is saying "Klaus" is Gilgamesh, his secret wrapped in cedar and made with lapis lazuli was probably a hint to the cure for walking in the day. From what I remember of the Epic of Gilgamesh, the Petrovas' must be descended from Endiku and the whore."

"Damon!" Stefan scolded.

"No seriously, she was called Shamat the harlot, the best in the land apparently. Because they called upon to peddle her wares and tempt Enkidu from his life in the wilds with the herds of animal he was born from."

"How can any of this actually be true? Men born of animals, and a search for the secret to cheat death all sounds completely made up." Caroline protested.

"They say every legend has a grain of truth, and I for one believed Hamlet when he said _**there are more things in heaven and earth**__." _

"How could we not believe that?" Stefan asked as the four exchanged glances. Most people lived their lives with the belief that they were things of myth and legend.

"The only problem I have is, in the story Gilgamesh didn't find the secret to defeat death, it was a gift granted from the Gods." Damon mumbled almost to himself.

"But the tablet is badly damaged and not all of it was recovered, right?" Stefan asked.

"That's true, but if say, Gilgamesh himself wrote the story, I'm sure he'd conveniently leave that bit out."

"Okay, so Klaus is the Lord of the Vampires and Gilgamesh, were do the Petrovas fit in?" Caroline asked bringing them back to the topic at hand.

"A punishment I'd imagine, to gain immortality, but be forced to kill the line of the person you loved most in life in order to gain your freedom." Bonnie whispered as Damon gave her a summarized version of the Epic mentally.

"What could we possibly do to harm the first vampire ever created? I mean we get stronger and gain powers with time right?" Caroline asked feeling her stomach lurch. She might not like the way Elena was acting lately, but the girl had been one of her best friends since before she could remember. Bonds like that didn't' just fade away.

"First we'd have to find out what would actually _hurt _an original." Damon replied.

"Where would we find that?" Stefan queried frowning as his brow drew together.

"The answer could be in the tablet itself, or with an original, if there's first there must be a second and so on, and so forth."

"You know their reputations Damon, they're not exactly _up _for making new friends."

"You wanted answers and I gave them to you. If Klaus is the first, nothing is going to be easy about defeating him."

"So maybe we need to be figuring out how to bargain." Bonnie suggested.

"Bargain with what?" Stefan asked.

"There must be something he wants." She assured.

"More than his freedom?" Damon questioned skeptically.

"We both know we can give him that freedom with a simple spelling of a ring, something I find hard to believe he wouldn't have figured out." She said nibbling on her bottom lip. Something didn't feel right about this.

"Perhaps what he really wants is to rule over a world with vampires as the masters and humans doing the hiding." Stefan objected.

"We'll never know if any of this is true without talking to him or someone very close." Caroline said throwing her hands into her air as she broke up the debate beginning to occur. "So the speculation is moot."

"So quick to give up on your bestie Barbie?" Damon mocked.

"Just not so willing to risk everyone else for one person…again." She dead panned daring him to disagree with her eyes.

"Aren't you going to speak up and defend your lady love?" Damon asked raising a curious eye at his brother who was strangely silent.

"No, because she's right; This is something we can rush into blind; we need to figure out just _what_ Klaus needs from the Petrovas' and go from there."

"I have to say, I like you more and more these days," Damon quipped.

"We could comb every nook and cranny of the Epic or we could go to the source, "Bonnie suggested as Damon frowned.

"How would we even know if she was telling the truth?" Caroline asked as Stefan nodded in agreement.

"This handy dandy little thing called magic, I'd cast a spell that forces her to tell the truth."

"OH now this could actually be fun!" Damon said grinning as she rolled her eyes.

"Questions are limited to a need to know basis."She added making the others smirk slightly. It was a beautiful thing to see Damon put into his place.

Standing around the circle that had been drawn at the entrance of the tomb as Bonnie cast her spell each was left wondering what they would discover.

" For those want the truth revealed open hears and secrets unsealed from now until its now again after which the memory ends for those who are in this tomb now will hear the truth from Katherine's mouth."

A/n: This is based on the Epic of Gilgamesh, something I have been obsessed with for years. It's such a beautiful story and can easily be interpreted to being about the beginnings of vampires. Thank you to everyone whose stuck by me with this. I know the updates have slowed, but I'm really trying to finish it the right way. :D Dovey. As always please read/Review and share your thoughts.


	43. Kink In The Armor

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 43

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

A/N: Phew! I finally managed to get this together to post for you wonderful folks reading! Its amazing how hard writing has gotten now that we're right at the end. I guess a part of me doesn't want to see this come to an end. :Sigh: I will say though, I'm very pleased with how this came out! So without further ado… chapter 43!

Kink In the Armor

"Katherine you have visitors," Damon called ignoring the annoyed glances Stefan and Caroline flashed him.

Stealth wasn't exactly a needed factor here; she couldn't hurt them when she was limited to the stone walls that encased her.

"Couldn't stay away could you Damon?" She purred shocking them all when she sashayed her way to the entrance looking as fresh as a daisy.

"Okay I know I'm new to this whole vamp thing, but there's no way that's right." Caroline said softly.

"Oh you expected me to be closer to a dried out husk by now, clambering all over myself to answer your questions in hopes of a few drops of blood?" She asked making them all tense as she laughed.

"I told you before I will always be one step ahead of you."

"It makes you feel important doesn't it having all that control, but we both know you're nothing more than a scared little girl running from something bigger than herself." Bonnie shot smirking when she sneered.

"Yes!" She hissed gasping in shock.

"This one time I think we're ahead of you," Damon drawled rubbing salt in her fresh wound.

"What did you do to me witch."

"Just a little something to keep you honest."

"So you've finally figured out that I am exactly where I want to be?" She taunted taking pleasure in the expressions on their face that said they had yet to figure things out.

"We're going to ask you some questions now Katherine and for once you psychotic bitch, you're going to tell the truth." Stefan said shocking the others with his venom.

"The truth is when Klaus gets here I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town, and there is nothing you can do about it." She purred.

"Why are you just offering this up?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"It's only a matter of time until you ask the right questions, but even so, it won't make a difference."

"Why won't it matter?" Caroline asked.

"Because I've all ready done everything I intended too; and when Klaus makes his way to this town, which he will, I'll be in the tomb where no vampire can cross."

"Why will Klaus find his way here?" Stefan asked still feeling like he was missing a huge part of the story.

"You know why Stefan, you're little damsel in distress."

"Don't talk about her that way." He snapped.

"God Stefan you always want to be the knight in shining armor, saving the fair maiden and being the how to manual on all things righteous and good. Sad to say this time, there's nothing you can do about it."

" What does Klaus want?" Damon asked ending the nasty spat that was brewing.

"The blood of a Petrova spilled over the moonstone in a ritual that must be performed by a Bennett descendant, so you see the gangs all here."

"You knew that when you got here didn't you?" Stefan asked shaking his head.

"Stefan, haven't you realized by now that everything I do is done by design?"

"Obviously he needs to drain you dry or you wouldn't have spent this entire time running." He replied.

"Actually, once you turn to the vamp side, the spell is null and void."

"You're telling me he's hunting you down out of spite?" Caroline gapped.

"Poor little mouse has no idea what the Originals are like," She taunted making the blonde bristle.

"You told me what Klaus wanted to do, not what he wanted." Bonnie demanded knowing despite the edge the spell gave them Katherine was a master manipulator.

"To break the curse your ancestors placed on vampires and werewolves, the one who gets their first is the one who wins, vamps can walk in the day or wolves can change at will."

"Which are you rooting for?" Bonnie asked wanting a better understanding of the woman who was locked way and yet still pulling strings like a puppeteer.

" Wolves of course, all of us walking around in the day would be a disaster, the world would be a lot less fun, and we all know what happens when I get .. bored."

"So Klaus wants to walk around in the day, and become some kind of vampire president when we "Take" over the world?"

"I don't pretend to know Klaus's mind."

"You said earlier you've already done everything you wanted to, list them out for me."

" I came back and twisted Damon the unfeeling into knots, made Stefan remember the good old days before he was such a bore, located the last of the Bennett line, got the wolf to get me the moonstone, and twisted your little princess mind just enough to ruin her."

"What are you talking about Katherine?"

"Elena has been leading quite the double life, lying to all of you, making deals with me, I have to say I've been quite impressed, my blood definitely runs through that one's veins."

"Stop the innuendos and tell me what you did to Elena," Stefan demanded tensing as she started the tale with her first visit to the Gilbert home.

A stunned silence fell over the tomb as Katherine's voice trailed over and they were all left to digest the information she'd happily crammed down their throat.

"You took her fears and used them against her to get her to do exactly what you wanted, nothing new, what I want to know is why you look so smug." Damon demanded careful to keep himself detached.

She was good at using their emotions against them, which was why he had the advantage. He had nothing left for her to use, unless you counted contempt and disgust.

"Because as usual I'm a few steps ahead of you, and you can't ask what you don't know." She spat narrowing her eyes at Bonnie.

"Ask no," She agreed shaking her head as she boldly moved to stand just outside of the entrance.

"I'm going to do something someone should have done a long time ago Katherine." She promised.

Turning on her heel she made her way back into the tomb to avoid the witches knowing gaze. That little bitch was threatening her carefully executed plans. IF she'd known Emily's offspring would be so much trouble she would have hunted them all down and killed them off centuries ago. They might prevent her from lying, but they couldn't force her to stand there and listen to their questions.

Watching the women who'd broken her best friend glide off like a super model working the run way Bonnie closed her eyes and gathered her powers, allowing the elements to strengthen her as the spirits whispered in her ear. Katherine had robbed many people of their lives and they were all clamoring to help bring her to her knees. Cocking her head to the side slightly she honed in on the spell that seemed to be whispered into her ears.

"What is she doing?" Caroline asked shakily as the circle her best friend stood in was surrounding by a representation of each element she called upon.

"Do I really have to break magic down to you Barbie?" Damon scoffed feeling something in his belly tighten as she wielded her powers effortlessly.

She looked almost ethereal in the torch light that had answered her command and jumped to life as the sun began to set. Her luxurious curls swirled around her body as the wind caressed her face and the elements obeyed her.

"We both know she didn't mean that literally, can Bonnie handle this?" Stefan asked defending quickly before steering the conversation into a different direction.

"This and more," He assured wondering if she had eclipsed her ancestor.

As her birthday approached her powers continued to grow. He was arrogant, but not naïve enough to believe her continued skills were due to the consumption of his blood. Every Bennett witch came into the bulk of their powers on their 18th birthday and with her being the last of her line he could only imagine she would receive a seemingly limitless supply.

~  
"Do you think she's really okay?" Caroline whispered ignoring Damon's narrowed eyes and pursed lips. He didn't like that she doubted his previous statement, but this was her "Sister".

"Emily was a really powerful witch; I don't think it'd be impossible for Bonnie to be as well."

"Just a few months ago she could barley light a candle." She protested.

"Yes, but necessity forces one hell of a learning curve." He said as she sighed but relaxed slightly watching wide eyed as Bonnie called upon fire and a ring of flames sprung up to surround the circle she'd drawn.

"I hope your right Stefan, because right now we need all the help we can get." She mumbled unable to shake the growing feeling of impending doom twisting her stomach into knots. She couldn't help but feel they were still missing a vital part of the story, despite the truth spell Bonnie had cast.

"_**May this gift fill your heart Katherine Petrova**_

_**And when you are Given the Chance**_

_**To Sentence Someone, May you Find**_

_**Forgiveness and Mercy**_

_**May the air carry the whispers of those you've wronged**_

_**May the Earth ground your flightly feet**_

_**Water let her memories flow**_

_**Spirit fix what's been long broken**_

_**Fire melt her icy heart**_

_**By the power of three let her see**_

_**So I will it so mote it be**_

"It's done," Bonnie whispered lowering her arms as the elements receded and the once heavy atmosphere began to lighten.

"What did you do exactly?" Caroline asked as the slender brunette disbanded her circle before turning to face them.

"I made her feel the consequence of her actions times three." She stated as a gut wrenching wail rang out in the stone incased space.

"I'd say it just hit her," Damn drawled.

"Let's give her some time to realize the… error of her ways," Bonnie suggested as they stared at her silently. "If we comply too quickly she'll forget and we'll never be sure if she's telling us everything or not, we have more important decisions to be making right now, like what we're going to do about Elena."

"We all know how quickly Katherine can get under your skin and make you feel like you have no choice but to do what she says," Caroline said not quick to condemn someone for doing what she herself had not two months ago.

"Doesn't' change the fact that she lied," Damon said pointedly.

"I never said it did." Caroline said irritated that he could turn so quickly on someone he'd been panting after for months.

"Fighting among ourselves isn't going to help anything, Damon you know how persuasive Katherine could be, and we have no idea how tangled up in Katherine's game she is," Stefan said feeling like the weight of the world had dropped onto his shoulders. Maybe if he'd been there for her this never would have happened.

"_Don't,"_ Caroline mouthed shaking her head as she saw his shoulders droop and the light in his eyes dim slightly. He was always so quick to take everything on to himself.

"We can blame Katherine for this all we want, but according to what we've learned Klaus would have found her eventually. This is about blood lines, and I have been through too much lately to believe in coincidences."

"What are you saying?" Stefan asked curiously.

"That this reeks of destiny, something I know better than most, you can't fight." She replied.

"Destiny? No this is manipulation." Damon scoffed not about to invest to much in hocus pocus.

He respected the witch's power, but he refused to believe her theory of predestiny. He was predestined to suffer at the hands of a sadistic bitch he thought he loved? Destined to never be enough for his Father and watch his Mother loose her life to bring Stefan into the world? He would not believe that Damon Salvatore was made to be second best.

"You think more is going on here," Stefan stated.

"I just think this is bigger than Katherine, no matter what we do with her, the fact remains Klaus needs us for that spell, so we'd better get all the facts straight and come up with a plan," She said shaking her head. "Scratch that; come up with a couple of plans."

"BENNETT!" Katherine screamed appearing in the entrance

Looking like she was ready to do a scene from Othello with her tear wide eyes, tear streaked face, and wild hair.

"Yes Katherine," She answered sweetly.

"I'll do whatever you want if you take _this_ away." She pleaded.

"By this, I assume you mean emotions, I could help you out, but then how would I know you were telling me the truth? The faster you tell us what we need to know, the faster you'll find yourself back to normal." She said as Katherine shocked them all by singing like a canary.

They'd found the kink in her armor and now it was a whole different ball game.

A/N: Just a little bit of info on the spells in this chapter. The power of three Bonnie refers to is based on the rules of Karma which state as follows: Whatever you do to someone else comes back to you times three. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :D As always don't hesitate to share your thoughts.


	44. When the Apocalypse is Around the Corne

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 44

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

A/N:

Thanks to everyone for continuing to stick with me!

**When the Apocalypse is Around the Corner …**

"We need to answers three questions, and then I'm calling it a night, or should I say day," Damon said taking in the purple sky announcing the suns impending arrival.

They had been at the boarding house discussing their options since Katherine had spilled her guts and they left her to continue her trip into insanity. The spell Bonnie had cast was a temporary one, but once it ran its course and the torture continued she knew the spirits had taken over. It was a sick kind of poetic justice knowing they wouldn't cease their torment until they felt they had their pound of flesh.

"You can narrow it down that easily?" Bonnie asked exasperated. All night long they'd pored over books, tossed concepts back and forth and ran into the proverbial brick wall.

"How to kill Klaus, what we can use to bargain with, and what the fuck we're going to do with Elena."

"Sounds about right to me," Caroline said from where she sat slumped down in her chair surrounding by empty bags of chips on the table.

"Well the last is the easiest to answer, we don't do anything about Elena, it might tip someone off," Bonnie stated feeling much older than her seventeen years.

"What?" Stefan asked shocked.

"I agree, telling her could tip off someone, and that would create another problem we don't have time to deal with," Caroline said backing her friend as they shared a sad expression. The supernatural had finally won, twisting their loyalties and love to a point of no return.

"I don't like keeping her in the dark" Stefan replied.

"Why? She didn't mind doing the same to us." Caroline spate scowling at the mess her friend had managed to make once more.

"She thought she was helping." He protested.

"Do you really still believe that?" Damon asked starring him down until he looked away.

"So, one down, two incredibly difficult dilemmas to go." Bonnie sighed.

"You guys are the veteran vamps; don't you have someone you can call?" Caroline grumbled.

"It's not like there's an emergency hotline for vampires Barbie." Damon drawled rolling his eyes as she bristled in response.

"Slater might be able to give us more information on Klaus."

"Who?" They all asked in unison.

"The guy I mentioned earlier, the Giles of vamps, he has volumes and volumes on us, legends, facts, and bios; learning was what he devoted his life to after he was changed."

"Fantastic, now that we're really no closer to figuring things out let's pick this back up later on today; and since our deaths may be swiftly approaching I'd suggest having some fun between now and then."

"Fun?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"Yes Stefan fun, a time or feeling of enjoyment or amusement," He rattled off rolling his eyes at the way his mouth flopped open and shut like a fish. "I'm sure Barbie can help you figure it out since it's been so long you've forgotten."

"With everything going on, you expect us to just forget about it and go out and paint the town."

"No one under 70 says paint the town, anymore, and secondly, when the apocalypse is right around the corner you go out and do everything you can think of."

"Come on Stef," Caroline said quickly intervening on what could easily be a nasty argument. "We'll call you guys tomorrow," She offered before leaving with a reluctant Stefan trailing behind her.

"I'm starting to think there's something going on between those two," Bonnie whispered.

"The potential might be there, but no way he has the balls to take the next step," Damon said dismissively.

"I wouldn't underestimate the powers of Caroline Forbes."

* * *

They end up at her house, because really where else was there to go?

"Name something you've always wanted to do," He said breaking the awkward silence that had fallen.

Maybe his brother had been on to something earlier. If these days were his last would he allow them be filled with nothing but worry and confusion?

"What?"

"Name something you've always wanted to do, "He repeated enjoying the look of surprise that filled her sapphire eyes. She had been expecting the brooding, emo version he'd been before she began her mission to lighten him up; but he was finding that no longer suited him.

" I always wanted to go on a hot air balloon ride at sunrise, Bonnie, Elena and I always said we'd do it our senior year," She said shrugging as sad smile graced her lips.

"If these could be our last days, we should make them memorable," He said leading her outside as she raised a curious eyebrow. "I can't rustler up a hot air balloon before the sun rises, but I can do the next best thing."

"Next best thing?"

"You'll have to agree to find out," he teased gently giving in to the easy playfulness that had formed between them.

"Well in that case, I'm in," She said gasping when he wrapped his arms around her waist gingerly.

"Trust me, this is a requirement," He assured, watching her jaw drop as they began to levitate.

"Oh my God, you can fly."

"It's more like manipulating molecules-"

"Stef."

"Yes?"

"Shut up," She said making him laugh as she took in the sun coming up over his shoulder as he slowly rotated. Exchanging a coy smile that was passing the friends line she realized she was screwed seven ways to Sunday.

"_If these are your last days Caroline Forbes, are you really going to let anything keep you from actually experiencing some happiness?" _A voice tiny voice asked.

Looking from the golden rays rising to caress her face to Stefan she decided for once she wasn't going to ruin something that could be great with too much thinking. Stefan was an adult and he could figure things out for himself. She'd follow his lead.

"Listen Car-" He began.

"Stef, whatever is you want to say right now, please just wait," Caroline whispered gently placing a finger onto his parted lips before he could push out a sound.

"Car-"

"Please Stef," She pleaded making him sigh heavily before nodding in agreement.

"Wait until when?"

"Until after the Masquerade Ball."

"Why?"

"Because a lot can happen between now and then," She watching his eyes lighten with understanding.

"My feelings aren't –"

"NO!" She said refusing to listen as she shook her head furiously sending her shiny blonde locks flying from side to side.

"Okay , we'll do it your way," He conceded as she let out a sigh of relief and turned towards him with a shaky smile.

"Thank you," She said as he nodded.

"The thing is, I promised not to talk, "He said slowly stepping into her personal space as her eyes grew wide

"I never said I wouldn't touch," He added leaning in until his lips brushed against her own for the first time coaxing a moan from the back of her throat.

"Stef-"She mumbled against his lips weakly attempting to push him away.

"Shhh, no talking things over until after," he teased with green eyes full of mirth and mischief.

* * *

"I want to take you somewhere," Damon said once the others were gone.

"Okay," She whispered grateful that he'd broken the ice. They had a lot to talk about and no idea where to start.

Neither of them did **"Deep"** well when it came to themselves. That was the thing everyone failed to see, how alike the really were, two sides of the same coin forged by the trials and tribulations of life. The main difference being he let the darkness take him and used anger and hurt to keep him moving forward while she clung to the light and the belief that she _could _make a difference.

"No questions about where I'm taking you?" He teased obviously pleased at the faith she now placed in him.

"No, I don't think it really matters," She answered honestly. They had been putting things off that needed discussing and now the time for avoidance had ended.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered smoothing a wayward curl back behind her ear as she looked at him carefully, studying him for a long moment.

"Yes Damon, I do." She said loosening something in his chest he hadn't realized was tightened.

"Then close your eyes and hold on tight," he whispered lifting her into his arm.

"You can open your eyes now," He said gently setting her on to her feet when they reached their destination.

Opening her eyes she gasped at the beauty on display before her. The forest was filled with trees adorned with vibrant colored fall leaves in shades of yellow, orange and red.

"This is the forest in the dream, I can't believe this place is real," She whispered in awe as she slowly turned in a full circle.

"It was my favorite place growing up, somewhere I could go to be alone with my thoughts," He admitted fighting back the instincts that screamed he shouldn't be delving into his past.

If he wanted things to work he had to change; at least where she was concerned. Because once he'd admitted his feelings to himself the realization that eventually he wanted forever wasn't far behind.

"I can see why," She whispered moving to stand beside him and wrap a slender arm around his waist in silent encouragement for him to continue.

"This was originally my Mom's favorite place, before…" he continued clearing a throat that threatened to clog with emotions.

Knowing how hard it must have been to voluntarily share a glimpse of his past she offered up a secret of her own.

"I've lusted after you from the moment I first saw you, and despite the horrible things you'd done, the arguments we had, and Grams passing I couldn't shake the attraction.

It was like you were gravity and I couldn't help but find my thoughts coming back to you over and over again." She said bringing her finger tips up to trace the plane of his face, from his ridiculously long eye lashes to his strong jaw. It was a heady thing being able to touch him so intimately and know it affected him just as much as it did her.

"It's something that's filled me with anger, and confusion. How could I feel that way about someone I didn't know? And later, someone I knew wasn't a good man. I hid it from every one like a dirty secret, thinking of you while I worked my clit until I cried your name with my climax," She said feeling flushed as her center throbbed and he growled low and long forcing himself to remain still under her exploration.

"When I realized you were Damy, it all made sense, some part of me _knew_ you, and though I lied to myself for a long time I think deep down I always knew it would come to this." She admitted.

"This?" He asked shakily.

"You want me to say it?"

"I _**need**_you to say it."

Standing on her tip toes she rested her petite frame against his own as she cupped his face in her hand and locked her green gaze with his.

"To love," She said smiling when he inhaled sharply before flashing her smile that was all pearly whites before his eyes bleed black.

"Mine," He growled making her cry out as his fangs sank into her neck taking her from calm to on the verge of an orgasm. Her body tingled as the world narrowed to the man in front of her.

Blood exchanges had never been like this; this was about ownership and something magical. Closing her eyes against the now spinning world she clung to lapels of his jacket grinding her hips into him violently, seeking a brief respite from the ache in her center.

Roaring mentally showing her with images what she needed to do to complete the ritual that would make their bond permanent, linking their souls as well as their minds.

He offered no flowery words or romantic gestures as his waited impatiently for her to comply. His tone was animalistic, possessive and completely irresistible. His actions told her better than words that she was cherished and loved, but as a woman she still wanted to hear it.

"Tell me," She whispered teasing him by licking a molten path around his corroded artery with her tongue.

"Love you," He hissed lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist as she buried her hands in his hair and broke through the skin with her teeth suckling like a new born baby as she slurped down the full bodied liquid .

"Enough," He moaned tangling his fingers in her hair as he pushed her away from his neck to his mouth.

Hardening further at the taste of his blood on her tongue he walked them back to the nearest tree protecting the back of her head from the rough bark as he thrust against her.

"Damy," She gasped arching her back to allow his member to hit her at just the right angle.

"Mhmm?"

"If all we have is a few more days I don't want to die a virgin," She said causing him to pause.

"You want to –"He asked furrowing his brow as he pulled away to meet her hungry gaze as the scent of her arousal

"Yes." She stated laughing as she found herself being whisked away.

"The first time I come inside of you it's going to be in my own bed," He sent mentally making her shiver in anticipation.

A/N: And end scene. I know you guys are going "You end it there!" But the Bamon scene is going to be an ordeal in and of itself to write so I wanted to post this before moving on to work on that. Reviews are love so hit the R button and share. :D


	45. Brave New World

A Lot of Love A lot of Blood Chapter 35

Title: A Lot of Love A lot of Blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Elena/Stefan Damon/Bonnie

SDTRK:

Cartel: Only You

Brave New World: Richard

Styxx: Renegade

A/N:

All of you have been wonderful and I could not have wished for a better response to this story. I really appreciate you all continuing to read, review, and share your opinions with me. Not only do I feel I've become a better writer, I've also made some fantastic new friends. I apologize from the bottom of my heart from this delay. I came down with a horrible case of writers block when it came to this story and I also finished off my first original novella! ( Yay). I am currently going through the editing process and plan to shop my work in the next three months, so wish me luck!

I really poured my heart into this story, and now as I post my last chapter I feel it's time for me to take a break from this story line. I've always intended on writing this like a TV show, so know that while many loose ends will be tied some will be left to explore later. I know a lot of you were waiting for the final love making scene between Bonnie and Damon, and though I had every intention of writing it with more of a heat factor, that's not what rang true. I think what I ended up with was true to their character and much more meaningful. I hope you all agree with me and enjoy.

Without Once A Hunter Always this would have never come to be, so I have to say Thank you for letting me interpret your vision, and I sincerely apologize if it was less than what you expected it to be. I did my best, and hope you were entertained by my efforts. I hope that what you find below will be a satisfying ending to the tale of how Miss Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore came to and their story thus far.

**BRAVE NEW WORLD**

Arching her back as he gently placed her trembling body onto the silken sheets below her

vision was filled with nothing but the vampire she'd come to love.

"Are you sure?" He asked bending over to press his forehead against hers reverently.

"Yes," She whispered humbled by the sight of him so open. Smiling as he slowly peeled

away her clothing she was amazed by the gentleness she experienced at his hands.

"You are so beautiful Bonnie," He marveled pulling back to take the expanse of toffee skin

and blossoming curves.

Cupping her face in his hands like she was something very precious he leaned down to

brush his lips against hers before taking her lips in a kiss that swore fidelity as long as they

both lived.

"This is for you," He vowed pulling back to allow her to suck breath into her heaving chest

as he kissed a sweet path down her neck to her aching chest and her belly. Continuing

lower he paused with his head between her legs to cast her almost coy smile.

"I'm going to make sure you're ready for me," he promised making her gasp as he lowered

his head and licked a fiery path up her moist slit.

There were no more words as her heavy breathing, gasps and cries filled the room as he

brought her to heaven's door again and again till her juices ran down her thighs and she

was begging him.

"Please Damon, I need you now," She gasped tugging at his silken tresses.

"You ready for me baby?" He whispered making her moan as he looked up at her with black

eyes and lips glistening with her own nectar.

"YES!" She growled making him smirk as she pulled him to her tasting the honeyed musk

he'd coaxed from her center in a pleasurable form of torture.

"Then you'll have me," he replied easing her to her back gently as he nudged her entrance

with his bulbous head.

"Relax baby," He crooned slipping in and out of her entrance in a gently back and forth

motion that had her craving deeper penetration.

"Damon," She moaned arching her back as she thrust her hips forward harshly in a silent

plea for more.

Taking the hint he gripped her hips hard as he plunged forward taking her innocence in a

single thrust, swallowing down her cry of pain whispering words of encouragement and love

as he remained completely still allowing her to adjust to his girth. Keeping his blue gaze

locked on hers, he slowly began to move inside her moist channel when she gave him a

nod. She was so tight it took everything in him not to drive into her limber body.

"Look at me baby," He demanded increasing the speed as her eyes slid lower and she

brought her legs up to wind around his body.

"That's it I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours," He growled out moaning as he felt his

balls tighten in response to her walls clenching and gripping him even tighter.

"That's my girl," he praised increasing his speed as she rocked her hips upward meeting

him thrust for thrust as they made their climb.

He was barely holding on when she cried out his name and convulsed sending him over

the edge as he sent his seed rocketing into her womb. Breathing heavily he collapsed on top

of her not willing to be parted.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear feeling her smile against his cheek.

"And I love you." She replied running her fingers through his sweet soaked hair as they

came down slowly and drifted into a sound sleep.

Waking in the arms of her lover was not what expected. There was no moment of

awkwardness or embarrassment, just a sense of rightness that sent a strange warmth

traveling through her body.

"Mhmm, Good morning," she rasped beaming at the almost nervous look he held.

"How do you feel?" He asked studying her carefully.

"Famished, and sore, but nothing a hot shower and breakfast won't cure," she assured

him moving to pull the covers back and ease her way from the bed.

"Are you coming? We have to meet back up with Stefan and Caroline at two," she said

cheekily as she glanced over her shoulder to see a heart stopping smile pull across his lips.

"I thought you'd never ask," he whispered making her giggle as he scooped her off the

ground and carried her into the bathroom knowing everything would be fine.

**Later That Day**

"What did he say?" Damon asked not bothering with pleasantries as Stefan made his way

through the front door fresh from his meeting with Slater.

"A whole lot of nothing," Caroline growled making Damon's eyebrows hit his forehead.

"He had a lot of information on how to contact the Originals and the curse itself, but nothing

on how to kill one of them."

"How convenient," Damon drawled rolling his eyes as he downed his glass of scotch.

"Do you think he really didn't know?" Bonnie asked as Stefan sighed heavily and shrugged.

"Hard to tell, he's generally pretty honest, but I can't say he'd risk losing his life to help

us."

"What did you tell him?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"That we were in a delicate situation and could use all the info he had on the Originals, he

did slip me a thumb drive though, said there might be something he'd neglected to

mention." Stefan said easing the tiny file holder out of his pocket on a key chain.

"Great! More research!" Caroline said clearly over the entire ordeal.

"Why don't we go get something to much on," Bonnie said hooking her arm through her

friends as she lead her to the kitchen.

"Thank God, I was ready to wring her pretty little neck," Damon sighed. "Speaking of pretty

little necks, I couldn't' help but see the hickey and your scent is practically radiating from

her skin, care to share?"

"Only if you do," he said chuckling when Damon's eyes widened with shock.

"Keep this up and I'll actually believe she's good for you, what about the bestie?"

"I don't think Bonnie will mind," he said making Damon laugh out loud at his blatant refusal

to talk about Elena.

"Well played little brother," he said making his way over to the desk and firing up his

laptop. Maybe he was finally picking up a thing or two from his devastatingly handsome

and charismatic older brother.

"Okay Bennett spill," Caroline managed to say around the potato chips she was cramming

into her mouth.

"Spill what?" She asked coyly.

"Come on your glowing, Damon is practically civil, and your scents are so intermingled I

can't tell who's who."

"Hmm, seems the same could be said for you." She countered.

"Oh no, not like that, making out is not the same as sealing the deal," She said laughing

when Bonnie shushed her loudly.

"You know they can hear you," She mouthed.

"Oh I know, it's a little late now for shyness, don't you think?" She asked saucily winking.

"Shut it Forbes," She hissed shoving the next handful of chips into her mouth before she

could reply with a witty comeback.

"We've been at this for hours Stef; I think it's time to come up with a plan B." Caroline said

as Stefan admitting defeat pushing back from the desk he'd been at for too long.

"That's great in theory, but right now we're at a stalemate. We don't know how to kill him,

or what to bargain with."Damon spat making Stefan bristle.

"Fighting isn't going to help. IF anything we need to stick together right now," Bonnie said

quietly as she placed a calming hand on Damon's back.

"You're right," Stefan agreed sighing as he ran his hands through his hair. Right now that

were all sitting ducks and they put them all on edge.

"Bon how do spells work?" Caroline asked suddenly.

"What?" She asked shaking her head slightly not following her train of thought.

"If you cast a spell on a family and years down the road someone in your bloodline wants to

remove it, can they?" She asked.

"In theory yes, they'd have to be as powerful or more than me depending on how powerful

the spell was, why?

"Because we have a descendant of the shaman who cast that spell right here," She

whispered causing their jaws to drop as Bonnie grew silent tilting her head slightly as she

considered all the details.

"I am nowhere near as strong as Sky Cloud was." She protested.

"But you will be." Damon promised.

"What do you mean?"

"On your birthday you'll receive the bulk of your power."

"That's three months for now."

"So we'll stall."

"Even if the stalling works, we'd have to locate the original spell," She added.

"Looks like we have a plan B," Stef murmured.

"What are we going to do in the meantime? There's no way we can keep Elena in the dark

for three months." Caroline added suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"We tell her the truth and let her choose for herself," Stefan suggested.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Damon asked shaking his head. That was a terrible

ideal. It was clear the girl was a pro at making shitty decisions.

"Maybe she's been talking to Katherine for a reason, maybe ours isn't the side she wants to

be on, and who are we to take that choice from her."

"How can you sit here and talk about her like that!" Caroline asked wondering if he'd be as

disloyal to her if they ever ended things.

"Because if I have learned anything over the past one hundred and fifty years it's you can't

make someone do what they don't want to," He answered stiffly.

"He's right," Damon said surprising everyone by backing his brother. "We're always running

around like chickens with our heads cut off trying to keep her from danger, and darkness,

but maybe that's where she wants to be."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Bonnie quipped crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why else would she keep ending up there?" He countered.

"Bad Karma?" Caroline countered breaking the tense atmosphere as they all snickered.

"What do you have in mind?" Bonnie asked.

"At the ball we lay all our cards on the table, and see what she has to say."

_2 days later Gilbert Home _

"You can do this Elena," She whispered to her reflection as she smoothed a hand down her

floor length midnight blue gown.

The off the shoulder gown nipped in at the waist showing of her petite frame and adding

instant cleavage. She was pulling out all the stops tonight knowing this was the one shot

she had at convincing Stefan to leave with them. Dabbing on his favorite scent, **Glow At **

**Midnight** she prayed for a small miracle. She wasn't blind to the fact that their dates had

become strained and awkward, but Stefan had always been in tune with her emotions; and he

knew she was keeping something from him. Glancing at the clock by her beside

she thought of the coven gathered around the tomb and knew her time was running out.

She had an hour and a half and then she was to meet Katherine in the woods without without

Stefan . Hearing the doorbell announce Stefan's arrival she took a deep breath, grabbed her

clutch and made her way down the stairs.

"_Showtime," _She thought.

_**Lockwood Mansion**_

"It's funny, Damon and Bonnie actually _look _like a couple," Elena joked making Stefan cough as

he moved her around the dance floor with ease.

"Yeah , they do , don't they." He said avoiding her narrowing gaze.

"Stefan… do you know something I don't."

"Nothing concrete, " he said shaking his head.

"Have they been spending that much time together?"

"Yeah actually," he said nodding his head as she frowned.

"I am really out of the loop," She pouted as he smiled sympathetically.

"_You have no idea," _he thought looking out at an empty terrace nearby.

"Stefan I really need to talk to you about something," She said making him breath a sight of

relief.

"Me too Elena, let's step outside," he said moving them over to the doors that lead outside

before placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her out onto the balcony.

"Can Damon hear us?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Not over the music and other conversations,"he said shaking his head.

"Good, listen, I know we aren't where we used to be, and most of that's my fault. I pushed

you away and kept things from you, but I'm ready to come clean now," She said as he

nodded struggling to keep his expression neutral, feigning ignorance as she relayed the

story he'd all ready heard .

" Now you see, why I had to do it ,everything that's happened really is my fault but with the

deal I made with Katherine, she leaves everyone alone, I help her escape and Klaus follows."

"Elena, she can't get out of the tomb, she was just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Yes she can Stefan, a powerful Coven could override Bonnie's spell."

"And you happen to know one?"

"No, but she did."

"Elena please tell me you didn't actually go through with this," he said panicking at the

thought of dangerous withes loose in Mystic Falls with a half crazed Katherine as their

leader.

"I had to Stefan, she's leaving and I'm going with her."

"Why would you do that? She's a psychotic evil bitch!"

"Maybe, but she has the right idea, keep running and never look back, It's the only way to

keep everyone safe from Klaus."

"Elena he won't stop just because you run."

"No but he can't do the spell without me, and Bonnie and Damon will protect each other

and Caroline." She rushed on.

"Tell me you did not do this!" He cried feeling his eyes well with tears.

"Come with me Stefan! The three of us can do whatever we want, go wherever we want, "

She continued gasping when he reached out to grip her forearms tightly.

"Are you out of your mind?" He roared moving to shake her as screams rang out from the

ball room.

"Come with me Stefan!" She pleaded feeling her heart break into a million pieces when he

shoved her away and ran inside yelling for the others.

"You gave it your best shot," A painfully familiar voice said beside her.

"Katherine, I thought we were meeting in the woods."

"Slight change of plans, I had to arrange for a distraction so we could actually escape after

you pitched the deal."

"You knew he wouldn't say yes."

"No, but you always have to be ready to go with a plan b," She said entwining their hands

as she led her down the stairs and across the lawn to a waiting black SUV.

"I saw your duffle back at our meeting spot, it's in the back," Katherine said moving behind

the wheel as she nodded numbly turning to watch as the Lockwood mansion , the town and

everyone and everything she ever knew faded away into the blackness of the night.

"Son of a bitch!" Damon swore as shrill screams rang out in the ballroom and they ran towards

the source.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked suddenly beside them.

"We don't know." Bonnie said shaking her head she waited for word from Bonnie.

"It's nothing someone fell down the steps, they're calling the paramedics," he said rolling

his eyes as Stefan joined them completely flustered.

"Are you guys all right?"

"We're fine Stef, what's wrong? Where's Elena?" Caroline asked placing her hands against

his shoulders.

"Gone," he whispered.

"She didn't take the news well I gather." Damon said as the girls exchanged worried looks.

"I'm sure she just needs time to cool down, I'll go find her," Bonnie said moving to go after

her friend when Stefan shook her head.

"No Bonnie, she left with Katherine," he whispered gently.

"Why would she do that?" She cried trembling as anger and sorrow melded together in a

potent moltov cocktail of emotions

"Bonnie you need to calm down," Damon whispered as the lights around them began to

flicker.

"She just left with that bitch after everything she's done," Bonnie continued reaching the

point of breaking as light bulbs exploded.

"Okay we're leaving," Damon said wrapping his arms around her as he hurried her off.

"I WILL Never forgive her for this!" She spat before disappearing in to the crowd of confused

party goers.

"That wasn't' part of the plan, we were going to let her help Katherine escape to divert

Klaus's attention, but I never thought she'd leave with her," Caroline whispered feeling the

tears slide down her face as yet another lose hit too close to home.

"None of us did," He whispered pulling her to him as he realized yet again Katherine had the

last laugh.

:D And there you have it folks. The end of A lot Of Love A lot OF Blood. Looks like the gangs got a new mission while they're waiting for Klaus's arrival, and Elena's off on her own. Was it what you expected? Shocked? Pleased? Angry? I may do an epilogue to show more of what happened in the aftermath, but please remember I planned on this being like a tv show, and we all know the season finales have huge Cliff hangers. I feel like the story of Bamon came full circle and the stage for Season 2 has been set. Please hit the r button and share your thoughts.

This story went in a direction I had not intended, it was witty, humorous, but so much lighter than I first intended. The darker, edgy piece that I've been craving will follow in my next piece. A Supernatural/TVD cross over feat miss Bonnie with Dean and Damon entitled "Sleeping With Ghosts."


	46. Sequel : Until We Bleed

Sequel

Hello my dears I am back! The break was much needed and now I am ready to tie loose ends, answer questions and appease those who felt ALOLALOB left them bereft. I hope you join me for yet another magical journey, and look forward to your feedback! I'm excited about the things I have planned, and the direction our characters will go in. Sequel : Until We Bleed is now up.


End file.
